The Mercenary: The Lightning Thief
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Capitulo 13: Genosha (parte 1). Continuando con el arco del Ladrón del rayo, nuestro protagonista se tendrá que infiltrar a Genosha, una isla usada para experimentar con Semidioses, para destruirla y liberar a todo aquel que fue secuestrado. ¿tendrá éxito? (Volví :D y con un nuevo proyecto) (lean el final del cap, porfavor)
1. Chapter 1: Assassin

**Haber…ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar esto. Después de haberme leído 24 fanfics de Percy, media obra canónica, una "riordan wiki" arrasada y haber bebido un par de red Bull…creo haber encontrado la luz al final del camino.**

 **No lo sé, no lo sé y sigo sin saber exactamente cómo va la cosa…pero me estoy guiando así que supongo que con muletillas y todo uno puedo terminar algo…eso espero. Esta será mi BETA, desde un punto de vista más…emocionante supongo.**

 **Tengo un problema y es que ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo cree FORGOTTEN LEGEND basándome en la personalidad de Naruto que todos conocemos, Ósea un IC (In Character). Este fic se basará en la otra rama, un Naruto (espero que no) distinto a su forma de ser o pensar, por lo que tratare de hacerlo lo más fiel que se pueda, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Dicho esto, no planeo avanzar nada más que este capítulo. Si quieren que haya más, dejen sus sugerencias, criticas, comentarios. Otra cosa que me gustaría hablarles es ese.**

 **Por lo general, me gusta recibir comentarios de todo tipo, pero si son cortos, no les doy mucha importancia. Si son algo extensos en comparación con las 4 palabras iniciales, me tomo su tiempo leyéndolo lentamente para entender cuál es su opinión o sugerencia. No les estoy obligando a nada, solo me gustaría comentarios más largos y detallados.**

 **Ahora sí, con el cap BETA Y POSIBLEMENTE ULTIMO :v**

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACION :v**

Como dije antes, este sería una beta y hasta que algo mejor se me ocurra, cree eso de antes para tener una breve idea de que hacer. Luego e algunas cuantas ideas más, decidí ir por alguien no tan…emo, en otras palabras (o sino estaría escribiendo sobre Itachi mejor :v). Con un pasado oscuro pero que tiene un poco de dulce en el presente, para balancear las cosas.

Tampoco Naruto será completamente bueno o estruendoso, será el mismo que el inicio de este fic, confundido, un poco dark pero más blando.

* * *

 **Mercenary, Assassin and Father**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Raiz, ese fue el malestar de toda su vida y la razón por la cual estaba atrapado aquí. No puedes dejar tu vida, incluso cuando trates de olvidarlo. Si fue un Mercenario ninja ¿Por qué no serlo aquí también? Pero con otros objetivos, semidioses y monstruos._

El sonido de la carne cortada se escuchó por todo el lugar, seguido del sonido característico de la sangre fluyendo por borbotones, abandonando el cuerpo y manchando el suelo a su alrededor. Cerca de él, se encontraba una persona que se acercaba lentamente, casi sin darle ganas de seguir avanzando, antes de agacharse al cuerpo muerto de su víctima y quitarle un objeto incrustado en su espalda.

Se revelo que aquella arma homicida se trataba de un cuchillo extraño para la zona donde estaban, pues se trataba de un kunai. El sujeto cubierto por una gran capa negra, ve el arma y arruga el rostro al verla empapada en sangre. Agitándolo, logra esparcir el líquido rojo a su alrededor, limpiando al instante de la sangre de su víctima, para luego guardarla entre sus ropas.

El sonio de un grito le llamo la atención, girando su mirada, se trataba de una mujer que pasaba por el mismo callejón oscuro, la cual salió corriendo buscando ayuda. Suspirando, el asesino empieza a caminar fuera del lugar, para empezar a trepar las paredes con mucha habilidad, perdiéndose entre los tejados de aquellos edificios.

El sonido de la policía fue escuchado desde lo alto de un edificio, en lo más alto de ese, se encontraba aquel desconocido que disfrutaba de la vista en plena noche sin temer a una caída fatal. Sus manos con una extraña armadura en él, deslizo detrás su capa negra, dejando ver su piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules mirando aburrido y su desordenada cabellera rubia. (es igual a la imagen, solo que, en vez de la capa roja, trae algo de color negro ébano)

Miro la máscara que traía en sus manos, la típica mascara blanca que usaba cada día desde que se volvió parte de un ejército secreto, una secta que jamás nadie debía de saber y que tal vez hasta ahora siguen sin ser descubiertos.

La usaba rutinariamente para ejercer el mismo trabajo, pero ahora en este lugar. Mas halla de querer esconder su identidad, era por un apego sentimental con la máscara.

Su nombre, Namikaze Naruto…aunque en este mundo va por el apellido de su madre, Uzumaki. Genin a los 8, chunin a los 10 y jounin a los 12…no es que realmente importaba. Al ser el primer hijo del Hokage, realmente tubo el acceso a una gran cantidad de información…información que siempre su padre dejaba en su oficina para que cualquier lo vea, de ahí que fuera tan bueno en su papel como shinobi.

Todo cambio cuando cumplió se convirtió en Jounin. Tiempo atrás cuando no era más que un infante de 3 año, sus padres tuvieron un par de niños más, gemelos que prometían ser una gran promesa al igual que lo era él, ya que contaban con el increíble poder de la criatura más poderosa entre todas, el _Kyubi_. En ese momento donde parecía ser el prodigio a la par con Itachi Uchiha, la presión caía sobre sus hermanos, presión que cada vez se hacía más evidente.

Los entrenamientos se hacían más forzados aun cuando eran niños, las disciplinas eran planteadas sin escrúpulo alguno, casi no parecían niños, sino armas. Él sabía perfectamente que todo eso era una excusa para que ambos pudieran controlar el poder del Zorro de las nueve colas y estar a la par con sus enemigos de otras aldeas. Sin embargo, sus padres no querían admitir esto…su padre sobre todo y no soportarían alguna queja que viniera de él.

La atención fue completamente dirigida hacia sus hermanos, Menma y Naruko hasta el punto en que ya ni siquiera parecía el hijo de sus propios padres. Vivía en la clandestinidad y de sus misiones al igual que una persona mayor, el cambio se dio en una de sus misiones donde "murió".

La verdad era que fue "invitado" con una antigua organización, secta secreta que "ayudaba" a Konoha en secreto, también conocida como la red AMBU, Raiz.

Danzo shimura, un vejete parte del concejo de ancianos de la aldea al igual que Sarutobi Hiruzen, tercer Hokage de la aldea. Portaba una gran cantidad de poder político y en secreto, militar. Líder no oficial de la secta Raiz, tenía una mente retorcida sobre la justicia y no había nadie que lograra ponerle los pies sobre el suelo, usando cualquier cosa para llegar a sus verdaderos fines, el poder.

También fue el mismo quien le dijo que desde ahora era una parte de su grupo, grupo que al parecer estaba obligado a ser parte hasta el día de su muerte…su verdadera muerte en el completo silencio.

Desde ese momento sirvió el ciego por más de 3 años. siempre se les mandaba a las misiones más difíciles y descabellaste de todas, como eliminar a alguien importante y especifico o incluso destruir tropas o escuadrones completos. Lo positivo del grupo es que pudo afinar sus habilidades a límites que jamás pudo lograr a aspirar. Los limitantes de la razón y ética fueron removidos de su ser, haciendo de sus habilidades sean mucho más poderosas cuando evitaba restringir su misericordia a los demás.

Se volvió, en palabras de Danzo, el arma perfecta. Mas halla de la vista de su líder, él sabía que solo se trataba de un asesino sin razón. A lo largo de los años había cultivado un odio hacia esa clase de líder que tenía, resguardando lo más que podía su humanidad…incluso si fuera poco lo que quedaba de él.

Vigiló a su familia en secreto. Sus hermanos habían crecido con una mentalidad deformada, tanto por la estricta presión en sus cuerpos, como en el espiritual, ya no quedaba nada de aquellos niños que alguna vez conoció. La situación con su familia le abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que el sistema ninja estaba colapsando cada vez más rápido, ya no quedaba esperanza en un mundo así.

La cima es dolorosa, estas completamente solo…sin nadie que te haga compañía. Para su suerte, tenía un par de amigos en esa soledad abismal. Shisui e Itachi Uchiha. Ambos uchihas eran los únicos a los que podían llamar amigos, todos comprendiendo su punto de vista y también, esperando algún cambio de su parte.

Todo cambio con la muerte de Shisui, que, al borde de la muerte, les dejo a ambos sus ojos para hacer de este mundo mejor. Sabían que el causante fue Danzo, sabían que la Raiz intentaría lo que sea por eliminar a los Uchihas, la rebelión del clan era lo que han estado deseando por décadas y no iban a dejar que nadie se les interpusiera en el camino.

¿Qué esperanza había en un mundo así? ¿Qué esperanza había en un mundo que no quería cambiar? Sus pensamientos le llevaron a una sola cosa, tenía que cambiar…todo esto tenía que cambiar.

Itachi tenía otra perspectiva, el todavía creía en la aldea, aun cuando esta condenaba a toda su familia a la extinción. No podía admirar esa cantidad de fe que portaba el azabache, le encantaría ser así de creyente…pero no podía…no cuando había visto tanto dolor.

Con el legado de Shisui en su ojo derecho, fue a enfrentarse con el causante de todo el dolor en la aldea, su propio líder Danzo. Limpiar los cuarteles de Raiz no fue nada fácil, eran agentes muy bien entrenados y pulidos…la victoria era solo cuestión de superioridad y poder.

Con el cuerpo machado y heridas superficiales alrededor de su cuerpo, logro llegar hasta su líder, quien le esperaba ansioso. Aun podía recordar su rostro, aquella pequeña sonrisa demente que siempre traía. Fue cuando se le revelo la verdad…la verdad detrás de todo su sufrimiento y el sufrimiento de todos.

Fue su padre…fue su padre quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Danzo, Raíz, su propia muerte falsa…TODO. Se le dijo que lo necesitaban, lo necesitaban para que tomara el cargo de Hokage y lidere a los shinobis además de sus hermanos hacia a la victoria, la dominación mundial en otras palabras.

Sin dudarlo, él había eliminado fácilmente a Danzo de una estocada en el corazón. Su ira y la sed de venganza estaba al límite. Odiaba a su padre…odiaba a la aldea…odiaba a todos. En su desenfreno de ira, perdió los papeles e hiso algo que se arrepentiría toda su vida, no noto los detalles.

EL maldito anciano traía consigo el Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu grabados en su torso. Sus palabras fueron claras y exactas, él era demasiado peligroso para Konoha, no podía permitir que alguien como el viviese lo suficiente para ver a su amada aldea brillar. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni tiempo para dejar su espada por otro estúpido sello que le implantaron cuando se unió a Raiz, el cual lo inmovilizaba completamente.

Sintió su cuerpo ser arrastrado hacia el anciano, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al haber eliminado al más peligroso enemigo que tenía la aldea de Konoha. En su rapidez por moverse y esquivar, hiso uso algo que generalmente nunca se debe de hacer cuando estas al borde de la perdicion…caer en la desesperación y "presionar todos los botones sin razón".

Uso todo lo que tenía a su alcance, incluso si al final lo dejaba sin nada de Chakra. Esa combinación rara de jutsus y el uso de los Jutsus de su Sharingan implantado, de alguna manera distorsionaron el espacio y tiempo alrededor de aquel sello extraño, logrando romper la realidad entre el espacio y el espacio del jutsu de sellado. Aquella brecha causada por las fuerzas opuestas, le absorbieron aun mar infinito de nada, para luego caer metros sobre el nivel del suelo y estrellarse en él.

Desde entonces está aquí, atrapado en un mundo que no conoce y realmente nunca va a lograr a entender a la perfección. Diferente al suyo por completo, tuvo que acostumbrarse a esta rara sensación de saber que no estaba ni cerca de casa, pero que un par de pasos hacia adelante…se sentían los primeros después de mucho tiempo…era libre.

16 años, un mundo diferente y mucho por aprender, esa fue su condición desde que llego aquí y en medio año logro hacerlo realidad. Usar Genjutsu, clones de sombras y una gran cantidad de disciplina logran milagros.

Su problema fue eso mismo, el uso del Sharingan en un lugar como este. Vio a través de él, una rara niebla que envía el mundo por completo, siendo igual a una ilusión para todos los humanos ocultándoles la verdad detrás de algunos desastres y fenómenos…el mundo sobrenatural existía…los dioses existían. No estaba muy sorprendido, después de todo él estaba aquí y por eso ya era algo anormal, por algo debe de ser.

Fue cuando fue contactado por diversas…criaturas con inteligencia más allá del promedio, fue su primer paso hacia el mundo sobrenatural. Las misiones empezaron a venir de apoco, para luego que cayesen del miso cielo cual si fuera una señal. Era conocido como el Asesino, pero se le hacía llamar mercenario por todos.

Su existencia era un mito, nadie podía creerse que un mortal común pudiera lidiar con los problemas de un mundo que rayaba en lo divino. Sin embargo, los rumores se hicieron realidad cuando poco a poco ganaba más y más popularidad. Fue blanco de diversas criaturas, sus favoritos eran las criaturas del mal, los cuales tenían divertidas misiones.

Temido por muchos, aclamados por otros. Un héroe asesino, ese era la mejor descripción que alguien podía hacerle y tal vez no podía estar equivocados.

Miro otra vez la máscara que tenía en sus manos. A pesar de que su vida prácticamente se podía resumir en matar…a él no le gustaba. Los inocentes siempre van a ser inocentes, ignorantes de su alrededor, no tenían que verse involucrado con algo que nunca van a entender. Sin embargo, esto no parecía respetarse en ningún mundo, mucho menos este.

Los humanos morían en cantidad por las ordenes que seres superiores, sus vidas desperdiciadas sin razón aparente. El luchaba contra todo esto, contra la injusticia de un mundo así…era su única razón para seguir luchando. Tal vez su forma de pensar este errónea…tal vez lo que hace este mal…pero… ¿Cuál es el camino? ¿Cuál es la respuesta para tanta desesperación? Desde un principio, él caminó solo, tuvo que aprender todo por sí mismo…en su trayecto…se dio cuenta que aquella respuesta no lo podía responder estando solo.

Suspiro cansado mirando a la luna, su única y fiel compañera durante toda su vida. Su camino oscuro iluminado por aquel astro que le guiaba en la noche…el único testigo de sus horrorosas acciones y posiblemente, la única que podía juzgarlo si pudiera hablar.

Con lentitud, se volvió a colocar la máscara sobre su rostro, para luego colocarse la capa negra y levantarse del suelo. no iba a quedarse sentado, nada se consigue esperando y aún tenía una respuesta que hallar…solo viviendo podría descubrirlo.

Con eso en mente, desaparece de ese lugar tras un brillo oscuro y blanco hacia su próximo objetivo que caminaba cerca de ahí…

* * *

Caminando lentamente, nota una mujer embarazada en pleno bosque, tenía una herida profunda en un hombro y sangraba profundamente. Sin esperar señal de algo, empieza a dar primeros auxilios a la herida mujer.

Después de una larga y cansado tratamiento, logro sacarla del peligro inminente, pero había otro problema…estaba a punto de dar a luz. La pérdida de sangre actual más la del parto, probablemente la mataría. Podría usar una píldora de sangre para restaurar la que no tenía…pero eso no aseguraría que sobreviviría al parto. De igual manera lo intento, dándole de comer la pastilla.

No hubo luego ni después, rápidamente las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes y la mujer no dejaba de gritar. Tal vez fue suerte o no, pero el dolor de su hombro se desvaneció por el dolor de sus partes íntimas…tal parece que no lo fueron.

Al enmascarado sintió una gran cantidad de presencias acercándose, gruño al darse cuenta de que no podía llevarse a la mujer a tiempo, resignándose a ser descubierto.

Una flecha se dirigo rápidamente hacia su dirección, pero fue atrapada con facilidad "¿te das cuenta que estuviste a punto de matarla?" pregunto a nadie en especial, mirando como la flecha estaba a punto de matar a la mujer asustada.

Desde las sombras, una gran cantidad de mujeres salieron a la luz, todas con rabia y enojo en sus rostros. Su mirada se detuvo en una, que parecía estar acercándose armada con un arco "¡alejate! ¡ahora!" ordeno, tensando el arco dispuesto a matarlo sin piedad.

"no lo haré" fue su respuesta vaciá, mientras seguía atendiendo a la mujer que sujetaba con mucha fuerza su mano "no pienso hacerlo, no mientras ella siga necesitando de mi" dijo mientras sentía la presión en sus manos aumentar, así como la mirada asustada de la mujer mirando a todas las demás desconocidas.

"¡alejate, sucio hombre!" amenazo ahora una de las arqueras de su sequito, con mucho odio en su cara. No tardo un par de segundos antes de disparar otra flecha. Ahora dirigiéndose a la mano que él no podía usar. Sin temor alguno, da la vuelta y protege a la mujer con su propio cuerpo, ganando una flecha en ella, una herida que sangraba profundamente.

Sin un quejido de dolor, saca la flecha de su cuerpo y vuelve a como estaba antes, mirando expectante la mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Las arqueras estaban a punto de disparar en conjunto, pero fueron detenidas por su líder, que caminaba hacia el extraño y la mujer.

"¿Por qué la protegiste? ¿por qué arriesgaste tu vida por ella?" pregunto realmente confusa por sus acciones, sin entender el motivo verdadero por la cual alguien arriesga algo por una desconocida.

"me recuerda a mi madre" fue su respuesta, sorprendiendo a la Diosa a un par de pasos a su lado "yo vi como dio a luz a mis hermanos, vi el dolor de su rostro y los gritos de agonía que soltaba…" recordó el rubio, mirando a los ojos a la desconocida "¿Por qué alguien sufriría tanto por otra persona? ¿Por qué decidía experimentar esa agonía? Es la misma pregunta que le hice en su momento…y ahora pregunto a esta desconocida ¿Por qué?" le pregunto, mirándole con sus ojos azules, sin ningún rasgo de miedo en él.

"…lo amo" fue su respuesta, con una incontable cantidad de lágrimas en los ojos "¡lo amo! ¡lo amo! ¡lo amo! ¡lo amo! ¡lo amo!" repitió una y otra vez mientras sentía el dolor surcar por todo su cuerpo. Los ojos del rubio recobraron cierta luz en ellos, intentando ignorar los sentimientos que ahora surgían en su interior, pero que no podía negar.

"ahora entiendo ¿este es el milagro de la vida?" se preguntó a sí mismo, intentando encontrar alguna otra respuesta que la evidente "¿esa es la razón por la cual sufrimos tanto? ¿amor?" se preguntó nuevamente, mirando los últimos momentos del parto, al ver la cabeza debajo de la falta rota que traía.

Después de unos momentos, logro recibir él bebe recién nacido, limpiándolo lo más que podía con las prendas rotas que traía la madre y atendiéndolo con las pocas cosas de emergencia que llevaba. Lentamente, se lo devolvió a la madre, que abrazaba con mucho amor a su pequeño recién nacido.

"…la falta de brillo en sus ojos… ¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie a su alrededor podía responderle "Porque sabiendo perfectamente que nació en un mundo podrido y tu hijo será parte de él… ¿Por qué sigues teniendo fe? ¿Qué esperanza hay en un mundo así? ¿Por qué sacrificar tu vida sabiendo todo esto?" le volvió a preguntar, intentando hallar las respuestas a alguien que lo sabe todo…el inicio de toda la vida.

La mujer sonrió con el rostro cansado, incapaz de darle una respuesta más allá de sus sentimientos, pero con sus últimas fuerzas, logro mover los labios lo suficiente para enviar el mensaje _"porque yo creo en él"_ fueron sus últimas palabras, para cerrar los ojos y dejar el mundo de los vivos, acompañados del lloriqueo del niño al cual madre le había legado sus sueños y esperanzas

Naruto se tuvo que quitar la máscara, agachando su cabeza para despedir el alma que ahora iba a un mundo mejor. Elevo el brazo para limpiarse las lágrimas que caían en un rostro inexpresivo. Incluso cuando no la conocía, lamenta su perdida.

Logro ponerse de pie, colocándose la máscara nuevamente, caminando fuera del lugar sin mirar a nadie, ahora armado con un nuevo conocimiento, una pista para hallar aquella respuesta e durante tanto tiempo ha estado buscando.

Nuevamente una flecha pasa por su lado, pero no se atrevió siquiera a intentar esquivarlo, ya que paso alrededor de él. Más flechas se dirigían hacia él, pero nada parecía frenar su salida silenciosa, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del bosque.

"mi señora" dijo una de las arqueras inclinándose hacia la líder "permítanos ir a por su cabeza, juramos traerle la vida de aquel sucio hombre" dijo intentando convencer a la mujer de que les dejase ir a cazarlo.

"no" fue su respuesta seca y sin objeción, que asombro a todo su sequito "nos vamos, no tengo ganas de estar más aquí" respondió mientras se marchaba lentamente hacia su campamente, ignorando las miradas de sus cazadoras, que la vieron dejar el lugar de manera calmada.

"pero" trato de detener una de ellas, ganándose la mirada de su diosa "¿Qué hacemos con la madre y el niño? Es un varón" informo la cazadora, tratando de averiguar qué hacer con la madre e hijo.

Artemis, diosa de la caza la miro durante un momento, para ignorarles y seguir su camino "Lleven al niño a un orfanato cercano…entierren a la madre, háganlo con mucho respeto" ordeno, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad del bosque también. Sus cazadoras asintieron empezando a moverse, incluso si la decisión de su líder no les gustase.

Por otra parte, la diosa no dejaba de rememorar aquel encuentro y discusión filosófica que tuvo aquel extraño con la mujer en pleno parto. Ella, a pesar de ser diosa también del parto, nunca entiendo realmente su significado como tal. La interacción con el extraño y sus preguntas dieron justo en el clavo… ¿Por qué?

Recordando a aquel extraño, ella pudo oler la incontable cantidad de sangre que había derramado sus manos, nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera tantas vidas hasta que literalmente todo a su alrededor le recordaba al dios de los muertos. Sobre todo, no pudo evitar notar la profunda negación a todo ello, odiaba incluso la sangre derramado, odiaba tener esas manos…se odiaba a si mismo.

Había conocido a unos cuantos como el enmascarado a lo largo de la historia, pero es el único que hasta el momento no se ha rendido y sigue en su propia búsqueda personal. No era mala persona, tampoco se trataba de un simple asesino ¿Quién era? ¿Quién es él? hasta el momento esa es la única pregunta que tenía…solo le quedaba esperar y desear tener un dulce sueño sin que su mente siga preguntándose su propia existencia.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se encontraba mirando toda la ciudad desde lo más alto de un edificio cualquiera. Mirando con sus ojos tristes todo el escenario de una batalla constante. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir luchando, tenía que seguir incluso cuando su cuerpo ya no pueda más, para despejar la duda de su corazón…tenía que seguir para darle un sentido a su vida…solo quería saber si todo lo que ha hecho…que todo lo que ha vivido…

 **Realmente ha valido la pena.**

* * *

Un par de semanas más adelante, sucedió de nuevo. En medio de una misión, se topó con una vista muy peculiar…un mortal siendo perseguido por un monstruo. No era muy difícil saber que el hombre corría por su vida, lo realmente curioso era el bulto que traía en sus manos.

Su curiosidad pudo más que sus pensamientos sobre un buen manjar para cenar. Siguió al hombre desde las sombras, esperando saber qué es lo que haría en un momento así. No duro mucho, corrió con todo lo que pudo, pero la bestia extraña ya lo tenía tras las cuerdas en la enorme ciudad.

Mientras corría, el hombre sin dudar, lanza el bulto hacia una dirección contraria hacia donde corría, un claro intento de dirigir la atención de la bestia hacia otro lado y salvar su propio pellejo. Sin embargo, en plena caída, el asesino logro obtener el bulto antes que chocase sobre el suelo, desapareciendo del lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Desde lo alto del edificio, vio con sus ojos azules como el monstruo se sintió muy perdido al no encontrar su premio y siguió la otra fuente de aquel olor extraño, el hombre que huía. Para su mala suerte, termino en un lugar sin escape y fue devorado horrorosamente ante la vista del rubio el cual miraba sin emoción alguna más allá de la curiosidad.

La carnicería termino y, aun así, el monstruo siguió tratando de cazar su objetivo principal. Cuando encontró el olor nuevamente, salto con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus patas, saltando hasta lo más alto del edificio de al lado. El sonido de un disparo se escuchó en todo el lugar, dejando un agujero en la cabeza a la bestia, que fue regresado a donde antes estaba por la fuerza del disparo perforador.

Tras la bestia que caía, estaba el rubio con un arma extraña en mano, el cual parecía estar soltando un ligero humo por el disparo. Como si se tratara de magia, el arma se dispersa y desaparece de su mano, el cual ahora dirigía hacia el bulto en manos, abriendo las mantas para descubrir de que se trataba.

Para su ligera sorpresa, se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de un bebe dormido, desvistiéndolo un poco más, descubrió que se trataba de una niña. volvió a envolverla con las mantas y tratar de pensar en que hacer ahora.

Podría llevarla a un orfanato cercano, dejarla en una canasta para que la cuide una buena familia o quizás simplemente dejarla abandonada por ahí. Sin embargo, al ver como los monstruos iban hacia ella con demasiado apetito, sabía que tendría una vida extremadamente corta.

La miro nuevamente, intentando hallar una respuesta para este problema. No era tan desalmado como para dejarla en su suerte, tampoco era un monstruo para matarla y evitar el sufrimiento de una vida así…pero, ¿Qué hacer?

Una idea paso por su cabeza, era tan descabellada, estúpida y sin duda muy problemática 'y ¿si me la quedara?' pensó como si se tratara de alguna clase de animal o mascota, mirando los ojos extraños del bebe. Sabía que tendría muchos problemas, era una semidiosa después de todo, sería muy peligroso mantenerla a salvo.

Una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro cuando esas palabras trataron de detenerlo ¿peligroso? Eso sin duda sonaba genial. Con esa idea en la cabeza, se decidió por tener a la niña, que por el momento quedaba bajo su tutoría hasta que tenga conocimientos del mundo y sepa defenderse de ello.

"su nombre…Annabeth Chase" dijo al leer el nombre bordado en oro en las mantas de la pequeña, se rio al ver que incluso en cosas triviales como esta, a los dioses les gustaba ser muy glamorosos "entonces…bienvenida a la familia Namikaze…supongo" declaro al alzarla con ambas manos, para poder observarla mejor.

Un suave arrullo le llamo la atención, para que luego se convirtiera en lloriqueos de parte del bebe. No había que ser un genio para saber que tenía hambre. Se tuvo que quitar la máscara para poder calmar ligeramente al bebe y al mismo tiempo oxigenar su rostro para que las ideas fluyeran por su rostro preocupado, pues a pesar de contar con una gran cantidad de conocimientos, una que puede rivalizar con miles y miles de sabios o eruditos…había encontrado otra pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta.

 ** _¿Qué demonios comían los bebes?_**

 **END**

* * *

 **Este capítulo ha sido dividido a la mitad, me aburre tenerlo todo ahí bien junto y sin sentido, me gusta separarlo ahora más que me da flojera escribir mucho. Dicho esto, este capítulo fue escrito en 3 HORAS, téngale un poco de respeto si encuentran algún que otro error de gramática u ortografía.**

 **Fecha de lanzamiento: la próxima semana (durante MÁS COMENTARIOS, más pronto será el capítulo) (cuanto MAS LARGO sea EL COMENTARIO, aun mas rápido se revelará el capítulo, incluso durante esta semana si es asi)**


	2. Chapter 2: Father

**Esto es algo nuevo, he reescrito un poco, lo sé, espero no afectar todo lo que quiero hacer ahora, pero no me gustaba trabajar con un Naruto adolecente, tenía que darle un par de años más así que discúlpenme si a veces me equivoco. Por otro lado, espero recrear muy bien a los personajes de la obra y que vean el progreso de cada uno, por lo menos eso espero.**

 **Dicho esto, lo estoy escribiendo un día después de haber publicado mi primer cap, ya sea porque tengo tiempo o porque se me ocurrió una gran idea. Sea cual sea el caso, esto saldrá cuando vea que sea el momento :D**

* * *

 **Mercenary, Assassin and Father**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Fue un ambu de Raiz durante su vida como shinobi. Ahora, en este nuevo mundo, tendrá un papel similar siendo el mercenario del mejor postor. Su vida da un giro completo al encontrarse cara a cara con la responsabilidad de criar a una niña que perdió a ambos padres…que también resultaba ser una hija de Atenea._

* * *

 **15 años después**

* * *

La imagen inicio con alguien abriendo los ojos, los cuales eran de un color azul profundo. Los ojos giraron hacia su ventana, notando que eran los rayos del sol quienes le habían levantado de su largo sueño. Sin mostrar rasgos de pereza, logra sentarse sobre su cama y colocar los pies sobre el suelo.

Estuvo repasando el sentido de la vida durante un par de segundos, antes de sacudir ligeramente su cabeza y levantarse de la cama para ir a asearse. Al entrar al baño, se topó con el grane espejo que tenía al frente, dejándolo ver que ya no era el miso adolecente que llego por accidente aquí. Si, ahora era un hombre con el cabello rubio desordenado, sus ojos azules profundos llenos de un aburrimiento permanente.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, siempre se le considero alto en la aldea a diferencia de su hermano Menma, el cual parecía tener problemas para crecer. Ahora tenía 1.92 de altura, su cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado por todo el entrenamiento constante que ejercía y ejerció durante su tiempo en Raiz.

Tal vez uno de las pocas cosas que no tendrían sentido en él era su piel, ya que fue lo única cosa que el heredo de su madre. Su piel lechosa era sin duda igual a la de su madre, delicada y frágil. También podría deberse a que siempre estuvo cubierto detrás de una máscara y estuvo un buen tiempo bajo tierra junto a sus demás compañeros de AMBU.

Su mirada fija al espejo, examinando su abdomen marcado, en el cual coloco una mano sobre él. Sabía perfectamente que su padre trato de hacerle Jinchuriki antes que sus hermanos, pero no tuvo ninguna excusa para ello. En cambio, tuvo la suerte de ser atacado por un Uchiha desconocido y tuvo aún más suerte al poder dividir el poder entre sus hermanos mellizos, teniendo dos Jinchurikis en vez de uno solo.

Su mirada de repente, fue llevada a su ojo derecho done estaba el legado de su amigo. Por alguna razón, él podía desactivar el sharingan como si se tratase de un Uchiha natural y también fue esa la razón por la cual él debía de estar en el puesto de Hogake según su padre.

Potencial sin límites, poder sin un límite, esa fue la descripción que usaban en el rubio, el milagro de la Hoja. Tenía una extraña capacidad de aceptación y acoplamiento, lo cual le servía para adaptarse a cualquier tipo de situación en el que se encontraba. Ese fue el inicio donde otro de los empleados de su padre estuvo muy orgulloso de participar, Orochimaru.

Gracias a su padre, Danzo y orochimaru, lograron colocar perfectamente una porción del Chakra del Kyubi, el cual resultaba ser un gramo de arena a comparación de sus hermanos, pero va más allá de eso. Según estudios, su cuerpo funcionaba como una granja de Chakra. Cosechaba el Chakra del biju dentro de él, haciendo de esa mínima porción casi hasta 200 veces.

De repente, su rostro se tornó…Diferente. Sus colmillos crecieron y tres marcas bestiales aparecieron en sus mejillas antes planas. Ambos ojos se enrojecieron, el sharingan salió a la luz mientras el otro tenía una pupila rasgada al igual que el biju procedente. Esto fue en lo que le convirtieron, no era humano…no era un Jinchuriki…era solo un arma que iban a usar para dominar el mundo shinobi.

Su apariencia volvió a la normalidad tras un suspiro. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para olvidarse de aquel pasado tan horrible, que, a pesar de ser de esa forma, por alguna extraña razón no lo lamentaba.

Se tuvo que golpear el rostro para volver de ese estado tan melancólico, mirando firmemente el espejo frente a él. hoy era un día diferente, tenía cosas por hacer…cosas muy importantes y no debía de perder el tiempo en trivialidades como estas, pues tenía que preparar el desayuno para su pequeña niña.

 **Ella no estaría de buen humor si no va a la escuela con el estómago vacío.**

* * *

 **"** **buenos días papá"**

Fueron las primeras palabras del día que escuchaba de otra persona que no sean sus propios pensamientos. La pequeña adolecente sale con libro en mano hacia el comedor, sentándose en la mesa sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pro aun traía el pijama debajo de su falda del uniforme escolar.

"buenos días Annabeth, veo que ese libro sin duda esta interesante" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras cocinaba el desayuno para ambos. No estaba concentrado en lo absoluto, era natural para el preparar algo como esto, lo ha estado haciendo durante los últimos 15 años.

"lo está y mucho" dijo la adolecente rubia con comida en su boca ya que había asaltado las tostadas que se suponía debían de comer junto a su desayuno "no sé de dónde sacas tanta imaginación, este es uno de los mejores libros de la historia" declaro mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa que pronto se vio opacada por la tostada que se metió a la boca.

Naruto se rio ligeramente, sintiendo la ironía con la que la vida funcionaba. Se volvió un escritor famoso al contar sus misiones como AMBU, los sucesos que había visto con sus propios ojos, las anécdotas que escuchaba de sobrevivientes de diferentes clases de guerras, la vida de diferentes personas, todo eso lo colocaba en sus libros, la experiencia de toda una vida manchada en sangre.

"recuerdo haberte dicho que ese libro es para mayores de edad" dijo de manera calmado, sin despegar su vista de los huevos que estaba cocinando, escucho algunos cubiertos cayendo, tal vez la impresión de la niña al recordar aquella prohibición "pero puedes quedártelo…" sus palabras hicieron que una nueva esperanza creciera dentro del corazón de la niña "…mientras me dejes llevarte a la escuela" propuso el rubio mayor dejando los platos sobre la mesa, enseñando la mejor sonrisa que tenía hasta el momento.

La sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro de la adolecente se rompió en miles de pedazos, quedando un frío e inexpresivo rostro "no" fue su respuesta cortante seguido de cerrar el libro de golpe, entregándolo en la mesa como si se tratase de un archivo secreto.

El rubio siguió el libro con los ojos, tomándolo con delicadeza y dejándolo en cualquier parte de la mesa "¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a la escuela?" pregunto muy curioso ignorando la fría mirada de su hija "ni siquiera me dejas hablar con las profesoras que me citan a por una reunión" de hecho, nunca ha ido a la reunión de padres porque su hija se negaba rotundamente a que vaya a la escuela.

Nadie dentro de la vida escolar de Annabeth conocía a su padre, ella evitaba a toda costa que alguno supiera sobre él. Estaba agradecida que tenía el apellido de su padre biológico para evitar que cualquiera descubriera su relación con él. Naruto tuvo que leer una gran cantidad de libros psicológicos sobre los adolescentes, para entender su rotunda negación a tenerlo apartado de su vida. Era como si tratara de tener dos mundos diferentes, uno dentro de esta casa y otro fuera de esta.

Recuerda perfectamente que esto empezó a ocurrir cuando cumplió 13, en una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños que desde ese momento no volvió a tener ninguna más. Cada vez que le preguntaba si quería una fiesta, negaba con firmeza y peor aun cuando de traer amigos se trataba.

Estaba preocupado si eso se trataba por alguna clase de falta de vida social, tal vez trataba de que él no se enterase de que no tenía ningún solo amigo y por eso lo evitaba a toda costa. Otra razón podría ser que tenía mucha vergüenza de que él sea su padre, de que tenga solo 31 años y por ello no encajaba con su propia edad.

Sabía perfectamente que esa podría ser la razón, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido ya que ella era una niña muy melosa y cariñosa, incluso en la actualidad. No lo sabe y tampoco espera saber con una hija tan orgullosa como ella, digna de portar el título de hija de la diosa del orgullo.

"solo…no quiero que vayas" dijo con la mirada gacha la adolecente, sin quererle mirar a los ojos "¡me voy papá!" grito luego de terminar su comida a una gran velocidad e ir a la puerta rápidamente "¡te amo!" se despidió saliendo de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejado una silenciosa escena tras ella.

Suspirando, el rubio mayor se levantaba para limpiar los trastes. Este fue uno de esos pocos días en las que, si intentaba saber la verdad, solo conseguiría una negación rotunda. Se rio entre dientes al ver una hoja pegada enfrente donde estaban indicaciones o normas exclusivas para él

En letras grandes y mal escritas estaban las palabras "solo salir conmigo", "no ir a la escuela", "no tener invitados", "no abrirles la puerta a desconocidas", "no salir al parque más de las 7 Pm." Y el ultimo "mimarme siempre" seguido de un "¡te amo papa!" en mayúsculas.

Era irónico lo cuidadosa y meticulosa que puede ser una niña de tan solo 13 años a pies de entrar a la pubertad. De alguna manera, pareciese que ella lo protege de los demás, como si intentara mantenerlo a salvo cuando se supone que siempre ha sido al revés. Esto en su momento le hiso preguntarse si ya sabe del mundo sobrenatural, que realmente sabe de qué es una semidiosa y que es atacada por monstruos rutinariamente.

Ella guardaba un secreto, un muy buen escondido secreto. Él no tiene ni la obligación ni el derecho para exigirle nada, sobre todo cuando el guarda uno y bien grande. Después de todo, él seguía saliendo a completar algunas misiones cuando tiene tiempo. Un gobierno tal, un dios tal o incluso un monstruo divino mandando a tal y cual cosa, su día a día. Pocas personas conocían su verdadera identidad y a muy pocas les interesaba, por lo que no tenía ningún problema

Su vista retorno a la mesa, dándose cuenta de un ligero y minúsculo error. El libro que se le había devuelto, ahora no estaba sobre la mesa. En vez de eso, estaban los apuntes de su hija que se suponía que debía de llevar a la escuela. Recordaba escuchar una noche anterior, que tenía una tarea muy importante por enseñar. Por el descuido y la incómoda despedida, debió de haberlo confundido con su libro.

Tomo los apuntes con sus manos, mirando si realmente se trataba de ese y confirmándolo de inmediato. Tuvo un debate mental, donde una parte decía que debía de llevárselos como un padre responsable sería y otro lado donde se abstendría de ir, cumpliendo con la voluntad de su hija.

No hubo problemas para elegir. Fue a su habitación y se vistió con la poca ropa formal que tenía, ya que nunca las usaba, no tenía necesidad de obtener más. Una camiseta negra, un par de pantalones grises. Mirándose al espejo, no intento peinarse, era imposible. Sin dudar, abre la puerta con las notas en mano, dispuesto a romper un par de reglas…incluso si eso le mete en problemas después

* * *

Annabeth estaba riéndose junto a un par de chicas, las cuales resultaron ser una de sus tantas compañeras. Por alguna razón, llego a ser popular por ser una niña muy inteligente y bonita, lográndose rodear de muchas chicas que a veces le agradaban, a veces no. Su grupo de verdaderas amigas eran estas dos, a quienes le tenía mucho aprecio.

Entre sus conversaciones d las estructuras más grandes y bellas, Annabeth busco entre sus cosas, tratando de hallar sus apuntes con la tarea en ella. Al no encontrarla, se rio nerviosamente y empieza una desesperada búsqueda, la cual termina con decepción.

Sintió el sudor frio de su cuerpo al sentirse arrinconada, ya que no encontraba alguna forma de poder entregar la tarea a tiempo. no le gustaba, incluso su fuera un error ligero, no le gustaba decepcionar a nadie y estaba segura que con olvidarse su tarea una vez, sería muy raro para los profesores.

Antes que la profesora lograra decir algunas cuantas palabras para empezar su clase, el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, tomando la atención su atención de golpe. Confundida, se acerca hacia el para abrir la puerta y averiguar de quien se trataba.

Annabeth que seguía enredada entre sus pensamientos, no escucho el sonido de impresión de todas sus compañeras de aula junto a la profesora. Fue traída a la realidad de golpe, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia todos lados, se trataba de su amiga "¡mira Anna! ¡mira!" dijo señalándole a la puerta desesperadamente "¡es muy caliente! ¡es muy guapo!" chillo su amiga mientras lucia como una fangirl salida de un concierto.

Su mirada se dirigió a donde su amiga le decía, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver quien se encontraba ahí. La cabellera rubia era sin duda reconocible a metros de distancia, sus ojos brillaban en diversión a diferencia de lo usual, lo que le decía que estaba muy emocionado al respecto. La facilidad con la cual hipnotizaba a su profesora era sin duda de años y años de Visual Novel que tanto le gustaban jugar.

"m-muy b-bien" tartamudeo la profesora mientras obtenía el cuadernillo. Intento decir algo más, pero estaba completamente paralizada. El rubio con una sonrisa, chasquea los dedos, intentando devolverla a la realidad "¡oh, sí! No he preguntado por su nombre y su extraña relación con Annabeth" pregunto, intentando saber más del desconocido.

"mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, es un gusto" dijo inclinándose ligeramente, un saludo con mucho respeto de su parte "y sobre Annabeth…ella es mi hija adoptiva" informo con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando en shock no solamente a la profesora, sino también a todos los alumnos que estaban en el aula, que casualmente se volvió increíblemente silenciosa.

 **"** **¡¿QUUUEEEEÉ?!"**

Annabeth no necesito un par de segundos más. A una gran velocidad, ella empuja fuera al rubio con sus manos, cerrando la puerta tras ella aislando a su profesora y amigos en el aula.

"pero ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" exigió mientras levantaba un pie y pasaba con fuerza, afirmando su posición. Naruto recuerda que Athenea era conocida por hacer eso mismo, como una forma para distribuir su ira y molestia hacia otro lugar.

"vine a entregarte tus notas, las dejaste olvidadas en casa al confundirlas con mi libro" Annabeth recordó que efectivamente, su libro estaba en su mochila "se lo mucho que intentas demostrar tu valía en la escuela, solo quise ayudar" se escaso el rubio, mientras acariciaba la cabeza rubia intentando calmarle su ira.

La adolecente tenia pucheros en el rostro, cruzando los brazos mirando enojada a otro lado, haciendo reír aún más al adulto rubio "si tanto te moleste, me iré enseguida, no quiero retrasar aún más las clases" dijo divertido, señalando detrás de él.

La vista de Annabeth se dirigió a donde señalo, viendo como en todas las aulas de los alrededores incluyendo la suya propia, estaban los alumnos profesores espiando desde la puerta. Una vena se formó en su rostro "¡no tienen nada más que hacer!" grito intentando regañarles, algo que funciono cuando todos se escondieron de nuevo.

La adolecente rubia desvió su atención a una agradable sensación de comodidad y, sobre todo, protección. Viendo hacia arriba, se encontró envuelta en los brazos de su padre "yo…no tengo idea de porque te esfuerzas tanto de mantenerme alejado de tu vida. tal vez me odias…tal vez te avergüenzo…tal vez me tienes miedo…simplemente no lo sé" admitió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando el rostro afligido de su hija "pero…realmente no me importa. Esta es tu vida, yo solo soy parte de ella. Mi papel como tutor y guia ya ha acabado, de eso me he dado cuenta estos últimos meses" divago mientras recordaba los últimos años donde crio a la pequeña Anna, que lloraba ligeramente intentando mirar a otro lado

Naruto la voltea y hace que les mire a los ojos, mirando sus ojos grises llorosos "Ya eres una mujer y estoy orgulloso de eso, sin darte cuenta, ya has empezado a caminar tus primeros pasos sin mi ayuda…es hora de que te deje ir" admitió mientras se levantaba y se toaba con calma lo que iba a decir "yo…me iré a otro país" dejo caer la bomba, dejando en shock a su pequeña niña "tengo entendido de que quieres ir a un pequeño campamento de verano cuando acabe esto…probablemente estarás ahí durante el tiempo que creas necesario" dijo en forma de referencia, sin demostrar que sabía sobre el campamento mestizo.

Saco algo entre sus ropas, mostrando un pequeño folleto del campamento mestizo que se le daba a los mortales, dejando sin habla a Annabeth "me mandaron esto ayer, dijeron que sería unas agradables vacaciones para ti" se tomó otro tiempo, para sacar otra hoja de sus bolsillos, que al desdoblarlo, mostraron una copia de un contrato "he firmado esto ayer junto al permiso para que te vayas, es mi contrato hacia la empresa a la que desde ahora voy a trabajar" le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste "no te veré durante mucho tiempo…por lo menos hasta que estés casada o tengas tu primer hijo" admitió, dando a entender que se iría por un muy largo tiempo.

"¿Qué?" susurro, destrozada la adolecente que miraba sin vida los papeles que tenía en mano. Ella sabía sobre su herencia, su madre personalmente se lo dijo un día y durante sueños le mostro el campamento mestizo. Ella ha estado yendo en secreto cada año intentando engañar a su padre, que ahora lo sepa y la envié directamente solo puede ser alguna artimaña de su madre.

"si…mi avión sale en unas horas" admitió nuevamente el rubio, avergonzado de haber escondido algo muy importante "aprovechó el momento para decírtelo personalmente en un ambiente en donde no te descontrolaras y mantendrás la compostura…así que si, esa es mi razón por la cual puedo decírtelo yo mismo" admitió nuevamente, riéndose de sus propias palabras, casi como si esta triste despedida solo fuera un "hasta luego" y no un "hasta nunca".

Hubo un terrible silencio, casi parecía que la institución escolar murió en se momento. Estaba muy curioso por como el ambiente estudiantil se volvió un frio congelador. Su mirada regreso a su pequeña niña, a la cual había informado insensiblemente y tal vez había dejado en shock durante toda su vida "¿Annabeth? Mi avión todavía está esperando por mí, recuerda que todavía tengo que hacer una cola y arreglar papeles" trato de apresurar mientras abría los brazos, esperando un abrazo de despedida veloz "¿Annabeth? Ven rápido-" fue cortado cuando sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor.

Estuvo ligeramente sorprendido cuando se encontró aprisionándolo por un par de brazos. Su ya no tan pequeña hija ahora le estaba abrazando muy fuerte, impidiéndole moverse y posiblemente que se vaya para siempre. con una sonrisa triste, acaricia su melena rubia, intentando frenar sus lágrimas. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más fuerte se volvía su agarre.

"oye…me duele ¿sabes?" bromeo mientras intentaba apartar a la adolecente, cosa que no funcionaba "Annabeth, esto es lindo y todo, pero aún me tengo que ir, solo…apartate" lo último lo dijo con dificultad al intentar abrir sus brazos, pero con la fuerza muy reducida que usaba para no hacerle daño, no iba a funcionar.

"no quiero" susurro entre lágrimas, "¡no quiero perderte!" admitió mientras le abrazaba más fuerte "por eso te aleje de la escuela, por eso no quiero que estés cerca. ¡no quiero que nada cambie!" finalmente revelo sus verdaderas intenciones, mientras lloraba abiertamente en el abdomen de su padre no biológico.

El rubio se quedó pensando en sus palabras durante un corto tiempo, antes de soltar una ligera risa, algo que rompió el conmovedor momento. Annabeth eleva su mirada llorosa, para ver una de las pocas veces que ha visto a su padre sonriendo…en burla "era una broma" revelo el rubio, elevado aquel contrato y rompiéndolo "¿realmente creíste que yo iba a trabajar? Pensé que me conocías mejor" se rio con calma al sentir los peños puños de su hija tratando de ocasionarle algún daño.

"eres cruel" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la niña, que trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas "entonces… ¿lo del campamento también es broma?" pregunto, sin saber realmente que la poseyó para decir esas palabras y provocar una verdad devastadora.

"eso sí es cierto" Todo en Annabeth se congelo al escuchar eso "no entiendo porque te niegas, has estado yendo a campamentos de verano los últimos nueve años ¿Qué es un año más?" la adolecente rubia sorbió un poco de su saliva, mirando a otro lado intentando guardar las apariencias "pero esta vez iré contigo hasta ver realmente que estas dentro, luego de eso yo me voy" la rubia tenía los ojos como platos al enterarse de esto.

Ahora que tenía una edad mayor, los monstruos alrededor del campamento irían hacia ella con mucha más hambre de lo habitual. Era peligroso ir este año y sobre todo con personas normales. Que su padre le acompañara, sería un claro intento de suicidio.

Desde la perspectiva de Naruto, el también sabia de esto último y quería llevarla con la mayor seguridad que pueda. Este, dentro de su conocimiento, sería la primera vez de su pequeña niña en el campamento mestizo. Pero ahora se encontraba dudando seriamente de esto, pues al verla mirando el folleto con tantos nervios, solo le hacían dudar de su propia afirmación, ella ha estado antes en el campamento mestizo.

'¿ella sigue pensando que soy normal?' pensó con una sonrisa del mal al notar su malestar 'si sabe sobre el campamento, su madre debe de haber interferido…que interesante' pensó con una expresión calculadora al entender finalmente que su madre, una atleta olímpica había roto una de las leyes de su odioso padre.

"n-no p-puedes i-ir" tartamudeo su respuesta, mientras miraba nerviosa a su pariente rubio que seguía con esa mirada calculadora y sonrisa fría "p-porque…p-porque" intento responder, mirando a todos lados para encontrar alguna respuesta que le ayudase en un momento así.

El rubio mayor bufo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza "no e preocupes, hablaremos de esto en casa. Creo haber llamado demasiado la atención" dijo nuevamente riendo. Una marca se presentó en la frente de la niña, girando su rostro avergonzado, esta vez vio a todos fuera de sus salones, haciendo un circulo a su alrededor.

"¡TENGAN SUS PROPIAS VIDAS! ¡MALDICION!" grito la pequeña adolecente, totalmente avergonzada dispersando a todos sus compañeros para la risa burlona de su padre. Al escuchar esto, no dudo en volver su mirada hacia su padre y mirarle con la misma ira "¡arreglaremos esto en la casa! ¡vete de una vez!" dijo mientras regresaba a su aula con pasos poderosos.

"muy bien" "¡BIEN!" "bien" "¡BIEN!" fue esta la discusión de ambos, mientras se iban en direcciones opuestas. Mientras que Naruto respondía con calma, su hija le respondía totalmente enojada, así hasta desaparecer tras una esquina.

Annabeth regreso a su asiento, muy enojada mientras miraba hacia su ventana que da para la salida, donde todos los demás también estaban apoyados para ver la salida del padre de una de sus compañeras. Naruto se dirigía con calma hacia un auto deportivo rojo, el cual abrió y se dispuso a conducir.

Al sentir que lo miraban, dirigió su atención hacia aquella ventana, saludando con una pequeña sonrisa y salir de ese lugar. Annabeth suspiro al ver que todo finalmente había acabado, abriendo su libo y colocándole mucha atención para olvidarse del problema.

Se sintió incomoda cuando todo el mundo parecía estar mirándole detenidamente, para su mayor vergüenza. Cerrando su libro con fuerza, disperso las miradas haciendo que la clase comenzara rutinariamente.

"Anna" le susurro su mejor amiga, llamando su atención "no sabía que tenías un papá así de caliente, dijiste que era tu padre adoptivo ¿no?" pregunto para asegurarse de ello y fue confirmado segundos después "entonces no hay nada de malo en que me pases su número ¿no?" fue respondida con una mirada fría, a lo que termino con una sonrisa forzada de su parte "okey…ya entendí" respondió decepcionada, regresando su atención a la clase.

Los horarios estuvieron un poco apretados, por lo cual los profesores tuvieron que apresurarse al perder tiempo con la vida familiar de su estudiante estrella. Finalmente, todo parecía acabar cuando el timbre de salida se escuchó, dispersando a todos los alumnos que buscaban regresar a sus casas.

"Señorita Chase" llamo su maestra, mientras guardaba todas sus cosas "necesito hablar un rato con usted" sus amigas le vieron con una sonrisa forzada, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que sonaba como si tuviera algún problema.

Suspirando, la rubia se acercó al escritorio de su profesora y tutora. Para una humana, ella era muy bella, hasta podría decirse que linda. Era joven, así que todavía podría tener una vida amorosa si lo intentara. Aun así, La única heredera de la familia Namikaze sentía que algo muy estúpido estaba por ocurrir.

La maestra parecía avergonzada, jugando con sus dedos para calmar sus nervios, pero luego de un par de segundos, logro calmarse para mostrar una mirada decidida "Señoita chase, usted ha mostrado altos rendimientos durante todo este largo año escolar, pero su padre no ha asistido a ninguna de nuestras reuniones. Esto no afecta a sus calificaciones…pero tampoco es bueno para una salud mental saludable" se tomó un tiempo, mientras intentaba encontrar su fuerza interior "por ello, quiero hablar personalmente con él…dentro de un par de días…en un lindo restaurante para hablar sobre nuestros-quiero decir" se corrigió rápidamente, tartamudeando en el proceso "sobre usted" se reía nerviosamente, esperando no haber cometido un error.

Annabeth tenía una sonrisa forzada en ella, sin intentar dar una respuesta cortante a un superior como su profesora que al parecer solo quería ligar con su padre "lo entiendo, me asegurare de hacerle entender que esto es importante para mi futuro" mintió, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y salía de la habitación, dejando salir un gemido de cansancio.

 **Sentía que tendría que cambiarse de Preparatoria**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba conduciendo alrededor de la ciudad. Le agradaba mucho el manejar a cierta velocidad que era totalmente ilegal y sancionado, pero con solo tomar cierto aire fresco era suficiente para él. A veces se detenía por alguna señal roja y llamaba la atención de las mujeres a su alrededor, ¿tal vez por el costoso auto que conducía? Eso era lo más seguro.

Durante un muy buen tiempo estuvo disfrutando del paseo, pero algo le llamo la atención y era una mujer extremadamente hermosa que aparecía cada cierto tiempo, intentando detener el auto. Se reía entre dientes al ver la cantidad de veces que ya la había visto y siempre la ignoraba. Pero al parecer, incluso ella ya se había cansado, pues luego de un par de intentos más, en otro lugar mucho más distante y durante una señal roja, ella fue a su auto, abrió la puerta como si nada y se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

Quien sabe cuándo tiempo pasaron en silencio, pero aquel silencio no iba a durar una eternidad. Dirigiéndole una mirada divertida, el rubio sonrió a la mujer "como estas…Atenea" saludo el rubio, haciendo fruncir aún más el ceño de la mujer.

"Namikaze Naruto" escupió con algo de ira, tal vez por haberla ignorado durante un par de horas "¿acaso no entiendes cuando debes detenerte e invitar a una dama a un pequeño paseo?" pregunto con algo de ira en su voz, cosa que fue respondida por una risa ligera.

"no sé de qué estás hablando, aquella señal era todo menos de una dama" dijo divertido, con sus ojos brillando en una burla oscura "parecías una prostituta acercándose a por un nuevo trabajo" dijo sorprendiendo a la mujer, quien no esperaba algo tan directo.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto sorprendida, respondida con un movimiento de cabeza afirmándolo "¿Por qué sigo haciéndole caso a Afrodita?" dijo entre dientes, enojada por el mal concejo que acaba de recibir de su hermana mayor.

"¿Quién le hace caso a Afrodita?" preguntó retóricamente, pensándolo de una forma detenida y también haciéndole pensar a la diosa de la sabiduría "por todos los errores que ha cometido en sus mitos y sigue cometiendo…" divago al recordar todos los libros que hablaban sobre ella "para ser una diosa del conocimiento, no eres muy inteligente para estas cosas" se burló nuevamente, algo que hiso enojar aún más a la diosa.

"deja de burlarte de mí, mortal" amenazo la mujer, con sus ojos brillando de un poder casi divino "de no ser así, conocerás cuan apetecible puede ser el silencio" sus ojos seguían brillando en enojo, pero esto no parecía haber detenido la risa del rubio.

"¿ah sí? ¡sorprendeme!" le reto el rubio, dirigiéndole nuevamente su mirada repleta de una diversión oscura, con sus ojos brillando en carmesí, pareciendo un animal a punto de saltar por su presa, al igual que un depredador.

La mujer sudo ligeramente, antes de calmarse volviendo a la normalidad y el aura a su alrededor desapareció "tienes muchas gallas al desafiar a una diosa, de ser como Artemis, ya te hubiera arrancado la cabeza" dijo serena, mientras cerraba los ojos recordando a otra de sus hermanas.

"¿la chica de la luna? Nos hemos visto un par de veces, ¿sigue buscándome?" pregunto curioso al recordar a aquella diosa tan persistente y terca. Atenea suspira mientras asiente cansada "vaya, que persistente" admitió de nuevo, sudando ligeramente al recordar también, todos los intentos fallidos de la diosa de la caza.

" **Assassin"** susurro, haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera silencioso, incluso al burlón rubio que ahora tenía un rostro serio **"** te estás haciendo muchos enemigos en el olimpo, incluso podría decir que en otros panteones" dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa al finalmente llevar la conversación a algún lado.

"¿enserio? ¿entonces porque siguen utilizando mis servicios?" volvió a preguntar, desapareciendo la sonrisa del rostro femenino "Yo solo hago el trabajo sucio por todos, incluso a los que tu llamas familia. Si soy tan peligroso ¿Por qué no matarme?, te responderé esa pregunta ahora..." se tomó su tiempo para volver su vista hacia ella, con su sonrisa calculadora de siempre "porque me necesitan" la diosa bufó enojada, mirando a otro lado para no admitir que tenía razón.

"eres un mal necesario, eso la acepto" admitió derrotada la diosa, mientras miraba sus propias manos "es por tu culpa que a veces perdemos hijos, perdemos parejas…perdemos nietos y familias…pero la verdad detrás de tus acciones es otro dios a la cual llamamos hermano o padre…realmente no te puedo culpar de esto" dijo con una sonrisa triste, recordando cómo ha perdido una cantidad inusual de hijos los últimos años por culpa de quien tenía a su lado.

"si te hace sentir mejor…yo también lamento sus muertes" intento consolar el rubio, sabiendo muy bien su forma tan insensible de hacer las cosas "no fue nada personal, solo es trabajo" recordó los dioses que le ordenaban a matar a sus propios sobrinos o incluso hijos para evitarse problemas "yo solo hago el trabajo sucio, no por eso debe de gustarme matarlos" admitió ser reacio a matar a inocentes, algo que hace mucho había descubierto ella.

"entonces ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Se mi Adalid" propuso nuevamente la mujer, tendiéndole la mano para que aceptase "sé que no te gusta matar a inocentes, yo te puedo proteger y tendrás una vida mejor" trato de negociar, algo que el rubio le dio mucha gracia.

"¿enserio crees que aceptaré? Claro que no me gusta matar, pero es divertido" dijo con una sonrisa recordando todas sus misiones "mi trabajo es más un hobby, es mi forma de saber que tan bajo pueden caer los seres superiores al tener un arma entre las sombras" se tomó otro tiempo para dejar que la información llegara a su cerebro inteligente "¿entendiste? Yo solo quiero ver la cara oscura de los dioses" revelo sus verdaderas intenciones, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Atenea retiro su mano lentamente, incapaz de seguir intentando convencerlo "¿Qué ganaras con esto? ¿Encontrar nuestra debilidad para luego destruirnos?" pregunto con cuidado, sabiendo perfectamente que el rubio impredecible podría sorprenderla con otra brutal declaración.

"¿destruirlos? ¡vaya broma!" Atenea vio sorprendida como el rubio parecía carcajearse, era la primera vez que lo veía así "no, no y no. ¿Por qué intentar destruirlos? Ustedes se están acercando a su propia autodestrucción" la mujer abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella declaración tan veras de su parte

"ustedes no piensan como dioses, su debilidad es pensar que lo son. A diferencias de los humanos, solo poseen un poder que raya en la divinidad, pero siguen teniendo un alma humana." Revelo el rubio, mirando con una mirada seria el frente el cual ya no existía, pues a su alrededor, solo era un infinito espacio sin anda en el "Ustedes ríen, lloran, incluso gritan. Se sienten tristes, felices, asustados, atemorizados y unos cientos de sensaciones más" le recordó, al examinar detalladamente las emociones y personalidades de cada dios "tienes emociones, tienen sensaciones, pueden fallar, pueden sentir culpa…y sobre todo…quieren seguir viviendo ¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces con los humanos?" se tomó un tiempo, para ver la cara de duda en la diosa

 ** _NO EXISTE_**

Atenea finalmente parecía salir de su trance, ya que se vio rodeada de un montón de recuerdos que había tenido durante su vida como diosa, dándose cuenta que realmente sus acciones podrían haberse tratado de un humano cualquiera con poderes, en realidad…no había ninguna diferencia.

"…así como tienen su lado bueno, también tienen oscuridad en su corazón. Su debilidad es pensar que son dioses y que todas sus acciones son las correctas, su mayor debilidad es pensar que no son humanos…eso es lo que he descubierto durante estos 16 años sirviendo a todos ustedes por separados" admitió mientras seguía en su deber de conductor.

El ambiente dentro del auto fue silencioso hasta la siguiente parada, donde la mujer aprovecho para salir del auto ante la mirada divertida del rubio, que seguía viendo como aquella semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada en su corazón.

"sin importar lo que hallas dicho, protege a mi hija" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en la nada al igual que un espejismo, haciendo que Naruto siguiera su camino hacia su casa, que ya estaba a mucha distancia desde su punto de partida.

"dioses, dioses y dioses…son tan predecibles y tan humanos que ni siquiera lo notan" dijo al recordar cómo se encontraba manipulando a la diosa de la sabiduría, algo que ante los ojos mortales pensaban que solo era imposibilidad 'subestiman a la humanidad pensando en simples formas de vida, ignorando que ustedes son parte de ellos y al igual que los mortales…no son más que peones en un mundo que parece ser un gran tablero de ajedrez' pensó mientras miraba como en un par de minutos, ya iba a llegar a casa.

'bueno…por lo menos no todo es tan oscuro como parece' fueron sus pensamientos finales al salir de su auto y ver a su pequeña niña luego de una gran tarde conduciendo y poniéndose al día con su madre. Al abrir la puerta, estaba listo para su abrazo de bienvenida de su hija adolecente, pero todo lo que recibió, fue una fría bienvenida.

Annabeth estaba impaciente, golpeando repetidamente el suelo con sus pies, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada muy enojada además de que sus mejillas eran muy lindas para pasar desapercibido. Se recordó que ya no era una niña y tenía que dejarle de llamar linda… ¿o tal vez sí?

Luego de eso, siguió una larga y aburrida conversación entre ellos donde los regaños de parte de su hija no dejaban de llover. Incluso cuando la conversación termino, su hija seguía regañándole cada vez que podía haciéndole recordar todos sus errores o incluso su forma de pasar el tiempo jugando Eroges.

 **No hay cosa peor que la ira de una adolecente avergonzada**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **En mi siguiente capítulo quiero colocar algo de acción, ya que empezamos un poco fuerte, es el momento de algo suave y luego algo fuerte de nuevo. Mi capitulo tres va a tratar de eso mismo. Espero que lo tengan entendido un poco. Me gusta escribir cosas así, con un personaje que pueda manipular a los demás (MADARA, me encanta hacer fic de ese tipo :v) claro que, Naruto no es del todo manipulador como veras, tiene su pequeño corazoncito para su pequeña niña.**

 **Dicho esto, su personalidad es algo que he plasmado de uno de mis trabajos, espero que les guste. COMENTEN, SUSCRIBANCE, VEAN MI PERFIL….GRACIAS (firma…omega :v)**


	3. Chapter 3: Campamento Mestizo

**Aquí el capítulo 3. Me tomo su tiempo pues no entendía como comenzar ni como terminar. Si bien, espero una trama extra larga, parece que ese no va a hacer el caso. Por otro lado, siempre me gustó la idea de que Naruto esté en el campo mestizo sin ser mestizo, es como algo innovador…si me entienden.**

 **Por cierto, are un prólogo que cuente sobre lo que paso con LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES, mejor conocido como el mundo shinobi. asi que no se lo pierdan, saldrá dentro de un futuro así que no tendrán que esperar mucho.**

* * *

 **Mercenary, Assassin and Father**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Fue un ambu de Raiz durante su vida como shinobi. Ahora, en este nuevo mundo, tendrá un papel similar siendo el mercenario del mejor postor. Su vida da un giro completo al encontrarse cara a cara con la responsabilidad de criar a una niña que perdió a ambos padres…que también resultaba ser una hija de Athenea. (Sharingan) (AMBU)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Campamento mestizo.**

* * *

Su mañana se volvía a repetir, la luz del sol lo levantaba nuevamente y así como cualquier otro día, tenía mucho por hacer. Empezó por asearse, pero de nuevo se quedó viendo su imagen frente al espejo, ya que aún le sorprendía que realmente haya vivido durante tanto tiempo.

Para quien no lo supiera, la esperanza de vida en la aldea en tiempos de guerra para los shinobis era hasta los 20 y en tiempo de paz era hasta los 25. Llegar a esta edad se le puede considerar un gran shinobi y un anciano. De hecho, si estuviera en la red shinobi a esta edad, incluso se podría pedir su jubilación y trabajar en algo menos peligroso.

Dejo esto para ver el todavía misterioso Doujutsu Uchiha, el sharingan. Aquellos ojos tan valiosos en su propio mundo, el que lo portaba se podría considerar un genio por todas las habilidades y trucos que tiene. Esa también fue una de las tantas razones para que el clan Uchiha estuviera repleta de shinobis muy orgullosos y extremadamente vanidosos.

Shisui y Itachi tienen otras ideas, como que sus Doujustu son solo una herramienta que sirve para aumentar sus habilidades, pero que lo demás se debía de entrenar. Tuvo la suerte de poder entrenar con ambos ninjas tan habilidosos, haciéndolo capas de estar a la par con dos usuarios del sharingan.

Ahora que portaba uno en el ojo derecho, podía entender mejor las diferencias abismales que en su tiempo tenía con sus dos amigos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para practicar con el ojo carmesí antes del ataque a Raiz, pero cuando llegó aquí, empezó a tomarle más importancia. Sabia más o menos cuales eran los entrenamientos que se debía tomar para desarrollar el Sharingan, así que no tuvo muchos problemas.

Pero al recordar las palabras e historias de su clan por parte de ambos amigos, sabía que el Sharingan solo era un poco de un todo. La razón por la cual su amigo murió, por la cual fue temido y además de muy respetado entre todo Konoha por los altos líderes, era su poder ocultar.

Mangekyo Sharingan, una forma alternativa y evolución del sharingan. Mejoraba casi por completo las habilidades del ya por si poderoso Doujutsu. Pero, sobre todo, le dotaba de poderes o habilidades que rayaban en la divinidad. Uno de esos tantos era el que portaba su compañero, el Kotoamatsukami o también llamado "el genjutsu máximo".

Era una ilusión que permitía cambiar por completo la mentalidad de las personas, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos y sin alguna señal de haberlo hecho. era indetectable, no se podía cancelar, no se podía remover, no se podía cambiar. La forma de usarlo era también una locura, pues no se necesitaba contacto visual más allá de estar en el rango del Genjutsu.

El único problema con el uso era su tiempo de recarga, los cuales eran 10 largos años. Además, el Chakra que se necesitaba era igual a la cantidad de fortaleza mental que tuviera cada víctima. Además de eso, no había más debilidades, haciéndolo un poder casi insuperable.

Para poder llegar a tal nivel, primero debía de activar el Magekyo sharingan. Shisui nunca le habia dicho como y preferiría no decírselo, pero…basándose en lo que vio al ver a Itachi llegando a tal nivel, podía suponer que esa era la forma de evolución y grane estrés que se requería.

Cerrando los ojos, empezó primero en reproducir aquel evento extraño. Comenzó enfocándose en sus recuerdos para hacer fluir las emociones. Su primer recuerdo, le llevo a todo su entrenamiento dentro de Ambu y los miles de personas inocentes que había asesinado por las razones egoístas de su líder y padre.

 ** _Culpa_**

Recordó exactamente aquel momento en el que llego a asesinar a todos dentro de la base de Raiz y cuando se enfrentó a Danzo. Este mismo, le revelo toda la verdad incluyendo que el cabecilla de todo esto era su padre, quien seguía los planes de los anteriores Hokage para la dominación de un mundo que está liderado por Konoha. Le recordó una y otra vez que todo lo que vivió era para una sola cosa…ser un arma.

 ** _Ira_**

Al ver que se encontraba cerca, saco a relucir uno de sus recuerdos más profundos y dolorosos entre ellos. En el momento de su graduación como Ambu de Raiz, donde su misión era batallar a muerte con su compañero de equipo con el cual ha estado conviviendo todo este tiempo en una jaula. Aún recuerda todas aquellas palabras de aliento que le daba de que todo iba a cambiar, de que finalmente iba a ver la luz.

Aquellas palabras fueron manchadas por sangre, cuando lo atravesó por su espada corta en el corazón. Recordaba exactamente su rostro, el cual tenía una sonrisa mientras tenía sus momentos finales. Su sonrisa no murió incluso cuando la vida se retiraba de su cuerpo inerte. La sangre manchada en sus manos solo le hacia recordar una sola cosa…no había esperanza.

 ** _DESESPERACIÓN_**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando al mundo el ojo maldito de los Uchiha, había logrado alcanzar el Mangekyo sharingan. Examino con cuidado aquel poder desconocido, admirando el mismo diseño que portaba shisui en aquel tiempo.

Algo que tenía que reconocer, era el Chakra extraño que provenía del ojo. Era como si su Chakra propio llegara al Sharingan y este lo convirtiera en algo más…oscuro. Si lo comparaba con su propio Chakra, este tenía una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, que se contrapone con el suyo propio el cual tenía más energía física.

Otra cosa sobre aquel Chakra extraño, era su inconsciente e insistente intento de acoplarse con el suyo, intentando fundirse con él. Tardaría en acostumbrarse a esa extraña reacción, se sentía como cosquillas dentro de su red de Chakra, nada que no pudiera ignorar.

Según Itachi, cada ojo por separado tenía una habilidad especial y se llegaba a la maestría con los dos, podrías despertar un tercero hasta un cuarto. Depende dela personalidad del usuario y el tipo de dolor emocional que experimento durante su despertar el cual determina las habilidades del Mangekyo sharingan.

No lo había probado nunca, pero por las palabras de Shusui, el Kotoamastukami es el resultado de la maestría de sus dos ojos, por lo cual dijo brevemente que todavía le faltaba descubrir sus habilidades por separado.

Tal vez ahora con todo este caos que estaba por venir, podría saber un par de cosas sobre el ojo prestado. Tenía curiosidad sobre que habilidades podría obtener ahora que se encontraba en otro usuario, quizás incluso podría obtener tanto las habilidades no descubiertas por Shusui y las suyas propias. Sus pensamientos llegaron hasta pensar en el otro ojo faltante, el cual se le fue otorgado a Itachi en su momento. Había una voz en su cabeza que le estaba intentando convencer a que fuera a recuperarlo…nunca pensó en esa misma posibilidad…

 ** _Hasta ahora_**

Suspiro desactivando el Mangekyo sharingan, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba teniendo ideas que no deberían de fluir por su mente. Sentía que la corrupción del Mangekyo sharingan era decimado incluso con unos pocos segundos, este gritaba en su cabeza para tener su hermano acompañándolo en la otra cuenca de su cabeza. Poco a poco le estaba convenciendo a obtener el otro sharingan…quien sabe para qué.

Se dio cuenta que tendría que tener cuidado en caer en la oscuridad del sharingan si quería seguir usándolo. Si obtuviera ambos ojos, estaba seguro que el susurro en su mente se volvería más fuerte, cosa que no sería saludable para su bienestar.

Hablando de bienestar, recordó la conversación que tuvo con la maestra y tutora de su hija. Aún recuerda cuando tuvo que escapar de su casa para evitar que su hija intentara detenerlo, pero estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que ocurría, sin duda la visión de una mujer era necesaria aquí para entender que ocurría en la mente de su hija…

 **Tuvo mucho en lo cual pensar**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _Naruto estaba caminando rumbo a una cafetería en la cual, la profesora lo había citado. Logro encontrar la situación muy escondida entre las cosas de su hija las cuales siempre revisa…por su seguridad._

 _No estaba nervioso, pero le estaba pareciendo muy extraño la cantidad de miradas que estaba atrayendo. Curiosamente, era la misma que recibía al comprar las diferentes cosas que necesitaba para reponer su refrigerador. Así que se encontraba siendo observado por todo el mundo…eso no era normal para alguien que ha estado entre las sombras toda su vida._

 _Finalmente llego a aquella cafetería o restaurante. Vio desde la entrada, la mujer de aquella ves en el colegio que aceptó amablemente aceptar los apuntes de su hija. La mujer parecía nerviosa antes de verlo en la puerta, saludándole desde la lejanía. Camina con calma hacia a ella y toma haciendo frente a esta._

 _Hubo un silencio corto, ya que él no tenía mucho tiempo antes que alguien en su casa se diera cuenta de su falta "Señorita, me gustaría saber el porqué de esta reunión" se tomó un tiempo al examinar a la mujer, quien parecía aún más nerviosa por su pregunta tan directa y que sonaba mal "si solo quería charlar conmigo, no tenía que hacer un pedido así de serio" se rio entre dientes ante el "URGENTE" de la nota que leyó._

 _"_ _p-perdóneme, p-pero tenía asegurarme de que esta vez llegar" tartamudeo mirando a todos lados, sus palabras agudizaron la vista del rubio "le he citado en varias ocasiones para felicitarlo por tener una hija tan increíble como ella…pero ninguna fue respondida" esto sorprendió ligeramente a Naruto, quien no sabía sobre estas situaciones._

 _"_ _lamente decirle que ninguna situación me ha llagado aspecto esta, la cual encontré por puro accidente" explico el rubio, ganando también, el rostro preocupada por esta "usted cree… ¿Qué mi hija ha estado escondiéndome esto?" le pregunto le rubio, intentando obtener otro enfoque._

 _La mujer miro hacia otro lado, parecía avergonzada "no me gusta decirle esto…pero creo que si" asintió con tristeza mientras jugaba con su lindo vestido "he estado viendo a Annabeth durante cierto tiempo…y creo entender el problema" Naruto levanto una ceja al verla buscando entre sus cosas._

 _"_ _¿enserio? Yo he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo alguna información sobre lo que está pasando, mi investigación no me llevo a nada" admitió derrotado el rubio, mientras miraba con mucha atención como la mujer sacaba un libro y lo mostraba dejándolo en la mesa "… ¿complejo de Electra?" leyó con cuidado uno de los antes títulos que tenía el libro._

 _Naruto lo tomo un momento y leyó cuidadosamente todo en ella. Abrió los ojos cuando noto que de eso se trataba y las similitudes que pasaban en su vida diaria "creo que este es el problema que tiene su hija…pero creo que va más allá, producía ser una enfermedad" dijo intentándole explicar, que se podía tratar de un problema mucho mayor, como la obsesión._

 _"_ _no lo sé…no creo que mi hija tenga algo tan…extremo" admitió el rubio, devolviendo el libro hacia la maestra que volvió a guardarlo "si bien, creo que tiene mucho en común, creo que solo se trata de una fase como dice en el libro" la maestre asintió, mientras miraba avergonzada la mesa al haber fallado en su diagnóstico y casi lo arruina "pero me ha ayudado más que cualquier persona, realmente agradezco que alguien como usted se preocupe tanto por mi hija…me hace sentir seguro que este en ese escuela con usted cuidándole" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando una de sus manos._

 _La mujer se enrecio mientras sentía el tacto del rubio, la cual atrapo temblorosa intentando no despegarla "l-lo mismo d-digo" tartamudeo su respuesta, ignorando la mirada de todos a su alrededor al ver una escena casi romántica entre los dos "¿l-le gustaría ir al cine después de beber algo?" le pregunto nerviosa, intentando mirarles a los ojos y fallando._

 _Naruto sonrió ligeramente, para inclinarse en su oreja "¿quieres llamar esto una cita?" le susurro para luego volver a su sitio "estaría encantado de pasar la tarde con usted" le respondió, con la misma sonrisa de siempre._

 _Como la mesa era pequeña, sus rostros estaban podían estar cerca gracias a la altura no proporcional del rubio, la cual difería con la pequeña estatura de la mujer. No paso ni medio minuto después, que el rubio tomara la iniciativa y se inclinaba para obtener sus labios, terminando en un beso lento y suave._

 _Duro quien sabe cuento tiempo, pero finalmente termino dejando a la mujer hecho pedazos, pues parecía no responder a ningún estímulo. El rubio se rio lentamente, mientras tenía sus dedos en los labios al recordar el beso "lo siento por eso, solo…se veía muy apetecible" se rio ligeramente, intentando esconder su risa._

 _Giro su vista burlona hacia el otro lado de donde estaban sentados, fuera del local tras la ventana que los dividía de la calle. La maestra siguió su mirada, para toparse con su estudiante favorita…que estaba hecha furia ante lo que vio. La muestra regreso su mirada asustada hacia el hombre frente a ella, que le respondió con una sonrisa._

 _"_ _solo quería burlarme de ella, lo siento si se siente utilizada o algo similar…" le respondió, haciéndole saber que se trataba de una broma hacia su hija. Su rostro burlón se volvió una muy sexi, mientras usaba su mano para tomar las mejillas de la maestra "¿le gustaría ayudarme a enfurecerla más?" le pregunto, acercando nuevamente su rostro hacia la de ella._

 _La maestra no dudo y se acercó con fuerza hacia él, teniendo otro beso, pero muy diferente al anterior, pues este era depravado y obsceno, como una lucha de animales tratando de devorar al otro. Se trataba de una explosión casi vuelta lujuria, rayando casi a un acto sexual si no estuvieran en un lugar público._

 _Se separaron luego de un par de minutos, respirando agitadamente y riéndose al sentirse avergonzados de hacerlo en un lugar con tanta gente alrededor mirándoles además de su hija. Ahora fue el turno de la mujer, que había abandona cualquier atisbo de razón en su ser, mientras se entregaba a la lujuria sin fin que necesitaba saciarse, algo que Naruto en ningún momento intenta detener._

 _Lastimosamente, todo el calor se desvaneció de golpe, cuando un par de manos los detienen a ambos. Regresando ambas miradas, se encontraban con la adolecente que respiraba agitadamente, mirando muy mal y completamente envuelta en ira. Ambos descubiertos, solo atinaron a reírse nerviosamente, recordando que todo esto se trataba de una simple broma…que termino malintencionada._

 ** _"_** ** _PAPA ESTÚPIDO"_**

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Recuerda que después de llegar a casa, escucho los gritos de la pequeña adolecente por más de una hora, superando con creses su propio record personal al regañarlo durante media hora por entablar una lida conversación con una de sus amigas que llego por accidente a su casa.

Aun no entiende el complejo caso de los celos o las emociones femeninas. Todo es tan complicado cuando se trata de mujeres. Existen reglas no dichas sobre cada una por separado que a veces se puede aplicar a un pequeño grupo como a veces no. Es toda una cosa muy difícil de tender incluso con años y años de experimentación e investigación.

"papa, deja de jugar Eroges" escucho a su hija pasar por su habitación abierta, tal vez a punto de entrar al baño que estaba a pasos de su habitación. Esta era su forma de investigación preferida, jugar las Visual novels del genero Eroge. Sin duda son una gran fuente del conocimiento femenino, ya que le ha entregado horas y horas de entretenimiento, así como dudas.

En algunos casos, usaba alguna que otra línea de estos juegos para interactuar con mujeres, cosa que funcionaba muy bien. Si unas cuantas cosas funcionaban bien, entonces es una fuente de información confiable. Lo único malo era las pocas veces que realmente servían para algo, ya que realmente los jugaba para entender la mente adolecente de su hija. Todo era más fácil cuando lo único que tenía que pensar era en matar a tal y cual persona.

"eso me recuerda, ¿te encuentras lista para el campamento? Mañana iremos en la tarde" le recordó el rubio, totalmente enfocado en la conversación de los personajes en su televisión. La adolecente se acercó a su habitación, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"si, estoy alistando mis cosas para quedarme un buen tiempo haya" se tomó otro momento para ver preocupada a su padre "¿estás seguro que quieres acompañarme? Yo puedo hacerlo sola" afirmo la adolecente rubia, intentando convencer otra vez a su padre.

"no te preocupes, podrás ser mayor ahora, pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña princesa" la rubia se sonrojo avergonzada de sus palabras "y como mi pequeña princesa, mi deber es asegurarme de que estarás bien, he sido muy descuidado durante mucho tiempo" reconoció el rubio al dejarla a la deriva desde que era muy pequeña confiando en sus habilidades shinobi para dejarla fuera del alcance de todo el mundo. La adolecente no tuvo más que decir, retirándose de la habitación para hacer sus rutinarias cosas que hará por última vez en su hogar.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía concentrado en su juego, intentando averiguar esa duda que todavía seguía en su mente, pues hace no mucho tiempo, tuvo una reunión con la diosa del matrimonio la cual pedía su ayuda.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _"_ _es muy raro que tenga esta invitación…teniendo en cuenta que alguien con mi popularidad ahora se encuentra en el olimpo" dijo lentamente, con una rodilla en el suelo mirando con los ojos agudos a la diosa que tena en frente. Se trataba de Hera, Diosa del matrimonio la cual le daba la espalda. La hermosa mujer estaba vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco, estableciendo su rol como Reina de los dioses._

 _"_ _escuche que eras muy bueno en lo que haces" dio mientras bajaba las escaleras de mármol, los pasos se escuchaban lentamente "incluso sin el pacto de Stix, eres muy bueno guardando secretos" la expresión de los ojos del asesino seguían sin cambiar, cual si se tratara de una estatua._

 _"_ _Soy un asesino, no un bocón. ¿Qué sería de mi si ando contando secretos por ahí?" pregunto, pensando en sus cientos de clientes que buscan un sujeto silencioso que opere éntrelas sombras, alguien neutral._

 _"_ _¿incluso tus conquistas?" pregunto agresivamente, elevando una ceja en el asesino "he escuchado por boca de algunas diosas menores tu asistencia en servicios sexuales" el asesino soltó una risa muerta, casi como si no le importara._

 _"_ _¿así que para esto estoy aquí? ¿para que usted tenga una aventura segura?" pregunto, ocasionando que el rostro de la mujer se contraiga "supongo que no está demás explicar…realmente no me importa" fue su respuesta, mientras dejaba de estar arrodillado, y se sentaba en el suelo "¿Por qué debería de estar contando cosas como esas? No lo sé y tampoco me importa. No sé con quién está tratando, pero vuelvo a explicar, soy un asesino, trabajo en las sombras" su vaga respuesta no parece convencer del todo a la mujer._

 _"_ _no te creo" fue su respuesta directa que dio mientras le daba la espalda volviendo a su trono en lo más elevado y sentándose en el "ni siquiera estoy segura del porque te llame, no quiero nada de ti" intento convencerse, acariciándose la cabeza para dejar de estar tan estresada._

 _"_ _si ese es el caso, me iré" dijo mientras se levantaba, caminando fuera del lugar. sabía que la mirada de la diosa estaba sobre él, pero no le importaba, no podía estar desperdiciando tanto tiempo aquí, podría obtener otra misión o pedido en otro lugar._

 _"_ _espera" le detuvo la diosa, casi a punto de salir de su santuario "…prometelo" le pidió, completamente nerviosa en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El asesino solo la miro ahí, en el mismo lugar a punto de salir._

 _"_ _Diosa o no, se cuando una mujer tiene problemas y usted tiene una gran duda en su corazón" sus palabras secas, parecían sorprender a Hera "no me gusta forzar a una mujer que no sea en la cama o bajo un fetiche sexual…cuando este mas decida o tenga otra petición, podrá llamarme" dicho esto, siguió con su salía fuera del lugar._

 _"_ _¡Espera!" grito la diosa, ahora elevando un poco la voz "¡estoy decidida! ¡quiero algo más! ¡estoy cansada de todo esto!" gruño mientras se ocultaba el rostro, al recordar los últimos eventos que habían estado sucediendo en su vida "Zeus tuvo otra aventura, sé que lo ha hecho, pero sin tener hijos. No solo ahora, miles y cientos de miles de años lo ha hecho, ¡estoy cansada!" admitió, mientras golpeaba con furia su trono._

 _"…_ _los dioses pueden ser celosos y vengadores. Las diosas son más mujeres aun" dijo mientras anotaba todo eso en un pequeño cuadernito, concentrado en lo que hacía. Hera vio como el cuaderno se quemó en la nada, regresando su atención a ella "entonces ¿quieres hacer esto? ¿está segura de esto? No hay vuelta atrás." Le recordó, mientras se agachaba y hacia algunos sellos de mano._

 _Hera miro a todos lados, sujetando con fuerza sus vestidos, dejo libre esto mirando al frente con decisión "estoy segura" dijo determinada mirando al sujeto extraño. Este mismo, asintió a sus palabras, terminando el sello con un golpe en el suelo, extendiendo una gran cantidad de sellos alrededor de la habitación._

 _"_ _con esto, nos he aislado de todo lo exterior" le dijo mientras se acercaba a su trono "ni siquiera el pacto de Stix puede entrometerse aquí, es seguro hacer cualquier cosa mientras ocurra dentro de esta zona" explico el rubio, ya a algunos pasos del trono._

 _"_ _¿así? Eso suena a que puedes hacer omiso de tus propias promesas si tienes tal habilidad" dio aburrida la diosa, mirando al suelo si realmente había hecho una buena decisión._

 _"_ _aunque usted no lo crea, tiene muchas reglas que tiene que seguir si quiero sacar algo que he hecho al exterior sin entrometerme con Stix. Son demasiados procedimientos y reglas que uno debe de conllevar para hacer tal hazaña" explico aún más deteniéndose un momento, aprovechando los escalones bajos para poder mirarse a los ojos sin girar la cabeza "me aburre tener que hacer cosas así, sobre todo a algo que no vale la pena. Si realmente quiero hacer algo, entonces no lo prometo, tan simple como eso" así, llego finalmente al trono, donde la mujer ya se había puesto de pie._

 _Nuevamente el orden en los tamaños difería, se preguntaba si realmente este sería su tamaño real, ya que los dioses solo eran una masa de energía divina con forma, podrían cambiar sus cuerpos como quisieran._

 _"_ _este es mi forma real, la forma que toma mi personalidad en la realidad" explico la mujer, mirando un par de pies arriba para poder chocar miradas "no critiques mi estatura…por favor" pidió un poco enojada, avergonzada y nerviosa, tal vez por estar a punto de romper un par de reglas._

 _Fue respondida con mimos y caricias por parte del rubio, que incluso paso a cosquillas cuando se sentía mas cómodo con esto "eres tan linda" admitió mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con las manos, avergonzándola en el proceso._

 _Antes que Hera le gritara por aquella falta de respeto. Fue levantada sim previo aviso, para que luego se encuentra en las piernas del extraño, quien se había sentado en su trono. Sus palabras murieron cuando se sacó la capucha y mascara, dejando en descubierto su rostro varonil y su melena dorada. La máscara desapareció misteriosamente y ahora usaba sus manos para seguir mimando a la mujer._

 _"_ _¿acaso creías que íbamos a pasar directo a la acción?" le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza, despeinándola en el proceso "sé cuál era tu petición, se cuales palabras ibas a usar" decía mientras giraba su rostro hasta ella, para llegar a su oído "_ _ **Enseñame que es ser amada**_ _" Hera abrió lo ojos, al ver que aquel desconocido había podido leer sus pensamientos "ser amado va más allá que un encuentro sexual, que una noche de pasión o algo similar. Tienes que sentirte bien contigo misma, debes sentir que alguien más te ama…incluso si solo son unos cuantos segundos" dio con una sonrisa triste, recordando a su pequeña niña que le calentaba el corazón._

 _"_ _por eso estoy aquí, por eso estoy haciendo esto, para complacerte" admitió mientras seguía en su labor de acariciar a la diosa y no de una manera sexual "en mi largo entrenamiento jugando erogues pude ver un… ¿patrón?" dudó si esa era la palabra correcta "mujeres tienen necesidades, una gran cantidad de necesidades. Desde señales de amor, hasta cosas más físicas como estas…una mujer casada tiene miles de veces más necesidades que una mujer normal…necesidades que tu esposo no se ha esforzado por complacer" dijo lentamente, mientras seguía en su tarea de explorar el cuerpo de la mujer._

 _Sus palabras serias murieron cuando encontró lo que buscaba, una zona Cosquilluda. Entre risas, empezó a hacerle cosquillas en ese lugar, haciendo que la mujer riera intentando detenerlo. A pesar de sus nobles esfuerzos, ella no consiguió detener al hombre rubio que seguía en su ardua labor de hacerle reír._

 _"_ _¿ves? Necesitas reírte un poco, andas toda amargada con todos y todo, un poco de diversión no esta tan mal tampoco" dio mientras la dejaba en libertad. El sujeto estaba pensando un poco, antes de tener una idea y aparecer en sus manos mágicamente, un tablero de Ajedrez "¿quieres jugar? El que perdedor tendrá que quitarse una prenda" dijo riéndose, sacudiendo la caja, retándola a un juego._

 _Hera se quedó pensando un poco, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la veía como…una mujer normal y no la reina de los dioses. De alguna manera…se sentía especial y normal al mismo tiempo. Al ver el juego en sus manos, no pudo evitar sonreír "¡ha! ¡no he perdido nunca en una partida!" declaro orgullosa de su inteligencia, exagerando un poco "no creo que un mortal pueda vencerme" dio con una sonrisa ganadora, tratando de empequeñecer al humano._

 _"_ _¿oh? ¿eso que escuchó es miedo?" dijo con una sonrisa, respondiendo a sus palabras vanidosas "porque no me importaría intentar vencer una diosa, sé que es posible" aseguro el rubio, mientras abría la caja la tira hacia un lado. Las piezas volaron como si fuera magia, ordenándose en el tablero que ahora estaba sobrevolando frente a los dos._

 _"_ _nunca me he retirado de un reto, espero que disfrutes estar desnudo en un lugar como este" dijo totalmente segura de ella misma, atrayendo el tablero más cerca para que ambos pudieran jugar. Había olvidado que todavía se encontraba entre las piernas del desconocido "¿empiezo yo?" pregunto la mujer, esperando que el primer turno lo obtenga por ser dama._

 _ **"**_ _ **Por supuesto…su alteza"**_

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

 **"** **¡te amo! ¡no lo hagas! ¡realmente te amo!  
p-por favor, ¡n-no! ¡n-no q-quiero m-morir!  
¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

El sonido chorreante de la sangre se escuchó por los parlantes, en la enorme televisión frente a él, la pantalla le mostraba un escenario horroroso manchado en sangre. Segundos después, la imagen se tornó negra con palabras escritas en sangre, las cuales decían "GAME OVER", dando el juego por terminado.

"así que esta es la verdadera ruta harem" dio Naruto muy pensativo al ver como terminaba realmente el Eroge. A su lado, estaba su hija mirando el final completamente asustada y escondida detrás de su padre "ahora entiendo un poco más sobre las personas" admitió con una sonrisa apagando la consola de juegos y estirándose.

El rubio vio fuera de su ventana, notando que ya se había hecho de noche. Con duda, miro su reloj en la mano notando que ya era muy tarde "muy bien jovencita, es hora de ir a la cama, es muy tarde" dijo mientras la sacudía ligeramente y que regresara del trance en el que estaba.

Al ver que no respondía, suspiro y la cargo fácilmente en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ya en ella, la recostó en su cama mientras la envolvía entre las mantas, aun podía ver su rostro asustado, seguramente tendrá pesadillas.

"muy bien, dulces sueños" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, despertándole de su trance al fin. Cuando se estaba retirando, sintió un agarre en su brazo. Girando su mirada, se trataba de Annabeth, quien miraba con mucho miedo a su alrededor "estas muy grande para estas cosas" dijo con pena, admitiendo que ya estaba grande para temerle a una mujer enferma armada con un cuchillo que asesino a todos sus compañeros, amigas, familiares y al protagonista.

"p-pero e-ella p-podría i-ir p-por m-mi" tartamudeo su respuesta, temiendo por su propia vida mirando la puerta y su ventana. Jamás había visto algo tan horroroso y eso que vio alguno de sus maestros en el campamento mestizo matara un monstruo.

"tranquila, es un videojuego, tu misma lo dijisteis, no es real" intento convencerle, acariciando su rostro y su cabeza "a pesar de que la verdadera ruta está inspirada en hechos reales que posiblemente se vuelvan a repetir" su elección de palabras sacudió en temor a la adolecente, la cual aumento su paranoia "calma, es un juego, recuerda" dio inútilmente, sabiendo perfectamente que la había liado más.

De esta forma, al final se quedó en su cama hasta que se quedara dormida. De esta manera, fue la única manera que pudo salir de su agarre todo poderoso. Finalmente fuera de la habitación, cerro con calma la puerta, esperando volver a su habitación y dormir.

Ya en cama, recordó aquel encuentro con Hera, reina de los dioses y alguien que podría decir amiga. Al final no tubo ningún encuentro sexual, solo se volvieron amigos y solían pasar tiempo para charlar o ponerse al día, como personas normales. Aunque podía decir que la tensión sexual estaba incrementando aún más, era algo que ella tendría que confrontar o satisfacer con la ayuda de su esposo, él no se iba a meter con algo como eso, sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias.

Amor…eso sería lo último que pasaría si ambos durmieran juntos, ella se enamoraría de él. Eso no podría estar ocurriendo, no estaba en su contrato ni tenía planeado tener a nadie por ahora. Esas fueron sus palabras **_debía de enseñarle que es ser amada,_** no ser quien la ame ** _,_** son dos cosas muy diferentes.

¿Por qué se tomó siquiera el esfuerzo de hacerlo? Porque quería entender a los dioses, diosas en este caso. Quería ver en primera mano si s hipótesis sobre ellos eran correctas…y así fue. Ellos son humanos, como todos nosotros. No había diferencia alguna, realmente no la había. Así como los humanos tiene necesidades para vivir…los dioses también sufren si estas no son satisfechas.

Hera lo confirmo, realmente ella ha sido de mucha ayuda y fue en agradecimiento por ello que le mostro todo lo que sabía al respecto. Ella ha estado pensando como diosa, ignorando su estatus como mujer y sufriendo por ello. Ahora dependía puramente de ella si arreglar su matrimonio…o darlo por terminado.

Ese no era su problema, solo era un espectador. Le gustaba ver como los dioses se volvían humano, le gustaba ver esa pérdida de divinidad, era increíble ver ese desarrollo en ellos como humanos. Estaba seguro que esto iba a tener una contra muy pronto…esperaba que fuera realmente pronto para saber cuál sería este cambio, para bien o para mal.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron de golpe cuando su puerta fue azotada por abrirse de forma brutal. Un par de pasos se escucharon a gran velocidad, hasta que un peso adicional se sintió en su cama. Su mirada se volvió aguda cuando descubrió de que se trataba. En sus brazos…se encontraba su hija abrazándolo bajo las mantas, temblando con mucho temor.

"¿pesadilla?" pregunto curioso, sin darle siquiera una mirada. La pequeña adolecente asintió, escondiendo su rostro avergonzado y asustado entre los músculos de su padre "sabes que lo único que uso son mi bóxer ¿no?" era verdad, le gustaba dormir desnudo incluso, solo que en esta ocasión le dio por usar su ropa interior…gracias a los dioses.

No escucho respuesta alguna, tal vez se quedó dormido. Algo incómodo, cierra los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, también disfrutando del momento que estaría junto a su hija, ya que no la vería por el resto del verano.

 **Esperaba que sus planes no cambiasen**

* * *

Ya se encontraban en camino hacia el campamento de verano en el cual su hija iba a estar desde ahora. Salieron muy temprano para no perder mucho tiempo. en el auto en el que se encontraban, iban a llegar un poco más rápido de lo usual. El camino era largo, incluso para la ubicación donde se encontraban, tenía que tener cuidado por si alguna criatura se entrometía en su camino.

Para su buena suerte, parecía que no había nadie lo suficientemente loco como para detenerlos. Annabeth estaba paranoica, dado el tiempo mirando a todos lados por si había un monstruo. Mentía muy mal cuando era descubierta y esto le daba mucha gracia, ya que después de todas las señales, sigue enfrascada en que era normal.

Después de quien sabe cuanta marcha, llegaron hasta el dicho campamento mestizo. Nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera tenía pensado visitarlo alguna vez. Los semidioses eran una plaga muy fácil de eliminar si se le diera la gana…demasiado débiles para siquiera llamarlo batalla. Entonces recordó que su hija es parte de ellos y se olvida de eliminarlos, pues de repente empieza con un camino de la venganza o algo así, era lo menos que quería.

"asi que…esto es todo" divago el rubio mirando el campamento, sintiendo a su hija sacar el equipaje con mucha rapidez, desesperada por entrar "este es el hasta luego" dio con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver a su pequeña niña finalmente llegar frente a él.

"yo…yo.."decía otra, nerviosa y asustada al no saber cómo despedirse correctamente de su padre sin pedirle que saliera a toda velocidad fuera del lugar " ¡te amo!" declaro, mientras le daba un gran abrazo de despedida, como si se tratara de los últimos momentos junto a él.

Para su mala suerte, ambos escucharon un par de rayos a la leania, seguido del ruido de un auto. Naruto miro con algo de curiosidad como aquel auto, parecía ir a toda marcha hacia su posición, mientras eran perseguidos por una mancha negra aprovechando la noche para evitar ser descubiertos.

"¡PAPÁ!" grito muy asustada su hija al ver como el peligro venia y su padre no iba a poder escapar "¡corre!" ordeno mientras se ponía frente a él, intentando cubrirlo de lo que estaba a punto de llegar. Para lo sorpresa de la adolecente, el auto fue embestido con un gran poder, dirigiéndose a su posición a toda velocidad.

Cerro los ojos al ver que no podría esquivarlo, pero tuvo que abrirlos con rapidez al escuchar el choque del auto, el cual nunca llegó a tocarla. Para su completo shock, su padre había desviado el auto fuera de su dirección con una patada. Miró como esta tenía las manos en los bolsillos, cayendo lentamente en el suelo.

"vaya…eso estuvo cerca" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiéndose el polvo que había acumulado en su trae de oficina, el cual usaba para salir a todos lados que no sea una cita "ese es el minotauro ¿no? Es más grande que la última vez" divago mientras miraba al monstruo acercarse con mucha velocidad, pero…parecía que perseguía algo o…alguien.

Vio curioso, como se trataba de un pequeño grupo conformado por un adolecente, una mujer algo mayor y un sátiro, los cuales se encontraban escapando de la bestia. Miro el auto que antes iba en su dirección, pensando en que se trataba del carro de aquel grupo que fue volcado.

El grupo llego hasta ellos, sorprendido por ver a alguien más ahí "¡que están haciendo! ¡Corran!" grito la mujer, intentando desesperadamente de intentar advertir del peligro. En su grito, no había visto que la criatura había intentado cogerla bajo la mirada expectante de todos.

Para el shock absoluto, el rubio mayor corrió a toda velocidad hacia el minotauro, pateando su cabeza y haciéndolo retroceder, evitando que la mujer sea tomada "tu cabeza es muy dura para ser un monstruo, eso pudo haberte matado" dijo en burla, cayendo al suelo de nuevo sin siquiera mostrar las manos.

"¡tu! ¡TU!" grito furioso el monstruo, pareciendo mas errático al ver al rubio "¡conozco ese olor! ¡reconozco ese maldito olor! ¡eres tú!" grito mientras trataba de embestir al hombre, quien nuevamente desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, logrando caer en picada, golpeando con una de sus piernas, el abdomen de la criatura que expulso sangre por sus fauces.

"no recuerdo que seas tan gruñón ¿miedo quizás? El miedo siempre se convierte en ira gracias a la adrenalina" recordó este último, mientras miraba al monstruo mitológico recomponerse de aquel estado tan lamentable.

"¡El **Assassin**! ¡mercenario mortal!" aulló con locura mientras gruñía con ira "mi amo me ordeno matar a ese niño ¡esto no es de tu incumbencia!" dicho esto, intento nuevamente embestir al humano, quien le esquivo de un salto, haciéndose a un lado.

"puede ser…pero lamentablemente para ti, casi haces daño a mi hija" con aquellas palabras secas, su melena ocultaba sus ojos, dando por entender que estaba enojado "no te lo perdonare" dio fríamente, enseñando sus ojos azules repletos de una furia asesina.

Dicho esto, el rubio saco sus manos de los bolsillos, extendiéndolas para hacer aparecer un par de dagas extrañas, se trataban de kunais. Con estas armas, corrió hasta el minotauro, quien ya estaba preparando sus ataques.

Este mismo, empezó a golpear desesperadamente en distintas posiciones, intentando darle al rubio. Naruto por otra parte, esquivaba con gracia cada ataque, sin necesidad incluso e retroceder. En uno de los golpes de la criatura, el rubio apareció encima de su brazo, saludando para luego patearlo a distancia.

Al recuperarse, no noto que ahora se encontraba en sus pantorrillas, posición que aprovecho para cortarle los tendones de las rodillas desde atrás. Gruñendo se dolor, no resistió su propio peso cayendo de rodillas hacia el frente.

Miro con odio al burlón humano, que seguía con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, el cual desapareció cuando su brazo empezó a brillar en azul. Bajo la mirada de todo el mundo, ahora su brazo se encontraba envuelto en relámpagos.

"es una pena que realmente tenga que ser así, sabes que podríamos entablar una bonita conversación sobre quien fue quien te ordeno a hacer esto…para tu mala suerte, no estoy de humor" dijo mientras elevo la mano relampagueante, la cual estaba haciendo sellos de mano con una sola " Despídete de este mundo… ¡Raiton!" grito mientras termino los sellos y apuntaba su brazo hacia adelante, al igual que un cañón "¡ **Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō!"** termino su jutsu, haciendo un gran cañón de relámpagos con forma de dragón que al chocar contra el minotauro, lo desintegro completamente.

El ataque no estallo cuando destruyo al minotauro, sino que siguió hacia adelante ganando más longitud y altura conforme se aleaba. La explosión no se vio hasta que llego hasta donde no se pudo mantener más y estallo en una enorme explosión que consumió gran parte del bosque.

Naruto miraba el desastre, respirando algo agitado ante la demostración de su mejor arsenal. El Reiton, Shiryu Gekizoku shintenraiho era el segundo Jutsu más fuerte que tenia del elemente rayo, ya que necesitaba una gran cantidad de Chakra pero su uso era instantáneo. En cambio, el número uno de este elemento, necesitaba muchos requisitos para su uso, requisitos que toman su tiempo.

Volvió rápidamente hacia atrás, dando un aplauso para despertar a todos "¡muy bien todos! ¡al campamento!" ordeno con una sonrisa, apuntando al oro lado de la explosión. Al ver que nadie decía nada, empezó empujando a su hija, tomando sus cosas con una mano dirigiéndola para el campamento.

Esta de repente se detiene en seco y gira hacia el "¡papá!" le grito, señalándole temblorosa. Naruto espero durante un momento para ver cuál era la idea que su hija tenía esta vez "¡eres Zeus!" grito, todavía apuntando hacia él.

Naruto no pudo evitar contener las risas y exploto en una carcajada, riéndose en su cara de la adolecente sin poder hacer otra cosa. La adolecente rubia se sonrojo en vergüenza al ver a su padre reírse de ella "¡esto no es una broma!" grito enojada, pisando con fuerza el suelo, mientras exigía una respuesta.

"sigue intentando" le respondió con diversión, mirando seguía empujando hacia el campamento. La adolecente no pudo evitar ser llevada a la fuerza, mientras seguía escupiendo nombre tras nombre de personajes que podrían haber hecho aquella hazaña. Su mirada volvió hacia el grupo que todavía estaba en shock, para hacerle una señal para qué siguieran adelante

"señora" dijo hablándole a ella, quien se apuntó a ella misma "creo que es muy peligroso si se queda ahí y espera a que otro monstruo vaya a por usted ¿Por qué no viene con su hijo? La cabaña es más segura que el bosque" dio mientras señalaba hacia adelante. Vio la duda en su rostro, sabiendo que un mortal no podía entrar, así que le respondió con una sonrisa "no se preocupe" dijo agachándose hasta el suelo, tomando algo con sus manos y levantarse.

Para el asombro de todos, se trataba de algo parecido a una manta de color naranja, la cual cubría por completo el lugar. Todos podían inferir de que se trataba, era la barrera.

"¡que está esperando! ¡entre, ya!" grito sudoroso, pues levantar algo como esto era simplemente pesado. La mujer reacciono y tomo a su hijo avanzando hacia adelante, logrando cruzas sin esfuerzo. Todos aprovecharon y entraron por el agujero en la barrera, incluso quien hacia la brecha.

"¡aja! ¡eres un dios!" grito annabeth mientras caminaba detrás de él "¡tiene mucho sentido! No trabajas y ganas mucho dinero, eres muy hermoso y sexi, ¡tienes poderes! ¡eres un dios!" reafirmo a su hipótesis, mientras se impresionaba de lo mucho que ahora todo tenía sentido.

"oye…eso duele ¿sabes?" dijo al recordar la parte de que no tenía trabajo y aun así ganaba mucho dinero, eso era demasiado cruel para él ya que trababa día a día con mucho esfuerzo para traer un juego nuevo cada día.

La caminata tranquila se detuvo de inmediato, cuando un gran ejercito de semidioses y el entrenador de estos estaban frente a ellos con armas en mano "¡deténganse! ¡es una orden!" grito el centauro mientras empuñaba su arco.

Antes que cualquier pudiera decir algo, alguien entre la multitud empezó a acercarse, empujando a cualquiera que esté cerca de él "¡sálganse de aquí! ¡mocosos!" grito enojado, mientras más se acercaba, para finalmente llegar hasta el frente "¡porque es todo este ruido! ¡quiero respuestas!" grito a todos a su alrededor, para luego darle una mirada al frente, reconociendo a uno de ellos con la mirada, se quedó congelado al ver al rubio frente a aquel grupo "… ¿ **Assassin**?" pregunto señalándole tembloroso al reconocer a la figura.

El rubio mayor ignoraba la mirada de todos a su alrededor, y saludo con una sonrisa agradable hacia el Dios que tenía la gracia de darle la bienvenida "muy buenas Dionisio, espero que esto no sea inoportuno, pero me gustaría quedarme un par de días para cuidar a mi hija y sus amigos…si no es mucha molestia" termino, sonriéndole a pesar de su expresión en shock.

La bebida que tenía en mano callo en cámara lenta, casi hasta rebotar el suelo un par de veces. El dios entonces empezó a reírse carcajadas, ignorando el silencio completo de todos en aquel lugar. La risa parecía incomodar al rubio, que se rascaba con pena esperando que el dios terminara de reír. La mirada de su hija no ayudaba, pues seguían llamándole por su seudónimo de trabajo y estaba seguro de que quería muchas explicaciones.

Por parte del grupo extraño de atrás, las miradas iban y venían, incluso el sátiro estaba tembloroso al ver la reunión medio extraña. Por parte de los demás, parecían sorprendidos al ver a la hija de Atenea en manos de un tipo que pudo burlar su barrera y posiblemente conocía al dios de la cabaña.

Dionisio siguió riéndose después de un tiempo, hasta que le empezó a doler el estómago "¡no pudo creerlo! ¡¿tu?! ¡¿padre?! ¡que buena broma!" así, nuevamente se volvió a reír, incluso cayó al suelo matándose de la risa por aquellas palabras. Quien sabe cuánto duro, pero perdió toda la gracia cuando vio la seriedad en todos. Sudo ligeramente al entender que significaba todo esto.

 **Oh…lo dices enserio…bueno, es una mierda.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITUL** **O**

 **Prologo:** _Para mi querida estudiante_

 _Resumen: un pequeño prologo que contara sobre las cosas que sucedieron antes, durante y el después de la desaparición de la sombra conocida como Namikaze Naruto en el mundo shinobi. La carta donde cuenta sus últimas palabras antes de adentrarse a la oscura matanza de los cuarteles de Raiz para enfrentarse a su líder. La carta que está destinada a su_ ** _querida_** _estudiante._

* * *

 **COMENTEN, SUSCRIBANCE, MIREN MI PERFIL. Realmente apreciaría más comentarios sobre lo que les pareció, por otro lado, que sean muy extensos. Sobre ello, espero tambien que me manden PM a mi perfil, respondo a cualquier y por cualquier pregunta, no sean tímidos.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD. Este es mi regalo de navidad ULTRA LARGO**

 **PADORU PADORU (búsquenlo en youtube :v) (otro regalo de navidad ;v**


	4. Prologo I: Para mi querida estudiante

**Este es mi forma de adentrarme realmente al mundo de Percy Jackson. Mi hermano me estuvo diciendo de que ya debería de empezar con la trama, pues para serles sinceros, lo único que he estado escribiendo es relleno. Así es, como ustedes mismos están leyendo, los últimos tres capítulos solo han sido relleno.**

 **La verdad es que no esperaba que esto tenga argumento ni nada pues, sigo sin leerme la novela, sigo sin tener una idea clara de que hacer y, sobre todo, andaré muy ocupado luego de que termine el año imposibilitándome escribir cualquier cosa así que no tenía las ganas para escribir nada con sentido o coherencia.**

 **Dicho esto, mi hermano me estuvo dando ideas de que hacer, haciéndome revisar mis viejos manuscritos. Además de eso, me dio ideas sobre unirlo con mi conocimiento sobre Saint Seiya, DXD High school y God of war. Me di cuenta que había algo que podría unir con el universo Naruto y todo es gracias a que encontré algunas ideas sobre el Kamui. Por si no sabían, no are crossover de las antes mencionadas, solo saco ideas preliminares de ella.**

* * *

 **Mercenary, Assassin and Father**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Fue un ambu de Raiz durante su vida como shinobi. Ahora, en este nuevo mundo, tendrá un papel similar siendo el mercenario del mejor postor. Su vida da un giro completo al encontrarse cara a cara con la responsabilidad de criar a una niña que perdió a ambos padres…que también resultaba ser una hija de Athenea. (Sharingan) (AMBU)_

* * *

 **Prologo:** _Para mi querida estudiante_

* * *

 **OST**

 **Assassin's creed revelations - Main Menu Theme  
**

 _No es obligatorio escucharlo, pero sí que es más confortable y ayuda a imaginarse mejor el estado de los personajes_

* * *

 _ **[hay…realmente hay tanto que me gustaría decirte…tanto que me gustaría contarte por mí mismo…pero el tiempo no premia y ahora no tengo ni el tiempo para pensar en mi mismo]**_

 _Se veía lentamente como la imagen de la habitación oscura se mostraba, en el techo de esta misma, una pequeña rejilla que iluminaba con un poco de luz la habitación. En lo más extremo de esta, había un pequeño escritorio y un par de velas que iluminaban la mesa. Lo más asombroso de todo, era el adolecente a un lado de esta, que usaba el escritorio y la poca iluminación para escribir algo, pero su escritura era realmente lenta…casi como si le costara_

 _ **[…recuerdas…]  
[¿el día que nos conocimos?]**_

 _Otra imagen se mostró, esta vez, la luna en lo más alto de la oscura noche, iluminando la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Una sombra corría rápidamente, era un adulto llevando algo entre sus manos, era una especie de bulto. Lo más raro era la insignia que traía en su cabeza, pues se trataba de un ninja no procedente del lugar._

 _Poco tiempo después, un objeto fue lanzado hacia él desde múltiples localizaciones, para su sorpresa, logro cortarle todas sus articulaciones y paralizarlo sin dañar el bulto entre sus brazos, que dejo caer por la falta de fuerza. Iba a gritar de dolor, pero se encontró que no podía, su garganta había sido cortada._

 _Un caminar lento se escuchó, tan lento como calculador. El hombre ya estando en sus últimos momentos, recibe un kunai en su pecho, lanzado por aquella sombra que se acercaba._

 _ **[cuando te rescate esa noche…nunca imagine que serias tan importante para mi]**_

 _La bolsa se abrió y desde el punto de vista de quien se encontraba en ella, solo veía el rostro de un niño rubio, que la miraba con mucha curiosidad. Su vista se empezó a dañar, casi como si le costara solo enfocar al rubio, perdiendo la conciencia en ese mismo momento_

 _ **[gracias a ti…yo aprendí a sonreír]**_

 _Se veía otra imagen, ahora en el día, como un niño rubio tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras corría alrededor de la aldea. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que aumentaba conforme se acercaba a su destino. El sol parecía guiarle, hasta que cuando llego al bosque, la luz hiso que se imposibilitara la visión._

 _ **[gracias a ti…encontré un motivo por el cual seguir luchando]**_

 _Se veía al niño rubio haciéndose más fuerte, entrenando una y otra vez sus jutsu, cayendo al suelo agotado. No mucho tiempo después, aun con las manos ensangrentadas y sangre corriendo por sus labios, reunió fuerzas para seguir con el entrenamiento._

 _ **[gracias a ti…no dudé en adentrarme a la oscuridad]**_

 _Se veía como el miso rubio, ahora se inclinaba con la mirada gacha, teniendo a Danzo frente a él y estar rodeado de todos los ambus de su secta secreta. Luego de un par de segundos, elevo la mirada, casi sin sentimientos, asintiendo a si nuevo líder, elevando su pequeña katana, mostrándole absoluta lealtad._

 _ **[no titubee]**_

 _Se mostraba la imagen ensangrentada del mismo niño asesinando a horrorizadas personas, civiles que veía su muerte llegando a su fin. Niños, adultos, mujeres, ancianos. No había quien le frenara por un poco de compasión de su parte. Las manos ensangrentadas del rubio, su rostro manchado en la misma sangre de los inocentes que acababa de asesinar. Soltó el arma y se fue del lugar, colocándose la máscara durante la retirada._

 _ **[no tuve miedo]**_

 _Nuevamente la imagen cambiada, ahora en su enfrentamiento para finalmente unirse a Raiz y ser parte como miembro activo. La prueba definitiva que mostraría cuan leal era hacia Konoha…tenía que matar a su mejor amigo._

 _ **[incluso cuando sabía que me iba a quedar completamente solo]**_

 _La imagen ahora mostraba, como Naruto con la mirada gacha, había atravesado el corazón de un shinobi de cabellos plateados, el cual cayo rápidamente a un lado, manchando el suelo en un charco de sangre._

 _ **[incluso cuando sabía que ya no me ibas a aceptar]**_

 _Una sombra lo vio entre los árboles. La mirada de Naruto fue aquella silueta, la cual respondió quitándose su máscara y mostrándole una sonrisa. Un par de gotas de agua cayeron detrás del árbol, corriendo en dirección opuesta hacia donde se encontraba, dejándolo solo en el bosque._

 _ **[todo este calvario…fue por ti**_ _ **]**_ _ **  
[todo este sufrimiento…fue por ti**_ _ **]**_ _ **  
[…yo…]**_

 _Se mostró una imagen, fue aquel día cuando fingieron su muerte y la trajeron para que sea parte de los ambus de Raiz. En aquel momento, el rubio parecía totalmente reacio a aceptar, incluso escupiendo sangre a los pies del aciano. Esto no parecía del todo contento, pero se rio cuando saco entre sus ropas un par de imágenes…que tiro frente de él, dejándolo paralizado al verlas._

 _ **[…solo quería protegerte…]**_

 _La actitud reacia del niño parecía calmarse de repente. Su mirada, aunque inmersa de una gran cantidad de odio e ira, agacho la cabeza aceptando su destino. Sus manos agarraron con furia el suelo pavimentado, rompiendo sus dedos y parte del suelo por la presión. La sonrisa en el anciano no desapareció, cuando lo vio resignado frente a él._

 _ **[pero no importa cuanto lo intente, cuando lo piense o cuando trate de razonar…no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguir protegiéndote con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. Incluso cuando trate de hacer las cosas bien, mi lucha solo parece ir a una sola dirección…hacia el caos]**_

 _Se mostraba como el rubio, portando su máscara miraba las instalaciones en las cuales había pasado su niñez y adolescencia. No tardo mucho antes de que fuera rodeada por decenas de sus antiguos compañeros, todos preparando sus Jutsus y sus armas._

 _ **[traté de caminar sin un rumbo intentando encontrar la respuesta para toda esta desesperación, en busca de una señal para así poder salvarte de este infierno…en mi camino…obtuve más preguntas que respuestas]**_

 _Una larga batalla se mostraba. Aquel Rubio esquiaba con mucha destreza los cientos de armas arrojadizas que iban en su dirección. Usando el Sharingan recién obtenido en su ojo derecho, podía predecir cada movimiento y lo usaba con maestría para contrarrestar todas las armas al mismo tiempo, dispersándolas alrededor del lugar y matando a algunos que no tenían la habilidad como para esquivarlas a tiempo._

 _ **[por eso es que sigo viviendo…aun con mi cuerpo y alma destrozados…quería encontrar la verdad, quería saber si mis acciones realmente fueron las correctas y que realmente mi vida ha valido la pena…por eso he llegado tan lejos…en busca de la verdad.]**_

 _Un trio de ambus estaban en la lejanía haciendo sellos de mano, para luego lanzar un trio de bolas de fuego en la dirección de su antiguo compañero. Naruto por otro lado, logro pasar entre dos de ellas y lograr partir la tercera, pudiendo llegar hasta su objetivo, matando rápidamente a uno, mientras que los otros dos sacaban sus armas e intentaron matarlo._

 _El sharingan parecía una bendición en esos momentos, pues al final terminaron matándose entre ellos al ver que el rubio que atacaban era una ilusión._

 _ **[ahora, a punto de cometer un suicidio…y saber que mis horas finales están cerca…quiero decirte una sola cosa…]**_

 _Después de todas las intensas batallas, Naruto se encontraba caminando lentamente a pasos cansados hacia la recamara principal. El extenso pasillo estaba repleto de cadáveres, todos manchando de sangre su caminar. Aun victorioso, las incontables heridas en su cuerpo golpeado y ensangrentado eran visibles, pues casi no quedaba parte del traje shinobi que no estuviera roto o desgarrado._

 _Cada paso que daba parecía un arduo trabajo, pues a veces perdía el equilibrio y caía en una rodilla, respirando forzosamente. No le tomo mucho tiempo para seguir caminando, apoyado en una de las paredes._

 _ **[siempre fuiste tú]**_

 _Al cruzar el umbral hacia la recamara principal, un extraño recuerdo fluyo ante su mirada, tal vez por sus horas finales. Se vio a si mismo cuando no era nada más que un niño y chunnin, frente a una niña ligeramente más bajita que él. Lo único que podía observar de ella, era su enorme sonrisa._

 _ **[eras esa fuerza que me hacía levantarme cada mañana, eras esa fuerza que encontraba cuando ya no encontraba ninguna razón por la cual vivir. Incluso entre mi camino hacia la verdad, no pude evitarme sentir estúpido cuando me di cuenta que realmente he desperdiciado toda mi vida buscándola cuando siempre estuvo tan cerca de mi…]**_

 _La sonrisa se repetía una y otra vez, en cada uno de los recuerdos donde la luz brillaba y superponía a las más oscuras casi con facilidad. Sus recuerdos se esfumaron de golpe, mostrándole el marco de la puerta hacia la recamara principal que aún no había abierto. Suspirando, sonríe ligeramente y abre la puerta desapareciendo tras ella._

 _ **[…tú eras mi esperanza…]**_

 _Se veía al mismo adolecente, protegiendo a alguien con su propio cuerpo, con sangre escurriendo por sus labios. La mirada de ira era visible en su rostro, rápidamente empuja a quien le veía, entregándole algo en las manos. El adolecente rubio vestido en Abu, le da la espalda enseñándole las cuchillas que seguían ensartadas en su cuerpo._

 _La visión empezó a temblar arduamente, con el miedo que cualquier persona tendría al ver algo tan horroroso. Aun así, el rubio grito por su retirada, le gritaba con mucha fuerza para que huya, algo que hiso aquella persona, incluso cuando su mente no quería, manchando la imagen que se difumino por agua en los ojos, lagrimas._

 _ **[sigue luchando…incluso cuando yo ya no este contigo, seguiré protegiéndote mientras sigas caminando tu propio rumbo. Lucha por tus propios ideales, lucha por ese ansiado sueño que siempre repetías una y otra vez. Lucha por aquellos pensamientos utópicos que algún día me hicieron convencerme de que realmente existe un futuro…en el que ambos podamos caminar uno al lado del otro]**_

 _Ahora se veía a una niña corriendo, escuchando la ardua batalla que estaba teniendo la persona más importante para ella. No se podían ver sus ojos, per una gran cantidad de lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras corría desesperadamente, aun pudiendo escuchar los gritos de su compañero para que huyese._

 _ **[si realmente me sucediera algo, si realmente esto es el ocaso de mi vida…pido que jamás camines donde he dejado mis huellas, no dejes que nadie más me siga…sobre todo tu. No sigas el mismo camino del odio y la venganza, aun cuando el dolor empañe tu corazón]**_

 _Llego a duras penas frente a su líder, el cual ya se encontraba completamente solo, sin guardias, sin más soldados, solo era un anciano. Logro quedar frente a él, empuñando su estaba corta la cual se había roto durante sus anteriores enfrentamientos._

 _ **[mi vida acaba aquí, en la completa oscuridad]**_

 _Danzo tenía una pequeña sonrisa, mientras empezaba a parlotear. En toda su charla, la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio empezó a desaparecer, cambiando a una de ira y odio, dejándose consumir por esas emociones que tanto le habían embriagado en su momento._

 _ **[sin amor]**_

 _Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, empuña su arma relampagueando y logra cortarle el brazo al Anciano, cosa que al parecer no se lo había esperado por la expresión de su rostro. Él sabía perfectamente que no lo había dejado tiempo para que use su jutsu. Aun en sus horas finales, el aciano seguía teniendo esa repugnante sonrisa de victoria, riéndose de sus pobres esfuerzos por hacer el bien._

 _ **[sin reconocimiento]**_

 _Entonces el rostro de ira cambio completamente a una de shock, al verle las marcas en el torso de su enemigo, el cual lo había aprisionado con su otro brazo. Sin más fuerza, no logro hacerse un lado para evitar caer en el rango del sello maldito que había invocado el anciano en sus últimos momentos por matarlo._

 _ **[solo]**_

 _Naruto se encontraba gritando, mientras sorprendía al anciano al no darse por vencido y encender su Chakra al máximo, intentando oponerse a aquel poder que prácticamente ya había asegurado su perdición._

 _ **[y realmente puedo decir que no lamento el hecho de haberlo vivido]**_

 _En esa demostración de poder, el ojo carmesí derecho empezó a girar con furia, para que luego empezara a desvanecerse, quedando completamente blanco y muerto. El anciano vio antes de morir, como su enemigo rubio se desvaneció en la nada, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de su jutsu._

 _ **[mi historia es sino una de miles, el mundo no sufrirá porque acabe prematuramente]**_

 _Nuevamente se mostraba aquella fría y solitaria habitación en el subterráneo, donde el adolecente parecía terminar de escribir y envolver la carta, dejándola con una pequeña sonrisa. El tiempo parecía correr a toda velocidad, pues la habitación perdió su luz y parecía muy olvidada por el tiempo._

 _ **[eso…significa ser shinobi. Ese es el camino que a pesar de no haber elegido…]  
[yo he aceptado]**_

* * *

 _ **Final del ost  
**_

* * *

Aquella carta estaba siendo leída por alguien, que, al bajarla en su regazo, se pudo observar que se trataba de un Ambu. Los ojos era lo más increíble de estas, pues eran completamente blancos. La máscara fue retirada lentamente, mostrando un rostro mayor pero muy hermoso. Una mujer adulta de largos cabellos azules, la cual miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos la nota que todavía conservaba con ella incluso después de muchos largos años.

Estaba frente a una pequeña tumba, solo con una roca e inscripciones de esta, pues el cuerpo nunca fue hallado. La mujer se llevó las manos a sus ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, aun cuando parecía seguir llorando.

Entre los arbustos, una ligeramente más pequeña sale, mostrándole otra mujer más, pero mucho más pequeña y ligeramente con joven, quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia la shinobi.

"onee-sama, debes dejar de hacer esto cada mes" le regaño la chica del clan hyuga mientras la miraba llorar "eres tan llorona, ¿Cómo te convertiste en líder de la rebelión?" pegunto a modo de broma, dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

La hermana de esta, se rio mientras se secaba las lágrimas, aun arrodillada frente al pequeño altar "no lo sé, solo…sucedió" admitió, sintiéndose un poco mejor al tener compañía. Un silencio agradable ocurrió entre las dos, la hermana ligeramente más pequeña incluso la acompaño sentándose a su lado.

"¿Cómo era Namikaze Naruto?" preguntó confundida y curiosa, siendo una de las tantas veces que le ha preguntado. Para la rebelión, los Namikazes no eran más que escoria y siempre lo serán. Cuando el historial sobre Namikaze Naruto salió a la luz, fue llamado el verdadero monstruo y traidor. No solamente por su propia familia, sino también dentro de la rebelión.

Para Hanabi, era realmente extraño que su hermana tenga tanto apego a alguien que ha causado tanto mal al mundo, pues fue su culpa que el plan de Namikaze minato se pudo completar. El verdadero culpable de todo este caos en el mundo…siempre es y siempre será Namikaze Naruto…por el resto de sus vidas.

"él era alguien bueno…era amable, muy sobreprotector" recordó con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando cuando no eran más que niños ignorantes de los problemas de los mayores "era mi mejor amigo" eso era media verdad, para ella siempre será su primer amor.

Hanabi pone mala cara al escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez. Cuando le preguntaba sobre la historia completa, su hermana solo sonríe y mira hacia otro lado. Si ella sabe algo que ellos no, debía de decírselo al mundo, tal vez de esa forma…él pueda descansar en paz siendo el héroe que parece haber sido.

El nombre de su hermana, Hinata Hyuga, el héroe que todo mundo ha estado esperando y que ahora sacrifican sus vidas. Cuando nadie tenía el valor para darle contra a Minato, Hinata dentro del seno del clan, formo ella sola una pequeña rebelión, que comenzó ganando fuerzas hasta apoderarse de casi la mitad de todo el continente.

Trabajaban entre las sombras, intentando ganar todo el terreno y aprobación posible, pero nunca parecían lograr algo realmente. Incluso cuando lo intentaron de todo, sus esfuerzos no parecían tener un fin. Pero su hermana seguía luchando, cuando todos ya parecían intentar tirar la toalla, ella nunca se rindió y siguió adelante.

Esa determinación, ese valor y persistencia, fueron los que mantenían a toda esa gente unida en una sola bandera para luchar contra la injusticia de un dictador. Fue gracias a ella que hoy podían decirse que aún había esperanzas…ella era la esperanza de un mundo que deseaba ser libre nuevamente.

No sabían cuándo ni dónde, pero ellas podían sentir que el final estaba cerca. Minato se estaba cansando de su estúpida resistencia y probablemente iba a erradicarlos a todos de golpe. Según su inteligencia, el ya había puesto en marcha un plan para resurgir a una bestia capaz de destruir el mundo tal y cual lo conocen.

Para ello, necesitaba el poder de todas las bestias con cola, bestias que ahora él tenía en su poder con excepción de dos. Ellos aún tenían de su parte al Hachibi y al Nanabi. Esto sería algo bueno teniendo en cuenta que eran las más poderosa entre todas, pero el aun contaba con el apoyo de los dos más poderosos Jinchuriki, Menma y Naruko Namikaze.

Decidió olvidarse de todo esto, no era bueno tener pensamientos pesimistas cuando aún queda mucho tiempo para ver lo que sucederá. Si al final pierden en la última batalla, ella no se lamentaría de seguir a su hermana al igual que todos los demás…esa era una promesa de toda una vida.

"vamos, hanabi-chan. Debemos volver" dijo mientras se levantaba, mostrando su increíble y voluptuoso cuerpo protegió por la armadura tradicional, haciendo enfadar a su hermana en el proceso "Seguramente ya estén preocupándose por nosotras" recordó con una sonrisa, caminando fuera del claro del bosque.

"¡oye! ¡¿Por qué nunca me dices la verdad?! ¡eres mala!" le grito mientras se levantaba y la seguía "¡¿Cómo conseguiste esos?! ¡no es justo!" grito enfada al ver el gran busto de su hermana, comparándolo con el suyo propio, ella era una tabla.

"eres muy hermosa Hanabi-chan, no necesitas nada más para tener un lindo novio" dijo con una sonrisa, intenso animar a su hermana mayor, fallando miserablemente al inclinarse y mostrarle aún más la fuente de toda la envidia fraternal.

Ambas mujeres se retiraban fuera del lugar, la luna siendo sus guias, perdiéndose en el profundo bosque. Incluso entre la lejanía, la hermana menor seguía quejándose de su belleza femenina acompañado de las lindas risas de su hermana.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, sintió su ojo derecho quemar cual si fuera un pedazo de carbón. Los recuerdos empezaron a surgir sin control, recuerdos que él pensaba que ya habían culminado, pues ante su punto de vista, él ya estaba muerto, no tenía sentido seguir anclándose al pasado cuando no había forma de regresar a su mundo.

"Hinata" era esa la palabra que podía resumir todos sus recuerdos, incluso en la actualidad, aquellos siguen siendo una guia para su futuro, pues necesitaba encontrar nuevamente la respuesta ahora que no se encontraba junto a ella.

Recordar era doloroso, tanto como para bien como para mal. No tenía que mirarse a un espejo para saber que portaba el Mangekyo sharingan, el cual parecía brillar incluso en la completa oscuridad del bosque donde habia estado dormiendo.

Cuanto más brillante era el recuerdo, más dolor sentía en sus ojos trasplantado. Se retorcía ligeramente al sentir como un dolor sin igual empezaba a apoderarlo. El Chakra oscuro del ojo se mesclaba finalmente con su propio Chakra brillante. Segundos de dolor después, el Chakra del biju parecía querer unirse a aquella extraña combinación.

Podía sentir como su red de Chakra hervía y se incendiaba, se destruía e incluso se volvía a construir. Era extraño para el cómo su red de Chakra se volvía más gruesa con cada segundo que pasada, como si de una extraña evolución se tratase.

Minutos de agonía terminaron tras la desactivación del ojo maldito. Naruto respiraba cansado al sentirse como un hombre nuevo, más poderoso que nunca, pero había algo en el que había nacido, una extraña sensación a nostalgia que le hacía formularse una sola pregunta "¿Por qué no intentar volver?" sin darse cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta.

Su sentido de nostalgia estaba basado también en una gran cantidad de ganas por volver a ver su pequeña esperanza que había dejado en el infierno que recordaba llamar casa. Dudas surgían cuando pregunta tras pregunta solo aumentaban las ganas para volver a su mundo original.

El susurro en su mente persistía, alentándolo a tomar el otro ojo de shisui para poder regresar a casa. No entienda como otro sharingan podía ayudarle a regresar, pero un susurro así no era una buena señal, terminando por hacer todo lo contrario.

Pero había algo de verdad entre sus pensamientos y sensaciones tal vez falsas, él quería verla de nuevo, esa era la verdad absoluta. Después de todo este tiempo, no había día en la cual no podía lamentarse el hecho de no poder verla más. Se prometió a sí mismo a continuar con su vida…su nueva vida, pero no importa lo que haga, todo en él no podía aceptarlo.

Decidió dejarlo a un lado, tenía bastantes problemas ahora como para tener otro en mente. Sin darse cuenta, ya algo había cambiado dentro de él mientras dormía, una duda y una sensación inquebrantable al recordar a alguien tan importante para él, una seria de mesclas que le hicieron recordar que todo era posible, que regresar a casa no era una imposibilidad ni tampoco un obstáculo.

* * *

 _Hare de este mundo mejor, no dejare que nadie vuelva a sufrir al igual que usted lo hiso_

 _ **[porque a pesar de lo doloroso que fue, nunca he dado un paso atrás cuando pensaba en ti...]**_

 _…Porque…_

 _ **[…este es…]**_

 _ **[Mi Camino Ninja]**_

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Déjenme decirles que fue muy difícil tratar de escribirlo, primero porque no estoy acostumbrado al tipo de formato, me tarde tratando de pensar en uno que se adecuara a una narración, creo haberlo logrado. Segundo, no estaba seguro en que momento plantearlo, así que me demore tomando en cuenta la cronología.**

 **Dicho esto, me gustaría también decir que aprecio mucho la gran cantidad de comentario y que realmente están apoyando activamente la serie, sin duda algo que tomar en cuenta y seguiré lloviendo capítulos si más comentarios siguen viviendo. Me agrada ver tantos comentarios positivos, realmente gracias.**

 **DEJEN SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS O ENTRE MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS, COMENTEN, SUSCRÍBANSE Y PASEN POR MI PERFIL.**


	5. Prologo II: El Mesías

**Esto es algo que me hubiera encantado escribir en otro momento. Ayer estaba hablando con mi hermano hasta altas horas de la noche, sin duda una gran cantidad de tiempo pensando y repensando mis propias ideas. Le propuse mi idea original, si se podía usar ya que mi hermano si ha leído la gran mayoría de los libros de Riordan.**

 **Le pregunte cosas como de la gran profesa, la cual yo no tenía conocimiento de nada hasta que un comentario lo menciono. Aprendiendo todo eso, me di cuenta que en realidad si había forma de darle sentido a mis ideas, solo faltaba escribirlo.**

 **Lo malo en esto es que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto…por así decirlo, me gustaría que fuera más lento y todo, pero viendo como estaré de ocupado el próximo año con los muchos estrenos de animes, videojuegos y demás, no tendré tiempo de escribir. Así que me apresurar un poco.**

 **AQUÍ, la segunda parte del prólogo que se suponía que iba en el inicio, pero la he liado. (por cierto, he cambiado alguna cosa entre los capítulos, échenle un vistazo mas)**

* * *

 **Mercenary, Assassin and Father**

 **Resumen:** _Raiz, ese fue el malestar de toda su vida y la razón por la cual estaba atrapado aquí. No puedes dejar tu vida, incluso cuando trates de olvidarlo. Si fue un Mercenario ninja ¿Por qué no serlo aquí también? Pero con otros objetivos, semidioses y monstruos._

* * *

 ** _Prologo II:_** _El Mesías_

* * *

En nuevo vistazo a konoha, luego de un largo tiempo, finalmente se podía ver algún cambio. Casi parecía exactamente igual, pero había algo diferente, no había nadie fuera, de hecho…la aldea completa parecía estar vaciá. Las estructuras del lugar estaban demacradas y sin duda muy empobrecidas si uno lo compara a sus días de antaño.

El clima sobre la ciudad incluso cambio radicalmente. Los vientos eran suaves y sombríos, las nubes habían logrado ocultar el sol completamente, dejando una vista muy tenebrosa y triste para una aldea que se enorgullecía por tener ráfagas de luz todos los días del año.

Se hecho un vistazo a la única estructura que no había conforme pasaron los años, la torre Hokage. Cualquiera podría añadir que incluso se podía decir que estaba más imponente, ya que detrás de ella, el monumento Hokage se alzaba y mostraba ante un público que no existía.

Desde las increíbles ventanas superiores, se veía una silueta que miraba hacia todo su territorio en su totalidad. A pesar de los años que han ido trascurriendo, el sujeto no parecía haber envejecido ni un solo día. De hecho, parecía estar increíblemente joven como para ser padre de un par de niños adultos. Su cabellera rubia no había disminuido un poco su brillo con el pasar de los años y tampoco había señales de arrugas en su rostro. Sus ojos azules seguían teniendo un brillo juvenil, además de una gran cantidad de satisfacción.

Su nombre era Namikaze Minato, actual líder de la recién fundada, Naciones elementales. Miraba con una extraña sonrisa del mal todo el sombrío lugar que tenía por delante, sin alguna culpa en su rostro por ser el causante de tanta tristeza y desesperación. Sin embargo, algo parecía fuera de lugar, sus ojos de repente empezaron a brillar o titilar a un dorado pálido.

 _Un mestizo de los dioses más antiguos_

 _Llegará a los dieciséis contra todos los pronósticos_

 _Y mira el mundo en un sueño sin fin_

 _El alma del héroe, la espada maldita segará_

 _Una sola elección terminará sus días_

 _Olympus para preservar o arrasar_

Dijo lentamente, disfrutando verso tras verso de aquella estupidez que había escuchado entre sus rejas. Nadie realmente sabia el significado de esas palabras, todos seguían pensando en el Destino como una fuerza incapaz de poder ser cambiadas o decididas, los Titanes lo tenían claro, los dioses lo tenían claro…pero…

"Los humanos son realmente seres muy impresionantes" decía el rubio mientras miraba la aldea debajo de sus pies, riéndose entre dientes al sentir el poder absoluto de tener vidas entre sus manos "un poder que sale de la misma humillación de la debilidad de sus esencias, un ingenio para prevalecer incluso cuando hay dioses caminando entre ellos...el miedo motiva cada pisada y les ayuda a seguir viviendo" describió a la perfección, al ver como después de todo lo que ha visto, seguían viviendo incluso después de las catástrofes "…como cucarachas" asemejo para empezar a reír de sus propios pensamientos.

Los humanos son los únicos que no entendían el destino, eran tan ignorantes y tan estúpidos que simplemente se negaban a la idea del destino como tal. Sin saber cómo o el porqué, ese ingenio salido del mismo terror y miedo por desaparecer, lograba burlar la misma muerte, con ella…el destino.

"la raza humana no tenía ninguna probabilidad de seguir existiendo, mucho menos a dominar algo tan minúsculo como un pedazo de tierra, son realmente impresionantes" reconoció el líder supremo, mientras dejaba las vistas para sentarse en su escritorio sin ningún papel en el además de algunos informes sobre la estúpida rebelión.

Con ese vistazo, él se dio cuenta que los humanos era algo más que simples seres inferiores. Para entender la forma en como lo hacían, decidió mezclarse con ellos. Su pequeño camino le mostro una verdad indiscutible, la debilidad de los dioses y todos los inmortales en general.

 **El verdadero terror**

Ahora entiende cómo fue posible que realmente ha estado fallando, porque el destino seguía atándolo una y otra vez en esta batalla que no parecía tener fin, no sin su victoria.

Miedo, terror, angustia, desesperación. Esas fueron las emociones que él nunca pudo experimentar en carne propia, él nunca ha experimentado siquiera el temor a una muerte que nunca llegara, pues era inmortal. Jamás experimento el miedo de enfrentar a alguien más fuerte que él, porque no existía. Esa era su debilidad…era demasiado poderoso. El existió teniéndolo todo, no puedo llegar a obtener nada más. Los humanos nacieron sin tener nada, tienen la oportunidad de ser mas de los que ellos siquiera podrían imaginar.

"¿aun sigues pensando en eso?" una voz femenina se escuchó desde el frente. Para su no tan diversión, vio pasar a una mujer absolutamente hermosa, casi parecía una princesa japonesa de verdad. Sus largos cabellos rojos estaban atados a una cola de caballo tradicional, la cual parecía llegar casi tocando el suelo. Vestía también, un kimono muy tradicional rojo y adornos dorados, los cuales solo aumentaban el espectacular contraste con su tono blanquecino de piel y su melena carmesí.

Lo que más llamo la atención del rubio mayor, era la vista de la parte superior de su piel, pues ella vestía su kimono sin que logre cubrirle parte de los hombros, dejando descubierto una pequeña parte de sus senos y escote "Humanos siempre van a ser humanos, son solo formas de carne y hueso que corretean por mi jardín" dijo con una pequeña risa, ocultándolo tras sus largas mangas.

El hombre rubio no se esforzó siquiera en ocultar su ligera incomodidad, pero elevo su rostro mostrando una enorme sonrisa "Mi querida Kushina, reina mía… ¿a qué debo el placer de tenerte aquí?" hablo con mucha cortesía y amabilidad, casi hasta de forma perfecta.

Su pequeña actuación solo hiso sonreír a la mujer, quien soltó nuevamente una ligera risa "oh nada Minato, solo quería saber cómo van nuestros planes" dijo mientras caminaba un par de pasos, logrando estar frente a el escritorio.

La sonrisa del hombre parecía aumentar, ya que giro uno de sus documentos frente a ella, enseñándole. La mujer lo tomo con cierta curiosidad, leyendo los documentos con mucha calma. Su expresión cambio a una pequeña sonrisa al notar que iban mejor de lo que pensaban.

"tenemos al Nanabi" resumió el rubio mientras parecía mirar a la nada "con este solo nos faltaría el Hachibi y con ello tendremos todas las bestias con cola" termino de explicar mientras parecía acomodarse de más en su asiento "la resistencia, aunque muy molesta, no parece ser el mayor de nuestros problemas" a pesar de sonar algo negativo, esto no disminuido la sonrisa en la mujer.

"¡que increíble!" dijo pareciendo muy feliz, dando palmadas incluso para expresar su felicidad "tengo todo lo que podría desear. Tengo un esposo, a mis dos hijos…el abono para mi jardín y solo faltaría mi jardín" dijo añadiendo un poco de sensualidad en lo último, haciendo reír a su esposo por eso.

"calma, calma, me estoy ocupando de eso ultimo" parecía estar divertido por el comportamiento de la mujer "¿sabes cuánto trabajo es? Los humanos se podrían morir si no hago algo para evitarlo, no creo que te guste tener un jardín vacío" sus palabras pusieron a pensar a la pelirroja, que asintió a sus palabras encontrándole sentido.

"bueno, ya hemos ganado, incluso cuando algo salga mal…esto es mi victoria" dijo la mujer, antes de recordar algo y acercarse a el escritorio, donde se sentó de una manera muy sensual "nuestra victoria" le recordó, para acercarse ligeramente, logrando un beso corto.

"eso está mejor" dijo al ver como la mujer se corregido al último segundo, casi logrando enfurecerlo ligeramente "faltaría poco para dar el golpe final, aunque no es necesario sería un digno espectáculo para los ojos." Su mirada divertida murió durante un par de segundos, fijando su mirada en la nada nuevamente al recordar un minúsculo y ligero detalle.

"ah claro, nos falta la oveja negra de la familia" recordó la pelirroja, casi sin importar en lo absoluto lo que causaba tanto malestar en su esposo "¿Qué sucederá con él? si bien, he prometido ayudarte una vez que todo esto acabe, sé que él todavía es parte del plan" El rubio mayor bufo al recordar ese horrible error que cometió en ese entonces.

"bueno, tengo un par de ideas" divago mientras recordaba algunas de sus acciones para evitar que haga algo que le perjudique "no es de interés ahora mismo, pero más tarde será una gran incógnita y nuestra carta bajo la manga" tomo un par de segundos, antes de que este mismo sacara un kunai de la nada y lo arrojara a una zona escondida, donde se ve que incrusto en un ninja escondido "vaya, se le están acabando las ideas" admitió divertido al ver la desesperación de algunas de las personas.

"pensé que tendría que matarlo yo, no se porque esperaste tanto" dijo algo molesta la pelirroja, sacudiendo su cabeza y su gran melena con ella "veo que eres incapaz de usar tus verdaderos poderes todavía" vio cómo su esposo tenia incluso problemas para mantener su mano quieta, pues parecía estar sufriendo de alguna clase de control.

"si…este cuerpo no es capaz de mantener mucho de mi esencia, no de esta manera por lo menos" dijo recordando la mala forma que había podido interactuar con los humanos "pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a cualquiera" al final, parecía haber ganado el control nuevamente de su brazo derecho.

"volviendo al tema de interés…" alargo sus últimas palabras, de una manera cantarina y divertida al ver que el increíble shinobi intelectual con el que se caso estaba teniendo problemas para poder mantener su mente calmada "¿Qué harás con el mortal?" le recordó, mientras jugaba con sus propios cabellos, dándole una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué hare? Nada por el momento, tengo alguien que lo está vigilando" intento explicar, pero su expresión se tornó aburrida cuando recordó algo "bueno…lo está intentando vigilar" ante sus palabras la pelirroja solo se rio escandalosamente, enojando en el proceso al rubio.

"¡que divertido eres minato! ¿tanto confías en los humanos para hacer un trabajo tan difícil?" dijo juguetonamente, riéndose de que aquella oveja negra sea tan difícil de controlar para alguien que le gustaba mantener el control de todo "creí que ibas a mandar a alguien más…capaz" encontró la palabra para darle una mirada al rubio, que parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"quería hacerlo, pero no debo mostrar ninguna señal, nadie puede saber que existe este mundo" La pelirroja asentía casi robótica, escuchando nuevamente las palabras repetitivas de su actual esposo. Gruño molesto al ver como el interés de su esposa pelirroja no estaba en él, le molestaba mucho y ella lo sabía "Tendrá que esperar, nuestro hijo prodigo tendrá que regresar a casa alguna vez…" se tomó un momento para pensar las cosas, hasta ver a alguien en una imagen en su escritorio "o sino…podríamos forzarle a regresar"

La pelirroja se acerca curiosa hasta la imagen, sonriendo con maldad al ver a quien tenía en ella "vaya, vaya, vaya…que gran idea" admitió la reina riéndose junto a su esposo "un pequeño incentivo por la visita no estaría mal, ya quiero ver a mi pequeño retoño en mis brazos" dijo mientras imaginaba abrazarlo con sus manos, para risa del rubio mayor.

"será pronto, nuestro hijo mortal estará pronto con nosotros y nuestra familia estará completa otra vez" prometió mientras se echaba en su silla "El destino de este y más mundos…estará en nuestras manos. La profesa no son más que palabras…el futuro lo dominamos nosotros" dijo finalmente lográndose de pie, para mirar nuevamente a toda Konoha "El Olimpo será destruido…con el arma que los humanos mismos han creado" una risa escalofriante lleno el lugar, casi en su totalidad.

"El guerrero perfecto" dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro "Moldeado perfectamente por los mismos seres humanos. Nacido de la desesperación, del odio, de las inmundicias y del infinito caos que existe en el corazón de aquellos seres inferiores…" con estas palabras, rodeo el brazo del rubio, pareciendo cariñosa en su actuar "el niño perfecto que toda madre quiere" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, restregando su rostro en su brazo.

"Y que todo padre quiere" añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, respondiendo el gesto cariñoso con una de sus manos. Vio como las nubes parecían ocultar aún más el cielo, casi haciéndolo de noche cuando apenas era medio día "El niño de la profesa, destructor de olimpo… ¿me falta uno más?" le pregunto juguetón a su esposa, quien parecía enojada al recordar el primero de sus apodos.

 **El mesías de la destrucción**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Es corto, lo sé, ya que esa es mi intención. Gracias a un comentario, me di cuenta de que le faltaba eso que lo unía con el mundo de percy Jackson, creo que de esta forma lo unir perfectamente.**

 **No se preocupen, creo tener una breve idea de que cosas sucederán para cumplir con la historia, mi hermano me está guiando en el argumento. Dicho de esta forma, espero que les guste porque desde ahora, no creo que pondré mucho relleno…o eso espero. No tengo ni idea, tampoco quiero avanzar muy rápido, necesito encontrar un equilibrio.**

 **COMENTEN, SUSCRIVANCE Y MIREN MI PERFIL, un comentario largo tampoco hace mucho daño, hago caso a cada una de sus peticiones y lo que mas quiero ver, son ideas de lo que podría colocar en un futuro, ayudaría aunque no lo crean. Incluso si al final no hago caso a algunas de sus sugerencias, realmente tomo todo para, sino es en este fic, en otros :D**


	6. Chapter 4: La verdad

**Aquí el capítulo 4. Supongo que para cuando vean esto debe de ser marzo o abril, no lo sé, simplemente no tengo ni idea. La razón de que ya no actualiza se debe a mis estudios, tengo que ponerle más atención a ese ligero detalle si quiero entrar a la universidad.**

 **Dicho esto, también he tenido o tendré problemas para escribir este capítulo ya que estoy viendo otras serias a las cuales le he tomado interés. Tengo un nuevo proyecto en DXD y tambien muchos trabajos originales en Fictionpress. Por cierto, esa es la página donde tengo el mismo Nick y subo obras originales que tal vez les agrade (esta todo en mi perfil)**

 **Sin más que decir, el capitulo**

* * *

 **Mercenary, Assassin and Father**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Fue un ambu de Raiz durante su vida como shinobi. Ahora, en este nuevo mundo, tendrá un papel similar siendo el mercenario del mejor postor. Su vida da un giro completo al encontrarse cara a cara con la responsabilidad de criar a una niña que perdió a ambos padres…que también resultaba ser una hija de Athenea. (Sharingan) (AMBU)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Leyendas a través del tiempo**

* * *

 _Oscuridad…eso era lo único que se podía ver no importa cuántas veces intentara enfocarse. Seguido de un silencio ensordecedor, se escuchó finalmente algo de vida, se trataban de los pasos calmados de alguien. Este alguien era quien veía la oscuridad sin fin, caminando sin rumbo hacia el frente._

 _Finalmente, vio una pequeña estrella en la lejanía, una pequeña luz de esperanza al final de toda esta oscuridad. Aun así, los pasos siguieron siendo lento, casi hasta temerosos. Cuanto más se acercaba, otro sonido se unía a los pasos del sujeto. Se trataba de latidos._

 _Aquellos latidos se volvían más fuerte conforme se acercaba hacia aquel punto de luz en la lejanía. Paso a paso, la imagen se volvía trastornada, desfigurada, los ojos de la figura no parecían entender lo que tenía frente a él. Este mismo, se cubrió los ojos para poder seguir continuando, notado que traía largas mangas blancas._

 _Poco a poco el escenario parecía cambiar, pues ya no solamente era el sonido sordo de los pasos, sino que estos parecían caminar sobre alguna clase de piedra o tierra. El sonido de las hojas se unió a aquel sombrío sueño, pero, sobre todo, una ventisca sin igual parecía arrasar con la figura para que dejase de continuar. El sonido de los latidos seguía siendo ensordecedor, como si lo escuchara en su propia mente._

 _Por el increíble viento, a esto se sumó algunos mechones de cabello castaño o negros, no se distinguía muy bien. Los pasos se volvían cada vez más forzados, seguido de un nuevo sonido, como el de una campanilla. El objeto que hacia ese ruido se presentó frente a el atravesó del propio brazo, parecía ser una vara o bastón de monjes de color negro._

 _Ahora que estaba a pasos de él, aquella estrella ya no era un pequeño punto a la distancia, sino una especie de esfera de color dorado, el cual se estremecía cada cierto tiempo produciendo los latidos. Ante la vista de cualquiera, no había duda de que estaba vivo._

 _EL sujeto no pudo soportarlo más y retrocedió un par de pasos por el increíble viento que lo expulsaba. Gracias a esto, se pudo ver que alrededor había estatuas de diferentes seres extraños que portaban colas en sus espaldas._

 _La vista retorno a aquella burbuja que sobrevolaba el suelo. Usando mucho esfuerzo, la persona logro llegar hasta ella y tocarla con sus manos. Un brillo ilumino todo el lugar, haciendo que la oscura pesadilla cambiara a un bonito escenario de color amarillento con el cielo completamente azul. Las nubes eran doradas y parecía que caían plumas por todos lados._

 _El sonido de alguien gritando durante esa transición era notable, casi como el de un dolor extremo, a esto se siguió el sonido sordo de un golpe. Una sombra desfigurada mostro un fruto extraño, que cayó al suelo y emergió en un gran árbol. Esta sombra sin nada en las manos, abrió los ojos mostrando un par de pupilas perlas o blanquecinas._

 _La visión mostro a una incontable cantidad de más sombras con los mismos frutos en sus manos, todos desapareciendo luego de dejar caer el fruto en el suelo. La primera sombra ahora resultaba ser la última, la cual aún portaba aquel fruto extraño. Este mismo no lo lanzo al suelo, sino empezó a comerlo con un hambre y una risa igual de enfermizas._

 _La visión cambio de repente, mostrando como la silueta oscura del árbol empezaba a marchitarse, rompiéndose en miles de sombras más, las cuales empezaron tomar una forma humanoide. Las sombras podían contarse con la mano, pero lucían muy confundidas, admirando su propia existencia. Finalmente, estas se elevaron a los cielos, donde miraban la tierra donde nacieron._

 _La imagen fue cortada por una incontable cantidad de plumas, las cuales pasaban por un rostro desorientado, casi como si estuviera en una clase de trance hipnótico. Un poco por encima de sus ojos oscuros, había una venda blanca que casi tapaba sus ojos cansados. La pupila del hombre se contrae de repente, admirando algo que estaba más allá de su propia comprensión._

 _La esfera dorada seguía latiendo, la cual le siguió una pequeña risa infantil de una niña. Las plumas estaban por todas partes, ocultando a la perfección lo que había dentro de esa esfera, pero sin duda…estaba vivo. Cerro los ojos cansados, escuchando por última vez la risa inocente de una pequeña niña que actualmente había sustituido los latidos._

 ** _…_** ** _Ahora…_**

 _ **…**_ _ **Ahora ya lo entiendo todo…**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki despertó de golpe, pues la libertad con la que se podía mover no era normal, descubriendo que estaba en plena caída del árbol donde dormía. Para su suerte, logro despertarse a tiempo cayendo en una rodilla al suelo salvándose de una, tal vez no dolorosa, pero si vergonzosa caída.

Se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, intentando despejar ese sueño tan extraño de su cabeza. aun no entendía que significaba, pero varias de estas…visiones le estaban perturbando el sueño durante mucho tiempo. Estaba seguro de que intentaban decirle algo, pero nunca realmente los entendía, si solo tuviera una pista donde buscar, tal vez tendría las respuestas que buscaba.

Escucho el sonido de muchas personas en los alrededores, sonidos de espadas chocando, flechas acertando y un sinfín más que le decían que no estaba en la comodidad de su hogar. Si…ahora recuerda que no estaba en casa, sino todo lo contrario, estaba en el campamento junto a su hija.

Suspirando, da un fuerte salto para llegar de rama en rama para ver desde el árbol más grande. Con aquella visión, noto que todos los chicos del área estaban empezando un entrenamiento muy mediocre para ser semi dioses. Negando con la cabeza, siente un par de presencias acercándose hasta el.

Agudizo los ojos, como si se tratara de un halcón, noto que había sido descubierto por su el encargado de este lugar junto al dios supervisor. Rio entre dientes al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin más demora, saca un kunai extraño de sus mangas, lanzándolo con fuerza en su dirección. Segundos después, desapareció en un brillo blanco.

Cuando llego a su destino, noto que su truco había sorprendido mucho al centauro, lo suficiente como para que saltase un par de pasos hacia atrás y tomara guardia. El dios en cambio, no parecía muy sorprendido y solamente bebía algo para calmar sus nervios.

"hola Dionisio, buenos días" saludo el rubio, inclinándose ligeramente. El mencionado solo le dirigió una mirada cansada para volver a su bebida. El rubio sonrió ligeramente al sentir todavía la tensión en los músculos del centauro, como si se preparase para cualquier clase de ataque "hola para usted también, Quirón" saludo formalmente, haciendo que el centauro inclinara la cabeza respondiéndole.

"entonces…¿Cuándo piensas largarte?" dijo sin más rodeo el dios, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados notando como la sonrisa en el rubio aumentaba "sabes que padre estará furioso cuando te encuentre, él te odia" le recordó el dios, deteniéndose solo para beber algo de su tasa.

"¿Qué sería de mi si no tuviera a medio mundo odiándome?" pregunto irónicamente, riéndose de su mal chiste. Sus palabras solo hicieron desconfiar aún más al centauro "sé que el tipo de los rayos me odia, al igual que el tipo de los muertos y el tipo del mar" divago a la trinidad del olimpo "pero creo haberme ganado un pequeño favor al rescatar a su hijo y amante, ¿no lo crees?" Dionisio bufo molesto, recordó que efectivamente, Poseidón le debía una grande.

"eso no me importa, te quiero fuera de aquí para mañana, ¿me oyes?" le ordeno el dios, apuntándole con el dedo, haciendo asentir al rubio. suspiro cansado mientras se retiraba cansado "madre mía el estrés, necesito una buena copa o sino moriré" se quejó mientras se retiraba, no podía con todo esto.

Mientras esto pasaba, Quirón lo miraba con mucha dificultad, pues aun no entendía que significaba todo esto. Cuando intento obtener más información del dios, este simplemente le respondió que era confidencial y que no podía contar mucho o tendría problemas. Lo único que sabe de él es que resultaba ser el padre de una de las hijas de atenea.

"entonces…" escucho hablar al rubio, sacándole de sus pensamientos "¿así es como entrenan?" pregunto curioso, aunque en sus ojos podía ver la indiferencia que este sentía "me esperaba más de un campamento de los dioses" dijo en un tono neutral, cosa que insulto mucho al centauro.

"aquí no los hacemos soldados" le informo, resaltando ese detalle más que nada "aquí les enseñamos a cómo combatir a criaturas que andan tras ellos, aprenden a defenderse y como sobrevivir al mundo exterior" el rubio simplemente asentía sus palabras, como si no le importara.

"las estadísticas dicen todo lo contrario" dijo este mientras miraba con sus ojos el entrenamiento de aquellos chicos "el 70% de los egresados de este lugar no sobreviven mas de dos años fuera, mientras que los que sobreviven no llegan a la vejez…" Quirón gruño ante sus palabras, tan duras como ciertas "a pesar de que pueden recluirse de por vida aquí, tampoco hay mayores de edad por sus 'búsquedas' las cuales terminan de desaparecer a una gran cantidad de ellos" sus ojos miraban casi en cámara lenta, grabando cada acción de los inexpertos chicos.

"¡no es así!" grito enojado Quirón, pisando con fuerza el suelo y haciéndolo estremecer. Sus acciones no intimidaron en lo absoluto al rubio, quien le miraba fríamente a esperar una respuesta. La emoción del centauro parecía disminuir cuando se dio cuenta que se había exaltado intentando ignorar la verdad frente a él "…no se supone que sea así…" admitió derrotado, alejándose del lugar desganado y con la mirada gacha.

Naruto no regreso su mirada cuando lo vio perderse detrás de él, bajo la cabeza y se rio en silencio al ver que incluso los seres míticos negaban la verdad, aunque les golpeara en la cara.

De pronto, una flecha surco su rostro, ondeando su cabello por la ráfaga de viento causante. El silbido de otra flecha se escuchó en la lejanía, flecha que fue sujetada con mucha pereza por el rubio, quien la rompió con los dedos sin esfuerzo. Miro con cierta molestia un par de personas en la lejanía, por lo cual, camino en dirección opuesta para desaparecer del lugar.

"¡eh, tú!" escucho ahora más cerca. Aun cuando la voz sonaba muy enojada, no le dio el placer de ganarse su mirada "¡enfrentame! ¡ahora!" le ordeno, intentando ganar su ira. Por otra parte, el rubio volteo mirando cansado para ver una figura adolecente y femenina.

La mirada del rubio la examino, notando su gran cantidad de musculatura "¿hija de ares?" pregunto con los ojos cerrados, recordando la misma firma de energía "mira, no tengo tiempo para esto" intento alejarla, ocultando su rostro tras su mano al dolor de cabeza que le daría alguien tan descerebrado.

"¡no sé quién diablos eres ni que eres! ¡pero no me importa! ¡no puedes llegar de la nada y andar como si todo esto fuera tuyo!" gruño enojada, sintiendo su ira hirviendo dentro de ella al ver que el rubio mayor seguía mirándole con indiferencia "¡te reto a un duelo!" gritó ahora furiosa, sacando su arma respectiva y empuñándola de forma amenazante.

"¡¿Qué?!" escucho que alguien grito acercándose hasta el tumulto que provocaba toda esta actuación. Con sus ojos, vio cómo su pequeña niña había llegado hasta el "¡clarisse! ¡alto! ¡para con toda esta locura!" intento detenerla, parándose en medio de los dos.

"¡hazte a un lado, sabelotodo!" grito enojada al ver a una de ellos protegiéndolo "¡me importa un bledo que sea tu padre! ¡le voy a dar una lección de modales!" dijo mientras ondeaba su arma amenazadoramente.

Annabeth intento detenerla de nuevo, pero fue sorprendida cuando una mano cayó sobre su cabeza, acariciándola "no te preocupes" la tranquilizo con una pequeña sonrisa "será un pequeño encuentro amistoso" con esto, la empujo ligeramente dejando el camino libre para su batalla.

"¡pero ella es una hija de ares!" intento recordarle, todavía pensando en que se trataba de una lucha desigual. Ante sus palabras, su padre solo atino a reírse brevemente, caminando un par de pasos hasta su oponente.

"perfecto" dijo clarisse al verlo frente a ella. su sonrisa no duro mucho al verlo completamente desarmado y sin ninguna armadura "¿no piensas armarte? Podría matarte" le recordó, esperando una respuesta de este.

"no necesito nada además de mis brazos" dijo subestimándola. Parecía pensarlo un momento cuando vio ambos brazos "de hecho, puede que aun estemos en desventaja, tratare de no lastimarte mucho" dijo con una sonrisa malvada, enojando a su oponente más de lo que ya estaba.

"¡eso ya lo veremos!" fue el grito de guerra que soltó mientras corría a toda velocidad hasta su objetivo. Su corte vertical, tal cual de poderoso como era, fue detenido fácilmente con una mano, la cual atrapo la suya propia "¡¿Qué?!" pregunto en shock, al verse atrapada.

"primera regla en una batalla" susurro solamente para que ella fuese capaz de escuchar "no dejes que tus emociones te dominen" con esto dicho, la levanta fácilmente y la lanza a distancia, chocando y arrastrándola por el suelo.

Clarisse se levanta con cierta dificultad. Su mano se sentía dolorida solo por el apretón que le dio, por otra parte, la mitad de su cuerpo parecía haber sufrido un leve estirón por ser lanzada con tanta rudeza. Gruñendo completamente enojada, tira su espada a distancia y mira a alguien entre la multitud, quien asiente y le arroja una Lanza, la cual relampaguea en sus manos.

La adolecente se ríe al ver la ligera impresión en su rostro "¿oh? ¿asustado? Pues deberías de estarlo" se rio, sujetando con fuerza su lanza, concentrando todo el poder alrededor de su arma.

Naruto no respondió, animándole para que le atacase. La chica no lo duda y corre hacia el para atacarle. Sujetando con fuerza su arma, la tomó de forma rara para intentar atravesarlo con ella, pero fue desviada por una de las manos del rubio. Gruñendo, clarisse intenta nuevamente atacarlo, haciendo un barrido con su lanza, más fue desviada nuevamente.

Al ver que sus ataques no parecían afectar en lo más mínimo, tiró la única defensa que traía, la cual se trataba de su escudo, para sujetar la lanza con ambas manos. Una ceja se levantó en el rubio al verla empuñar un arma a dos manos, aumentando aún más su poder.

La apuñalada fue evitada por este mismo haciéndose a un lado. La sonrisa en la chica aumento cuando lo tenía donde quería, colocando la lanza en el suelo junto a sus manos, haciendo un barrido de una patada, esperando que lo desequilibrase. Su acción fue prevista como el rubio salto ligeramente, para luego agacharse esquivando otro ataque de su mortal lanza.

Todos veían como ahora este esquivaba los mortales golpes con mucha habilidad. Clarisse mostraba muchas nuevas maniobras que pocas veces se ha visto, pero ninguna parecía realmente funcionar.

Desesperada por acabar con todo, usa toda su fuerza para atravesar nuevamente al rubio. Pero este al verse cansado, la toma con un par de dedos, deshaciendo el manto relampagueante a su alrededor. La mirada a sorprendida de la chica se elevó para mirar a su enemigo, quien le miro a los ojos directamente, dejándola paralizada.

"eres buena" admitió este, viendo su rostro sin vida al ver inutilizada su arma y sus ojos repletos de temor al verle "pero eres muy débil aun" con esto, le quita el arma sin esfuerzo alguno, caminando lentamente hacia otra dirección mientras examinaba la Lanza. Sin más, tira la lanza como si se tratase de un trozo de metal sin valor, el cual reboto en el suelo y cayo a los pies de la chica.

Esta misma, sintió sus piernas perder fuerza, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mirando su arma frente a ella. Se rodeó a si misma con sus brazos, abrazándose y estremeciéndose mientras dejaba que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Por un momento, vio más de miles y miles de forma en como el rubio podría haber acabado con su vida.

Annabeth miraba con dificultad la escena frente a ella, incluso cuando su padre caminaba en su dirección, su vista estaba enfocada completamente en clarisse. Su padre llego a su lado y siguió caminando, sin siquiera darle una mirada. Sin más, corre hasta su compañera, para verla seguir llorando amargamente.

Todos vieron la escena tan patética y no pudieron temerle, pues alguien que podía derrotar con una mirada no era alguien que podrías subestimar. Annabeth solo podría mirar la silueta de su padre alejándose, sin saber realmente que pensar

 _ **¿Quién eres papá?**_

* * *

Actualmente se encontraba en el bosque a las afueras del campamento. No tenía un propósito real, lo único que quería era evitar alguna confrontación con su hija, tal vez con un poco de tiempo ella pueda pensar con mejor claridad y preguntarle cosas que realmente pueda responder.

Mientras tanto, aprovecharía el tiempo que estaría aquí para calmar su mente y pensar en sus próximas jugadas a partir de ahora. Tenía una sensación extraña de que algo estaba sucediendo y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Los dioses olímpicos han estado muy callados los últimos meses, pocos incluso salen al mundo humano.

Suspirando, decide relajarse un momento en el claro del bosque que encontró. Aun cuando usaba sus ropas de empresario, no temía ensuciarlo cuando se sentó en el pasto para disfrutar de los regalos de la naturaleza. De esta forma, cerró los ojos colocándose en una posición de meditación.

Hace mucho tiempo, le habían enseñado a como ser un sabio. El entrenamiento fue dirigido por orochimaru, quien estaba obsesionado con los poderes que el arte ermitaño podría ofrecer. De esa manera, fue instruido por el mismo sannin para poder manejar ese mismo poder de la naturaleza.

 **Senjutsu, el poder del sabio. Un arte prohibido que permite ser uno con la misma naturaleza que nos rodea, siendo capaces de maximizar nuestros poderes con la ayuda del poder del entorno.**

Recordó esas palabras tan imprecisas y tal vez erróneas que le había dicho Danzo para que se interesara en el arte. Su respiración se cortó de repente, incluso sus latidos se detuvieron por un par de segundos intentando un estado de casi muerte e inerte para poder acoplarse a la naturaleza.

Nadie podía verla, pero un aura rodeaba al rubio mientras este simplemente moldeaba la energía natural para que lo rodeara y trasformara un poco el entorno junto a él. Los resultados fueron muy notorios, pues las plantas y flores emergieron de la nada, los arboles aumentaron su tamaño y todo a su alrededor parecía tener un brillo poco antes visto.

Recuerda que había pasos para llegar a ser un verdadero sabio. El primero sería control, uno debía de sentir y controlar la energía a su alrededor. El segundo paso sería el moldeo, con la energía natural se podían hacer diversas cosas para moldear la realidad misma a tu voluntad. Mientras que el último paso era ser uno completamente con la naturaleza, aquello se le nombraba como Modo Sabio.

 **Pocos sabían, que existía un paso más…uno que podría llevar a nuevas fronteras el significado de sabio.**

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió una gran cantidad de manos sobre él. Una marca en su frente apareció cuando vio que, incluso cuando detuvo su moldeo natural, las manos no parecían dejarle en lo absoluto. Su paciencia culmino cuando sintió un par de pechos en su cabeza.

"muy bien, suficiente" dijo serio mientras se levantaba de golpe, asustando a las ninfas a su alrededor. Al verlas detenidamente, noto que se trataban de dríadas, ninfas de los árboles.

Incluso cuando se levantó y caminaba fuera del lugar, sintió como varios pasos parecían seguirle. Volviendo su mirada, solo vio árboles en fila. Cuando siguió su camino, nuevamente los pasos fueron escuchados y cuando intentaba pillar a sus perseguidoras, solo encontraba árboles.

Cansado, usa el hiraishin para desaparecer del lugar y tratar de encontrar una nueva área de meditación. Su desaparición dejo consternada a las ninfas, quienes rodearon el lugar donde desapareció, intentando buscarlo bajo tierra. Cuando no lo hallaron, se quedaron ahí, esperando a que volviera a aparecer.

* * *

 **Senjutsu, el poder del sabio. Un arte prohibido que permite ser uno con la misma naturaleza que nos rodea, siendo capaces de-**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente cuando manos nuevamente empezaron a rodearlo. El mismo sentimiento de hace unos instantes se repetía, solo que ahora era más frio y húmedo.

Abriendo los ojos, se encontró con que estaba atrapado entre cuerpos de mujeres muy hermosas. Para la no tan sorpresa de todos, estaba sentado en medio de un lago, como si este fuera piso sólido. Las mujeres que lo habían atrapado eran ninfas del agua, nereidas. Dudo un poco de sus propios pensamientos ya que posiblemente haya un par de náyades.

Suspiro cansado mientras desapareció nuevamente del lugar, dejando en shock a las ninfas quienes se sumergieron en el agua intentando hallarlo. Cuando no pudieron hacerlo, se quedaron también en ese mismo lugar, esperando a por su retorno.

* * *

 **Senjutsu, el poder del sabio. Un arte prohibido que-**

La marca en su frente se hiso más prominente cuando se vio siendo interrumpido por tercera vez solo en esta mañana. Los cuerpos a su alrededor se sentían livianos y otros tan duros como la roca. Seguro eran alguna clase de ninfas del aire y otro de roca, montaña quizá.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando cada vez más, se suponía que esto debería de ser relajante, pero estaba siendo todo lo contrario. ¿acaso no existía un lugar donde no haya especies relacionadas con la Naturaleza? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que así fuera. Con estos pensamientos, desapareció de la misma forma, dejando confundidas a las ninfas elementales.

* * *

 **Senjutsu, el poder del-**

Respiro calmadamente al sentirse fuera del estado de meditación. Sentía un par de ojos mirándolo con mucha curiosidad. Sentir que era vigilado no le permitía concentrarse para llegar al estado que necesitaba. Abriendo los ojos, se encontró con una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños que se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro.

Estuvieron un buen rato mirándose, pero sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que la mujer lo rompió de repente "¿quieres cereales?" pregunto mientras levantaba un pequeño recipiente.

Naruto se le quedo mirando raro durante un buen rato, antes de soltar un largo y cansado suspiro mientras se resignaba a que nunca podría tener una mañana tranquila "¿Por qué no?" respondió derrotado mientras tomaba el raro recipiente y aprovechaba el momento para comer algo "me pregunto si mi hija está comiendo sano" divago mientras comía los cereales, los cuales sabían mas a frutos secos.

"es bueno saber que todavía hay padres que se preocupan por la alimentación de sus hijas" dijo mientras veía al rubio comerse sus cereales "ahora solo hay productor conservados, frutas modificadas genéticamente y casi todo causa cáncer" dijo molesta al recordar cuanto de la naturaleza ha llegado a ser irreversible por los cambios humanos.

"en eso estoy de acuerdo" reconoció el rubio recordando aquel momento en el que se le fue difícil ingerir aquellos alimentos totalmente desbalanceados y falsos. Tuvo que recurrir a la búsqueda de diferentes proveedores de comida que aún lo hacían a la antigua. Sin más que decir, sintió como la figura desapareció en la nada, dejándolo finalmente solo en el bosque.

No había que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, nunca la conoció, pero se le mencionaba cada vez que hablaba con otros dioses, mas con hades y su esposa "tal vez debería de volver" pensó durante un par de segundos si realmente ya era buena idea ir a conversar con su hija.

Miro su reloj y noto que habían pasado dos horas, tiempo suficiente como para que tenga la mente despejada y pueda entablar una conversación racional. Sin más que pensar, desaparece del bosque para finalmente tener esa charla que había estado postergando.

 **Espera que no sea del todo tarde.**

* * *

Apareció de repente en lo que los campistas llaman, casa grande. No había mucho de qué hablar, era tal cual lo dice su nombre. Aun así, podía sentir que habían presencias dentro de él, tales como el grupo que rescato, su hija y un par de personas más.

Camino hasta adentrarse en la casa, mirando como en él se encontraban todos reunidos y la conversación fue interrumpida cuando el entro a la casa. Las miradas le decían todo, desconfiaban mucho de él, aunque la mirada de Dionisio simplemente decía que no le importaba.

"quiero hablar con mi hija, a solas" resalto lo último, mientras intentaba separarse de todos los presentes. Todos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que hacer realmente. Mientras tanto, la mirada de Annabeth era una indescifrable, pero, no obstante, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hasta él.

"¡espera!" escucho una voz en el grupo. Todos giraron sus miradas para ver que s e trataba de un adolecente de cabellos negros "¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto confundido el chico, pues aun recordaba todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

"eres igual que tu padre" susurro cansado el rubio, sorprendiendo tanto al chico como a la mujer que posiblemente sea su madre "trata de concentrarte en tus propios problemas niño, de no ser así, podrías chocarte con una fea verdad" aconsejo el rubio, dándole una pequeña mirada que lo intimido.

"es mi padre" interrumpió Annabeth antes que el chico saltara a por más preguntas. El adolecente se quedó mirándole un momento sin saber que decir "solo…callate" lo detuvo antes que dijera algo que se arrepentiría mas tarde. Con esto dicho, miro a su pare quien asintió extendiendo su mano la cual acepto sujetándolo. De esa manera, desaparecieron tras un brillo blanco.

Todos se quedaron mirando la extraña forma de desaparición, quedando impactados sobre todo los que no se acostumbraban a eso. antes que el adolecente pudiera decir algo, Dionisio le gano "no es un dios, tampoco una figura divina ni nada, es un humano" aseguro este, bebiendo la Coca-Cola en mano "un humano no tan común ni corriente" recalco, entrecerrando los ojos al recordar cómo fue que lo conoció.

El grupo se miró entre ellos, sin saber que decir al respecto, pues la mitad de él aun no sabía la existencia de lo sobrenatural mientras que los demás simplemente no podrían creer que sea un humano.

* * *

Ambos aparecieron de repente en la cima de una montaña, mirando el hermoso paisaje que en frente se le presentaba. Annabeth por un momento sintió todo su mundo resquebrajarse, su estabilidad se perdió y su coordinación dejo de existir, cayendo al suelo lentamente. Para su fortuna, fue sujetada por su padre.

"gracias" agradecía mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara. Naruto no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí, con su hija en brazos esperando que su cuerpo finalmente sepa dónde está. Luego de un momento, ya se pudo mantener en pie por sí misma, separándose de su padre.

Ambos no dijeron nada y solo se quedaron mirando el paisaje sin fin frente a ellos. Paso un buen rato sin que nadie dijera nadie, pero no había incomodidad entre ellos, solo un cálido silencio de conformidad.

"yo…" dijo Naruto con la vista en el frente "lo siento por guardarte una información tan importante, sé que no te gustan las mentiras" se rio ligeramente, recordando cuando decía pequeñas mentiras a su pequeña niña, causando que esta se enojara mucho "lo único que intentaba era-" "protegerme, lo sé" su hija le interrumpió, mientras miraba algunas piedras en sus pies.

"ya no soy una niña papá, sé que es lo que intentabas y no estoy furiosa por eso" decía mientras miraba el cielo celeste sobre ella, tan hermoso y tan increíble "solo…pensaba en que era yo quien debía de protegerte" con estas palabras se rio amargamente pateando las rocas "no puedo creer que siempre fue todo lo contrario" ahora entendía mejor las cosas y todo su mundo dio un giro completo en un par de días.

"quizás" fue lo único que dijo el rubio, pensando en todo lo que había vivido hasta el hoy "pero no importa si tus intentos fueran inútiles, eso demuestra que me amas como padre" dijo para voltearla a ver con una sonrisa, siendo respondida con una igual "y estoy agradecido por ello" dijo mientras extendía los brazos, abrazándole cariñosamente.

Tomo un corto tiempo, pero ella devolvió el abrazo, ahora un poco más segura de sí misma "¿sabes? No me hubiera importado que me dijeras que eres un dios, realmente no me hubiese importando" ante sus palabras, el rubio sorbió saliva mirando de manera indescifrable a su hija, quien noto esto "¿papá? Eres un dios, ¿no?" pregunto, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"bueno, primero tendríamos que pensar que es un dios en primer lugar-" " ¡papá!" "está bien, lo siento" se disculpó por haber intentado rodear el problema para no dar explicaciones de más "mira, sé que no puedo darte una explicación ahora y me gustaría que nunca te lo dijera, pero lamentablemente…ese no es el caso" con estas palabras, tomo sus manos mientras se sentaban en el suelo del lugar.

"papá" dijo anabeth mirándole directamente a los ojos "¿Quién eres?" le pregunto, un poco preocupada y curiosa ante la extraña relación que tenía su padre con el mundo en el que siempre ha vivido. El rubio arrugo el rostro un momento sin saber que responder realmente.

"…soy un asesino" dejo caer la bomba, mirando la expresión de shock de su hija "mi nombre es **Assasin, mercenario de las sombras** " dijo su nombre, suspirando cansado ante lo que iba a contar en unos segundos "antes que te encontrara aquella noche, me dedicaba a ser el asesino de cualquiera que pueda pagar mis servicios" dijo dejando en claro que los dioses estaban en ese grupo también.

La adolecente se quedó un rato sin saber que decir, pero junto el valor para seguir adelante "¿a quienes matabas?, ¿qué matabas?" intento ser más específica, orando dentro de sí que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

"todo" fue la respuesta generalizada que dijo, haciendo que los ojos de su hija estuvieran en shock "no importa quien fuera, que fuera o de quien se trataba…" se tomó un tiempo para mirar la nada del lugar "todos estaban muertos en cuanto se me ordenaba" el silencio fue mortal en el lugar, casi hasta podía engullir la belleza del paisaje.

"e-eso también" "si" interrumpió su padre con la mirada seria, haciendo llorar a Annabeth en cuanto lo supo "eso incluye a tus hermanos, hermanas, primos, primas, sobrinas y sobrinos" los ojos llorosos de Annabeth se encontraron con la mirada fría de su padre, quien literalmente no parecía sentir culpa o remordimiento en lo que había hecho.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con voz muerta, con una expresión amarga en su rostro "¡¿Por qué?!" gritó furiosa, mirando los ojos neutrales de su padre quien no se intimido por sus palabras.

Naruto no le respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando la nada. "no lo sé" admitió, sin soportar la mirada de su hija en el "nunca lo pensé, nunca realmente me importo" fue su vaga respuesta, haciendo que su hija retrocediera un par de pasos, arrastrándose por el suelo.

"quiero la verdad" dijo ella, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la verdad "¡quiero escuchar la verdad, ahora!" exigió, mientras ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo, incapaz de mirar a su padre, su única figura que nunca lo traicionaría…hasta ahora.

"no te lo puedo decir" dijo de manera inexpresiva, aun sin mirarle a los ojos "incluso si te lo dijera, veras que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, ni de lo que hago" finalmente, gira su mirada hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera aún más "tampoco pienso convencerte de lo que hago es lo correcto, ni tampoco que no hacerlo también lo es" dicho esto, se paró para acercarse a ella.

"¿es verdad?" le pregunto ella, retrocediendo mientras este se acercaba "¿Cómo no sé qué todo esto es mentira? ¿Cómo puedo yo saber que realmente me has tenido para chantajear a mi madre? ¿Cómo yo sé que incluso no mataste a mis padres? ¡¿Cómo yo sé si realmente me quieres?!" con esto último, empezó a llorar sin parar, mirando decepcionada a su padre.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, vio que no había camino por el cual retroceder, casi cayendo al vacío. La caída fue evitada por su mismo padre, quien la tomo por el brazo levantándola de una muerte segura.

"realmente no sé cómo demostrártelo, realmente no sé cómo puedo hacer que confíes en mi" admitió, mirándole con los ojos apenados "no pido tu perdón, tampoco tu bendición para lo que hago" con esto, tomo sus manos apretándolas tan fuerte como pudo "pero te aseguro, que todo lo que he vivido, todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos…realmente ha sido verdad" llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, recordando la pequeña niña que había cuidado por tanto tiempo "y realmente…tenerte es algo que nunca voy a arrepentirme…jamás" aseguro mientras juntaba sus frentes, dejándole ver todos sus recuerdos que había estado guardando en su memoria.

Annabeth podía ver el día en el que se encontró con ella, como un bebe. Vio recuerdos donde este la cuidaba desde una edad muy temprana, teniendo dificultades en un inicio. Su primer día de clases, su primer berrinche por comida, sus fiestas de cumpleaños, las noches en donde ambos dormían tras un cuento infantil.

Recuerdos iban y venían, pero lo más importante para ella, era el cuadro especial que su padre había hecho para cada uno, colocándolos como trofeos en su mente. Incluso podía sentir sus propios sentimientos viniendo de cada uno.

"no se desde cuándo, no sé porque" dijo este mientras le enseñaba su especio mental, completamente rodeado de imágenes con su hija "para cuando me di cuenta, tú eras lo más importante que tenía…te conviertes en mi razón para seguir luchando, para seguir viviendo" con estas palabras separo sus frentes, dejándola en el mundo real "incluso si me odias, incluso si me abandonas y terminas por acabar con mi vida…dejame decirte que siempre te voy a amar" con estas palabras, abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, intentando trasmitir todo lo que sentía en esos instantes.

Annabeth no supo cómo responder. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y respondió al abrazo, llorando abiertamente sin temor a la vergüenza, cosa que saco una sonrisa en el rubio mayor.

"si te hace sentir mejor, todo a quien asesine no era buena persona" Annabeth elevo la mirada, con una ceja estremeciéndose, haciendo reír nerviosamente a su padre "entiendo" dijo mientras asentía y se quedaba callado, disfrutando del abrazo en silencio.

Luego de un momento, se separaron con una sonrisa. Naruto quería decir algo, pero su hija le callo "en primer lugar, no…no estoy del todo enojada y tampoco te odio" dijo mirándole a los ojos "segundo, esto es la segunda cosa más terrorífica luego de aquella boda falsa" el rubio se rio entre dientes de aquella broma "tercero, supongo que no puedo impedir que sigas asesinando" dijo bajando la cabeza, un poco rara consigo misma.

"eh, me haces sonar como un psicópata asesino, es solo un trabajo" le informo mientras intentaba consolarla "además, los asesinatos puedo contarlos con mis manos, usualmente me llaman para otro tipo de trabajo" le conto atrayendo su atención "por ejemplo, espionaje, secuestros, algún que otro favor" dijo contando con sus dedos las ultima misiones que había tenido.

"entonces, ¿tu trabajas para los dioses?" pregunto, finalmente entendiendo que clase de trabajo y a quienes estaba ligado. Secretamente, tenía una idea de que eran los mismos dioses que desaparecían sus hijos y sobrinos.

"podría decirse que, si" admitió mientras tomaba una de sus manos "aunque también trabajo para otros panteones, algunos monstruos y cosas extrañas como esas" dijo mientras la dirigía a otro lugar "te contaría como derrumbe una nación y un par de gobiernos, pero la mitad de esos acontecimientos no los recuerdo, estaba borracho" murmuro mientras caminaba hasta el borde de la montaña.

Annabeth se le quedo mirando muy raro ante esto "¡espera! ¡¿Qué?!" gritó consternada por la gran cantidad de información que se le había brindado de golpe. Por otro lado, Naruto simplemente parecía incomodo con su pregunta.

"no hay tiempo, debemos de irnos" dijo mientras la empujaba por la montaña, seguido de un gran grito de miedo. Seguido de esto, Naruto salto para atraparla y desaparecer tras un brillo blanco.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron una gran cantidad de mujeres, se trataban de las ninfas de hace un momento las cuales sintieron su presencia natural, fue una suerte que pudo irse antes que le siguieran.

* * *

"…fue así como logre derrotarla sin siquiera darle un golpe" termino de contar Naruto a su hija mientras se dirigían a la casa grande. Todo el tiempo, estuvo contando las cosas que había hecho y podría relatar sin temor de que su hija sufriera alguna clase de crisis nerviosa.

"no tenía idea" admitió ella sintiéndose menos que nada en esos momentos. Su padre le había contado que simplemente expulso una gran cantidad de instinto asesino hacia ella, derrumbándola en su propio miedo a la muerte.

"cuando estas en una verdadera pelea, tu oponente lo único que querrá será matarte. Esa aura de maldad y sed psicópata por tu sangre se le llama instinto asesino. Si no estás preparada, podría ser tu fin" Annabeth asintió a sus palabras, entendiendo perfectamente. Ellos podrían estar entrenando, pero en el campo no eran más que niños inexpertos con ideas en la cabeza.

"hey, parece que en una mañana y una tarde ya has hecho amigos" dijo con una sonrisa mirando como un pequeño grupo se encontraba frente a la casa grande. Se trataba de aquel grupo que rescato previamente "¿me los presentas?" le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, algo que su hija no duda en responder.

"¡Annabeth! ¡¿Qué?!-" "¡Grover! ¡callate!" interrumpió la hija de atenea mirando a dagas al nervioso sátiro quien trago fuerte y se mantuvo en silencio. Annabeth suspiro intentando calmarse para mostrar una sonrisa a todos.

"miren, este es mi padre adoptivo, Naruto Uzumaki" presento mientras jalaba al rubio mayor, quien reía nerviosamente "no se preocupen por él, se mantendrá fuera de problemas, ¿no es así? ¿padre?" recalco esas palabras, casi rompiendo sus dientes con la sonrisa falsa que le mostraba.

"ah" fue su única respuesta, sintiéndose un poco apenado por todo "lo siento si fui algo brusco esta mañana, no me encontraba de humor" se disculpó rascándose la cabeza ligeramente "espero que podamos ser amigos" termino mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

Annabeth aplaudió al ver que estaba sucediendo tal cual lo imagino "¡muy bien!" dijo emocionada mientras se acercaba a cada uno "este es Grover, un amigo de la infancia" dijo mientras presentaba al sátiro que parecía renuente a acercársele "este es percy, el chico nuevo cabeza de algas" dijo señalando al adolecente que seguía desconfiado y algo insultado por el sobrenombre "y ella es su madre, Sally Jackson" dijo mientras mostraba a la mujer, quien se sonrojo ligeramente por su presencia.

"muchas gracias por habernos ayudado y por haber salvado mi vida" agradeció con una agradable sonrisa mientras se inclinaba también. Al ver que su hijo no la imitaba, forzó su cabeza para que también se inclinara "los dos estamos agradecidos, ¿no es así? ¿percy?" dijo de forma amenazadora, haciendo asentir al chico.

"no es nada, estoy seguro que el señor de las algas hubiera ido tras mi cabeza si no lo impedia" dijo de manera burlona, riéndose entre dientes al seguir insinuando cosas sobre el padre del chico, pero este seguia sin entender.

" ¡espera!" dijo de repente, recordando sus palabras iniciales " ¡¿tú sabes de mi padre?!" pregunto completamente alarmado, asustando en el proceso a su madre quien aún no estaba lista para decirle la verdad.

El rubio simplemente se le quedo mirando, antes de buscar algo entre sus bolsillos, mostrando una moneda de oro "escucha Annabeth, a veces no se necesita mucho para librarse de un enemigo" dijo levantando la moneda, enseñándola frente a todos "solo tienes que hipnotizarlo" dijo mientras jugaba con la moneda.

"¿hipnotizarme? Eso no existe" dijo el adolecente confiado, casi hasta burlón por sus palabras. Entonces, para la vista de todos, el rubio lanza la moneda en el aire, atrapando completamente la atención del adolecente, quien lo miraba caer lentamente.

La moneda giro un par de veces antes de caer en las manos del rubio, quien la atrapo de golpe con ambas manos "¡1-2-3- DUERME!" dijo rápidamente sin dejar espacio para pensar y de manera sorpresiva, chasquea los dedos frente al pelinegro.

Fue entonces como percy parecía estar inconsciente cayendo al suelo de porrazo e incluso rebotando un par de veces por el impacto. Todos miraron horrorizados como el niño ligeramente recuperado, había sufrido golpes por caída que podrían ponerlo en la cama un par de días más.

"eso fue…" decía Annabeth viendo a su compañero inconsciente "¡increíble!" dijo asombrada, notando como efectivamente, su amigo estaba dormido "¿Cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto, intentando encontrar el truco que había usado.

"el THDA de los semidioses puede ser una bendición, pero también una muy peligrosa maldición" dijo vagamente solo para que su hija pueda entender el significado, cosa que hiso al abrir los ojos asombrada.

El THDA les permitía a los semidioses tener actitudes para la batalla casi de manera innata, siendo imposibles para ellos concentrarse en un solo lugar. Aquella moneda girando fue todo lo que necesitaba, pues el movimiento de esta atrajo todo su instinto de batalla por si algo anormal sucediese, cosa que al final lo dejo a voluntad del hipnotismo.

"si quieres te podría enseñar un par de cosas, trucos sencillos que puedes usar para librarte de tipos como estos que solo molestan el día" propuso su padre mirándole a los ojos "pero todo tiene su momento, este es tu momento, es hora de que camines por ti misma." A pesar de la situación toda sentimental, un par de presencias salieron de la nada corriendo en su dirección "¡ y es hora de que corra por mí mismo!" grito de repente este, corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria, desapareciendo tras un brillo blanco.

Annabeth parpadeo cuando una multitud de ninfas apareció de la nada, persiguiendo los pasos de su padre que lo llevaban al bosque profundo. La multitud no noto que el mestizo seguía inconsciente en el suelo, pisoteándolo como si se tratara de una estampida.

"¡percy!" grito su madre muy preocupada, al encontrar a su hijo completamente herido por las pisadas furiosas de aquellas mujeres. Grover simplemente ayudaba en lo que podía para hacer que el adolecente se sintiera mejor, pero seguía inconsciente.

Dionisio se golpeó el rostro. No había pasado ni medio minuto y el hijo del tipo del mar ya estaba medio muerto por culpa del Assassin. Sin duda alguna, ese sujeto se debía de ir para la mañana o tendría que conseguir más defensas contra él.

 **Solo espera que el niño del mar sobreviva esta noche**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Me he tardado, lo sé, no tiene que decírmelo. Sinceramente no sé si el capítulo está bien, este es uno de los muchos manuscritos sin terminar que tengo, por lo que son solo ideas entrelazadas para que tenga coherencia.**

 **La trama ya la tengo pensada y replanteada, sinceramente creo que necesitare mas capítulos si quiero darlo a conocer. Por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles, pero prometo que la próxima vez será mucho mejor.**

 **Con esto dicho, COMENTEN, realmente aprecio sus comentarios, los leo y releo cuando no tengo ganas de escribir y motivarme.**


	7. Chapter 5: Primer Asalto

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Creo que este cap demorara en salir puesto que no tengo idea de cómo proceder. Tenía pensado seguir con el arco del Ladrón del Rayo, pero luego de un par de comentarios, me di cuenta que sería demasiado Mainstream, por lo que tengo que pensar en una pequeña trama.**

 **Tengo un par de ideas antes de llegar hasta donde yo realmente quiero llegar, pero además de eso nada. A cuál proceder sería muy riesgoso porque tiene que estar ligado al Ladrón del rayo, simultáneamente debe influenciar la trama para que camine por el lado en el que yo quiero que lo haga.**

 **Mi primera idea fue meter a otros panteones, sobre todo sintoístas los cuales serían fundamentales debido al apego con el propio Naruto World. Mi segunda idea sería un poco de relleno saludable, pero es la que menos me gusta. Mi idea final es hacer un mix entre esas dos ideas, pero lamentablemente quiero que sea un arco corto de tres o cuatro capítulos.**

 **Me gustaría una pequeña opinión de lo que quisieran ver, así estaría un poco más seguro de lo que tendría que hacer, después de todo, ustedes son quienes saben más de Percy Jackson que yo mismo. (psdt: mi lectura del Ladrón del rayo ha quedado detenida por ponerme al día con las light novels y actualización de los demás fics) (hiatusXhiatus :v)**

* * *

 **Mercenary, Assassin and Father**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Raiz, ese fue el malestar de toda su vida y la razón por la cual estaba atrapado aquí. No puedes dejar tu vida, incluso cuando trates de olvidarlo. Si fue un Mercenario ninja ¿Por qué no serlo aquí también? Pero con otros objetivos, semidioses y monstruos._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Primer asalto**

* * *

 **"¿lo hago bien, papá?"**

Escucho frente suyo para ver a su hija teniendo un arco en sus manos y apuntando un objetivo a una gran distancia. Ella sabía cómo usar un arco, pero le estaba enseñando a como acertar sin mirar el blanco.

"si, ahora solo recuerda tu posición y el del objetivo. Usa esos recuerdos junto con tus sentidos para ver el mundo sin necesidad de usar la visión" dicho esto, ella asintió y confió en sus sentidos, disparando la flecha.

Annabeth saca la venda de sus ojos para ver su progreso, el cual fue muy increíble pues la flecha finalmente había dado a diferencia a las demás veces. Su padre se acerca a ella y empieza a felicitarla "muy bien hecho..." seguido de esto, camina fuera del lugar lentamente "ahora te faltaría hacerlo con un blanco en movimiento" la adolecente suspira cansada dispuesta a seguir a su padre.

Este se detuvo en cierto lugar, donde había una gran cantidad de blancos, todos eran usados por la clase de arquería los cuales también se encontraban en ese lugar, pero al ver a tanto padre e hija se hicieron un lado para evitar problemas.

"te enseñare un poco de como se hace" le dijo con una sonrisa mientras estira sus manos haciendo que aparezcan muchos kunais de sus mangas, los cuales sujeto con todos los dedos que tenía disponible. Uno de los cuchillos fue tirado hacia su cabeza para sujetarlo con la boca.

Annabeth vio como su padre se acercó hasta los blancos con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, dio un gran salto y tiro todos los cuchillos al mismo tiempo. miro sorprendida como cada cuchillo cucho una contra el otro de una forma tan secuencial y ordenada que parecían casi teledirigidas. En poco tiempo, todas las cuchillas dieron en el blanco central, en aquella pequeña área del medio absoluto.

"¡miren!" escucho a su lado siendo uno de los campistas hijos de apolo "¡dio en la diana escondida!" grito este mismo, apuntando algo entre los árboles. Agudizando la vista, la hija de atenea vio sorprendida como su padre logro darle a un punto imposible desde su posición.

Naruto cayo con gracia al suelo, caminando lentamente hacia su hija sorprendida "¿vistes? Sin mirar" dijo de forma burlona mientras jugaba con el cabello de la adolecente "si…tienes que darte un baño" reconoció luego de ver la suciedad en ellos.

Annabeth se recompuso del shock inicial para ver a su padre, quien se quedó esperando alguna clase de estallido de su parte. Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un momento antes de que esta se acercara a sujetarle el rostro y mirarle de forma seria.

 **"tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso"**

* * *

"me iré hoy en la tarde" informo Naruto sentado en la mesa de atenea del comedor. A su lado estaba su hija quien asentía a sus palabras "no puedo quedarme más tiempo sin llamar la atención de los dioses y ya tienen mucho rencor hacia mi" la adolecente suspiró de mala gana, esperando un par de días más con su padre del que no sabía nada.

"supongo que tendría que pasar" reconoció comiendo en silencio, pero su mirada aguda estaba enfocada en su padre "aunque no había previsto que esto iba a pasar" dijo mirando como sus hermanos y hermanas estaban muy nerviosos de tener a su padre entre ellos, así como todo el sequito que tenían detrás.

Ella vio con cierta dificultad como una gran cantidad de ninfas estaban a las espaldas de su padre, esperando a que se levantara del asiento para quien sabe qué. A veces había ninfas más osadas que no le importaba y empezaban a vagar sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de su padre, quien parece intentar ignorarlas.

"si…" dijo incomodo mientras jugaba con su comida, sintiendo un par de manos en su espalda, detrás de sus ropas y tocando su piel "yo tampoco sabía que ese lugar estaba lleno de ninfas, debí de haberlo previsto" reconoció avergonzado antes de ver como una de ellas tomo su cuchara e intentaba darle de comer "puedo comer por mi cuenta, gracias" dijo quitándole la cuchara y comer por sí mismo.

"¿tienes alguna increíble historia de porque estas rodeado de ninfas?" le pregunto mirándole de mala manera a su padre, quien no parecía muy afectado por sus palabras, comiendo con normalidad haciendo que la adolecente frunciera el ceño.

"no, no la tengo" admitió mientras miraba a todo el sequito de ninfas "¿de qué crees que se trate? Podemos adivinar mientras tanto" propuso mirándole a los ojos, haciendo que su hija asintiera.

"que tal…" pensó lentamente alguna razón lógica para todo esto "¿están profundamente enamoradas?" dijo su idea, jugando con la cuchara usándola como un objeto anti estrés y así pensar en algo mucho mejor.

"podría ser…" admitió mientras sacudía su pierna, alejando a un par de ninfas que estaban debajo de la mesa "a mi parecer no creo que sea un simple enamoramiento. Más bien parece una obsesión" dio su propia idea sintiendo más manos a sus espaldas y algunas llegando a su marcado abdomen.

"¿has estado jugando con alguna clase de perfume extraño?" dijo recordando aquella vez en la que su padre compro algo en internet que decía atraer a todas las mujeres. Lo que no iban a predecir fue que se trataba de algo literal, pues horas después, las mujeres estaban pegadas literalmente a las paredes del exterior de su casa, tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para poder despegarlas.

"estoy seguro que no lo he hecho" informo mientras sacaba algo de sus bolsillos, era el perfume de aquella ves "¿ves?" dijo roseando un poco y no a él, sino a un compañero de alado, quien parpadeo confuso "no fue el perfume que causo el desastre de aquel día" Annabeth asintió, entendiendo mejor las cosas, pero una duda quedo abierta.

"pero entonces, ¿Qué causo lo que sucedió aquel día?" pregunto confusa, sin entender qué demonios había sucedido para que mujeres salieran volando de todas partes y se estrellaran contra su casa. Su padre simplemente levanto los hombros, tampoco tenía alguna idea de lo que sucedió.

"quien sabe, pero no fue el perfume" dijo guardando el pequeño frasco, comiendo nuevamente de su plato "no puedo soportar más esto" dijo derrotado, ahora sintiendo manos en sus pantorrillas y algunas otras subiendo poco a poco hasta sus partes íntimas.

"¡yo tampoco!" grito Annabeth con un gran palo en sus manos, el cual sacudía alejando a las ninfas de los alrededores "¡fuera! ¡fuera!" alejo a las ninfas, quienes corrieron fuera del lugar, aterradas por la expresión en el rostro de la adolecente.

"gracias" agradeció su padre con una pequeña sonrisa "quien diría que si terminarías salvando mi vida después de todo" se rio con algo de humor, sin notar que el campamento ahora estaba en completo silencio.

"Papá" llamo su hija, haciendo que la mirara con atención. vio que tenía una sonrisa muerta en su rostro, seguido de que le apuntara con uno de sus dedos "se han robado tu ropa" le informo, seguidamente de ocultarse el rostro con ambas manos y correr fuera del lugar por la vergüenza

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sintió el aire frio recorrer su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse completamente desnudo a excepción de su bóxer, los cuales parecían estar un poco desgarrados. Giró su mirada para ver a las ninfas que huían, las cuales llevaban sus ropas como trofeo sobre sus cabezas.

 **"¡maldita sea! ¡es un traje de marca!"**

* * *

 **"y así es como haces un veneno paralizante"**

Termino la explicación el rubio mayor mientras le enseñaba una pequeña daga con una extraña aura de color morado a su alrededor. Frente a él estaba una adolecente rubia mirando con cierta dificultad el arma que traía su padre en mano, ni siquiera parecía un arma mortal a simple vista sino una espada encantada por un ser divino.

"no sabía que las plantas se podían usar así" admitió completamente sorprendida mientras mesclaba algunas en un mortero. Esta mañana su padre le había entregado algunas cosas para hacer un trabajo de 'artesanía' padre e hija. Resulto que ese trabajo era enseñarle a crear sus propias armas lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder dañar a los seres divinos.

"estas plantas en su estado más puro son directamente parte de la naturaleza, aún conservan su energía en ellos por lo cual son capases de dañar seres divinos" le explico el rubio mientras tiraba a distancia la pequeña daga, haciendo una pequeña herida en la pantorrilla a un campista y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, el campista era Percy.

"tal vez porque sean parte de Gaia" intento darle una explicación a pesar que no sonaba del todo convencida. Antes que pudiera decir algo, vio a su padre sacar un poco de polvo negro de algunas cosas envuelta en ella que traía "¿y eso que es?" pregunto un poco curiosa. Cada cosa que le mostraba su padre resultaba ser una maravilla visual.

"Resina de pino negro" le dijo mientras usaba un poco del polvo negro y lo esparcía en su arma, logrando que se incendie en el simple contacto "cuando lo colocas en un arma de Bronce celestial se enciende en llamas" explico mientras levantaba el arma que había tomado prestada, cosa que sorprendió mucho a su hija por ver como las llamas parecían originarse del arma.

Su atención entonces la llevo a ver un paquete extra más, revelando ser un polvo dorado muy brillante. Al ver su curiosidad, Naruto decide explicarle "este es la misma resina, pero dorada" sacando otra arma, infunde la resina en ella logrando bañarla en relámpagos dorados "cubre el arma de rayos como podrás ver" dijo mostrando la bella arma casi celestial.

Como en todo el día, ellos dos estaban rodeados de una gran cantidad de campistas que iban a sus clases privadas y temporales de padre e hija solo para sorprenderse de la gran cantidad de conocimientos que este traía. Al ver las tres diferentes armas que logro crear sin ayuda de un experto en armas sino con el conocimiento botánico, sorprendió a más de uno.

"nunca había visto nada similar" revelo Annabeth mirando las diferentes resinas con mucha admiración y curiosidad "¿Dónde las conseguiste?" pregunto saber para luego tener una mera idea de cómo conseguir más. Al ver la mirada congelada de su padre, sabía que no se le iba a decir.

"…internet…" dijo de una manera inexpresiva y mirándole a los ojos. "las plantas para el veneno lo encontré por el campamento" dijo enseñando con más profundidad el arma envenenada de antes que no encontró. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo lanzo a distancia para probar su punto.

"…te creo…" dijo ella con una expresión en su rostro que le decía que no le creía en lo absoluto, pero que no le iba a preguntar nada más "¿no tienes nada más que enseñarme?" pregunto, curiosa de saber más al igual que cualquier hija de la diosa de la sabiduría Atenea.

"quizá" dijo pensando en alguna otra cosa que no necesitara revelarle más cosas a su hija "podría enseñarte mi bestiario" divagó mientras miraba el cielo intentando encontrar otra cosa menos aburrida que un libro completo de bestias. Eso ultimo hiso que las orejas de su hija se movieran solo por el hecho de escuchar un libro.

"¿bestiario?" pregunto ella intentando hacer que hablara más del tema. El rubio le miro un momento dudoso antes de asentir "¡tienes que enseñármelo! ¡enseñalo! ¡enseñalo! ¡enseñalo!" repitió como una pequeña niña mientras sacudía la mano de su padre para hacer que le enseñara el libro maldito. El rubio sudo ligeramente al ver el comportamiento infantil de su hija al igual que todos los que le rodeaban.

"muy bien" dijo aun con algo de duda. De repente, una pequeña explosión de humo sucede en su mano, revelando un gran libro negro con una figura maldita en ella "esta es un libro el cual contiene-" no termino antes que notara que ya no traía el libro en mano. parpadeando, noto que su hija se lo había rebatado en el momento que lo saco de la pantalla de humo.

"¡increíble!" dijo muy emocionada al ver la gran cantidad de hojas que traía y que en cada una haya una gran cantidad de información disponible para ella "incluso tiene las debilidades y fortalezas de estos" notando una pequeña grafica donde decía a modo de Stats todo lo relacionado a los diferentes monstruos, incluso alguno no conocía "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto más abajo al ver que las letras e imágenes de la hoja se borraban y remplazaban con otro.

"es como una Tablet" le comento su padre mientas le enseñaba el índice inferior de la hoja "cada hoja tiene información de un monstruo, pero como no es suficiente, la misma hoja trae consigo más hojas que puedes cambiar" le informo está mirando como su hija había comprendido y cambiaba la información del monstruo para ver todo lo demás que el libro guardaba en su interior.

Su hija leía todo con mucha rapidez, casi hasta la obsesión por saber más, pero fue detenida por una mano que sujeto el libro. Elevando su mirada, noto la mirada de su padre seguido de intentarle quitar el libro, pero ella no le dejo "¿ya te conté que eres el mejor padre del mundo?" le pregunto, intentando quedarse con el libro.

"no pienso dártelo Anna" dijo el rubio mientras forzaba un poco más, logrando arrebatarle el libro maldito "estos son años de investigación y experiencia…" lo pensó un momento recordando cuanto se demoró en llenarlo, recordando que son dos años "quizá no tantos años, pero lo importante que esta es mi experiencia, por lo que no lo puedo compartir…menos cuando sé que lo vas a restregar a tus hermanos y hermanas" dijo mirando a todos los chicos a sus espaldas, quienes intentaban leer de lejos el libro que le arrebato.

"prometo no dejarle leer a nadie" dijo levantando una mano, intentando hacer que su padre le devolviera el libro. En vez de eso, vio como este saco otro diferente de la nada, entregándoselo. Al abrirlo, noto que no había nada escrito en ella "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto curiosa y un poco decepcionada al ver que estaba en blanco.

"tu propio bestiario" le dijo haciendo que abriera los ojos "ahora que eres una mujer, deberás enfrentarle al peligro del mundo por ti misma. Ese libro será tu experiencia de batalla hecha letra donde aprenderás de tus propios errores y también mi bendición en cualquier decisión que tomes" le explico haciendo que la adolecente asintiera a cada palabra, embelesada con su nuevo libro que tomo un gran significado ahora.

"...entonces… ¿tienes algún otro regalo de ese calibre más guardado por ahí?" pregunto todavía curiosa, recordándole cuando era una niña y esperaba en la base del árbol de navidad esperando un gran obsequio que siempre llegaba al día siguiente en forma de papa Noel. Más tarde ella descubriría que era el quien escondía el regalo.

"¿crees que he venido aquí solo para entregarte regalos?" le pregunto haciendo que la chica sonara un poco culpable al haber soñado muy convenida "pero tienes razón, ¿Qué clase de padre no trae regalos para su hija cuando esta está a punto de tener la aventura de su vida?" pregunto con una sonrisa, haciendo que esta también sonriera.

Annabeh casi saltaba de emoción cuando vio a su padre buscar algo de una bolsa de cuero que en un principio había traído consigo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Ahora que lo veía buscar fielmente en ella, no podía contener su emoción ante nuevos regalos. De alguna forma, su padre hacia que los regalos de los dioses parecieran juguetes.

Entonces lo vio sacar un gran cofre de madera de la bolsa, como un mago de circo pues el cofre superaba con creses la pequeña bolsa. Este lo levanto sin dificultad y lo dejo en el suelo frente a ella "ábrelo, aquí está todo lo que he hecho para ti desde que eras un bebe" le explico mientras se hacía a un lao, dejando que la adolecente mirara con mucha inquietud el cofre.

Tragando fuerte, la adolecente se acerca al cofre y lo abre dejando ver su interior. Para su sorpresa, había una mochila, un par de dagas de color bronce y oro respectivamente, una pequeña bolsa de piel, un arco de un material casi traslucido junto a tres cartuchos de flechas de tres colores. Mirando más profundamente, noto que en el fondo había un Kunai extraño con una inscripción y un colgante muy hermoso a su lado.

"como dije, no podrías empezar una aventura sin regalos" le dijo mientras levantaba la mochila del cofre "este es una mochila que te permitirá llevar objetos casi ilimitados de forma ordenada" le explico mientras se lo entregaba "este es un arco de cristal, podrás tirar una flecha que tiene el 70% de acertar un golpe mortal" le explico entregándole el arco que se convirtió rápidamente en un pendiente.

Buscando más profundamente, le mostro la bolsa mediana "esta es una gran bolsa de dinero, podrás encontrar una gran cantidad de dinero de diferentes lugares del mundo, no derroches" le dijo entregándoselo dejando anonadada por la cantidad de regalos que aún faltaban "estas son flechas encantadas de hielo, fuego y rayo. Aquí están las resinas que te mostré antes" dijo mientras le señalaba las flechas y algunos pechos frascos en el fondo del todo.

"sé que te gustan las dagas, así que te hice un par" dijo mostrándole el par de dagas gemelas "una está hecha de bronce celestial y el otro de oro imperial" le explico mostrándole la diferencia de las dos. Lentamente se acercó al kunai y al colgante, el cual coloco alrededor de su cuello "con estas dos cosas, siempre estarás conectada a mí. Lanza el kunai donde sea y yo estaré ahí, con el colgante puedo hacer lo mismo, pero no podré saber cuándo estas en peligro" le dijo con una sonrisa, antes que fue atrapado con un gran abrazo.

"gracias" susurro para que solamente el pudiera escucharle, cosa que causo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El abrazo duro un rato más en cuanto ella se despegó y vio que había usado un poco de la resina que le dio para encender en llamas una de sus dagas nuevas "¡miren! ¡soy la mejor!" grito como una niña mientras corría peligrosamente con el arma seguido de todos sus compañeros celosos de lo que traía en mano.

"¿no crees que entregarle algo de ese calibre es peligroso?" escucho una voz a sus espaldas. vio que se trataba de la madre de aquel chico de antes, el hijo del dios de las algas "no creo que sea buena idea agitarlo así" dijo la mujer viendo en la lejanía como su hija manejaba peligrosamente el arma usándola como antorcha.

"si no fuera porque la encontré cuando era bebe, juraría que realmente es mi hija" respondió con una sonrisa, mirando divertido la forma en como su hija trataba sus nuevas armas, cual juguete fueran "yo recuerdo cuando obtuve mi primer kunai…le saque el ojo a mi maestro y me recompensaron con un gran banquete" se rio de manera fría, haciendo temblar a la mujer por lo escalofriante que sonó.

"entonces, ¿nos iremos esta tarde?" le pregunto, haciendo que elevara una ceja ante su pregunta "mire, sé que esto es…algo que no debería de pedir, pero me gustaría ir con usted" dijo Sally mientras miraba a los campistas de los alrededores. Su petición alzo aun más la ceja en el rubio, quien seguía viendo a su hija incluso desde una increíble distancia.

"me parece extraño su petición, teniendo en cuenta de que todavía desconfía en mi" dijo el rubio haciendo que la mujer se quedara paralizada por sus palabras "pero teniendo en cuenta que los seres del inframundo van a por usted, supongo que era el mejor de los dos males" se rio nuevamente, ignorando la incomodidad de la madre.

"no es que desconfié en usted, solo…" intento buscar palabras para sonar menos quisquillosa "simplemente no creo que sus decisiones como padre sean las correctas" dejo en claro mientras intentaba desviar cualquier otra conversación similar.

"yo tampoco creo que sean las correctas" dijo sorprendiéndola al estar de acuerdo con ella "pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque si lo hiciera, entonces mi vida habría perdido su significado. Negarme a mí mismo tampoco es la opción" decía mientras se reía entre dientes al ver que a su hija se le escapo el arma y empezó un incendio en el campamento "caminar por uno mismo o con otros, no hay diferencia. Al igual que yo, ella se equivocará y aprenderá de sus errores" decía mientras la veía ayudando junto a los demás.

Sally veía como se habría iniciado un incendio. Por la expresión de la adolecente, su error se habría de grabar en su mente por el resto de su vida, enseñándole que no debe de hacerlo nunca más.

"mi hija pasara por mucho dolor, mucho, mucho dolor" dijo mientras la veía desde la lejanía "incluso cuando intente protegerla de ese dolor, ella tendrá que experimentarlo a lo largo de su vida, eso significa vivir" le decía mientras caminaba hacia el caos "lo único que me queda es apoyarla y ayudarla a levantarse una vez más. Ese es mi trabajo como padre…ese es mi papel" le decía finalmente al llegar.

Sally vio la adolecente rubia lucia realmente devastada y culpable por sus acciones, su padre rubio solo atino a sonreír y abrazarla con mucha fuerza mientras se reía del incendio como si no fuera la gran cosa. Lentamente las lágrimas de la adolecente se convirtieron en pequeñas risas, para que luego se riera junto a su padre ignorando las lágrimas en su rostro.

Tiempo después, ambos se separaban y el rubio se pone en el frente del incendio, alejando a todos con una señal. Ella ve como empezá a formar rápidos sellos de manos, para detenerse de golpee en uno muy complicado de replicar "Suiton" susurro el rubio mirando el lugar del incendio "Bakusui Shōha" grito saltando lo más alto que podía.

De pronto, una alucinante cantidad de agua salió de la nada, en dirección hacia todo el caos de fuego, apagando el incendio rápidamente. Para suerte de algunos, había usado poca presión solo para apagar el fuego y no destruir la cabaña. Por otra parte, el agua sobrante era dirigida por nereidas hacia el rio o laguna cerca al campamento

De esta forma, cayó al suelo sintiendo un poco de fatiga por el uso indiscriminado de su Chakra en algo tan trivial. Pudo haber usado el agua de las fuentes de los alrededores, pero en vez de eso, creo nueva agua de sus fuentes de Chakra ocasionando mas fatiga de lo usual.

Por alguna extraña razón, él tenía la misma capacidad de crear fuentes de agua al cambiar su Chakra elemental, lo que solo pocas personas podían hacerlo, los senju y los maestros del suiton. Él no era senju, pero tampoco era un maestro del suiton, con suerte lo dominaba. Esto era una muestra de lo poco que sabe sobre el mismo y las razones de serlo.

"¡papá!" escucho una voz familiar sacándole de sus propios pensamientos. Vio con ligera sorpresa que era su hija, Annabeth "¡eso fue increíble!" dijo muy emocionada al ver a su papa usar sus extraños poderes similares a un dios "¿estás seguro que no eres un dios?" pregunto nuevamente, solo para asegurarse de que así fuera.

"estoy seguro de que no lo soy" le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras la despeinaba "ahora, ¿que se dice luego de incendiar la cabaña de otros?" dijo mientras le daba la vuelta, enfrentándola a todo aquel que vivía en ese lugar. Vio con ligera diversión como su hija no parecía querer admitir su error.

"lo siento" dijo apenada por todo el daño que había causado hacia todos sus compañeros de campamento. Realmente no había mucho daño, era la cabaña de Hefestos después de todo, ellos Vivian todo su tiempo en la forja y casi todo el tiempo incendian su lugar.

"muy bien" decía el rubio mientras le regañaba "entonces no volverás a hacer algo similar, ¿no es así?" trato de asegurarse, golpeándola en la frente con su dedo, molestándola. Tardo un tiempo, pero ella asintió cabizbaja "perfecto, eres una buena niña" se rio mientras la despeinaba aun peor de lo que ya estaba "corre y ve a disculparte con el señor D y con el tipo del caballo" decía con algo de seriedad, haciendo que Annabeth asienta y salga en su búsqueda.

Al ver que la conmoción seguía sobre el mismo, mira a la mujer y le hace una señal para que le seguía, cosa que ella hizo. No caminaron mucho antes de alejarse completamente de las vistas de los demás, suficiente como para tener una conversación tranquila.

Sally se quedó mirándole un momento sin saber realmente que responder. Tiempo después, dejo salir un suspiro mientras se rascaba la mejilla "no sé qué decirle" admitió mientras repasaba todo lo que había visto "tal vez he sacado mis conclusiones demasiado rápido, creo que es un excelente padre" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun dudaba si realmente es así.

"realmente no me considero un buen padre, ni que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con ella" admitió mientras miraba la vista increíble que tenía el campamento "pero más allá de guiarla, ella me ha estado guiando a mí a lo largo del tiempo en que la he tenido" se detuvo un momento antes de reír "creo que sería mejor decir que entre los dos nos ayudamos para mejorar" se corrigió recordando que en un principio no creía llegar hasta este punto.

La mujer asintió mientras miraba hacia su misma dirección "cuando tuve a percy…" empezó a contar "recordé que yo elegí tenerlo y acepte todas las consecuencias que este me traería sin importarme nada más. Ahora me doy cuenta, de que he sido egoísta" dijo con una sonrisa triste que sus acciones para mantener su propia felicidad solo causaron más dolor en su pequeño niño.

"nadie elige ser padre, solo…sucede" admitió el rubio recordando aquel día "si bien uno puede decidir cuándo tener un niño, ser padre nace de la misma naturaleza de cuidar y guiar a la próxima generación, no es fácil aprender a serlo" dijo este recordando lo difícil que fue siquiera entender los cambios de humor de su hija a principios de la pubertad "pero…supongo que sigue siendo contradictorio" recordó sus diferentes sentimientos y palabras, dándose cuenta de lo contradictorio que había sido "después de todo, es nuestra decisión seguir aferrados a ellos" se rio junto a la mujer, que entendió muy bien sus palabras.

"ciertamente es muy difícil de entender y explicar con palabras" afirmo la mujer riéndose de lo practica que había sido y lo pobre que había sido al explicarse "supongo que es una de ese tipo de cosas que uno solo puedo sentirlo y expresarlo de manera abstracta" el rubio alzo una ceja ante sus palabras, no parecía la típica mujer neoyorquina.

Tomo un tiempo, pero saco un pequeño cigarrillo de sus ropas, el cual llevo a su boca, ocasionando una mala mirada de la mujer "¿Qué?" le pregunto notando su mirada aguda "es un dulce" dijo mientras lo sacaba de su boca y le mostraba, haciendo que abriera los ojos al reconocerlo "mi hija ha remplazado mis cigarrillos por dulces, ha mejorado en sus bromas" se rio mientras llevaba el cigarrillo de dulce a la boca.

"entonces…" decía la mujer mientras jugaba con su vestido "¿podría ir con usted? Tengo miedo de que me usen para controlar a percy" admitió ella temiendo por la seguridad de su hijo y lo tonto que podía llegar a ser si ella fuera capturada por alguien.

"tendría que dejarme ver primero" decía mientras se acercaba a la fuente de agua más cercana y sacaba a relucir una moneda de oro "haber que me dice el dios de las algas" dijo mientras lanzaba la moneda, la cual cayo en la laguna. Espero un momento y de pronto, una náyade apareció en el lugar donde cayó la moneda.

"Assassin" dijo la ninfa de agua, inclinándose lo más que pudo mientras flotaba en el agua "El dios del mar te envía el mensaje de proteger a la mujer humana conocida como Sally Jackson, el pago se te dará a su debido tiempo" fue todo lo que dijo para desaparecer entre el cuerpo de agua.

El rubio tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pues había notado que el efecto del Senjutsu finalmente había desaparecido de su cuerpo pues la Náyade no se dio cuenta de ello. Suspiro sabiendo perfectamente que el rey de los mares nunca le iba a retribuir por el trabajo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"él no te va a pagar, ¿cierto?" escucho a su lado a la mujer de antes, quien sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba, típico de una madre soltera "sentí como si me quisiera matar solo con la mirada" se rio con dificultad la mujer al sentir la mirada penetrante de la Náyade.

"te acostumbras luego de un tiempo" aseguro el rubio mientras se retiraba del lugar seguido de la madre de Percy "luego de uno o dos años aproximadamente" su intento de ayuda no parecía tranquilizar a la mujer "supongo que estoy atrapado contigo hasta entonces. Si estoy en lo correcto, tu hijo y mi hija irán a una misión para recuperar el rayo perdido" revelo dejando en shock a la mujer.

"¡¿el rayo?! ¡¿el mismo rayo de Zeus?!" pregunto en shock mientras miraba al rubio quien simplemente sucedía "el rayo maestro, el arma definitiva del dios del rayo, ¿Cómo pudo suceder?" se preguntó más para sí misma que para su actual compañero, quien simplemente levantalos hombros.

"no era tan difícil" revelo este, sorprendiéndola por ese detalle "el olimpo es el único lugar donde la única seguridad que tiene es la entrada. Dentro del lugar, solo hay trampas básicas y algún que otro guardia" siguió hablando mientras caminaba hacia donde se supone que habían dejado su auto "teniendo en cuenta lo descuidado que es el tipo barbudo, seguro que lo olvido en el baño cuando una de sus sirvientes fue a complacerlo" sus palabras solo hicieron reír nerviosamente a Sally.

"no creo que los dioses sean tan descuidados" intento defenderlos o tratar de justificarlos, ganando una mirada penetrando del rubio "¿o sí?" le pregunto, intentando saber él porque estaba tan seguro de su afirmación.

Naruto estuvo pensándolo un momento antes de empezar a contar una historia corta "una vez atenea olvidó su escudo Aegis en una biblioteca de Holanda" le conto mientras había una imagen mental de Atenea chibi dejando su escudo concentrado en el libro que tenía en mano "y tuve que volver por el" ahora el lugar estaba de noche y el rubio chibi apareció en una explosión de humo, tomo el escudo y desapareció del lugar.

"un error lo comete cualquiera" siguió negando un error tan descuidado mientras ignoraba la mirada del rubio. A decir verdad, ella siempre creyó que los dioses eran muy descuidados y siempre se lo repetía a su pareja Poseidón, pues fue este quien olvidaba en ocasiones su arma divina en su propio auto.

"Hades una vez confundió una de las llaves del inframundo con las de su auto en las vegas" recordó este teniendo otra imagen mental "y se los dio a un monstruo disfrazado que hacía de servicio del hotel para resguardar el auto" la imagen mostraba como hades en un estado de embriagues le entrega una llave oscura al monstruo disfrazado que corrió ni bien obtuvo el objeto.

"tal vez son un poco descuidados" finalmente fue derrotada no teniendo ningún argumento más para defenderlos. Estaba segura que los demás dioses eran igual, no tenía sentido seguir con una idea equivocada de divinidad.

"por lo menos así son los olímpicos" dijo este mientras miraba el auto, el cual no había sufrido ni un golpe por el ataque del minotauro "los demás panteones son más responsables en su papel de dios de su respectivo lugar" por la expresión en el rostro de la mujer, parecía no saber sobre los demás panteones, pero intento disimular.

"¿nos vamos ahora?" dijo con cierta dificultad ya que no pudo despedirse apropiadamente de su hijo "¿realmente tenemos que irnos ahora? ¿no podríamos tardar un poco más?" dijo mientras veía su reloj, mostrando que eran las 6 de la tarde.

"lamentablemente es así" dijo mirando el cielo el cual empezaba a tener matices oscuros en el "nos hemos quedado sin tiempo, en este momento seguramente están buscando al ladrón del rayo" explico mientras sentía presencias alrededor del campamento, como buitres al acecho.

"entiendo" dijo con una expresión triste sabiendo que no podría colocar más peligro a su hijo. De pronto, algo había cambiado en los alrededores, incluso ella podía sentir las miradas de todos lados "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto asustada cuando el presentimiento se volvió peor.

"puede que me haya equivocado en los cálculos y estemos fuera de la barrera" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a sus espaldas. Activo el Sharingan un momento y noto que su auto no había atravesado la barrera, así como le dijeron los campistas "que interesante" dijo recordando que quien dijo eso fue un chico rubio hijo de Hermes, tampoco era coincidencia que todos estén reunidos justo en este momento.

"monstruos" dijo la mujer temerosa mientras miraba a las hordas de enemigos que estaban rodeándolos entre los árboles "son demasiados" decía retrocediendo, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo el rechazo de la barrera sobre ella. antes que dijera algo, el rubio mayor la sujetó del hombro y desapareció en un brillo al otro lado de la barrera.

"sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando" explico el rubio mientras veía a la mujer dentro de la barrera "pero ustedes no saben las veces que alguien me ha traicionado, puedo olerlo desde que llegue aquí" se rio mirando tres figuras que parecían llegar del cielo y mantenerse sobre el aire.

"Humano despreciable, tu no nos incumbes" dijo una de las Furias que habían llegado al lugar "danos a la mujer" ordeno mientras sacaba su propia arma, dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes de su amo en el inframundo.

"en ese caso pueden tomarla" respondió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no había forma en que pudieran, haciendo que gruñan enojadas "¿acaso estoy impidiendo algo? Sigan con su camino entonces" reto mirando como parecía acabar con la paciencia de el trio monstruo.

"¡silencio!" grito la Furia que él podía reconocer como Alecto "¡tú existencia es sufrible para todos nosotros, hoy se acaba tu época del terror!" prometió esta mientras sus hermanas parecían estar de acuerdo "¡todos! ¡atáquenlo!" grito haciendo una señal y haciendo que todos los demás monstruos aparecieran de sus escondites.

"así que este es su respuesta" dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de sus mangas un par de pistolas personales, las cuales empezó a girar con mucha maestría en sus manos "cuando vayan a visitarle, quiero que le digan que iré a verle para hablar sobre contratos" les dijo a ellas mientras dejaba de girar sus armas y apuntaba con ellas a las furias.

"¡matadle!" gritaron las tres mientras se dispersaban y alzaban vuelo para evitar un disparo. Simultáneamente a sus órdenes, todas las criaturas míticas rugieron mientras se disponían a acabar con la vida del rubio, quien simplemente les espera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Prince of Persia - Warrior Within OST #7 Clash in the Catacombs**

* * *

Esquivó la primera envestida ocasionada por uno de los tantos esqueletos que venían a matarle, contraatacando con una bala respectiva en la cabeza. simultáneamente hiso lo mismo con todos los demás mientras espera a que los más grandes hicieran su aparición, y así fue.

Una docena de Hellhound hicieron su aparición rodeándole en sombras y saliendo de ellas para, posiblemente, descuartizarlo con sus poderosas mandíbulas. Sin embargo, este dio un pequeño salto y paso a través de ellos esquivándolos en cámara lenta, además de dispararles a cada uno en la frente, dispersándolos en la nada.

Al no tener más balas, lanza las pistolas sobre su cabeza mientras sacaba un kunai de tres puntas y al mismo tiempo busca entre sus ropas las municiones correspondientes. Fue en ese momento cuando una incontable le cantidad de Basiliscos fueron en su búsqueda, saltando cual serpientes furiosas.

En respuesta a ello, el rubio lanza el kunai entre ellas y en varios brillos dorados, se escucha cortes contundentes en cada una para terminar al lado opuesto del ataque de las bestias, las cuales cayeron cercenadas en el suelo. Al ver sus armas todavía en el cielo, el rubio da un salto mortal hacia atrás y obtiene sus armas al mismo tiempo que las recargaba, cayendo al suelo y apuntando a quienes todavía quedaban vivos.

El suelo retiembla mientras de las mismas sombras aparecen seres que usualmente no son del todo malignos, peor por las pisadas y los rugidos parecían totalmente fuera de sí. Naruto vio con algo de sorpresa que se trataban de gigantes, posiblemente ciclopes por tener un solo ojo.

'¿Clones?' pensó sorprendido al esquivar uno de los grandes brazos que pudieron haberle matado 'no, son homúnculos' pensó al ver la falta de cerebro en ellos, más de lo usual. Los golpes producidos a tierra dejaban una destrucción sin igual, haciendo que pedazos de tierra se eleven cierta distancia sobre el suelo.

Al ver otro golpe que venía en su dirección, da un pequeño salto y empieza a subir el brazo del gigante, saltando nuevamente hacia el siguiente gigante y logrando dispararle en el ojo, dejándolo ciego. De la misma forma, da un mortal inverso esquivando un golpe de otro gigante, el cual golpeo en la cabeza a su hermano, destruyéndole el rostro.

Habiendo eliminado uno de los cuatro que tenía en frente, dedujo que sus armas no servirían contra estas bestias, por lo que cambio rápidamente a pequeños cuchillos, los cuales se extendieron en energía azul. Con sus armas infundidas en Chakra, cruza las hojas y va en dirección a sus enemigos a toda velocidad, esquivando ataque tras ataque para luego llegar al más lejano de todos y lograr cortarle los tendones detrás de la rodilla.

Viéndose incapacitado, el gigante cae sobre uno de su hermano, inmovilizándole por su peso descomunal. De la misma forma, el rubio apareció en un flash de velocidad detrás del gigante, cortándole e cuelo en varias partes, matándolo en ese instante. Fue sorprendido en pleno vuelo por un gran puño en su dirección por el tercer y último gigante, el cual aprovecho la distracción de sus hermanos.

Gruñendo ligeramente, da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, logrando esquivar por centímetros al gigante y empezá a escalar su brazo hacia su cabeza. Es detenido por la otra extremidad del gigante, el cual intenta aplastarlo como una cucaracha. Fácilmente logra deslizarse por el brazo y pasar por debajo del ataque antes de ser aplastado para luego seguir su camino hacia la cabeza, la cual destruye literalmente a base de cortes, pasando limpiamente sobre él.

Cayo al suelo después de mucho tiempo y tras un largo suspiro, una gran mano apareció de la nada a punto de aplastarlo. presintiendo esto, el rubio detiene la mano al atravesarle sus cuchillas y usando su fuerza bruta para luchar contra él. el ataque provino del gigante que solo incapacito las piernas, parecía reacio a dejarlo ir.

Cansado de esperar más, el rubio usa más fuerza y destruye la mano del gigante con sus cuchillas extendidas. Corre en dirección al gigante incapacitado, atravesándole las cuchillas en la cabeza, dispersándolo finalmente.

Alzo una ceja cuando vio el ataque desesperado de las tres furias, las cuales descendían a toda velocidad esperando acabarlo con sus armas en mano. Rápidamente atrapa a una del cuello y la lanza contra la otra, haciendo que se chocasen entre ellas. Finalmente las remato en ese instante lanzando una de sus cuchillas, empalando a ambas y dispersándolas tras un polvo dorado.

* * *

 **OST END**

* * *

La única que quedaba era Alecto, quien al ver toda la carnicería decidió huir, pero una cuerda de alambre apareció de la nada sujeta a la otra cuchilla del rubio, enredándola por completo y fue arrastrada a suelo con mucho poder, ocasionando un pequeño estallido.

La furia logra liberarse usando toda la fuerza que traía, pero rompió sus alas las cuales fueron incapacitadas impidiéndole volar. Escucho el paso del rubio quien se acercaba con lentitud, no tenía forma de escapar ahora.

"¿Qué pasa Alecto? Ya no pareces tan valiente como antes" dijo con una sonrisa media malvada en su rostro, enseñando ambas pistolas en mano "Baila para mi" dijo mientras apuntaba las armas a sus pies, disparando consecutivamente y haciendo que la furia saltase para evitar morir "¡ahahahaha! ¡sigue bailando! ¡baila!" exclamo con mucha maldad mientras disfrutaba sádicamente como la furia seguía esquivando como puede las balas.

Esto duro un buen tiempo, todo termino cuando el rubio se aburrió y dejo de disparar. La furia cayó al suelo con mucha fatiga y respirando con mucha dificultad, mirando con mucha ira al rubio quien seguía acercándose hacia ella. en un intento desesperado por matarlo, se levanta del suelo o intenta morderle en el cuello. Pero su intento desesperado de homicidio fue detenido por un pie sobre su rostro, devolviéndola de golpe al suelo.

El pie todavía estaba sobre su rostro, aplastándola y ocasionando que gritase de dolor "una pena realmente, pensé que éramos amigos" dijo el rubio sobre ella, colocando más presión sobre su pie y jugaba con el arma que tenía a mano "bueno, digamos que con esto quedas perdonada, adiós" se despidió mientras apuntaba a su frente. La furia grito desesperadamente, pero fue silenciada por el ruido del disparo, haciendo que el silencio reinara nuevamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos y este seguía mirando como los restos de sus enemigos desaparecían en un polvo dorado, lo más curioso de todo, es que ninguno dejaba ninguna reliquia detrás, confirmando en que eran homúnculos o copias exactas de los originales.

Volvió su mirada hacia la mujer que debía de proteger, noto que estaba un poco disgustada con el espectáculo que dio. Así como ella, vio que estaba un grupo de adolescentes mirando detrás de la barrera, entre ellas estaba su hija y sus nuevos amigos. La mirada de Anna lo decía todo.

"una tarde muy agitada, ¿no lo crees?" le dijo su hija, mirando los últimos restos de los monstruos dejando el lugar limpio y sin evidencias además de los destrozos de la batalla.

"un día de trabajo normal" le respondió el mientras se acercaba al grupo "aunque es la primera vez que envían homúnculos para cumplir el trabajo, empiezo a creer que están subestimándome" admitió un poco enojado al saber que estaba siendo rebajado a un simple mortal cuando ya había demostrado que no lo era.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, aplausos sonaron a la distancia, poniendo en guardia a todos. desde la maleza salía la imagen de una mujer regordeta, y con una mirada muy desagradable "bueno, bueno, bueno. Estoy sorprendida" decía mientras se acercaba por si sola para enfrentar al rubio "no esperaba que todos perecieran de forma tan lamentable" admitió ligeramente molesta al ver que ninguno pudo con el rubio.

"así que ras tu quien creo a esos homúnculos, ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?" se preguntó el rubio por si mismo mientras guardaba sus armas y se alejaba de la barrera "cuanto tiempo, Echidna" revelo el rubio, haciendo que todo mundo retrocediera por la sorpresa, entendiendo que tan grave es la situación.

"yo estoy más que conforme con el resultado, aunque esperaba algo más" divago mientras miraba al rubio "incluso si antes eras un socio mío, hay una gran cantidad de dinero tras tu cabeza, Assassin" le revelo mientas una extraña niebla empezó a cubrirla "espero que sepas que esto no es nada personal" decía riéndose mientras la niebla empezaba a cubrirla y solo los ojos eran visibles.

El rubio soltó un bufido al escuchar eso "si claro, estaba seguro de que también estabas tras mi cabeza. Después de todo, yo soy quien mata a la mayoría de tus hijos" parecía que esto no agrado para nada a la mujer, pues un rugido bestial salió de la niebla.

De pronto, una larga y gruesa cola, de forma de reptil salió de la niebla. Una enorme cabeza de serpiente con unos ojos rojos atemorizantes mostraba sus grandes mandíbulas y enormes dientes. Pero de manera lenta, la cabeza del reptil miro hacia el cielo y de pronto comenzó a abrirse cual si fuera una flor. Las partes de la cabeza actuaron como petalos, dejando en libertad a alguien muy singular en ella, pues tenía el torso y la cabeza de forma de mujer con detalles bestiales **(para imaginárselo mejor, Echidna DMC4)**

"aléjense un poco del lugar niños" dijo l rubio mientras se acercaba directamente a la enorme y colosal bestia "esto se va a poner rudo ni tampoco es apto para menores de edad" declaro mientras sacaba un par de kunais de tres puntas y los empuñaba para ir con todo contra la bestia, quien implemente se reía.

 **Es hora del gran final**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Mi hermano me dice siempre "¡me cago en tu pvtisima vida! ¡siempre lo dejas en el mejor momento!" y la verdad es que tiene razón, es como dejar más trama para el siguiente capítulo y como que los lectores se entusiasman por el siguiente cap.**

 **Dicho esto, me gustaría decirles que he querido escribir algo de acción durante su buen tiempo y me tardo lo suyo, así que el prox cap también tardara lo suyo, pero no creo que sea mucho, pues tendrá también su parte de "relleno" por así decirlo. La historia avanzara con normalidad, ni muy rápido ni muy lento y encontré la manera de cómo hacerlo.**

 **Bueno, comenten, suscríbanse y miren mi perfil para más. (psdt: si sois seguidores de Naruto y quieren algo de ROMANCE por el día anterior, día de san Valentín, entonces vean un pequeño especial que he publicado, estoy seguro que les encantara)**


	8. Chapter 6: Inicia la campaña

**Iba a poner algo acá, pero se me olvido. Si de alguna manera lo cambio, es porque tengo el tiempo para hacerlo, gracias por su atención.**

 **Ya me acorde que iba a contarles, ¡mirad el nuevo formato de escritura! ¿les gusta así o prefieren las comillas? Es mi duda existencial. De todas formas, espero que les este gustando y si este capítulo resulta corto, es porque tendré mi examen de admisión dentro de poco y no podré seguir escribiendo.**

 **Pstd: lo se joder! ¡Sé que actualizo muy tarde! :'v (23:57 aquí en peru)**

 **Psdt 2: leer todo, incluyendo lo después del fin del capítulo, realmente me gustaría su opinión sobre las "reliquias" (todo tendrá sentido luego)**

* * *

 **The Mercenary**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Inicia la Campaña**

* * *

-entonces, ¿así será? - pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa vanidosa mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el monstruo frente a el –no me gustaría perder a mi mejor cliente- dijo nuevamente intentando evitar la pelea y salvarse de tener que mostrar más de su poder. El enemigo frente a él no era una broma, se trataba del lecho de los monstruos, madre de todos ellos, una fuerza que temer.

-l **amentablemente para ti, tengo mis razones para hacer esto** –dijo la mujer trasformada mientras su larga cola se sacudía con lentitud – **me gustaría decir que no es personal, pero quedaría como una mentirosa** \- termino mientras los petalos de carne a su alrededor se cerraban, rearmando la cabeza de serpiente - **¡MUERE!** \- gritó mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el rubio, abriendo sus grandes fauces dispuesto a devorarlo.

Aun sin hacer nada, el rubio solo atino a sonreír mientras era devorado de una sola mordida, dejando estupefactos a los adolescentes tras la barrera - ¡PAPÁ! - grito Annabeth al ver como su padre fue devorado y temía por su vida. instintivamente intento salir de la barrera, pero fue detenido por el sátiro a quien le dio una mirada de muerte.

\- ¡he! ¡miren! - llamo la atención Percy mientras señalaba nuevamente al combate. Annabeth volteo rápidamente para ver la situación, solo para observar como Echidna parecía tener problemas para moverse. Vio como sus fauces se estremecían con fuerza, tal vez por la presión que ejercía al intentar devorarlo.

Vio sorprendida como las fauces fueron abiertas por su padre, quien hacía de palanca dentro de ella –deberías de limpiarte un poco la boca, apestas- se burló este con cierto sudor en su frente. Escucho un gruñido salvaje más adelante, por lo que sujetó con una de sus manos la mandíbula superior y con la otra saco una pistola, la cual empezó a disparar rápidamente contra el monstruo.

Los disparan se oían junto a los gritos de dolor de la bestia madre, dejando en libertad al rubio que salto para evitar una segunda mordida. Cayo a suelo y derrapo un momento solo para tener que hacer una maniobra gimnastica para evitar otra envestida. Se recuperó rápidamente y corrió hacia Echidna con un par de kunais a una gran velocidad.

Sin embargo, la gran criatura uso su cola como un gran látigo, usándolo rápidamente para golpearle y posiblemente matarlo por la forma en como rompía el suelo con facilidad. El rubio esquiaba cada golpe con mucha precisión, rosando cada uno de los golpes sin miedo alguno. Dio un salto largo para esquivar un barrido y rápidamente evadía cada golpe aéreo que le propinaba su enemigo, para finalmente caer a la cabeza de la monstruo serpiente e incrustarle ambas armas, haciendo que aullara en dolor.

Mas vio sorprendido cuando la cola apareció de la nada golpeándole y estrellándolo contra el suelo, ocasionanos una estruendosa explosión. Se levantó con algo de dificultad sintiendo alguna costilla rota, pero nada grave. Sintió un pico de energía y levanto ambos kunais envueltos en Chakra y corto limpiamente a una esfera carnosa que se le había sido lanzada. Al cortarla, se dio cuenta que soltó un gas de color morado –veneno- reconoció mientras se cubría con su manga, más el efecto fue instantáneo, obligándolo a caer anclado a una rodilla.

\- Maldito seas mortal- gruño Echidna mientras salía de las fauces del animal que nuevamente dio paso como si fueran petalos - ¡pagaras por esto con tu vida! - chillo mientras elevaba vuelo y se estiraba lo más que podía de forma vertical, pareciendo una gran estaca, la cual cayo con rapidez en el suelo, atravesándolo con mucha facilidad.

Naruto sintió algo extraño empezaba a extenderse por todo el lugar, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que su sistema limpiara el veneno de su ser. Vio como otra esfera carnosa salía de su cola la cual la disparaba como proyectil en su dirección. Sabiendo que era peligroso cortarla, logra desviarla levantando una mano, forzándola hacia otra dirección. Finalmente se sintió libre de las toxinas, y se preparó para lo peor ya que había dejado mucho tiempo a Echidna.

Vio con algo de sorpresa como del mismo suelo salían pilares de madera, los cuales se extendieron rápidamente y empezaron a crecer casi sin control – _eso es…-_ pensó al ver la similitud del ataque con uno que le era muy familiar _–no, este es ligeramente más fuerte que el niño de madera-_ negó recordando aquel niño que Orochimaru estuvo investigando con las células del primer Hokage. Alzo las armas cuando se dio cuenta que ya se estaba preparando para atacarle.

 **\- ¡HARD PLANT!** \- chillo Echidna mientras extendía una de sus manos y enviaba todos los grandes árboles en su dirección, como si fueran tentáculos. Prácticamente había enviado un bosque en su dirección, un ataque realmente devastador.

Gruñendo, el rubio salta rápidamente y usa su Chakra para correr por las enredaderas y destruir todas las ramas que intenten acercársele con sus kunai en mano. también lograba desviar algunas pateando a distancia las ramas, pero dejaba un gran golpe en su cuerpo.

Mientras corría, la estructura de madera en el que estaba se elevó en un intento por sacarle a volar, más al estar pegado solo siguió su recorrido hasta su enemigo. Mas plantes iban en su dirección y esquiva con gracia cada ataque mientras corría indetenible hasta Echidna, quien sudo ligeramente al ver que no algo como esto podría hacerle frente.

Con otro chillido, las ramificaciones de manera antes completamente lisas, empiezan a romperse enseñando varias lanzas de madera, las cuales fueron disparadas contra el rubio. al ver que no podría esquivarlas todas, da un salto largo y evade cada una con gran rapidez mientras que de vez en cuando se protegía de las que no podría esquivar.

-es una locura- dijo percy al ver como el rubio estaba siendo abrumado por incontables ataques, todos simultáneos - ¿Cómo puede esquivar algo como eso? - pregunto mientras veía como la lluvia de disparos de madera tenía la misma velocidad que una ametralladora. Sus ojos ni siquiera podían seguirle el ritmo al padre de su amiga, simplemente veía una mancha borrosa por la velocidad que usa para defenderse.

\- no lo sé, pero está siendo presionado – dijo una voz muy seria a sus espaldas. todos giraron solo para encontrarse con Chiron, quien veía la pelea junto a ellos. Detrás de él se encontraba el Dios Dionisio, quien veía aburrido su botella de Coca-Cola. El grupo estaba solo, tal vez dio la alarma y todos fueron a esconderse – este paso no podrá acercarse a Echidna y caerá- dijo al mirar la brutal pelea. Nunca había visto pelear en serio a la madre de los monstruos y ahora le daba más motivos para nunca estarlo.

De repente, vieron como varios troncos gigantes rodearon al rubio en pleno vuelo, estallándose simultáneamente contra él. Segundos después, todos fueron cortados fácilmente por Naruto, quien rápidamente se veía impulsado a caer sobre la bestia.

Todos lo vieron hacer un par de sellos de mano, para que luego terminara en una cruz – Kagebunshin no jutsu\- susurro este mientras creaba a su lado un par de clones. Esto rápidamente hicieron sus propios sellos al ver que su enemigo estaba preparando otro abrumador ataque y se protegía con un muro hecho de gruesos árboles.

-Suiton, Suidanha\- dijo uno de los clones mientras escupía un chorro muy delgado de agua con mucha presión, el cual fácilmente cortó en pedazos el muro de madera – Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu – anuncio el otro clon mientras dejaba salir de su boca una gran bola de fuego que prácticamente devastó todas las demás ramas que iban a ir en contra de ellos.

Los dos clones rápidamente hacen sus propios sellos y extendieron sus manos hacia el original - **¡** **Fūton** **, Reppūshō!** \- gritaron con sus manos envueltas en aire, impulsando en una gran ráfaga de este mismo al original, quien salió despedido como un pequeño cometa hacia Echidna.

Esta vio con ojos en shock como el rubio empezó a envolverse en relámpagos con una gran cantidad de poder. Este mismo envolvió todos esos rayos en su mano derecha, la cual se envolvió en un azul profundo. Extendiendo su brazo, paso limpiamente por la serpiente, terminando en el suelo detrás de ella derrapando en el suelo – **Raikiri** \- susurro para luego agitar una sola vez su mano, deshaciéndose de los rayos de golpe.

Tomo un par de segundos antes que el cuerpo femenino que Echidna se partiera a la mitad pues fue atravesada limpiamente por el estómago, no dejando ni rastros de su cintura. El torso de forma humana todavía estaba en el suelo, gritando de dolor mientras todas sus demás extremidades se deshacían en un polvo dorado y ella moría lentamente en un charco de su propia sangre.

Escucho como pasos lentos se acercaban hacia ella por lo que levanto su mirada furiosa hacia el hombre que le había causado tanto mal – **tu…TU…-** susurro mientras veía la expresión oscura que traía este, tenía los ojos azules completamente muertos – **pagaras por todo el daño que nos has hecho, LO PAGARAS, LO JURO-** grito una última vez antes de ser silenciada por un disparo en la cabeza.

-adiós, The Vaiper- dijo el rubio mientras guardaba lentamente su pistola, mirando como el rostro muerto de la mujer se desvanecía en polvo dorado–espero que me perdones en tu próxima vida- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en sus acciones durante un momento.

Tuvo que abrirlos al ver un brillo entre el polvo dorado. Con curiosidad, se inclina ligeramente para esparcir los restos de Echidna para encontrar el objeto brillante. Este era una especie de varias semillas rojas dentro de una pequeña enredadera roja, posiblemente sangre. Al tomarla, vio como lentamente se deshacía mientras se internaba en su cuerpo.

Sintió un ardor en su red de Chakra, casi como si rápidamente su propio poder empezaba a ir a contra corriente. Vio sorprendido como la energía de la naturaleza empezó a entrar rápidamente a su sistema, inundándolo por completo. Intentaba forzarlo a que perdiera el control y de esa forma terminar en piedra.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logra controlar la energía natural y alejarla de su cuerpo. Mas se vio sorprendido cuando no podía hacerlo por completo, siendo parte de sí mismo. Noto que ahora tenía tres contenedores más que guardaban energía natural de forma pasiva, como si fueran baterías. Recordó entonces, que eran tres las semillas que había cogido de su enemiga.

Con cierta curiosidad, se observa para ver cualquier cambio notable, siendo este negativo. Mira detrás de él cómo había una enorme roca producto de su batalla contra Echidna, teniendo cierta idea de qué hacer con esta nueva Skill. Con una sonrisa, usa una de sus reservas para entrar instantáneamente en modo Sabio, ganando la pigmentación debajo de sus ojos de color purpura, así como un par de ojos dorados y rasgados.

Con una enorme sonrisa, empieza a caminar hacia el colosal bloque de granito sólido, el cual era más grande que cualquiera de los árboles de los alrededores. Escucho como los demás corrían tras de él, posiblemente para saber su estado el cual era perfecto pues sentía como la energía natural empezaba a restaurar sus costillas rotas con una rapidez sin igual.

\- ¡papá! - escucho la voz de su hija llamándole mientras corría hacia el - ¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- pregunto muy preocupada mientras intentaba acercársele, pero con un solo gesto de su mano logro detenerla - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto todavía preocupada al ver a su padre caminar hacia el bloque.

-nada cariño, solo que papá quería mostrarte algo- decía mientras se inclinaba, tomando el borde de la inmensa roca – un misterio más- susurro con una sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo ligero para levantar el bloque. Annabeth tuvo que retroceder por miedo al ver como su padre levantaba fácilmente un par de toneladas posiblemente.

Todos los presentes miraron incrédulos como el ser humano no tan común había levantado la roca. Percy fue el que más rápido reacciono, yendo a por Anna y tomándola para alejarla lo más posible de su padre quien sostenía algo que posiblemente podía matarlos a todos si lo dejara caer.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio empezó a jugar con el bloque, lanzándolo lo más alto que podía hacia el cielo mismo. Escucho divertido los gritos de terror del grupo detrás de él y dio el salto más largo que podía, usando un jutsu de viento para impulsarse aún más. Ya en el cielo, cargo un puño y lo estrello con la roca, partiéndolo en cientos de pedazos.

Los trozos estaban desperdigados por el cielo mismo, rápidamente usaba una serie de golpes y patadas, destruyendo los grandes fragmentos de roca en pedazos más apropiados, los cuales cayeron en fila hacia tierra, construyendo en gran pilar de rocas. Ya en caída libra, mira el pilar y gira rápidamente de forma vertical, intentando imitar a una cierra. Finalmente cae a tierra y parte literalmente en dos todo el pilar de fragmentos, usando solo una de sus piernas la cual se incrusto en tierra firme, ocasionando una pequeña explosión.

-me he pasado cinco milímetros- susurro el rubio al ver la explosión. De no haberse detenido, hubiera provocado una mayor detonación por impacto que podría haber dañado a las personas cercanas o provocar un pequeño sismo–necesito más practica con Senjutsu- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, cancelando el modo Sabio por ahora.

Se dio cuenta que la reserva que usó podría durarle un par de horas si no usaba ningún truco influenciado con su energía, dependerá de lo bien que puede reservarla en casos desesperados. Aun así, tenía una breve idea de si ahora, con estas reservas adicionales, podría ser capaz de alcanzar esa trasformación teórica de Orochimaru…era algo que tendría que probar algún día.

Parpadeo cuando recordó que no estaba solo. Giro su mirada para encontrar todavía la mirada incrédula de los demás, incluyendo la de su hija quien tenía el rostro rojo, posiblemente furia. Se rio con nerviosismo sabiendo que tendría una charla extremadamente larga con ella si se quedase.

Entonces recordó algo. Rápidamente desaparece tras explosiones de velocidad, tomando a Sally desprevenida y luego aparece en su auto, ya encendiéndolo. Todos parpadeaban al escuchar el auto encendido y empezar a marchar lentamente.

\- ¡te amo Annabeth! ¡recuerda! ¡nada de chicos mientras no estoy y comportate como una chica buena! - le grito en su incredulidad mientras empezaba a darle caña a la cosa - ¡adiós! - se despidió mientras sacudía su brazo, dejando a todos todavía algo idiotas por lo ocurrido.

Annabeth se recuperó y empezá a perseguir el auto que andaba algo lento para burlarse un poco de ella - ¡papá! ¡eres un desgraciado! - le grito mientras seguía persiguiendo el auto, escuchando las risas de su padre - ¡no puedes dejarme así! ¡tengo muchas preguntas! - grito mientras se cansaba y se detenía solo para ver al rubio mayor huyendo del lugar - ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA! - grito con todo lo que tenía ni los pulmones, mientras los veía alejarse en la oscuridad.

Percy salió del ensueño y vio como el tipo había secuestrado a su madre ante sus propios ojos, fugándose con ella sin siquiera dar alguna explicación. Antes que pudiera ir tras el sujeto, vio como un timbre sonó. Girando su mirada, vio que era el celular de Dionisio quien contestaba la llamada - ¿ah? Eres tu- dijo resoplando mientras se acercaba al adolecente –toma Perseo Jenkins, es para ti- dijo con un tono muerto, sin importarle que había dicho mal su nombre.

El adolecente lo tomo con algo de duda y acerco lo acerco a su oído, de repente escucha un par de voces en el altavoz - ¿Percy? ¿cariño? - escucho del otro lado, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que era su madre –lo siento por no poder despedirme, el padre de Annabeth fue muy brusco- dijo con un tono infantil.

Sin que el adolecente lo sepa, ya en el auto la mujer hacia un lindo mohín mientras golpeaba la pierna del rubio con la mano que tenía libre, este se reía entre dientes al ver la reacción de la mujer –Mamá, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto confundió mientras intentaba entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

-me iré, no puedo quedarme en el campamento por las mismas razones que tu estas ahí, soy solo una humana- dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz mientras respiraba profundamente –temo que me usen para manipularte, por lo que me alejare lo más que pueda de ti hasta que todo esto se haya aclarado- dijo de manera críptica, dando más preguntas que respuestas al adolecente.

-no te preocupes niño, todo tendrá sentido cuando sepas quienes es tu padre- escuchó la voz del rubio ahora en el celular – supongo que quedan algunos días antes del solsticio de verano, todavía tienes tiempo para conocer el campamento- divago mientras parecía pensar en algo – eso me recuerda, un cabello…le tocas a mi hija un solo cabello y juro que iré a por tu cabeza Percy Jackson- el adolecente se estremeció con fuerza al escuchar la amenaza.

\- ¡callate padre! - gruño su hija mientras le quitaba el celular al adolecente y lo agitaba con furia - ¡si hiciera algo así lo destruiría yo misma! ¡no dependo de ti! - le decía mientras respiraba airadamente, haciendo estremecer aún más al adolecente al sentir sus posibilidades bajas todavía derrumbándose hasta los números negativos.

-hai, hai- repitió el hombre con cierta diversión –entonces supongo que tendrás que devolverme el muñeco que te regale esa navidad hace 7 años- Annabeth abrió los ojos mirando a la nada – también tendrás que dejar de dormir con tu Pijama de búho y me detendré de contarte cuentos en las noches- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando como Sally intentaba esconder su risa detrás de sus manos.

-…no hablas enserio- dijo lentamente mientras desactivaba el altavoz y se alejaba para que nadie pudiera escuchar algo más humillante – ¿lo dices enserio? - pregunto con un tono triste y a la vez apenado. Escucho como su padre empezó a ser sonidos como si lo estuviera pensando.

-sí, la verdad es que si- dijo mientras le seguía el juego a la madre de Percy, quien le hacia una señal que continuara con la broma – ahora que eres una mujer deberás dejar algunas cosas de cuando eras niña, eso incluye hábitos infantiles- dijo recordando también, las veces que tenía pesadilla y entraba a su habitación, pero prefirió guardarlo entre los dos – eso significa ser independiente- decía mientras chocaba los cinco con Sally, quien simplemente asintió.

Annabeth simplemente se quedó callada un momento, pensando en algo en que decir –lo siento- se disculpó bajando la cabeza con una nube negra sobre ella –realmente no quise decir eso, solo…me retracto de lo que dije- termino mientras intentaba hacer que s padre retrocediera su amenaza, tal vez para poder seguir gozando de esos privilegios.

-tendré que pensarlo, no puedes ser una niña toda la vida Annabeth- le dijo su padre, esta vez con un tono realmente sincero –además, aun soy muy joven y creo que es el momento de sentar cabeza- dijo mientras leía algo que Sally había escrito, cosa que ambos asintieron.

-por favor no- pidió Annabeth estremeciéndose al recordar aquella vez de la boda falsa –dime que es otra broma- suplico mientras escuchaba atentamente el celular, esperando una respuesta directa y negativa de su parte.

\- todo depende de lo que suceda. Si vas a traer un novio a la casa, entonces tendrás que soportar que yo traiga una a la casa también- decía esta vez por sí mismo y realmente lo decía en serio –hay chicas muy lindas que me han dado su número y esperan una respuesta, no puedo mantenerlas esperando toda la vida- se quejó recordando las innumerables mujeres que había conocido.

Annabeth simplemente se quedó en silencio, intentando pensar en algo en que decir para colocar la balanza a su favor, pero no tenía nada –si papá- asintió ella sabiendo perfectamente las normas de la casa. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

-esa es mi chica- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras conducía –ahora ve y dile al Señor D de que no estaré pagando por la llamada, adiós- dijo mientras se alejaba del celular, dándoselo a la madre de Percy.

-Annabeth, ¿puedes volver a poner el altavoz? - pidió la mujer, cosa que la adolecente rubia hizo de inmediato –cariño, no te preocupes por mí, el padre de Annabeth ha prometido mantenerme a salvo- le informo dejándole pasmado ante la noticia –realmente me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que irme, adiós- dijo finalmente cortando la llamada.

Annabeth se acerca al dios y se lo entrega sin ninguna palabra más allá de agacharse para mostrar respeto y retirarse lentamente junto a su grupo de amigos. En el camino, el adolecente le miraba de reojo, cosa que molesto a la hija de Atenea - ¿Qué sucede Jackson? ¿tienes algún problema conmigo o algo? - pregunto totalmente malhumorada, casi como si en cualquier momento iría a arrancarle la garganta solo por haberla mirado.

El adolecente se le quedo mirando un momento antes de reírse de ella - ¿tienes un pijama de búho, sigues durmiendo con un muñeco y tu padre te sigue leyendo cuentos? - le pregunto con burla, pero también con curiosidad, puede que el tipo haya estado mintiendo solo para avergonzarla.

Su risa murió cuando sintió un gran golpe en la mandíbula, la cual parecía haberse facturado mientras que segundos después, se elevó en el cielo producto del fuerte golpe ascendente. Lo último que pudo ver fue el suelo en el que cayo inconsciente.

\- ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! - le gritó la adolecente completamente avergonzada y con lágrimas en los ojos, procediendo a rematarlo con una fuerte patada en las bolas - ¡papá tenia razón! ¡TE ODIO! - dijo mientras salía huyendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente apenada y exudando vergüenza por sus poros.

El adolecente se quedó ahí, inconsciente y con un fuerte dolor en las zonas íntimas. Dionisio estaba a un lado, riéndose entre dientes incapaz de aguantar toda la carcajada que en cualquier momento iba a soltar. Quirón simplemente negaba con la cabeza al ver el poco tacto que tenía el semidiós, probablemente esa falta de tacto con las mujeres sería realmente su perdición en el futuro. Grover simplemente se rio apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sin saber que decir o como proceder. No había un protocolo que le ayudara a saldar cuentas con chicas.

 **-lo siento amigo, pero estas solo en esto-**

 ** _-…mi descendencia…-_**

* * *

 **Se suponía que debía de acabar aquí, pero tengo tiempo extra :D**

* * *

Al día siguiente el sol se presentaba nuevamente, despertando a dos personas de un agradable sueño. Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar el sonido de las aves haciendo música cerca de él. mirando a un lado, noto que se había quedado dormido sobre una de las tantas ramas de los alrededores. A unos cuantos metros por debajo de donde había conciliado el sueño se encontraba la mujer que debía de cuidar, quien se durmió dentro del auto con una manta sobre ella.

Salta ligeramente de la rama y cae sin hacer ningún ruido sobre el suelo, bostezando ante una noche tan pesada –buenos días- saludo mientras se estiraba ligeramente. Le estaba molestando ir todo el tiempo con algo tan incómodo como un traje formal.

-buenos días- devolvió el saludo la mujer, intentando quitarse el sueño del rostro –lamento haberme quedado dormía de repente, realmente estaba muy cansada- dijo bajando la cabeza, apenada ante lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Luego de irse en el automóvil, parece ser que la adrenalina de la mujer desapareció de su sistema y cayo inconsciente por todo lo sucedido, no era algo tan descabellado teniendo en cuenta la falta de tactos que tenía contra monstruos y la colosal batalla que tuvo con Echidna fue demasiado por ella.

-no se preocupe, suele suceder- intentó reconfortarla mientras le lanzaba una botella de agua a Sally, quien la tomo con sorpresa –bebe un poco, dentro de unos minutos estaremos nuevamente en alguna ciudad y almorzaremos algo ligero, podremos hablar mucho mejor con el estómago lleno- la mujer intentó negar, pero el sonido de su estómago la descubrió, bajando nuevamente la cabeza avergonzada, cosa que hizo reír al rubio.

-suena bien- admitió avergonzada mientras se acomodaba lo suficiente como para no mostrar algo que posiblemente se vaya a avergonzar más tarde, andaba en falda después de todo. Naruto simplemente asintió mientras se sentaba para empezar a conducir nuevamente en dirección a la ciudad.

Realmente no tardaron mucho para sorpresa de Sally, la habilidad de conducción del rubio la asusto durante un momento pues manejaba como loco, pero parecía realmente tenerlo bajo control. No sabía ni porque se preocupaba, un accidente automovilístico no es nada comparado con la lucha contra una enorme bestia.

No demoraron mucho en conseguir un buen restaurante. Ella pidió algo ligero, sobre todo para no tener que gastar el dinero de su acompañante. Aunque estaba preocupada de que alguien de los alrededores le viera, habia visto en las noticias mientras se acercaban que le habian declarado como desaparecida.

-descuida- dijo de repente el rubio riéndose al verla tan paranoica –he hecho algunos arreglos, no tienes nada que temor por si te ven- le explico mientras tomaba un poco de café que la señorita mesera le había traído de la nada, aun cuando no había pedido nada aún.

Ella parpadeo ante sus palabras y vio como los trabajadores del lugar veían la televisión donde salía la imagen de ella como desaparecida, así como la de su hijo que era un presunto delincuente que había robado el auto de su actual esposo. Aun con todo eso en los alrededores, nadie parecía reconocerla aun cuando la tenían en frente.

-es…increíble- admitió ella al ver absolutamente nadie le veía como sospechosa. Quería preguntar cómo es que lo hacía, pero prefirió callar, no quería tener una conversación que la obligara a replantearse la realidad de nuevo, ya era difícil saber que existían dioses.

Quiso decir algo mas, pero la camarera llego con sus órdenes, dejando una gran cantidad de platos. Ella parpadeo al ver que por lo menos había un desayuno completo junto algún que otro postre. Iba a reclamar, pero la mesera ya se había ido dejando un papel junto al rubio, quien lo tomo y lo guardo en su traje sin siquiera mirarlo.

-come- le dijo este mientras seguía mirando su celular, muy concentrado en esa respectiva tarea –te explicare todo lo que sucede mientras comes, necesitaras toda la energía posible si alguna cosa sucede- ella asintió, aunque no le agradaba la idea –escuchame bien, si no estoy equivocado al respecto, es hades quien va detrás de ti- le informo mientras guardaba su celular y comía algo de sus propios platos.

-aquel día en el que te intentaron secuestrar tuve una charla con él, diciéndome que el Yelmo de la oscuridad había sido robado también- ella abrió los ojos, sin poder siquiera hablar por tener comida en la boca –lamento decirte que, con el Rayo y el Yelmo robado, el más sospechoso de todos es Poseidón. Como estos están prohibido a robarse sus símbolos entre ellos, tu hijo es el más cercano que tienen al ladrón- ella simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar a algo así.

\- ¡es imposible! ¡percy nunca ha estado en el olimpo! ¡ni siquiera sabía sobre lo sobrenatural hasta hace unos días! - grito ella un poco histérica ante la información, golpeando con fuerza la mesa. A pesar de la escena que había protagonizado, nadie parecía prestarle ni siquiera un poco de atención, muy raro teniendo en cuenta la curiosidad citadina.

-tranquila, todos lo saben, es estúpido sospechar de un chico no reclamado- dijo el rubio con total tranquilidad –pero tienes que saber que, si lo dicen los tres grandes, incluso una falacia como esa se convierte instantáneamente en una verdad indiscutible- le revelo el rubio, no ayudando para nada en su estado.

Naruto se tomó un momento para beber un poco de café para seguir hablando –actualmente tu hijo será buscado por los secuaces de Zeus y Hades. Personalmente creo que deberías estar preocupada por Hades, él es el más inteligente de los tres- termino resaltando que era perseguida por el dios de los muertos.

\- ¿Qué hare? - pregunto mientras sentía como toda el hambre desapareció de golpe –no sé qué hacer, percy está en peligro y no puedo hacer nada- dijo mientras dejaba salir un par de lágrimas. El rubio simplemente le dio una mirada antes de reconfortarla con un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que habrá una profecía que evitará que muera y tenga un final feliz – dijo crípticamente mientras sequia bebiendo de su taza. La mujer simplemente elevo la mirada, intentando saber a qué se refería - ¿acaso no sabes sobre la gran profecía? Esa prácticamente asegura la vida de tu hijo…durante un buen tiempo…probablemente- divago mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla, recordando lo que dijo hera sobre la Gran Profecía.

-el punto es que no deberías de preocuparte por tu hijo, por ahora preocupate de tu propia vida la cual no está asegurada- ella miro hacia todos lados, intentando entenderlo más simplemente asintió resignada –muy bien, por ahora nos apegaremos a este plan- dijo mientras levantaba una mano, como si estuviera teniendo una gran idea, pero abandono todo eso disponiéndose a seguir comiendo.

El rubio se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de Sally sobre el - ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto curioso mientras seguía comiendo, solo que mirando a la mujer y descifrar que es lo que sucedía con ella y esa mirada que traía.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - le pregunto ella, intentando ser más específica a lo que pedía –pensé que habías dicho que tenías un plan- dijo al ver que el rubio simplemente ladeo su cabeza como si no entendiera a que se refería. Ahora con algo de luz sobre el asunto, Naruto abre los ojos y simplemente sigue comiendo.

-este es el plan- dijo mientras levantaba dramáticamente su comida y la devoraba de golpe –comeremos todas las mañas aquí, conseguiré un hotel y nos quedaremos a vivir un momento hasta el solsticio de verano- dijo este ignorando la mirada incrédula que tria - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué iremos a descubrir quién es el ladrón? - pregunto con diversión al ver como esta asentía –que increíble es tu inocencia, pero lastimosamente para ti…ese no es mi trabajo- dijo mientras seguía en su deber de llenarse de comida el estómago.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito ella totalmente consternada, golpeando nuevamente la mesa - ¡podemos hacer algo! ¡tienes el poder para hacer algo! ¡puedes hacer la diferencia! - intento convencerlo con sus palabras, más lo único que gano era una mirada aburrida de este - ¿acaso no has escuchado "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"? - pregunto nuevamente, para ver si podía hacer que el rubio le ayudase a salvar a su hijo.

\- ¿eso no es de un comic? - pregunto el reconociendo la referencia, más simplemente volvió a su comida –mira, no es por sonar como un maldito bastardo, pero ese no es mi problema- dijo fríamente mientras miraba a la mujer, quien se estremeció ante su mirada –este es un problema de dioses y tendrán que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos- termino rotundamente mientras seguía en su deber de comer.

Sally miro a todos lados, intentando encontrar algún otro argumento, más simplemente gruño enojada para luego darse por vencida - ¡bien! ¡lo entiendo! ¡eres un bastardo egoísta! - dijo ella mientras alistaba las pocas cosas que tria rápidamente, intentando ponerse de pie - ¡cómo no tienes una hija en problemas a ti no te importa! - dijo enojada mientras salía rápidamente del lugar, su tono tambien mostraba lo decepcionada que estaba.

-mi hija ira a la misión junto a tu hijo y el chico de los cuernos- escucho a sus espaldas, deteniéndole de golpe para que volviera su mirada hacia el rubio, quien veía con indiferencia su celular mientras comía – ella ha querido ir a una búsqueda desde hacía tiempo, incluso cuando me entere recientemente de que iba a el campamento, no es muy difícil suponer que no desperdiciara esta oportunidad de una aventura- dijo calmadamente mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca, degustándolo con lentitud.

\- ¡entonces, ¿Por qué?!- pregunto ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos, cosa que él no hacía en lo absoluto –tu hija va a estar en problemas, ¡debemos de hacer algo! - dijo desesperada al sentir que todo esto podría ser demasiado para un par de adolecentes novatos, esto era una locura.

\- si yo la detuviera solo sería un gran hipócrita- dijo el rubio secamente, finalmente dándole una mirada –yo mismo saltaba a misiones extremadamente difíciles en mi hogar original y estuve al borde de la muerte en cada ocasión cuando solo tenía 7 años- dijo recordando su época como Chunin y Jounin –detenerla solo empeoraría las cosas- sentencio finalmente mientras volvía su atención al móvil.

Sintió como la mujer se acercó lentamente y se sentó resignada nuevamente frente a él, comiendo de mala gana los platos que había dejado. La miro un momento, notando que tenía disgusto en su rostro por todo esto –debes darle un poco de crédito, dejales caminar por si mismos- dijo en un intento de llevarse bien con la madre sobreprotectora.

\- ¿y si mueren? - le pregunto ella, mirándole a los ojos de una manera salvaje - ¿y si fracasan? ¡esto es emaciado para unos niños! - reclamo nuevamente al recordar la misión. No todos los días mandas a un par de pre púberes para encontrar el ladrón que parto dos de las armas más poderosas de toda la historia.

\- no van a morir, confía un poco más en ellos mujer- dijo el rubio, cansado de toda la charla –le prometí que le leería un cuento cuando regresara y que armaríamos un modelo de la torre Eiffel- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar esa promesa antes que la dejara ir a el campamento –si ella muere, entonces no podrá tener ninguna de ambas- dijo totalmente convencido, ignorando la mirada incrédula de la madre.

Ella no sabía si lo decía en serio, pero al ver la sonrisa convencida que tenía, sabía que lo decía muy enserio –me he perdido- admitió ella mientras volvía su atención hacia su comida –he terminado aquí, no puedo soportar más de esto- dijo comiendo rápidamente y saliendo del lugar –te espero en el auto- dijo ella terminando por salir del lugar y sentarse en el asunto de copiloto.

Naruto simplemente se rio entre dientes al ver su reacción, un clásico. Miro el techo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando a su pequeña princesa. Tenía que creer en ella, tenía que confiar en ella…por lo menos una vez más. Porque él sabe su sueño…y seria regresar con una gran bandera en manos y restregárselo en su cara para que dijera que estaba muy orgullosa del…ella quería su completa aprobación y orgullo.

¿Por qué una niña buscaba probarse a sí misma con tanto esfuerzo? Para demostrar que ha valido la pena, que rescatarla esa noche y haberla criado ha valido la pena. Que su vida no fue en vano y que, para ello, debía de demostrar que realmente era importante e indispensable para el mundo, un mundo que por un momento le condenaba a una muerte prematura.

El ya había abierto su corazón, le había dicho que ya se encontraba orgulloso de ella, mas no se iba a detener…incluso si ese camino le llevara a la muerte. Porque es ese sueño que le seguía impulsando a seguir adelante y esforzarse cada día…no podía reventar esa burbuja, aunque quisiera, ella debía despertar por sí misma.

Con una triste sonrisa, bebe un poco más de café mientras deja atrás un largo suspiro de satisfacción, así como de cansancio por sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que era tonto confiar ciegamente en una esperanza que apenas lograba levantarse, pero eso significaba ser humano…eso significa que confiaba su vida a ella.

 **Vuelve con vida, hija mía**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Explicaciones rápidas: si, cada vez que consiga una especie de "trofeo" único o alguna arma divina él lo absorberá como si fuera parte de él. No funciona con cualquier cosa por si eso preguntan, simplemente algunas son más especiales que otras, sobre todo cuando provienen del monstruo original de su leyenda.**

 **Reliquias:**

 **- FRUTA SEPHIROTHIC**: alberga tres semillas de Echidna en su interior. Aquellas semillas fueron absorbidas y luego convertidas en reservas o "baterías" exclusivas de energías Senjutsu. De esta manera Naruto puede entrar Instantáneamente en "modo sabio" sin la desventajosa etapa de absorción.

Las reservas se llenan de forma pasiva y si son necesitadas urgentemente, pueden ser llenadas de forma activa, aunque tarda más de lo usual. Hay otro secreto que proporciona esta reliquia y es algo que usara en su batalla contra Ares. (SPOILER)

 **Habrá otras reliquias que le dotaran de habilidades a lo largo de la historia, pero no ultra chetadas sino simplemente suplementarias. De esta manera mantengo mi margen de "tío fuerte" pero no lo suficiente-todavía- para enfrentarse a los dioses o titanes.**

Dejare un listado de Reliquias que les gustaría que Naruto tuviese, para que de esta forma ustedes piensen cual debería de quedarse y cual no debería de aparecer por ser muy innecesario o redundante.

 **-Aegis Shield (Escudo Aegis):** Se absorbe e interna e su cuerpo apareciendo más tarde como un escudo Susanoo que puede materializar a voluntad (solo puede invocar el escudo espectral) **  
-** **Yata no Kagami (espejo de Yata):** Súper escudo que puede ser usado solo cuando porta su _Susanoo Completo._ **  
-** **Hane no Tarisuman (Talismán de ala):** permite el uso de la espada de Totsuka (Totsuka no Tsurugi) solo cuando porta el _Susanoo Completo_ **  
-** **Evil Legacy (Legado del mal):** Permite usar los brazos del Susanoo para atacar (También llamado Burst Strike) **  
-Anima Mercury (Anima Mercurio):** Permite manifestar la caja torácica del susanoo como defensa personal mientras usa el escudo para defender a otros. **  
-Nemea's Peld (Piel del león de nemea)** : Maximiza la protección individual de forma pasiva, no es necesario usar energía para defenderse. Totalmente inmune a cualquier estado físico (frio y calor extremo) **  
-Lydian Drakon, Outer skin (Piel del Drakon) y Hydra Head (cabeza de hidra):** Nuevo Traje de batalla hecho de la piel escamosa del Drakon y la cabeza usada como casco. Completamente inmune a los venenos liquitos y gaseosos. **  
-Golden Apple (manzana dorada):** Devolviéndoselo al dragón Ladón, permite ser parte del pacto de las hespérides. **Pacto de las hespérides,** también llamado camino del dragón permite la llamada de los diferentes hijos de Ladón, así como este mismo en casos de urgencia. Se debe pagar por cada invocación del mismo Ladón con por lo menos una manzana dragón. Pueden ser usados como animales de trasporte aéreo.  
- **Cerberus chains (Cadenas de Cerbero):** Permite obtener la bendición de Cerbero, en el cual se le es posible invocarlo para pedir ayuda o montarlo para ir a velocidades inauditas. Animal de trasporte terrestre.

 **Eso sería todo, espero su colaboración y su humilde opinión al respecto. ¿le gusta esta idea de las reliquias? ¿lo detesta? Opinen y comenten que reamente leo cada uno de sus comentarios. Pregunten y en el siguiente capítulo les responderé con lo mejor que pueda sin pasar a SPOILER.**

 **ADIOS :D**


	9. Chapter 7: Entre fiestas y Cazadoras

**Muy bien, a petición de un los que opinaron al respecto, volveré a escribir con comillas. Aunque la verdad es que el anterior formato lo hacía lucir más…verdadero, debo recordar que estoy en fanfiction donde la mayoría está acostumbrado a una cosa característica de este tipo de lecturas.**

 **OPINION- SWORD:** Estaba pensando también darle una espada, más bien un par de espadas gemelas que podrían unirse en una sola haciendo un gran espadón. El problema es que con la Espada de Totsuka (que va ser una espada mata-dioses) yo creo que ya es suficiente Badass, por lo que no sé qué hacer.

Podría hacer de la espada de totsuka un arma que solo sirve para "sellar" y no para batallar para así darle un uso apropiado a estas armas. O quizá la Espada de Totsuka solo sirva para destruir cosas inmateriales como es el caso de los sellos, cadenas mágicas o maldiciones, no lo sé y no tengo ni idea. Ya veré en cuando va avanzando la historia.

 **SOBRE LAS RELIQUIAS** : estaba hablando sobre mi hermano y me dijo algo muy interesante, entre ellas algunos se repetían y no servían. Me las ingenie para verle el punto y tenía razón, era demasiado redundante. Por lo tanto, aquí les dejare un par de reliquias que tendrán que elegir. Estarán distribuidas por partes y solo podrán elegir una de cada par.

 **\- Piel de Drakon, cabeza de hidra (Armadura de Draco) / Piel del león de nemea (armadura de piel de nemea):** mientras que el primero es estúpidamente increíble para la vista además de intimidante (de escamas casi metálicas) (se restaura por si sola), el segundo (que es un traje de piel escaso de color amarillento) lo sobrepasa en defensa (no es invencible, se puede romper y no se restaura por si sola)

 **-Manzana Dorada (Camino del dragón) / Cadenas de Cerbero (Bendición de cerbero):** El primero permite invocar varios dragones, además de al mismísimo Ladón; mientras que el segundo permite invocar solamente a Cerbero en su forma bestial.

Solo podrán elegir uno de cada par que se ha enseñado anteriormente. Si tienen alguna idea de reliquia y que poder o Skill podria otorgar, no olviden colocarlo en el comentario respectivo o mandarme un mensaje privado por la página. Eso sería todo, gracias y sigan con el capítulo.

PSDT: Realmente espero que escuchen los sountracks que coloque entre líneas (Empire City Night - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended), tienen esa melodía que te lleva a América del norte, suficiente como para que la mayoría pueda imaginar el espacio y la atmosfera con la música que escuchan sin necesidad de describirlo demasiado.

* * *

 **The Mercenary**

* * *

 **Cahpter 7: Una noche entre Fiestas y Cazadoras**

* * *

 **"bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar"**

Fue lo que escucho mientras el rubio encendía las luces mostrándoles el hotel "modesto" que había encontrado por internet. Ella ve con grandes y sorprendidos ojos como se trataba de una suite de lujo completamente equipada con todo lo que uno podría pedir. Ella podría jurar que incluso era más grande que su departamento mismo.

"anda" dijo el rubio mirando sorprendido una de las vitrinas cerca de la sala de estar donde se encontraba un asombroso televisión último modelo "tienen el nuevo Call of Duty, God of war y Monster Hunter" decía mirando raro las versiones fisicas del juego "pensé que ninguno de ellos había salido a la venta aun" termino curioso mientras devolvía los discos dentro de la vitrina.

"¡vaya!" exclamo aún más sorprendido mientras sacaba algo de los cajones "tienen realidad virtual también" dijo mientras se colocaba un par de guantes y una especie de casco en la cabeza "hehehe" se rio mientras babeaba al ver a sus waifus en Tercera dimensión "los humanos siempre crean cosas alucinantes" reconoció mientras se quitaba los implementos y los dejaba donde los encontró "entonces… ¿Qué opinas?" le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la televisión.

"no sé qué decir" dijo todavía un poco perdida ante tanto lujo "¿Cómo puedes permitirte algo como esto?" le pregunto curiosa de saber cómo es que un 'hombre común 'podía tener tantos lujos si solo se dedicaba cuidar a su hija.

"en las mañanas y en las noches donde Annabeth cae profundamente dormida salgo a por unas misiones" le revelo mientras encendía el Ps4 con el mando y empezaba buscar los juegos "me pagan miles hasta millones de dólares por golpe" le informo mientras empezaba a jugar su primera partida online, los beta testers eran duros rivales.

"¿millones? ¿golpes?" pregunto totalmente confundida e incrédula ante lo que le decía el rubio. Sacudiendo su cabeza intento poner los pies sobre el suelo "¿Qué clase de golpes estás hablando?" esperaba que se tratara de una pelea profesional, hasta una batalla de box en las zonas recónditas del planeta.

"ya sabes, lo típico" dijo este sin importancia sobre el tema "robar algún arma nuclear, matar a un tipo tal…cosas de mercenarios y asesinos" dijo ignorando la mirada que la mujer le daba "trabajo para los humanos más poderosos y también para todo aquel ser sobrenatural que sepa pagar el precio, pero profiero separar mi vida personal de mi trabajo" termino con simpleza mientras dejaba el mando sobre el sillón, pues le habían matado.

"ya veo" Sally se rio nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus manos. todavía estaba parada cerca a la puerta sin moverse. Todo era tan estúpidamente caro que en su mente le decía que, si tocaba algo, nunca podría pagarlo, aunque le tomara toda su vida.

"vamos, relajate un poco mujer" dijo divertido mientras se levantaba y le palmeaba la espalda, asustándole un momento "diviértete, relajate y abusa de todo lo que te encuentras alrededor, eso significa tener dinero lo que a fin de cuentas es poder" le dijo riéndose mientras se acercaba a un florero y lo lanzaba al suelo, rompiéndolo a propósito.

"pero ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" le grito angustiada al ver un florero, que podría valer un año de renta, ser roto en el piso. Antes que dijera algo más, vio como el rubio se rio de su expresión y se acercó a un teléfono blanco que estaba al lado de la puerta. Llamo a un número que estaba inscrito en una pequeña tarjeta y colgó la llamada.

Este volvió su mirada hacia el con una sonrisa, cosa que la inquieto un poco. Para su asombro, vio aparecer una linda adolecente con un traje de Maid que tenía inscrito una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ella salto dentro de la habitación ni bien fue abierta la puerta. Vio en cámara lenta como un par de enormes senos rebotaron por el impulso del salto, casi rompiendo los botones de su uniforme.

"¡Laki reportándose, señor!" dijo como si fuera alguna clase de soldado, saludando al rubio frente a ella quien le respondió el saludo con cierta diversión. Ella busco de manera dramática algún desperfecto antes de ver el florero "¡Por inari-sama! ¡ahora lo limpio señor!" grito con impaciencia mientras corría fuera de la habitación para traer algunas cosas de limpieza.

Ella vio con una mirada muerta como la adolecente entro toda extravagante e ingenua a la habitación con un pequeño recogedor de basura a mano y también una pequeña escobilla también de mano. La chica se inclinó mostrando sus bragas a ambos adultos y limpiaba mientras cantaba con una enorme sonrisa ignorándolos a ambos. No tardo mucho antes de erguirse de golpe haciendo que sus pechos saltasen de nuevo.

"¡listo, señor!" saludo nuevamente, mirando con una expresión seria pero inconscientemente tierna frente al rubio. Sally gira su mirada muerta al rubio, quien simplemente se reía torpemente y al mismo tiempo se rascaba la cabeza con incomodidad. El podía sentir la mirada asesina en su cabeza, además como la envidia de la mujer por ver los atractivos de una posiblemente chica que había terminado secundaria unos días atrás.

"ere increíble Laki-chan" dijo mientras frotaba su mano sobre la cabeza, haciendo que pareciese como una mascota que se siente feliz por un poco de aprobación "ahora, si podrías preparar y ayudar en la ducha para mi amiga serias lo máximo" dijo alzándole una pulgar, riéndose en el proceso.

La chica tenía los ojos en forma de estrellas y corrió rápidamente al baño, haciendo exactamente lo que se le ordeno. Naruto se rio al verla tan feliz antes de sentir como su oreja era sujetada con fuerza y obligándolo a inclinarse hasta la mirada de la mamá del semidiós de las algas "¿algún problema?" le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La mujer no contesto, mas simplemente saco su celular y empezó a marcar lentamente. Naruto alzo la ceja sin entender a quién llamaba "¿sí? ¿con la policía?" dijo ella con una voz muerta haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos en shock "si...tengo a un presunto pedófilo que obliga a una niña a ser su sirvienta" antes que pudiera decir algo más, el rubio le quito el celular y lo apago.

"¡no es eso!" le grito mientras le devolvía el celular a la mujer de mala gana "Es laki-chan, la conozco desde que era una niña, es imposible que tenga esa clase de ideas hacia ella" negó rotundamente y totalmente seguro de sus palabras. Más la vista de la mujer parecía afectarlo pues tenía una gota de sudor ligero corriendo por su frente.

"¿oh?" dijo Sally mientras miraba de forma amenazante al rubio "y ¿porque se comporta así? Eso no es normal" ella hablaba con la verdad. Aquella niña solo parecía completamente leal a hacer cualquier cosa que le ordenase y de una forma muy peculiar. Su mirada mostraba toda la confianza y devoción absoluto hacia él. Como el de un creyente total a su dios.

Naruto cruzo los brazos y miro el techo por alguna respuesta inteligente "pues…" susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, esforzándose por pensar "puede que haya tenido que ver con haberla salvado de ser usada como esclava sexual" susurro recordando aquella noche cuando le toco invadir una base de soldados "ella siempre ha sido rebosante de ese carisma infantil e ingenuidad, no le puedes pedir que cambie, es estúpidamente tierna" dijo mientras le señalaba donde se había ido.

Sally giro su mirada solo para ver como la chica intentaba de una forma tierna y adorable de abrir una botella, posiblemente burbujas. Ella tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad por no dejar salir un "awww" y darle el punto a su actual compañero. Aun así, tenía que admitir que era lo más adorable que haya visto en mucho tiempo, casi tan tierno como una imagen de gatitos.

"aun así" dijo recuperándose y tratar de parecer seria "no creo que sea apropiado que use algo como eso" decía señalándole el traje pequeño. La falda prácticamente era tan corta que con sus movimientos excéntricos dejaban ver áreas muy privadas. En el área del pecho uno podría decir que la camisa era tan pequeña que sus senos estaban siendo asfixiados.

"pero yo no le dije que vistiera así, ni tampoco es norma del lugar" le revelo el rubio rascándose la cabeza mirando con cierta dificultad a la chica "simplemente es ella quien ha elegido ese conjunto" termino mientras miro a otro lado al notar como ella se había caído al corretear, mostrándole un espectáculo muy sexi.

Sally simplemente le miro para saber si mentía y no lo hacía, realmente lo decía enserio. Suspiró cansada mientras veía salir a la adolecente del lugar "por cierto, ella realmente tiene 20 años" le susurro el rubio para asegurarse de que ella tiene las ideas correctas en su mente.

"ella ¡¿Qué?!" grito en shock la mujer, llamando la atención de la chica presuntamente adolecente a la cual tranquilizo con una sonrisa torpe "ella ¿Qué?" le pregunto ahora susurrándole al rubio, quien le miro raro un momento antes de asentir "imposible" dijo ella al ver como aquella chica realmente era una joven y no mostraba indicios de estar envejeciendo.

"no te confundas, ella es humana cien por ciento" aseguró el rubio mientras volvía a su sillón y comenzaba un nuevo juego "simplemente tiene genes orientales, japoneses para ser exactos" dijo el colocando una gran cantidad de concentración en su juego "para serte sincero, se parece un montón a una de mis tantas Waifus" dijo el con un sudor sobre su frente, pensando en si era demasiada coincidencia.

La mujer frunció el ceño ante esa expresión de nuevo, "waifu". Iba a preguntar qué significaba eso, pero fue sorprendida por una pequeña mano que sujeto la suya. Al girar vio la enorme sonrisa de la chica quien le arrastraba rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de ella con mucha fuerza. Naruto bebía una soda mientras jugaba antes de escuchar un enorme grito proviniendo del baño. Se rio con diversión mientras volvía su atención al juego.

Había olvidado decirle que Laki se tomaba muy enserio cuando decía que ayudase en el baño. Probablemente ahora esta jabonando partes muy privadas de esa mujer tan conservadora, debía de haberle advertido. Bufó con diversión mientras rodaba los ojos, volviendo a tomar el mando y presionando botones rápidamente.

 **Si el baño con Laki no la ayudaba a desenvolverse  
Nada lo haría**

* * *

 **"ella tiene un doble D"**

Naruto se rio con nerviosismo al ver a la mujer en un estado de completo pesimismo, así como de alguna clase de problema existencial. Vio como tenía sus manos sobre su propio pecho, comparándolo imaginativamente con el de la chica que logro traumatizarla con su colosal escote.

"tal vez fue una mala idea" divago mientras pensaba en sus acciones y como su decisión no ayudo en nada a la situación. Podría decir que incluso empeoro si eso ya era difícil "muy bien, lo siento por no decirte sobre Laki" se disculpó mientras levantaba la mano "por ello, iremos a un lugar en el que te sientas cómoda, para hacerte sentir mejor" le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, esperando a que ella aceptara.

"¿Dónde sea que quiera? "pregunto ella con un tono bajo, algo que Naruto simplemente asintió. Sally lo pensó un momento, tal vez debería de dejar todo el estrés atrás y divertirse "me gustaría ir a un bar o una zona donde pueda escuchar a alguien cantar" dijo mientras pensaba en un buen lugar para pasar la noche "realmente lo agradecería" dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

"dejame ver" dijo mientras sacaba su celular y encontraba algo similar a sus preferencias. Usaba el celular para toda clase de cosas incluyendo su ubicación. Se supone que al vivir en New York durante tanto tiempo le haría ubicarse mejor en la ciudad, más todavía tiene dificultades para diferenciar lugares "creo que encontré algo" dijo mientras enseñaba su celular a la mujer, quien lo tomo delicadamente.

A Sally le tomo tiempo dejar de admirar el costoso celular que tenía en mano, probablemente ni siquiera era para el público por lo estúpidamente tecnológico que se veía "se ve bien" admitió ella mirando la imagen del lugar. se trataba de una especie de restaurante que presentaba ciertos shows de amateurs e incluso de los mismos comenzales.

"está decidido entonces" dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el celular y rodeaba a la mujer con su brazo, haciendo lo contrario a darle seguridad "esta noche seremos tu y yo, un par de amigos que se van de juega un viernes por la noche" dijo mientras le intentaba convencer a algo similar a la que sería una propaganda que dice 'las vegas es lo mejor'.

 **Ya podía oler los problemas**

* * *

 **Empire City Night - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended**

* * *

"…más o menos así fue como logré asustar a mi hija durante toda su vida" se rio el rubio mientras intentaba controlar su risa ante la anécdota. La mujer a su lado simplemente se reía junto a él al escuchar tan graciosa historia, era simplemente divertida.

"¿hicisteis una boda falsa solo para asustar a tu hija? ¡eres un demonio!" se rio ella en voz alta, al igual que el rubio quien simplemente se carcajeo junto a ella. Reproducía en su mente la expresión de su hija y cada vez que la veía, sabía que había valido la pena la ley de hielo que le siguió.

Habían estado caminando un buen tiempo para llegar al restaurante del que habían visto por internet. Quedaba un poco lejos y pudieron ir con el auto del rubio, pero prefirieron ir caminando para ser más cercanos el uno al otro, después de todo, iban a pasar casi 15 días juntos.

En este trascurso de ida hacia el restaurante, había descubierto bastantes cosas interesantes sobre su nuevo compañero. Primero que había cuidado solo y sin ayudada a una niña durante todo este tiempo, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta las dificultades de un hombre para cuidar perfectamente sin la necesidad de una mujer.

También descubrió que él no había tenido intereses amorosos durante la etapa en la que estuvo criando a su hija, tal vez para no mostrarle una faceta muy equivocada de él o simplemente dirigir su vida a la crianza de su hija. Ella estaba interesada en la forma en como explicaba que fue criar a una hija de semidiós.

Su conclusión fue que el mayor problema no era su estatus como semidiosa, sino como mujer. Explicaba que fue difícil explicarle cuando tuvo su primera regla, o cuando tuvo problemas emocionales productos a esta misma. La etapa del crecimiento y el desarrollo que tendría, fueron cosas a las cuales uno no podía explicar sin colocar ejemplos y no había una mujer en la casa para hacer eso.

Las curiosidades sobre los propios cambios del varón también estaban ahí, fue prácticamente un profesor sobre educación sexual. No fue difícil ser abierto, el prácticamente era un libro andante, pero su hija fue quien hacia todo más difícil. Cuando se le explicaba, se ponía todo roja y se iba corriendo, por lo que él tenía que seguirla para atormentarla con más información.

De esta forma ambos compartieron sus experiencias como padre, aunque ella quería dejar de lado el que tenía que vivir con un tipo muy asqueroso, muy pronto lo revelo con mucha vergüenza. Por otra parte, el rubio le revelo que estaba siendo acosado muchas veces por mujeres de los alrededores, las cuales entraban a su casa furtivamente por la noche, eso era vergonzoso para él quien tenía que votarlas silenciosamente con una escoba para que no despierten a su hija.

La charla era muy amena desde ese entonces, compartiendo información privada sobre su vida personal sin el temor a ser juzgados. De hecho, hubo el tema de cómo iban en su vida sexual. Ella admitió que estaba más muerta que sus ganas por seguir sus sueños, mientras que su compañero se mantuvo callado y cambio la conversación demasiado rápido para su gusto. Obviamente era muy activo…demasiado si tiene en cuenta lo nervioso que estaba durante la conversación.

Ahora los dos simplemente compartían anécdotas graciosas sobre sus hijos, tales como cuando a su hijo se le rompió el pantalón durante el desfile de su colegio primeria o cuando se cayó a una fuente para recoger algo brillante que encontró.

"parece ser que llegamos" dijo el rubio sacándole de su ensoñación, señalándole el lugar. Ella le siguió de cerca mientras se acercaban y entraban al lugar. un sujeto bien vestido les recibió y les mostro sus mesas, algo raro pues era el único ahí. Miro de reojo a su compañero, imaginando que tal vez había hecho alguna reservación.

"lindo lugar" dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento y veía como de elegante era todo el sitio "realmente es cómodo" admitió al sentirse más familiarizada con el lugar que mostraba bajos costos incluso en su meno. A pesar de lo elegante que se veía, la mayoría de personas era de clase media al igual que ella.

"es increíble que te guste" dijo con una sonrisa Naruto mientras veía como uno de los camareros venía con un par de copas y una botella de vino en el otro, dejándolo sobre la mesa "quiero de hacer de esta noche inolvidable" se rio a secas mientras serbia el vino en las copas "por una buena amistad" brindo chocando copas con la mujer, quien le imito y seguido de esto, bebió todo de un sorbo.

"que bien sabe" dijo ella dejando salir un suspiro. Había olvidado lo que era beber un vino común. Elevó una ceja al ver que tenía un mejor sabor que el vino común. Ante la mirada de la mujer el rubio simplemente escondió la botella, esperando que de esta forma no intentara buscar alguna etiqueta de precio.

"calma, no costo mucho" intento tranquilizarla mientras se deshacía un poco el nudo de su corbata, quitándoselo y desabrochándose los botones superiores "solo unos cuantos miles de dólares" divagó mientras servía una copa más, así como el de la mujer que extendió su copa de mala gana "vamos, es mi dinero, yo invito" decía para convencerla de que esto estaba bien,

Sally le miro un momento antes de suspirar, tomando nuevamente el licor de uva en sus labios "okey, supongo que tienes razón" acepto de mala gana, disfrutando el exquisito sabor de un vino que jamás volvería a beber "más que desperdiciar, me siento mal al recordar que soy pobre y nunca podré costearme algo como esto" dijo con una sonrisa triste, bebiendo toda su copa de golpe.

"bueno, eso se podría arreglar" dijo juguetonamente mientras se acomodaba y le miraba con cierto interés "¿qué dices de pasar una noche muy…muy caliente con un multimillonario soltero y con una hija en casa?" preguntó mientras jugaba con la copa en una pose que, para ella, era extremadamente sexi "prometo ser suave…durante el inicio" dijo riéndose, pero nunca quitando su mirada de ella.

Ella sorbió su propia saliva, casi decía que si inmediatamente "no soy una prostituta ni tampoco una ramera" se defendió, intentando aparentar estar enojada con él por haber hecho tan descarada y tamaña oferta.

"me insultas" dijo fingiendo estar dolido por sus palabras "es un trabajo muy aceptado, no le veo nada de malo, yo a veces cumplo con ese mismo labor" dijo revelado algo muy importante, haciendo que la mujer abra los ojos en shock "las mujeres tienen muchas necesidades sabes" decía mientras su mano lentamente se extendía para llegar a las de ella "así como ellas, yo también tengo necesidades" dijo mientras besaba su mano, siempre mirándole a los ojos, como un maldito depredador.

Ella se le quedo mirando, con un gran rubor en su rostro, pero siempre con la mirada seria. Bufo con diversión mientras le quitaba sus manos "¿siempre te burlas de las mujeres de esta manera? Así nunca conseguirás novia" dijo ligeramente molesta mientras miraba a otro lado. Ella no era una maldita adolecente, sabia cuando un hombre estaba siendo sincero en sus proposiciones.

Naruto simplemente dejo el acto y se rio a todo pulmón, disfrutando su rostro completamente rojo que intentaba disimular "lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó mientras su risa moría lentamente "no pude resistirme ante una increíble broma" admitió mientras se cubría el rostro para detener su risa "pero la oferta sigue en pie" dijo cambiando nuevamente a ese tono sexi que le incitaba a pasar una noche maravillosa.

"¡basta de bromas!" grito ella con el rostro sonrojado, sabiendo perfectamente que el disfrutaba tener ese efecto en ella. ella gruño al verle reír de nuevo, se trataba de otra broma. "¡maldito seas adonis rubio!" gruño mientras miraba a otro lado, muy enojada y avergonzada por caer en otra broma.

Así fue el inicio de la noche entre bromas y bromas, unas más sanas, pero otras completamente descaradas. A veces ella intentaba hacer una broma como esa, pero el rubio seguía ganándole y por mucho. Era tan malditamente atractivo, con sus sensuales movimientos varoniles o su sexi voz masculina…o su mirada penetrante…sus músculos bien marcados que veía en su gran torso…su largo cabello rubio que le gustaría tomar mientras le jalaba para profundizar su lengua en-

"oye" dijo el mismo rubio mientras chasqueaba los dedos, despertándole de ese sueño húmedo que estaba teniendo "sé que soy malditamente sexi, pero no creo que sea buena idea mojarte en un lugar como este" le dijo sin ninguna mala intensión. Ella se sonrojo cerrando las piernas, sintiendo la humedad en su ropa interior "no quiero pagar por el tapizado" se burló mientras se reía nuevamente, golpeando la mesa con intensidad sin poder aguantar su risa.

Su rostro ardió en llamas por la gran cantidad de vergüenza que tenía, incluso un par de lágrimas salieron por sus ojos. Todo esto murió cuando se dio cuenta de algo, algo que se había olvidado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Había olvidado lo que era tener una noche de diversión, como cuando era adolecente…una adolecente con pocas responsabilidades.

Esa clase de ideas le hicieron recordar que tuvo que madurar para poder soportar la carga de tener un hijo y las consecuencias de haber tenido esa elección. No es que se esté arrepintiendo de tener a Percy, pero extrañaba esas noches con amigas con las cuales divertirse.

"nostalgia ¿eh?" escucho decir a su compañero, quien seguía riéndose mientras bebía vino "diría que también la siento, pero nunca tuve ni el tiempo ni el espacio para hacer algo como esto de forma sincera" revelo mientras jugaba triste con su copa "nunca tuve una verdadera cita" su declaración hiso que la mujer abriera los ojos ante la impresión

"¿la chica ideal no aparecía?" pregunto muy interesada en esto. Sabía que el rubio no había tenido ninguna relación con nadie, solo encuentros puramente sexuales, pero nada sentimental. Vio como parecía estar dudando, procediendo a servir una copa de vino más que lleno.

"apareció, pero lo nuestro nunca se pudo dar" dijo con tristeza recordando que la chica que más apreciaba estaba en un lugar muy inalcanzable "a veces tengo ganas de regresar y buscarla, pero los fantasmas de mi pasado me buscarían" admitió un poco preocupado al recordar a sus padres, posiblemente si supieran que estaba vivo irían tras de él.

Sally se quedó callada. Por un momento sintió como su corazón se retorcía al saber que sus posibilidades no existían, su corazón ya estaba ocupado. Aun así, sentía simpatía con el rubio, pues también sabía lo que era un amor inalcanzable "si tiene la posibilidad, yo creo que debería de buscarla" le dijo, sorprendiéndolo por su respuesta "si realmente la ama, no habrá desafío que no pueda superar" sus palabras le hicieron pensarlo un momento, podría estar e lo cierto.

"puede ser que esté hablando con la verdad" admitió el rubio mientras bebía mas vino "usted es una mujer muy sabia Sally y conozco una excelente forma de agradecerle por su ayuda" dijo de forma juguetona mientras se apoyaba en su mano para verle "podría hacer realidad un par de fantasías suyas, tal vez la que le hizo mojar hace unos instantes" con aquella voz sexi, no mojarse era prácticamente imposible.

"¡basta de bromas! ¡maldición!" chillo mientras se cubría el rostro avergonzado, ocultándolo al chocar contra la mesa. Ella escucho su risa, se estaba divirtiendo mucho por su reacción. Ella dudaba si realmente respondía que sí, el podría hacerlas realidad, pero no quería quedar como una aprovechada o una pervertida.

Antes que dijera algo más, escucho como un micrófono se encendía y las luces se apagaban. Elevo su rostro sobre la mesa y volvió su atención hacia el estrado, donde se suponía que un espectáculo debería de estar siendo escuchado. En vez del número musical, una de las camareras estaba ahí con reflector iluminándola.

"lo lamentamos, pero el grupo de ahora no se puede presentar" dijo apenada mientras señalaba a la banda que se acercaba "el cantante se enfermó y no podrá interpretar nada" todos soltaron suspiros de decepción, aumentando aún más la vergüenza de la chica "por eso damos la oportunidad de los clientes de cantar libres cualquier cosa que quieran o simplemente escuchar la banda tocar melodías, todo queda en sus manos" dijo viendo como todos los comenzales se miraban entre ellos "¿hay algún voluntario?" pregunto nerviosamente al ver que nadie lo hacía.

Sally parpadeo ante esto, podría ser su oportunidad para una venganza "¡aquí!" llamo elevando la mano y toda la mesa fue iluminada por el reflector "¡mi compañero quiere cantar!" dijo señalando al rubio, quien casi se ahoga con su bebida. La camarera salto de emoción mientras decía a la banda de entrar a sus posiciones.

"¡estás loca!" gruño Naruto mientras le veía con cierta dificultad "¡¿acaso quieres dejarme caer mal?!" pregunto mirándole fijamente. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero propósito de aquella acción "oh, parece ser que el ciervo quiere contraatacar" dijo al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de la mujer.

"es mi venganza por todas las burlas de esta noche" dijo completamente segura de ello, mirándole con una sonrisa ganadora "saldrás o pedirás disculpas por haberles mentido a todos y dar una marcha hacia atrás?" le pregunto juguetonamente, acercándose para burlarse en su cara.

Naruto simplemente sonrió mientras se terminaba toda su copa de golpe "espero que estés preparada para el mejor show que veras en toda tu vida" dijo mientras se retiraba hacia el estrado "espero que disfrutes mi serenata" termino mientras caminaba sin verle, despidiéndose con sus manos.

Sally simplemente rio mientras tomaba un poco de vino. Ahora sin su compañero, se puso a revisar la botella, intentando averiguar cuanto realmente costo "¡¿75 mil dólares?!" grito sorprendida al ver la cantidad exacta del maldito alcohol. Tuvo que reír con dificultad al ver que había atraído atención no deseada. (ost fin)

Vio entonces como su compañero rubio aparecía junto a un piano, el cual empujaba con mucha facilidad. La camarera le entro una silla pequeña, donde se sentó y tomo un respiro. Ella se preguntaba qué clase de canción necesita un piano y muchos integrantes de banda a su alrededor.

"si, ya lo sé" dijo una mujer muy enojada mientras contestaba una llamada que solo gritaba en su oreja "¡lo sé y me importa un bledo! ¡maldita sea!" gruño ella mientras cerraba de golpe el celular, gruñendo enojada al recordar toda su conversación con su novio.

Volteando su mirada, se vio en el espejo que tenía en el frente, estaba en un pequeño camerino. Este humilde restaurante era como su lugar, donde podía tener su espacio personal. Daba shows en las noches, pero justo este día decidió tener el turno de la tarde.

A ella le encantaba cantar, incluso cuando tenía la fama de ser una perra y ramera divina que solo pensaba en tener sexo, su afición era cantar. Pocos lo sabían tales como sus hermanas o el hermano que se encarga de velar a todos en el cielo y quienes no, simplemente ni querían saber algo de ella más haya de saber si estaba interesada en pasar una noche con ellos. Esa era su triste vida y sabía que se lo había ganado, era su culpa después de todo.

Aun así, ella seguía con su tanta afición de cantar y no podía estar más que contenta. Las personas le idolatraban por su melodiosa voz y no por su escultural cuerpo, fue esa su razón de eliminar su sensual aura que la vuelve irresistible ante todos.

Ella no era otra persona que Afrodita, diosa de la belleza y del amor. Ella había sido contactada por su actual y único novio que tenía, Ares el dios de la guerra. Este mismo le había gritado por no haber estado cuando se levantó y aliviara su madera de la mañana, cosa que personalmente le importaba muy poco o simplemente nada.

A veces tenía que recordarle que no era una simple perra, pero este simplemente le ignoraba o no le importaba lo suficiente. Ella sabía perfectamente que su relación se basaba en el sexo…y dudaba si eso se le podía llamar relación, pero no le importaba, no es como si realmente pudiera encontrar algo o alguien a quien amar de verdad.

Suspiró triste recordando eso mismo, que ese era su maldito destino y lo más probable era que desvanezca sin haber encontrado algo cercano al amor de verdad. Lo único que le quedaba era el amor a sus hijos y el amor a la música.

Entonces fue cuando escucho el sonido de alguien que tocaba piano o tocaba algo para probar el piano y familiarizarse con él. Eso era extraño para ella pues había escuchado claramente que el cantante del grupo nocturno estaba enfermo y ella no iba a presentarse de nuevo, tenía que volver a sus dominios.

Con pasos calmados, sale del camerino con dirección hacia el estrado para ver de quien se trataba. Fue en ese momento en el que pudo ver claramente un hombre tan bello como ningún otro. prácticamente se quedó prendada al ver su belleza o su sensualidad. Incluso cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro era suficiente como para quedar suspirando de ensueño.

Entonces los abrió y supo que se había enamorado otra vez. Eran ojos azules tan brillantes físicamente, pero carecían de algún brillo en especial, ese brillo que uno encontraba cuando pensabas en alguien más, lo cual le dijo que estaba soltero. Se quedó un rato más, solo para ver si era igual de cantando a como se ve.

 **[Lyrics] Taron Egerton - I'm Still Standing (SING Movie Soundtrack)**

Vio como el rubio se tomó un par de segundos, colocando el momento para que los demás músicos le siguieran y con una señal de su cabeza, la canción comenzó. Ella pudo observar como este tocaba con mucho talento, podía jura que pareciese que lo había hecho toda su vida.

 **[You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use]**

Afrodita abrió los ojos al escuchar su melodiosa voz, prácticamente embelesaba el entorno y eso era decir mucho. Pero lo más alucinante de todo esto era el sentimiento con la que cantaba la letra, era como si realmente la sintiera y lo dejaba libre atreves de sus cuerdas vocales.

 **[And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away]**

La diosa de la belleza se recostó en la pared, viendo fijamente en como el rubio abría su corazón para cantar a viva voz lo que pensaba. De alguna manera, la letra era lo que ella siempre quiso decir y se sentía identificada con ello.

 **[Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid]**

Naruto se rio con este párrafo y todos pudieron notarlo, pues el realmente se sentía así. Todo mundo podía verle como un hombre sobreviviendo y un aguerrido luchador de la vida, más simplemente se sentía como un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño que no pudo salvar a quien más quería en la vida.

 **[I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind]**

Aunque en parte era verdad y su hija era su nueva fuerza, realmente deseaba de todo corazón de poder verla de Nuevo, aunque esta misma le odiara por haberla abandonado en ese mundo cruel.

 **[I'm still standing  
yeah yeah yeah]**

Pero…eso no era motive para no seguir viviendo, ¿o sí?  
Volvió a repetir la línea, viendo como todos los comenzales del lugar repetían junto a él con grandes sonrisas, parece ser que hacia bien su trabajo. Miro a Sally, quien simplemente se rio enseñando un pulgar.

 **[2:01]  
[Cover]**

Afrodita seguía viéndolo, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba su hermosa sonrisa o el simple hecho de que se divertía haciéndolo, tal cual ella lo hacía cuando disfrutaba cantar a viva voz. De alguna manera seguía sintiéndose identificada y añoraba ser quien le haga sonreír de igual manera, con su propia música.

 **[Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid]**

Porque de alguna forma, quería conocerle, quería ser parte de su vida….  
…quería ser esa mujer a quien dedicaba sus canciones…

 **[I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind]**

Estaba determinada a serlo

 **[I'm still standing yeah  
yeah yeah]**

Todos levantaban sus puños o sus manos, siguiendo la misma canción que de alguna manera había llegado a sus corazones. Todos traían sonrisas en sus rostros, divertidos por la forma en como el rubio cantaba con tanta pasión. De esta manera, el hombre de ojos azules termina la canción, levantándose del asiento de golpe y con una nota alta, mirando a todo mundo muy sorprendido.

* * *

Ost End

* * *

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaban a aplaudirle, algunos silbaban mientras que otros gritaban de emoción. Naruto busco con la mirada a su compañera de esa noche, encontrándola junto a todos los demás, aplaudiendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Algo avergonzado se presenta ante todos y se inclina como si fuera su obra de teatro, haciendo del bullicio mucho mayor.

Mientras tanto, afrodita estaba parada cerca del camerino, sabía que si aquel rubio quería pasar hacia el área de la puerta principal para dirigirse a donde estaban las mesas debía de pasar por este mismo corredor...y así fue.

Vio con ojos brillantes como aquel increíble espécimen estaba caminando hacia ella. rápidamente se arregla el cabello y empezá a caminar lentamente, colocando más esfuerzo en parecer más atractiva de lo usual. Vio con una enorme sonrisa como el rubio abre los ojos de la impresión y posteriormente le dedica una enorme sonrisa, cosa que ella devuelve.

Justo cuando ambos estaban cerca del uno al otro, ella abrió la boca para hablarle y decirle algunas cosas. Sus palabras murieron cuando sus hermosos ojos lo vieron pasar de largo y acabar al lado de una mujer mortal de cabellos castaños.

"¡eso fue increíble!" dijo aquella mujer con una enorme sonrisa, estaba emocionada "¡no sabía que podías cantar así!" dijo mirándole a los ojos. Sus palabras solo hicieron reír al rubio con mucha diversión.

"hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobre mi" dijo de manera casi vanidosa, pero posteriormente mueren cuando lo ve estremecerse "el primero de muchos, tengo pánico escénico" dijo un poco patético mientras tomaba un gran respiro para calmarse "espero que sepas guardar el secreto" dijo con una sonrisa renovada, dándole el brazo para que se vayan juntos.

"no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo" dijo de manera divertida la mujer, aceptando la solicitud y rodeándole el brazo con sus manos "no todos los días te enteras de algo como esto" se rio al ver el mohín en el rostro del rubio, el cual rápidamente enterneció a la diosa que les observaba.

"¿A sí?" dijo aquel rubio lindo, mostrando una sonrisa burlona "pues sería una pena que dijera que casi te mojas durante nuestra cena" sus palabras le valieron un golpe en el estómago, el cual no le dolía nada, pero le hiso reír nervioso "okey, ¿ves que no es lindo?" dijo como si le estuviera regañando, cosa que la mujer acepta de mala gana.

Así ambos abandonan el restaurante con una sonrisa en sus rostros. La diosa de la belleza les sigue, olvidando que tenía poderes divinos que le permitían ocultarse y simplemente los observaba oculta entre los postes de luz o cualquier rincón que encontraba, como una fanática humana.

"entonces ¿Qué dices?" le pregunto Naruto a su actual acompañante "¿te gusto la cita de amigos?" le pregunto con un tono burlón, haciéndole cosquillas y haciendo que se ría en el proceso.

"es la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo" admitió ella con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en un rubor pesado "de hecho, podría ser la mejor que haya tenido en mi vida" admitió nuevamente con pena, cosa que intento ocultar, pero fue descubierta.

"¿oh? ¿alguien tiene un pequeño aplastamiento por mí?" dijo burlón, deteniéndose y al mismo tiempo tomando por sorpresa a la mujer al acercarse mucho a su rostro "es muy lindo de tu parte" dijo con una sonrisa, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella.

El momento fue cortado de golpe cuando una maseta caía en su dirección, cosa que fue evitada por el rubio al jalarle un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sally abre los ojos al ver la colisión de la maseta contra el piso, eso hubiera obtenido si no hubiera sido salvada por su acompañante.

Naruto vio con ojos agudos, sintiendo aquel minúsculo poder divino que no conocía, pero estaba algo familiarizado. Busco con su vista en los alrededores, notando una pequeña cabeza que salía de una de las esquinas en su dirección. La mujer al ver que fue descubierta se vuelve a ocultar, pensando en que no la había visto.

'¿una diosa?' se preguntó a sí mismo en su mente, intento averiguar de quienes e trataba, mas no la reconoce. Recordó aquella mujer en el corredor rumbo a la salida del lugar, todavía sin reconocerla. Suspiro cansado mientras viola a caminar sin importarle 'bueno, no importa' pensó sin más caminando al lado de la mujer, quien simplemente le seguía con cierta paranoia hacia el cielo.

Sin que él lo sepa, aquella mujer estaba escondida detrás de aquel muro, respirando agitadamente con un rubor pesado en su rostro. Por un momento…solo por un momento había cruzado miradas y el la vio por primera vez, fue…mágico. Se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

Parecía una adolecente, ella lo sabe y no le importa. Esto era amor a primera vista, ¡el primero en mucho tiempo! Claro, había tenido amores, pero eran convencionales y aburridos. En cambio, este, simplemente era otra cosa. No era la mujer más hermosa ante sus ojos, ni un par de senos pegados a algo o un buen culo que quisiera usar en las noches. Era ella, una mujer cualquiera la que él veía con sus ojos. Incluso de esa forma tan convencional, para ella era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en mucho tiempo. Se sentía especial.

Había una posibilidad, una pequeña posibilidad de que se trate de un hombre que la tratara como ella quería que fuese, por ser ella misma, afrodita, y no una prostituta divina. Al eludir su belleza física aumentada por 10 e ignorarla como si nada ya era un buen paso, ¡tenía que ser él! Con esos pensamientos, abandona el lugar dando saltitos y riéndose como una colegiala.

 **¡era el mejor día de todos!**

* * *

"¿porque estamos aquí?" dijo miedosa Sally, mirando cómo se encontraban en un extraño bosque por raro que pareciese. Era de noche y el aspecto del bosque solo le daba un aire mucho más tenebroso. Pero lo que más le asustaba, era la mirada seria de su acompañante.

Hace unos momentos, ella se encontraba riendo junto a él en camino a su actual residencia, pero de pronto, aparecieron aquí de un brillo. Sus sentidos se estremecieron cuando escuchó a varias cosas moviéndose entre los arbustos o los árboles. Lo último que podía escuchar, era un silbido fuerte que venía en su dirección.

Ella abre los ojos cuando escucha una pequeña palmada a su lado. Girando en cámara lenta, nota que era su compañero quien tenía una flecha en su mano, flecha que estaba dirigida hacia ella.

"para ser una diosa que valora la vida de una mujer sobre cualquier cosa que tenga un pene, eso de antes fue un truco muy bajo" dijo el rubio soltando la flecha, separándose ligeramente de Sally y volviendo su mirada hacia los arboles "hace mucho que no te veo, chica de la luna" se burló el rubio, esperando que los invitados se presentasen.

Ante Sally, la niebla se dispersa rápidamente del lugar, mostrando a una mujer que salió de un arco de árboles por más extraño que pareciese. Ella abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que era una diosa 'espera…diosa…flechas y chica de la luna' empezó a rápidamente relacionar puntos, y abrió los ojos cuando lo descubrió.

Naruto, así como la diosa presente, vieron como la mujer humana se ocultó rápidamente detrás de él, temblando ligeramente ante su presencia. El ninja rubio miro divertido como la acción de Sally solo hizo enojar aún más a la diosa del parto y la natalidad.

"Assasin" gruño enojada mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo aparecer diez de sus cazadoras detrás de ella "he venido por mi venganza" dijo mientras cargaba su propio arco en contra del rubio, quien seguía riéndose entre dientes.

"¿enserio?" pregunto divertido mientras se sacudía el polvo y se sentaba en el suelo, asustando aún más a la mortal de la que iba acompañado "¿Por qué crees que esta vez tendrás éxito? Te he superado en cada ocasión, como cazadora, no hay forma en como me derrotes" ella siguió gruñendo, tensando su arco hasta el límite.

Ella dejo salir un suspiro, bajando el arco asombrando a su enemigo "tienes razón, como cazadora no tengo oportunidad contra ti" Naruto alzo una ceja, intentando saber a donde llevaba todo esto "pero como diosa…como diosa solo eres un insecto ante mi" dijo abriendo los ojos, enseñando como brillaban al igual que la luna misma.

Naruto no pudo aguantar la risa y estallo a carcajadas "¡¿de verdad?! ¡¿usaras tu forma divina para matarme?!" pregunto casi al borde de la locura al verla tan seria al respecto "claramente no tengo forma de como derrotarte en tu forma divina" dijo el rubio con una voz muerta, considerando sus opciones "pero recuerdo muy bien que trae una penalización liberarlo en el mundo humano cuando no se te es indicado por el tipo del rayo, ¿correcto?" pregunto asegurándose de ello, mirándole con sus ojos muertos.

Artemisa simplemente se le quedo mirando. Tiempo después asintió "estas en lo correcto y realmente no he venido a matarte" dijo mientras levantaba las manos, haciendo que sus cazadoras bajasen sus armas y también las cabezas, como si estuviesen resignadas.

Naruto alzo una ceja, preguntándose qué cosa haría que la mujer se viera tan lamentable. Conocía a la chica de la luna, ella nunca se rendiría hasta haberlo superado como cazador "¿ah? ¿a qué viene todo esto?" pregunto ligeramente curioso por todo lo que está sucediendo. Si ella no iba a rendirse, ¿Por qué no lo estaba atacando?

Entonces vio algo que nunca, jamás, jamás de los jamases alguien de este mundo tendría la gracia de ver. La diosa más orgullosa de todas, la más vanidosa, la más segura y valiente de todas…estaba frente a él como una adolecente tímida e insegura, así como avergonzada por el rubor rojo en su rostro.

 **"necesito tu ayuda"**

 ** _La noche más larga de su vida_**

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

 ** _Finalmente, acabado, este capítulo fue termino el día (4/03/18). ¿ven que escribo rápido? Realmente podría estar actualizando de esta manera, pero lo que más me demora fue sacar la inspiración. Este capítulo se escribió más rápido porque los comentarios ayudaron, realmente gracias a todos._**

 ** _¿Por qué pido con tantas ganas un comentario? Porque para los Fickers (escritores de fanfic), los comentarios son nuestro pan diario, lo que nos pagan por cada capítulo que publicamos con tanto esmero. Si siguen un fic de otro autor, no olviden dejar un comentario, realmente les agradecerán :'D_**

 ** _Con esto, me despido, no duden den dejar sus ideas y nuevamente gracias a todos (si el capítulo realmente tarde en ser publicado, es porque me olvide o mi hermano el pesado no me deja publicar)_**

 ** _ADIOS :D_**


	10. Chapter 8: ¿Héroe?

Algunos se preguntarán "¡omega! ¡¿porque capítulos tan rápidos y seguidos?!" pues queridos amigos, es que no publicare nada en un tiempo y quiero dejar tantos capítulos como puedo. Los que siguen a diario supongo que les gustara así mejor, los que no simplemente espero que lo vean en un futuro

Haber, creo que no me entendieron con eso de las reliquias, así que lo hare más fácil. En cada opción colocare "A" o "B, en cada pareja solo podrán escoger una de ellas (solo pueden escoger entre A y B).

 **-ARMADURAS:**

 **A)** **Piel de Drakon, cabeza de hidra (Armadura de Draco) :** inmune al veneno, causa miedo en los enemigos, outfit realmente cool **  
B) Piel del león de nemea (armadura de piel de nemea):** defensa aumentada, no es invencible ni indestructible.

POR CIERTO, me había olvidado de algo muy importante y son los niveles de poder. Los seres Divinos, todos tienen su forma "divina" que aumentan sus habilidades SOLAMENTE de su dominio o su propia naturaleza como dios. Dependerá del dios el cual alcanzará picos de poder escala ciudad, país o continente. El poder depende bastante de la extensión del dominio y el enfoque mismo del dominio.

Por extensión, mientras que Artemisa es Diosa de la caza, la castidad e irónicamente de la natalidad y como no olvidar de la luna, su dominio no favorece en nada su fuerza más allá del puramente "mágico". En cambio, su estatus como diosa de la luna es muy extenso, por ello su poder aumentar con las etapas lunares. En el pico más alto de la luna, podría llegar a tener poder Kage o más. Escala ciudad. Pueden hacerse una idea entonces de quienes son los dioses más fuertes del olimpo.

Naruto en cambio, tiene nivel Ambu en forma base y alcanza el nivel Kage usando Senjutsu. El ninja rubio no puede usar Izanagi, simplemente fue una reacción natural que se activó por si sola (le costó un par de días en recuperar la visibilidad). Él nunca ha estado en la capilla oculta de los Uchiha, todo lo que sabe simplemente lo descubrió por experimentación propia e información que recibió de Shisui e Itachi. Tampoco cuenta con ultra regeneración del Kyubi, para ello tiene que entrar en modo Sabio y solo es una "súper regeneración", tiene sus limitaciones.

Actualmente Naruto es incapaz de luchar contra un Dios, si bien podría durar su tiempo, tarde o temprano caería producto del poder bruto o del dominio que maneja. Para ello tendría que superar físicamente y espiritualmente a cada dios por separado, una batalla bestial. Claro, eso va a cambiar con el tiempo, pero por ahora está por debajo de todos ellos, una de las tantas razones por las cuales ninguno va tras su cabeza. Cuando los dioses se den cuenta de que es peligroso para todos ellos cuando pueda luchar contra su estado divino, ahí es cuando las cosas se pondrán "interesantes".

* * *

 **The Mercenary: The Lightning Thief**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: ¿Héroe?**

* * *

 **-esto es realmente extraño-**

Naruto suspiro ante las palabras de su compañera humana, pero simplemente no podía negarlas cuando para él ya era bastante extraño. Primero porque se encontraban en un bosque en vez de su suite de lujo, segundo porque donde sea que mirase habrá una cazadora que intentara matarlo con la vista y, por último, que la líder de todas ellas está sentada frente a él, afilando su cuchillo.

"¿Por qué la diosa de la caza quiere tu cabeza?" pregunto Sally completamente curiosa de lo que estaba sucediendo y de lo que recientemente se había enterado. Resulta que el Asesino estaba siendo cazado por la diosa y este se le había escapado en innumerables ocasiones.

"...puede que haya herido su orgullo un par de veces" divago mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, ignorando la mirada de su compañera humana "…como 3 o cuatro veces" sorbió saliva cuando vio los ojos de la diosa sobre el "… ¿20 veces?" pregunto para estar seguro, más la mirada se volvió más profunda.

"fueron 174 veces" gruño mientras afilaba con más fuerza su cuchillo. Sally vio como todas las cazadoras también parecían más enojadas de lo usual "en todas te retábamos a un duelo de caza o una batalla a muerte y ¡siempre nos humillabas!" todas las cazadoras respondieron al grito de su líder levantándose con sus armas, apuntando al rubio quien simplemente les miro.

"¿quieres calmarte? Deja el pasado atrás, chica de la luna" dijo tranquilamente Naruto mientras tomaba un poco del licor que había traído como reserva "solo eran pequeños juegos de caza, no es para tanto" se rio mientras le daba una copa a su compañera, que la tomo con cierto nerviosismo.

"¡SI ES PARA TANTO, MALDITO CERDO!" grito la diosa mientras pisaba con fuerza el suelo, asustando a la única humana del lugar "¡lo peor fue cuando nos desnudases y nos degastes atadas ahí en el bosque como simples rameras, maldito!" gruño fuera de sí encendiendo un poco de su poder, ahora asustando a sus propias cazadoras.

"¡Naruto!" grito Sally levantándose al escuchar eso "¡eso fue muy cruel y totalmente fuera de los limites! ¡ella es una diosa virgen!" le recordó mientras tomaba su oreja, haciendo que el rubio aullara ligeramente de dolor "¡disculpate ahora!" dijo jalando con más fuerza, haciendo sudar al rubio.

Este mismo miro con cierta dificultad a la diosa, mirando hacia otro lado apenado "…lo siento…" susurro más para si mismo que para la diosa. Sintió como entonces la mujer pareciese que no estaba conforme con su respuesta, casi arrancándole el oído "¡muy bien! ¡lo siento por haberte desnudado y puesto en ridículo! ¡¿contenta?!" grito medio molesto y frustrado por haber sido forzado a pedir disculpas.

Vio como la diosa de la caza parpadeo junto con sus cazadoras, incrédulas ante lo que vieron. Artemisa tose para recordar su posición, sentándose nuevamente a tierra "acepto tus disculpas Assassin, mi orgullo ha sido restaurado" dijo cerrando los ojos, en calma nuevamente "pero mi honor aun no, nuestro desafío comenzara luego del solsticio de verano" dijo haciendo sudar ligeramente a la mujer y una sonrisa forzada en el ninja.

"si…" dijo con dificultad el rubio mirándole con cierta dificultad "eso me lleva a una pregunta, ¿Cómo sabes mi rostro? No recuerdo habértelo enseñado" dijo con verdadera curiosidad. Cuando se presentaba a los doses o cualquier otro ser con el que no estaba familiarizado simplemente usaba su máscara. Si este realmente era "confiable", entonces no se molestaría en llevarlo.

Artemisa parpadeo ante la pregunta "le pregunte a Hera y me dio una foto tuya" dijo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, y entregándole una foto. Tanto Naruto y Sally se aproximaron para ver. En la foto mostraba al rubio echado en una cama blanca, haciendo como que recién se levantaba y mostraba su cuerpo desnudo en todo su esplendor. Su mimbro viril estaba censurado por un rayo de luz blanca.

"realmente debo de dejar de ceder ante Hera" dijo asintiendo sus ideas, sobre todo cuando la imagen tenía una firme de el "además, realmente detesto y quiero a Apolo, el dios de la censura" reconoció al ver algo que antes odiaba con toda su alma, salvarle de una muy grande. Debía de recordar darle un puñetazo con senjutsu mejorado y una colección de hentai por sus obras irregulares.

De esta forma, rompió la imagen y la quemo con un jutsu sencillo. Elevo una ceja al ver que artemisa miraba los restos con cierta dificultad "¿algún problema?" pregunto realmente serio, no podía permitir que alguien peligroso sepa su estado como Assassin.

"no" respondió a secas, mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro "la razón por la cual estas aquí es porque necesito tu ayuda" decía mientras se levantaba y pedía que le siguiesen "llevo cierto tiempo cuidando a una niña humana, no como cazadora ni tampoco como diosa…simplemente como tutora" Naruto abrió los ojos, sabiendo lo extremadamente raro que era "me encariñe demasiado y…eso provoco su perdición" dijo con tristeza mientras su caminar se volvía más lento.

"¿y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?" pregunto completamente confundido ante la historia desgarradora "`no deberías ser capaz de ir a visitarla en el hades o pudiste haberla salvado llevándola a tu hermano" dijo incapaz de entender siquiera como es que murió.

"ella no está muerta…ni tampoco está enferma" Naruto alzo una ceja, incapaz de saber a qué se refería "la lleve ante mi hermano Apolo hace unos días atrás, mas simplemente sus poderes no fueron lo suficiente…tampoco los de su hijo" ahora Naruto estaba impresionado, ¿Qué tenía la niña para que dioses totales de la curación no pudieran hacer algo contra ello? "yo…yo no sé qué más hacer" admitió mientras presionaba con fuerza su arco, incapaz de mostrar su debilidad.

Naruto le miro un momento antes de suspirar, decidió callar hasta ver que sucedía. Pronto llegaron a una pequeña cabaña muy bien arreglada con flores y muchas decoraciones. Artemisa entro primero y luego hiso que los demás entraran. Cuando Naruto entro, vio que se trataba de una pequeña niña pálida, completamente cansada y con su vida empezando a marchitarse.

"¿Kami-sama?" pregunto débilmente al ver al rubio pasar a su pequeña cabaña de pieles. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escucho esa oración, mostrando que se trataba de una niña oriental. Finalmente, entendió las razones por las cuales Apolo no había sido capaz de salvarla.

"hazte a un lado Artemisa" dijo mientras se agachaba rápidamente y le hacia una revisión. Vio lo reacia que fue la mujer, más se retiró de mala gana para dejarle trabajar. Cerrando los ojos, uso su Chakra para ver qué es lo erróneo en su cuerpo, mas no encontró nada. Abriéndolos nuevamente, enciende el sharingan y empieza a encontrar desperfectos en su energía y se dio con una verdad abrumadora.

Lentamente se levanta y mira con dificultad a la diosa, negando con la cabeza. pudo ver como la mirada inquebrantable de la diosa de la caza parcia romperse, negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo un par de pasos. El suspiro sabiendo que tendría que darle una mala noticia.

"ella está peor que muerta" le revelo, mirando triste a la niña dormida "está en un punto donde la falta de energía espiritual empieza a afectar su cuerpo. Su alma se está destruyendo poco a poco hasta que desaparecerá completamente, no hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo mientras la dejaba pensando, saliendo de la habitación, esto había terminado.

Fue seguido rápidamente por la Sally, quien le zarandeo para llamar su atención "¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡estoy segura que todavía podemos hacer algo!" parecía demasiada desesperada por querer ayudar cuando antes le temía a esta misma.

"Ella ha sido revivida anteriormente por un Dios Sintoísta" le revelo, haciendo que abriera los ojos en shock "posiblemente como un intento de resucitación, más lo hiso incorrectamente y ahora su alma empieza a descomponerse por sí misma, no quedara nada de la niña en unos cuantos días" termino mientras se recostaba en un árbol, cerrando los ojos esperando a que la diosa salga para poder regresar a su casa.

"no puede ser" dijo la mujer humana incapaz de creerlo. Solo pensar en la destrucción total de la persona, sin un cielo o un infierno al cual ir, solo la nada infinita…un destino muy cruel para una niña. Ella fue incapaz de soportar la idea y empezó a llorar por el destino de la pequeña niña.

"aún queda una oportunidad" escucho una nueva voz saliendo del bosque. Naruto alzo la ceja completamente confundido de porque alguien como ella le esté hablando "todavía hay esperanza" dijo la nueva cazadora, mostrándose completamente con una mirada seria ante el dúo.

"Zoë Nightshade" reconoce Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados "¿Qué haces aquí? Tu eres quien más odia a los hombres en toda la existencia, ¿Por qué intentas ayudar a uno?" le pregunto completamente confundido. La cazadora simplemente gruño apretando con fuerza el puño, incapaz de aguantar su propia frustración.

Cuando activo el Sharingan, se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña no era una niña como tal, era un varón. Se trataba de un niño cubierto por la niebla para ocultar su estatus para que no sea aniquilado por las mismas cazadoras. Incluso con su poder sobre ellas de artemisa, sabía que la aversión de las cazadoras superaba con creses sus propias órdenes.

"porque se lo que significa el niño para mi diosa" dijo con una mirada triste mirando al suelo "yo he sido la única de su confianza para saber su secreto y he mantenido silencio todo este tiempo" le revelo mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos "Nunca había visto a nuestro líder así, se veía tan…feliz" dijo recordando la sonrisa de su diosa al cuidar al niño.

Naruto suspiro, era demasiado para una noche de juerga. No tenía planeado saber un secreto de la mujer más orgullosa que jamás haya conocido no tampoco ver el sentimentalismo de la cazadora menos sentimental. Esto fue simplemente demasiado.

"ve al grano Nightshade, el tiempo se nos acaba" le saco de sus sueños, haciendo que gruñera por aquel atrevimiento "dices que todavía hay esperanza, ¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto confundido, sin saber realmente a que se refería. Ante su punto de vista, no había manera de cómo salvarla.

La ninfa simplemente miro con dificultad al suelo, mordiéndose la lengua para forzarse a hablar "las manzanas doradas" susurro atrayendo la atención del par "necesitamos una manzana dorada del jardín de las hespérides" revelo finalmente, mirando con mucha determinación a ambos. Su respuesta simplemente valió una carcajada por parte del rubio, aumentando aún más sus gruñidos de enojo e ira.

"¿manzanas doradas? ¿es enserio?" pregunto con diversión sin saber que se le había metido en la cabeza "para empezar, nadie sabe realmente que es lo que hace y segundo, la razón que nadie sabe es porque nadie fue capaz de conseguir una" dijo con una sonrisa divertida, sin saber que bicho raro se le había metido en la cabeza.

"¡eso es mentira!" grito mientras golpeaba un árbol con fuerza "hubo alguien que, si lo logro, fue ese cerdo estúpido de dios" Naruto alzo una ceja, sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería "y se también cuáles son sus poderes" termino mirando a sus ojos directamente, sin mostrar un ápice de duda en sus ojos.

"¿dices que la manzana dorada sería capaz de salvar de la no muerte a ese niño?" pregunto confundido, realmente nadie sabía que eran las manzanas doradas, pocos incluso se aventuraban a tomarla "¿de qué forma? No conozco nada que pueda curar el alma" hablo con franqueza, no había nada que pueda manipular algo tan complejo, ni siquiera el dios de la muerte podía sin cometer una equivocación.

"la verdadera inmortalidad" revelo la ninfa, haciendo que Naruto abriera lo ojos en incredulidad "eso es lo que te otorga la manzana, la vida después de la muerte, una verdadera resurrección" termino abriendo los brazos, mostrando brillos que rápidamente formaron una versión ilusoria del jardín.

"nadie sabe cómo se originaron, pero fueron codiciadas por todos los seres divinos" conto mientras la imagen mostraba cuatro arboles "hubo una guerra santa donde se decidió el destino de las manzanas. Los dioses griegos y nórdicos obtuvieron la victoria junto a otros dos panteones, pero las manzanas fueron maldecidas para que ningún ser divino pueda usar su poder" termino la ilusión mientras cerraba los ojos y la ilusión acababa.

"sin embargo, las manzanas debían de ser protegidas y cada panteón dejo a su más poderoso aliado protegiéndolas, los dragones celestiales" termino haciendo una referencia al dragón que cuidaba los jardines "El deber de las esposas del líder de cada panteón tiene el deber de velar por las manzanas, con su propia vida si así es necesario" Naruto suspiro, ahora sabia porque Hera había luchado con tanto esfuerzo por la manzana en la guerra de Troya.

"mira, entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres y puede decirse que ya tengo entendido que es la manzana" dijo el rubio mirándole con seriedad "pero no hay forma en que podamos tomar una, es imposible" dijo recordando al todo poderosos dragón del lugar, simplemente no había manera.

"¡pero es la única forma!" grito la ninfa mientras miraba la cabaña donde estaba llorando su líder "¡no quiero que mi diosa sufra!" revelo con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose culpable por todo esto. Desde que conoció al niño, estuvo celosa del afecto que le tuvo su líder a ese niño humano, tal fue su envidia que le maldecía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad…mas no esperaba que algo así.

"¿incluso si tienes que salvar la vida de tu más grande enemigo?" dijo el rubio, mirándole con los ojos muertos haciéndole retroceder "¿incluso cuando su vida no te importe en lo más mínimo?"" pregunto cada vez con voz más sombría, haciéndola temblar "¿incluso cuando deseabas que estuviera muerto?" pregunto nuevamente, esperando una respuesta de la ninfa.

"¡no es así!" grito con lágrimas al sentir su culpa aflorando dentro de su ser "¡yo no quería esto! ¡yo no quería que todo esto acabase así!" grito mientras intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas, mas cayo de rodillas incapaz de mantener su propio peso en sus piernas temblorosas "¡yo solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes!" admitió mientras lloraba al sentir su culpa finalmente haciendo que renuncie a su propio orgullo.

Naruto se le quedo mirando un momento antes de suspirar, empezando por alejarse del lugar "Todos los seres divinos son así de hipócritas" dijo mientras se detenía, dirigiéndole una mirada fría "¿crees que por salvar al niño estarás fuera de toda culpa?" le pregunto mirándole a los ojos, haciendo que la ninfa los abriera en shock "si es así, entonces es mejor que ese niño muera" decía mientras golpeaba un árbol, derrumbándolo fácilmente "porque lo único que vas a lograr, sería el fruto de tu propia hipocresía"

Mientras se retiraba, sintió como alguien corría tras de él colocándose frente a él, impidiéndole continuar. Abrió los ojos mirando fríamente a quien se atrevía enfrentarlo, mas recibió un golpe en la mejilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se escuchara por todo el bosque.

Abrió los ojos al ver que se trataba de Sally, ella le había dado un revés lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir cierto dolor. Su incredulidad termino y volvió a enfrentar a la mujer, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba muy enojada "retractate" dijo mientras le tomaba del cuello, como si estuviera amenazándolo "¡retractate!" repitió, mirando con una furia como ninguna otra.

"¿Qué me retracte?" pregunto mirándole sin ningún sentimiento "¿Acaso he dicho algo erróneo? Pensé que eras una mujer inteligente, parece ser que me he equivocado" dijo mirándole fríamente, mas esto no parecía disminuir su cólera.

"Salvar la vida de alguien no es hipocresía" dijo mientras aumentaba su fuerza en el agarre "¡intentar salvar a un niño no es un error!" grito con todo lo que tenía en sus pulmones, intentando amonedarlo "¡intentar hacer lo correcto no es una equivocación!" gritó completamente segura, dispuesta a golpear nuevamente al rubio.

"silencio, mujer" dijo fríamente el rubio, abriendo los ojos y esparciendo solo un poco de su instinto asesino, estaba enojado. Ella vio como le era incapaz de moverse, estaba paralizada "tu ingenuidad solo te llevara a la perdición" decía mientras la veía arrodillada frente a él, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el miedo "son personas ingenuas como tú las que mueren primero…necesitan una correa en su cuello, no me obligues a colocarte una" amenazo mirándole directamente a los ojos, totalmente frio y desalmado como se vio, también tenía un aura de imponencia y de respeto total.

Fue entonces cuando volvió su atención a la ninfa en el suelo "y tu" dijo mirándole directamente "piensa bien en tus acciones, si realmente no quieres salvar al niño, entonces no lo hagas" decía mientras la veía caer en su propia desesperación "porque es tu egoísmo el que te impulsa a salvar a ese niño, y es ese mismo impulso el que te llevara a matarlo otra vez" termino solo para verle caer al suelo, incapaz de negar sus palabras.

Ahora es cuando tenía una duda existencial, ¿Cómo llevar a Sally? Estaba aterrada, lo suficiente como para que salga corriendo en la primera oportunidad que se le dé, intentando evitarlo a toda costa. Tendría que borrarle la memoria si quería que todo esto no se salga de las manos. Era eso o atarla hasta el solsticio del verano, sodomizarla hasta que su mente se rompa y sea lo suficientemente útil para cumplir unas cuantas fantasías suyas. Un juguete para saciar su lujuria no estaría nada mal para un verano…o muchos veranos.

Se golpeó el rostro al sentir las ideas negativas en su mente, producto de usar el Mangekyo Sharingan por un momento. Prácticamente esparcía una especie de ideas negativas que inundaba su mente, como si de un virus oscuro se tratara. Ese virus lograba sacar lo más oscuro de su corazón y tornar su mente salvaje además de muy siniestra. Debía tener cuidado desde ahora.

"no es así" escucho detrás de él, atrayendo su atención al ver que se trataba la ninfa "yo…yo simplemente quiero ayudarlo" revelo mientras miraba el suelo, caso como resignada "sé que ha sido mi culpa al desearle el mal y sé que, incluso salvándole, no dejaría de ser culpable" admitió mientras pensaba en como de decepcionada estaría su líder.

"pero…mi Diosa Artemisa vio algo en el niño que lo diferenciaba de otros machos, algo que le obligo confiar en él y me gustaría saber que es ese algo" revelo mientras levantaba la mirada, mirándole con sinceridad "yo quiero saber que es ese algo, quiero saber porque le ama tanto" termino mientras seguía mirándole, arrodillada, pero diciendo las palabras que le venían del corazón.

Naruto se le quedo mirando, esperando que sea alguna clase de mentira y simplemente está intentando aparentar compasión, mas revelo que sus palabras realmente fueron dichas con sinceridad. Suspirando empieza a acercarse nuevamente a la chica "mira, esto no es nada personal, pero creo que…me agradas…un poco, lo suficiente como para acompañarte en esta estúpida misión suicida" le dijo con una sonrisa, extendiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, cosa que tomo con cierta indiferencia.

De la misma forma se acercó a la mujer humana, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla, cosa que tomo con cierta dificultad. Al levantarse, fue rodada por sus fuertes brazos mientras un aura azul empezó a rodearle a ambos. Ella vio sorprendida como el miedo empezó a abandonar su cuerpo y era como el aura alrededor del rubio le calmase.

"Ne, ¿lo siento?" más que pedir disculpas, era una pregunta incomoda dicha con una sonrisa que le decía que no era su intención "deberías tener cuidado en lo que dices, yo también me enojo sabes" dijo con cierta dificultad, mientras la liberaba y se reía como un tonto.

"recuérdame no hacerte enojar" dijo Sally con una sonrisa nerviosa, el miedo que experimento le daría pesadillas en las noches "no entiendo ni porque pensé que sería buena idea" admitió avergonzada al recordar esa furia que salió de la nada, sabiendo perfectamente que fue su culpa por simplemente golpear cuando solo eran palabras que ni deberían de importarle "¿correa?" le pregunto ligeramente divertida al recordar sus palabras.

Naruto sorbió saliva mientras evitaba la mirada "¿has escuchado sobre mil sombras de grey?" preguntó sobre el libro a la mujer, que lo pensó un momento antes de asentir "es mi libro favorito" revelo con una sonrisa algo tonta, admitiendo con pena que le gustaría hacer algo como eso.

"no lo he leído, pero tendré que hacerlo para entender la referencia" dijo Sally mirándole de reojo, esperando que el libro no fuera nada grave y el collar simplemente era algo superficial "¿de qué trata?" pregunto curiosa intentando ignoraban el problema que hace unos momentos tenían en frente.

"¿Qué te parecería atarte, desgranarte y usarte como un juguete sexual?" le pregunto con una ceja levantada, haciendo retroceder a la mujer "todo es consensual" incluso así ella retrocedió "eso pensé" dijo suspirando de mala gana, aburrido al no poder encontrar a alguien que le deje experimentar lo del libro, ¿tal vez en internet?

"entonces… ¿iremos al jardín de las hespérides?" dijo algo nerviosa Sally solo de pensar estar cerca del dragón. Naruto y Zoe simplemente la miraron como Búho, sin entender como se le había ocurrido esa tonta idea.

"¿iremos?" pregunto Naruto mientras negaba rotundamente "esto es tan peligroso que posiblemente ambos muramos, si vas solo harás que esto sea más difícil, no vendrás con nosotros" le revelo haciéndole sentir mal por no ser de ayuda "te quedaras con Laki, ella se encargara de tu seguridad hasta que consiga esa maldita manzana" dijo rodando los ojos solo imaginando llevar a una humana a una misión así, donde varios seres sobrenaturales habían perecido.

"pero…quiero ir" dijo mientras susurraba algo triste. Claro, temía por su vida como cualquier otra persona común, pero había algo en las aventuras que siempre le abrirá atraído, el peligro siempre fue atractivo. De hecho, eso fue lo que le atrajo al padre de Percy, salir con un dios parecía realmente peligroso.

Naruto miro a Zoe, sabiendo que ella tenía el último voto en esto. Ella ladeo la cabeza sin saber qué hacer "no lo sé, creo que podría venir, de todas formas, tenemos las de morir así que no importa" desestimo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol fingiendo mirar su cuchillo.

"¿le temes a una criatura mitológica que realmente podría matarnos?" era una pregunta estúpida cuando sabía perfectamente era la respuesta. Claro que le tenía miedo, pero ella una mujer muy testadura…como la mayoría de las mujeres de la actualidad por alguna extraña razón.

El ninja rubio vio como la mujer lo pensó un momento antes de asentir, pero no por eso se veía lo suficientemente asustada como para no ir "que bien, porque necesitamos un plan tan osado…estúpidamente loco y tan jodidamente descarado como si lo hubiera ideado un maldito lunático mientras deliraba sus últimos momentos" decía el rubio mientras intentaba pensar un plan digno del mismo dédalo.

"me he roto la uña" dijo de repente Sally mientras miraba con tristeza como se había lastimado cuando callo de rodillas por culpa de su compañero. Ella vio cómo su compañero rubio le miraba con cierta impresión, como si una bobilla se le hubiese prendido sobre su cabeza "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto confundida al ver cierta luz en su rostro.

"creo que tengo un plan" dijo de manera criptica mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse "esperame un momento aquí, ahora vuelvo" dijo mientras colocaba un par de dedos sobre su frente y desaparecía tras un brillo blanco.

"¿siempre es tan dramático con sus huidas?" pregunto Sally a la cazadora, esperando que le respondiera. Ella simplemente ladea la cabeza y empieza a pensar en todas las veces que se enfrentaron, asintiendo rotundamente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que aparezca con algo enorme entre brazos.

"¿Dónde conseguisteis eso?" pregunto Zoe mirando como el rubio había desaparecido hace unos momentos y había traído algo enorme junto a él. Este mismo había dejado en el suelo una enorme garra negra, casi del tamaño de un puerco "¿Qué es eso?, en primer lugar" dijo al ver que no entendía como algo como esto iba a ayudarles en su camino.

"lo averiguareis cuando estemos en el jardín de las hespérides" dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras miraba a Sally "fue una gran idea para venir de una mujer humana" admitió recordando aquella escena de antes. La madre simplemente parpadeo y asintió sin comprender como esto era buena idea.

"hablando de eso" dijo la mujer mientras miraba a ambos "¿sabes dónde queda el jardín de las hespérides? ¿no quedaba en Grecia?" pregunto confundida sin saber cómo proceder a un lugar tan antiguo. Naruto simplemente miro a Zoe quien ladeo la cabeza.

"¿alguien tiene un mapa?" pregunto esperando alguna clase de ayuda de su parte. el rubio le entrega su celular, el cual tomo con algo de rareza "aquí es…eso creo" dijo ella mientras se lo devolvía, haciendo que abriera los ojos en shock.

"que terrible ironía" dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba. Recuerda esa noche hace 16 años donde salvo a un infante hija de Atenea que más tarde se volvería su hija "el otro lado del mundo, california" dijo apagando su celular mientras cerraba los ojos al ver si todavía portaba alguna marca en ese lugar "creo que podemos llegar ahí a través de un salto" dijo medio seguro de sus suposiciones.

"¿crees?" repitió Zoe no tan segura de las palabras del rubio quien simplemente asintió "¿es esa clase de técnica o magia que usaste para ir a donde sea que hayas ido?" pregunto solo para estar más segura, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte "estamos muertos" dijo no confiando en nada de las habilidades del hombre.

"se preocupan demasiado" dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a ambas mujeres de los hombros. Secretamente hizo un clon que tomo el auto para que tuvieran algún trasporte para llegar hasta el jardín "¿alguien ha comido algo?" pregunto antes de partir, solo Sally levanto la mano "pues tendrás que aguantar el vómito, imagina que estas embarazada de nuevo" dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

La mujer de cabellos castaños simplemente le miro de manera rara "espera, ¡¿Qué?!" grito en shock mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre, pero la luz los envolvió desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo último que se escuchó, fue el eco de un grito seguido de sonidos de vómitos.

 **"bienvenidos sean al jardín de las hespérides"**

* * *

Hizo la introducción el rubio mientras bajaba del auto pues desde aquí el camino era a pie. Sally vio con ojos brillantes lo absolutamente hermoso del lugar, jamás había visto algo tan divino y jura que jamás podría tener la gracia de hacerlo. Como mujer humana, sabía que había cosas que era demasiado para una vida, esta era una de ellas.

"que la vista no te engañe" dijo con un sudor en su frente el rubio, caminando lentamente hacia ella "el camino es más tenebroso del que pudieras imaginarte" ella juro que por un minuto vio que traía un ojo rojo, debió de ser su imaginación.

Le seguía de cerca junto a Zeo, quien tenía una mirada de nostalgia más allá del cuidadoso que tria su compañero. Como si este lugar fuera su antiguo hogar. Fue entonces cuando recordó que había una hespéride con el mismo nombre, relacionándola como la cazadora que ahora les acompañaba. Tenía todo el derecho de estar nostálgica.

"está en una dimensión completamente diferente, quien lo diría" dijo Naruto riéndose entre dientes al sentir el espacio distorsionándose y ver la barrera con el ojo de los Uchiha "es un lugar verdaderamente maravilloso" admitió mientras se acercaba junto a sus compañeras "verdaderamente mortal" susurro mientras se acercaban aún más hacia el centro.

Pronto Sally pudo ver un pequeño árbol de donde colgaban un par de manzanas, el brillo de estas era tal que prácticamente le segaban en la lejanía. Por el color del brillo, podía jurar que eran doradas "¿esas son?" pregunto mientras se acercaba. También vislumbró como una especie de serpiente alrededor del árbol. Se preguntó si ese es el dragón del que hablaban las leyendas.

"no" negaron tanto Zoe como el rubio ninja "este es solo una trampa para los más incautos, incluso con ese pequeño dragón mueren los luchadores más temidos que podrías imaginarte" dijo la cazadora mirando a la serpiente que les devolvía la mirada roja, exudaba curiosidad.

Sally no entendia lo que queria decir. Para ella estaban en una especie de parque con flores muy hermosas y extravagantes por todas partes. Era simplemente extraño ver como ambos miraban con cierta dificultad algo que estaba detrás del árbol, cuando ella solo veia el resto del jardín.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto choca su palma contra ella, despejando aún más su vista para que fuera capaz de ver completamente. Cayo de rodillas mientras miraba temerosa lo que podía ver a kilómetros a distancia. Se trataba de una enorme colina empinada la cual parecía estar sujeta a una isla flotante en la nada.

Ella vio que en aquella isla había un enorme y colosal dragón durmiendo debajo de las inmensas raíces de un enorme, además de gigantesco, árbol con hojas de plata y con innumerables manzanas doradas que las decoraban. El árbol de hace unos instantes se trataba de un arbusto del verdadero árbol, el cual daba inicio a lo que sería la colina hacia el verdadero árbol.

"ese es el verdadero árbol y el verdadero jardín de las hespérides" dijo la antigua ninfa mientras caminaba junto al rubio "yo puedo verlo claramente y solo unos pocos pueden hacerlo, entre ellos estaba ese cerdo apestoso al cual ustedes llaman hércules" Sally asintió entendiendo perfectamente el rencor justificado de la cazadora.

"es un dios muy fuerte, pero también muy estúpido que piensa más con la segunda cabeza que con la que tiene en el cuello" le dijo Naruto mientras seguía caminando rumbo al verdadero árbol. Este le estaba tomando de la mano para que no viera a los bordes y se asustara por el abismo sin fin "apesta a alcohol y no suele bañarse seguido a pesar del constante entrenamiento físico que realiza" Sally sudo ligeramente al imaginarse un hombre así.

"estoy sorprendida que seas capaz de ver claramente por el campo de protección y hacer que otros pueden verlo" admitió Zoe mirando al rubio de reojo "eres peligroso, mortal" Naruto simplemente le regreso una mirada y mostro una enorme sonrisa, demostrándonos que no le temía para nada.

"¿Qué tienes planeado cuando lleguemos? "pregunto Sally escuchando como cada vez que se acercaban, el resoplido del dragón durmiente se escuchaba a millas de distancia "¿podremos derrotarlo?" pregunto con esperanza, haciendo que los dos le miraran como si estuviera loca.

"por si no sabías, duerme en las raíces del árbol" le dijo Naruto señalándole como era tan grande, que la cola y las cabezas colgaban fuera de la isla flotante "si alguna vez tuviera el poder para hacerlo, el árbol seria destruido junto al jardín de las hespérides" Sally asintió, no había manera de tomar la manzana, listo.

"¿entonces?" pregunto Zoe mirándole de reojo "¿Cómo piensas tomar las manzanas sino es luchando? ¿engañándolo? ¿robándolas?" pregunto nuevamente, realmente curiosa ante la seguridad que parecía provenir de una fe sin sustento. El rubio solo sonrió descaradamente, como si se tratase de una pregunta tonta.

"grandes batallas se han ganado con fuerza, colosales enemigos han caído con inteligencia y gigantescos imperios cayeron con astucia" decía mientras veía como poco a poco iban llegando al colosal árbol "pero pocos saben que para no hay mejor técnica para ganarse la confianza de una chica linda que ser sincero con ella" dijo de manera seria, como si sus palabras fueran de sabiduría total a pesar de las miradas raras que le daban sus compañeras.

Antes que pudieran cuestionar sus palabras, un terremoto las azotó. Sally tubo que sujetarse con fuerza de su compañero al sentir como perdía el equilibrio, usándolo como poste salvavidas. Ella vio con terror como se trataba de la gigante bestia que simplemente parecía rodar sobre su propio cuerpo, todavía durmiendo mientras soltaba un gemido de cansancio.

Pensaba que tal vez seguía dormido, pero una de las cabezas había abierto los ojos y salió sola desde debajo de las raíces. Parecía que los observaba o los examinaba si debía de destruirlos con una sola de sus garras o usar sus cabezas para azotar el suelo y destruirlos junto al pequeño puente de rocas que los había traído aquí.

"¡Ladón! ¡Guardián de las Hespérides! ¡Dragón de la Mal Respiración Eterna!" anuncio el rubio mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho "¡pido humildemente una audiencia con usted!" hablo seriamente mirándolo con una expresión de seriedad no típica de alguien como él.

La cabeza del dragón siguió observándolos, como si estuviera intrigado ante sus apariciones "ustedes no son dignos de siquiera decirme una sola palabra, humanos" dijo la bestia, sorprendiendo no solamente a la humana presente, sino también a la ninfa "Hija de Atlas, pensé que abandonasteis este lugar cuando nos traicionaste" dijo con ojos muy enojados a la ninfa, que simplemente miro el suelo.

"¡esto es diferente, dragón de dragones!" rugió Naruto atrapando su atención por el valor que mostraba "¡estamos aquí no por nuestra propia avaricia! ¡tampoco nos guia el deseo de fama o los mismos dioses! ¡lo que nos trajo aquí, era la vida de un pequeño niño que busca seguir anclado al mundo!" grito mirándole con seriedad, sin despejar o mostrar alguna clase de duda.

"¿un niño? ¿un niño humano?" pregunto con cierto sarcasmo en su voz ronca, casi como si fuera un buen chiste "no bromees, ¿Quién arriesgaría su vida por un alma insignificante en este mundo de reyes y tronos?" pregunto con cierta neutralidad en su voz.

Naruto simplemente sonrió "¡estamos aquí! ¡¿o no?!" señalo mientras miraba a ambas compañeras quienes simplemente asintieron "¡una humana común y una traidora! ¡ambas se están jugando el cuello al venir aquí cuando sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad! ¡¿no es una prueba suficiente?!" rugió nuevamente, mirando como el dragón seguía mirándolos con curiosidad.

"¿son idiotas?" pregunto a secas el dragón, esperando que eso ayudara a que retrocedieran "¿Qué significa para ustedes un simple niño humano? Es solo un niño más de los cientos de miles que nacen diariamente, uno de tantos que no hará nada por si vida, uno que será fácilmente olvidado por el tiempo y que en un futuro jamás haya existido" termino esperando alguna respuesta válida del grupo.

"¿qué significa para nosotros? Nada" revelo este admitiendo sin miedo su poca importancia por el niño "Pero para algunos, Todo" dijo recordando a Artemisa, que todavía seguía llorando a su lado en el campamento "y para el mundo, sigue siendo nada. Mas eso es suficiente para luchar por su vida" dijo mientras miraba a sus compañeras nuevamente, diciendo las palabras no dichas que salían de sus ojos.

"porque yo entiendo que es que una vida valga miles de ellas, lo entiendo perfectamente pues yo también corrí por el mismo camino egoísta de protegerlo de este cruel mundo" hablaba no solamente de su hija, sino de su alumna que había sido la primera llama "y entiendo lo que uno es capaz por aquella vida tan insignificante, que tal vez no valga nada, pero para nosotros…lo valen todo" dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho, mirando con rabia al dragón, una rabia justiciera como pocas veces una haya visto nacer.

El dragón miro a todos por igual, para luego cerrar los ojos retirándose hasta sus raíces "¿esas palabras vienen de todos vosotros?" pregunto ya en su cueva, más la cazadora y la madre humana asintieron "bien, la manzana es suya" dijo sorprendiéndolas al ver como una de ellas caía del árbol producto de la cola del dragón la cual fue agitada con fuerza.

Naruto la recogió con cuidado, sintiendo como la parte más egoísta de su ser ansiaba darle una mordida. Era ese mismo egoísmo humano que le motivaba un camino en búsqueda del poder. Sin embargo, el conocía un egoísmo miles de veces más fuerte que sobrepasaba con creces ese sentimiento que ardía en su interior, opacándola como si de una pequeña braza se tratara. Bufando, cubre la manzana con una manta para evitar que alguien más la viera y sucumbiera ante el trance.

"los humanos siempre logran sorprenderme" dijo el dragón mirándolos con un grande ojo rojo "millones de años y todavía sigo sin entenderlos a la perfección, que especie tan rara" termino causando que la única humana común del lugar se riera con un rubor en su rostro.

"ni siquiera los mismos humanos se entienden entre sí" dijo ella recordando sus clases de Psicología y filosofía en la universidad "tampoco creo que vayamos a entendernos al final de nuestros días, eso significaba ser un ser humano" dijo ella mientras miraba al rubio y lentamente se retiraban del lugar.

"¡hey ladón!" grito de repente el rubio, con una sonrisa en su rostro llamando la atención del dragón "¡atrapa!" grito mientras le lanzaba la cosa negra que había sacado de la nada. La cosa negra giro en el cielo antes de entrar en la cueva del dragón, el cual se movió con algo de intriga "encontré esto en la cabaña, creo que es tuyo" respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se retiraba junto a los demás "ah y sobre la manzana" dijo mirando el objeto cubierto en trapos "¡prometo regresarlo! ¡por estigio o lo que sea!" grito con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba despidiéndose de lejos.

El dragón mira como el grupo desaparece tras la barrera, impidiéndolos seguir con la vista. Curioso ve que el objeto que le había devuelto era su garra que antes se le fue cortada cobardemente por un hijo de Hermes. Lentamente une su garra faltante a su cuerpo, viendo con satisfacción como volvía ser parte de sí.

Fue cuando vio algo interesante pegado a una de sus uñas, era un pequeño papel que tenía inscripciones extrañas en él. para su sorpresa, estaba escrito en su lenguaje natal, Runas nórdicas "Para Ladón de Uzumaki Naruto, presente de extorción" fue lo que decía aquel papel pegado en su garra.

El dragón bufó divertido mientras se recuesta completamente en la isla, riéndose al recordar la estúpida nota dejando por un tipo tonto y suicida "los humanos realmente son una especie muy…muy estúpida, pero tienen las bolas muy bien puestas" admitió mientras cerraba los ojos y dormía plácidamente.

 **"Ansió vernos de nuevo, Uzumaki Naruto"**

* * *

"¿Qué se siente ser la única humana común y corriente que fue en una búsqueda al lugar más estúpidamente mortal de todos los tiempos, regresar a salvo, con la manzana dorada y sin ningún solo rasguño en ti?" preguntó el rubio muy divertido mientras caminaban de regreso al campamento de las cazadoras.

"no lo sé, ¿debería de sentirme increíble?" pregunto con duda Sally, quien se preguntaba si realmente podía considerarse una aventura si solo duro un par de minutos o podría ser horas.

"deberías" respondió Zoe por el rubio, caminando sin verle a ninguno de los dos "Muchos personajes famosos intentaron hacer lo que acabamos de lograr, ninguno de ellos logro siquiera pasar de el señuelo del árbol" dijo recordándole el primer árbol que quedaba pequeño ante el verdadero.

"tampoco dejes que se te suba a la cabeza" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio, sabiendo que probablemente estaría restregándole a su hijo durante una cantidad de tiempo bestial "fue una suerte de que mi hipótesis fuera correcta" dijo riéndose entre dientes al recordar que todo fue un golpe de suerte en realidad.

"¿Cómo que hipótesis?" pregunto Sally por la cazadora mirándole de reojo "¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrio la idea en primer lugar?" le pregunto intentando saber de dónde había sacado tamaña idea de locos.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarle "¿has escuchado de un juego llamado Skyrim?" preguntó el rubio y ambas mujeres negaron "pues en ese juego hay un dragón que le encanta hablar. De hecho, discutir contra él podría ser como un gesto amable de su parte" decía mientras recordaba el juego de hace un par de años "entonces pensé que tal vez el dragón ladón es igual…fue suerte que así fuera" termino con una enorme sonrisa, ignorando las miradas muertas del grupo.

"estas…estas diciéndome que te basaste todo esto en un maldito videojuego y apostasteis nuestras vidas sin pensarlo ni por asomo?" le pregunto completamente incrédula ante lo estúpido que incluso sonaba preguntar. Al ver que asentía, le dieron ganas de desmayarse.

"de hecho, creo que era una buena idea" dijo de repente Zoe, llamándole la atención "recuerdo que Ladón nos contaba a las hespérides que a los dragones realmente les encanta discutir. Mientras que nosotros solo veíamos una pelea brutal y colosal entre dragones, de hecho, se trataba de un debate filosófico entre dos criaturas que no estaban conformes con la posición del otro" explico la antigua ninfa de las hespérides, haciendo que la mujer asintiera. Finalmente, alguien tenía un poco de sentido común.

De esta forma, ambos llegaron rápidamente al campamento. Naruto desenvolvió la manzana para que todas la vieran y le dejaran pasar. Por la mirada de completa incredulidad que traían las cazadoras, sabían perfectamente con quien se estaban metiendo. Así fue como llegaron hasta la cabaña de el niño.

Al entrar, notaron que artemisa estaba durmiendo a su lado, con grandes ojeras y humedad en sus mejillas. Podían suponer que la diosa había estado llorando todo este tiempo a su lado y cayo rendida luego de unas horas. Ella fue levantada por Zoe, quien explico su plan de ir a por la manzana. Ella se vio sorprendida por un gran abrazo de su parte, el cual devolvió con algo de pena.

"lo siento" se disculpó la cazadora mientras lloraba en brazos de la diosa "realmente lo dije sin querer…no esperaba que terminara así" admitió sintiéndose todavía culpable de todo esto. Ella vio como artemisa se alejó y le enseño una sonrisa llorosa, negando sus palabras.

"no, fue mi culpa por no haber entendido tus sentimientos" dijo la diosa de la luna mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "debí de prestarte atención, estaba tan abrumada por estas nuevas sensaciones que…me olvide que todavía tenía a bastantes chicas detrás de mis pasos, lo siento" se disculpó de corazón mientras le sonreía.

De esta forma ambas se levantaron y le dieron una mirada al rubio "buen espectáculo señoras, pero recuerden que hay un niño en etapa terminal" les recordó mientras hacía cierto espacio para colocar la manzana en un pequeño pedestal frente al niño "¿alguien sabe usar esta cosa?" pregunto con duda, sabiendo que mordiéndola no iba a salvarle de la muerte.

"yo lo sé" dijo Zoe mientras se paraba frente a la mañana y extendía sus manos "tengo que usar mi esencia como ninfa para dirigir las propiedades de la manzana hacia el niño, de otra forma podríamos volverlo inmortal o pero aun…matarlo" todoa asintieron y le dieron espacio.

Vieron como un brillo verde empezó a surgir de la cazadora y lentamente tomaba la manzana y dirigía el brillo dorado hacia el niño. Pronto, vieron como aquella energía rápidamente empezó a decaer.

"lo siento" se disculpó la ninfa con una sonrisa triste en su rostro "se necesita el poder de todas mis hermanas para algo como esto, yo sola no podre con esto, pero…" dijo mirando con seriedad la esfuerzo, usando más fuerza haciendo que sus brazos empezaran a sangrar "vale la pena sacrificar mi vida si así mi diosa Artemisa es feliz" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, de donde salía una gota de sangre por el esfuerzo.

"no lo harás sola, zoe" interrumpió artemisa colocando una mano sobre su hombre, sorprendiéndola por su acción "soy una diosa, no debes de subestimarme" dijo con una sonrisa fiera, mirando directamente a la manzana. Pero sin su forma divina, era casi como una cazadora más y no duraría mucho tampoco.

"¡aquí!" grito Sally mientras estrellaba una mano sobre el otro hombro de Zoe, la mano grande resultaba ser de Naruto el cual la mujer humana había forzado a colaborar "él también ayudara" dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente que esto era un trabajo en grupo "¡también pedí ayuda!" dijo mientras liberaba una cuerda cerca del poste del campamento, haciendo que la manta sobre ellos saliera volando por el viento.

Artemisa vio a su alrededor como se trataban de todas sus Cazadoras, las cuales le veían con una sonrisa y fueron detrás de su diosa para ayudarla en su propósito "chicas" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que todos estaban ayudando para salvarle la vida a quien consideraba un hijo de su propio vientre. Ninguna le dijo nada más halla de mostrarle una sonrisa.

Naruto tenía una mirada aburrida mientras el brillo de la manzana empezaba a consumirlo tanto a él como a todos los demás. Segundos después, todo fue silencio.

Le tomo tiempo, pero absolutamente todas las cazadoras estaban en el suelo y se levantaron gracias a un poco de agua en sus rostros. Se levantaron solo para ver la aburrida cara del rubio que se rascaba la cabeza con duda en su rostro "¿Por qué tanto dramatismo? ¿Por qué pediste la ayuda de ellas?" le pregunto a la mujer humana que tenía al lado "si me hubieran dicho que simplemente es manipulación de energía entonces yo hubiera hecho el trabajo solo" dijo rodando los ojos y resoplando de cansancio.

"¡porque no lo sabía! ¡soy humana! ¡¿recuerdas?!" le grito exasperada al ver que seguía quejándose por ello "ni siquiera sé que es eso de moldeo de energía, sigo sin comprenderlo" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y negándolo al mismo tiempo "bueno, al menos todo salió bien" termino con una sonrisa, mirando la forzada sonrisa del rubio.

Los cazadores se levantaron solo para ver como la diosa de la caza abrazaba a un niño varón humano, quien parpadeaba al ver la cantidad de afecto que la mujer extraña que le visitaba todos los días le daba. Naruto sonrió con algo de nostalgia, recordando como su madre le daba el mismo afecto cuando todavía estudiaba en la academia.

Suspirando para despejar esas ideas, empieza a caminar lejos del lugar sabiendo que su deber acabo aquí. Fue seguido de cerca por Sally, quien se mantenía al margen mirando al frente "es el primer trabajo cansado que he hecho y que no he cobrado nada, me siento sucio" admitió al recordar que su honor como mercenario había quedado mancillado, tal vez para siempre.

"salvo la vida de un niño y tiene una manzana dorada que da inmortalidad, ¿no es demasiada recompensa?" preguntó la mujer, sabiendo perfectamente que él rubio todavía tenía la manzana, pero no lo usaría por sus macabros efectos secundarios y la falta de propósito que tenía.

"la manzana no podré usarla, esta sellada hasta que se la devuelva al dragón" dijo disgustado al ver que realmente no había ganado nada en realidad "y el niño probablemente…viva hasta los 60 años" dijo todavía sin importarle lo que le suceda "este es el peor trabajo que haya hecho" admito triste mientras se iba a casa sin nada en las manos en realidad.

Sally miro al rubio de reojo, así como la noche que ya había acabado. Los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a caer sobre el bosque n donde estaban, haciendo un bonito paisaje matutino "nada fue en vano" dijo de repente la mujer, llamándole la atención "porque para mí, es un héroe" dijo con una gran sonrisa, una que le recordó bastante a un par de niñas que le dijeron esas mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo.

Parpadeo sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso y simplemente le golpeo el hombro "guárdatelo para cuando empiece a cobrarte por todo esto, porque el donante de esperma de tu hijo no va a querer pagar por mis servicios así que tu tendrás que pagar la cuenta…" entonces rodeo con un brazo su cuello, acercándose a su oreja "…con tu cuerpo si es necesario" dijo para luego separarse y carcajear a viva voz por su rostro completamente rojo y preocupado por las deudas de todo esto.

"dime, ¿te gusta el cuero rojo o el negro?" le pregunto todavía riéndose de su rostro y todavía burlándose de ella "¿collar con espinas o cadenas? ¿te gusta ser azotada o prefieres un par de ganchos en tus pezones? ¡¿violación convencional o anal?" y así seguía y seguía disfrutando del parentesco que ahora tenía con una estrella fugaz.

 **"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿todas las anteriores?!"**

 **"¡NOOOOOO!"**

 ** _…héroe, ¿eh?..._**

* * *

END

* * *

 **No tengo nada que decir al respecto salvo que ya he decidido que será la invocación de dragón el cual usare en este fic, me encanta los dragones y además me ayudara con el power up de Senjutsu que le quiero dar. Por otra parte, gracias por los comentarios, cuantos más comentarios, más capítulos traeré frecuentemente. ¡YA HASTA SON CAPÍTULOS DIARIOS!**

 **HASTA LUEGO :D+**


	11. Chapter 9: Camino del Dragón

**Aquí otro capítulo. Ando un poco ocupado, pero todavía leo los comentarios y veo a algunos insatisfechos por lo que me gustaría rectificar eso en este capítulo. Más allá de cualquier cosa, ArtemisaXNaruto me parece muy, muy usado, a decir verdad. Cuando entre a esta clase de Fics, eran los más recomendados y por un tiempo no había otra cosa. Eso cambio rápido luego de que la rama Harem, pero estoy divagando…todo tendrá sentido en el cap.**

 **Otra pregunta fue sobre el estado como reencarnación de Ashura y me pareció algo muy curioso como desconcertante…pues justo ese es mi pilar para todo mi argumento. No pienso decir nada más pues me cargo la sorpresa y emoción del argumento central, lo siento.**

 **¿NarutoXSally? Se han dado cuenta que, si hago eso, ¿Annabeth y Percy son hermanos? Claro, técnicamente ya son familia indirecta y cabe recalcar que Naruto es solo un padre Adoptivo…pero en el Cannon es algo normal pues es como si salieran como un primo lejano, ¿Quién no ha salido alguna vez con una prima(o) lejano? Yo creo que la gran mayoría en su adolescencia, yo lo hice :v**

 **El punto es que aquí dejaría de ser una familia indirecta y se volvería una familia nuclear. Técnicamente hablando, serian hermanos de una familia nuclear. ¿eso es legal en algún estado de américa? Si saben la respuesta, no duden en comentar. Psdt: ah, pero algún encuentro podría haber, no descarto la idea. Un "cincuenta sombras de grey" podría ser posible, pero no en este fic, no habrá lemons aquí hasta que los comentarios digan lo contrario :v (no M)**

 **¿un leyendo? Lo veo extremadamente difícil la verdad, es divertido tal vez, pero para mí es un dolor en el culo. Primero empezando por a quienes pondré ahí, tendría que pensar a futuros o que es lo que podrían decir sin revelar nada. Es jodido pues es una situación casi hilarante. A los que escriben leyendo (un buen leyendo) tienen todo mi admiración y respeto. Pero realmente no se me da.**

 **¿se me olvida algo? ¿nada?** **Entonces, con el capitulo :S**

* * *

 **The Mercenary: The Lighting thief**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Camino del dragón**

* * *

Naruto se levantó de mala gana como cualquier mañana de su vida. No había día en el que no sintiera unas ganas irascibles de destruir el sol por despertarlo de un sueño largo y cansado. Usualmente no era un hombre de mañanas, empezando por tener una prominente y colosal madera mañanera que necesitaba bajar con una larga además de fría ducha.

Luego de la ducha extremadamente fría le gusta tomar una buena taza de café, el más cara siempre sabe mejor para su paladar. Ese trabajo lo hace el cuándo esta es su casa y vive con su hija, ahora tiene que volver a recordarse que Laki ya había hecho eso por él.

"aquí está su café Naruto-sama" le susurro la chica mientras le entregaba la taza ni bien salió de la ducha con el cuerpo mojado. Con una mirada cansada ve la taza y asiente mientras la bebe de golpe. El cansancio se desvanece ligeramente de su rostro y entrega la taza a la chica, dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

"gracias, Laki-chan" agradeció mientras caminaba directo a su habitación "¿podrías preparar un par de tasas más?" pregunto solo para asegurarse de que estuviera ahí, mas no fue así. Suspiro con una sonrisa sabiendo que la chica ya sabía sus preferencias y había salido corriendo a hacerlo sin siquiera saber su orden.

Todavía con su cuerpo adormecido, así como sus sentidos, camina lentamente a su habitación para mirar el espejo durante incontables minutos intentando descubrir su motivo existencial para estar presente en un mundo que posiblemente ni siquiera fuera real y sea solo el producto de la imaginación de un tipo que escribe su vida como si fuera simplemente una novela.

Luego de observar la eternidad y la existencia con sus ojos, parpadea y despeja el sueño de su cabeza finalmente despertando del letargo. Se dirige a su habitación, cogé un par de bóxer y sale en busca de su blanco favorito de bromas matutinas, la mujer humana.

Su sonrisa murió cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos personas más…más bien seres cercanos a la divinidad. Se dio con la vista de quien sería Artemisa bebiendo un poco de té por el color del líquido y Zoe Nightshade, quien comía algún desayuno con mucha intriga en cada mordida.

"¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?" pregunto con voz muerta mientras se acercaba, todavía luciendo un par de bóxer "para empezar, ¿Cómo pasaron a través de las barreras?" pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos intentando calmar su creciente frustración cuando vio a su compañera de cierto ocultarse detrás de un mueble "que te dije sobre abrir la puerta a desconocidos" dijo cansado al ver que la mujer nuevamente se había olvidado de consultarle para dejar pasar a alguien.

"no soy ninguna desconocida, Assassin" gruño Artemisa mientras seguía en su deber de beber de su taza "además, no debes tratar así a una mujer, muestra mas respeto" dijo con un tono orgulloso solo causando aún más enojo en el rubio, quien simplemente le regreso el gruñido.

"mira, puede que tengas razón con tus ideas feministas en donde tú quieras. Pero esto es mi casa y lo único que quería era una mañana normal" dijo mientras tomaba la taza de Laki quien llegó justo en el momento adecuado "¿podrías intentar ser menos odiosa? Realmente estoy de un muy mal humor esta mañana" decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa, y bebía el café con lentitud.

"llegó esta mañana junto con Zoe" le susurró Sally mirando a ambas cazadoras "no sabía qué hacer, me dio miedo dejarlas en la puerta" admitió mientras mostraba una expresión tímida y algo asustada de lo que ambas serias capaces de hacer si eran ignoradas. Naruto simplemente asintió entendiendo sus razones, claramente no feliz, pero razonable.

"entonces… ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto más cortés sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía que mostrar desagrado cuando ambas se comportaban tan bien "usualmente no me gusta tener a dos posibles enemigos que juraron anteriormente matarme" dijo recordándoles que antes ellas estaban tras su cabeza.

"todavía vamos tras de ti, pero esto es una tregua" dijo Zoe por su diosa quien no podía responder por estar bebiendo "además, ¡¿puedes ponerte una maldita prenda?!" le grito mientras giraba su rostro incapaz de verle semidesnudo. Su cuerpo les recordaba a los antiguos héroes que siempre andaban con los abdominales cincelados y con grandes torsos, solo que todos tenían repugnantes rostros, repugnantes personalidades…todo en ellos era repugnante.

"mi casa, mis reglas" dijo tranquilamente mientras comía algo que Laki le había entregado, cosa que le agradeció con mimos en su cabeza "si me hubieran dicho que venían tal vez hubiera tenido una respuesta diferente, realmente no estoy de buen humor" admitió mientras ignoraba la mirada de la cazadora ninfa.

"supongo que tienes razón" admitió la diosa de la luna sorprendiendo a su seguidora "es tu territorio y no debimos de invadirlo como si fuera nuestro" el rubio tenía que admitir que por más odiosa que fuera, su orgullo como cazadora siempre estaba primero antes de su egoísmo divino "sin embargo, tengo una pregunta" dijo agudizando sus ojos en el rubio, quien alzo una ceja con cierta curiosidad.

"¿ah? ¿Cuál es?" pregunto curioso por saber qué clase de pregunta tenía preparada la diosa de la luna, por la mirada que tenía no sería nada bueno, pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando que más tarde le grite por algo que no tenía idea.

"¿esa niña es tu concubina?" pregunto con los ojos agudos y casi sedientos de sangre mirando a Laki, quien parpadeo sin entender a que se refería. El mismo Naruto también estaba igual, parpadeando sin saber cómo responder a algo así "pensé que eras diferente Assassin" dijo gruñendo mientras parecía llegar a un arma blanca que estaba atada en su muslo.

"mira, no sé qué idea rara se te ha metido pero esta 'niña' como tú le dices no es ni de cerca mi 'concubina'" le dijo con una mirada seria, con un tono amenazador por haberla insultado a su actual sirviente "ella es una chica que salvé una noche como cualquier otra y me siguió inalcanzablemente hasta que la aceptara como mi discípula" revelo no solamente para la diosa, sino también a Sally quien no tenía idea.

"¿discípula?" pregunto divertida Zoe, tampoco lo intento disimular pues se rio ligeramente mientras tenia todavía un tenedor en la mano "¿Quién intentaría ser discípula de un asesino?" pregunto realmente divertida por tales palabras sin sustento.

"¡yo!" respondió laki levantando una mano muy emocionada callando a la cazadora y haciendo que Naruto ahora sea quien intente aguantar las risas "¡perseguí a Naruto-sama hasta España y el me dejo ser su discípula!" conto con una brillante sonrisa mientras rebuscaba en sus ropas, sacando un pequeño cuchillo dorado "¡miren! ¡esto fue lo que me regalo!" dijo enseñándolo con mucho orgullo en su voz.

"fue impresionante" admitió Naruto mientras dejaba su taza sobre su mesa "estaba en china y de alguna manera se las ingenió para cruzar un continente y lograr encontrarme en Sevilla" conto dejando incrédulas a las cazadoras "cuando me negué, se quedó durmiendo fuera de mi departamento durante un par de días hasta que aceptara, en ningún momento pensó en dar un paso atrás" termino mientras empezaba a frotar cariñosamente su cabeza "era imposible decirle que no luego de eso" termino su corta historia mientras colocaba a la chica en sus piernas y seguía mimándola, era muy pequeña.

"es increíble" admitió artemisa asintiendo a sus palabras "nunca había visto tanto optimismo y perseverancia en un ser humano" dijo mirando de reojo a la chica, parecía tan malditamente incrédula, ingenua y sobre todo tonta. Más allá de todas esas cosas, podría existir un potencial muy impresionante. "¿Qué tan buena es?" pregunto pensando en que nivel podría estar la discípula de un asesino.

"podría vencer a tres de tus cazadoras al mismo tiempo y luego caer desmayada" conto con una sonrisa orgullosa. Laki no tenía Chakra, no tenía magia ni tampoco tenía algún poder o habilidad especial, era una humana común. Que una humana pudiera vencer a una cazadora por si sola ya era un logro que pocos podían jactarse de hacer.

"y tiene veinte años" susurro Sally algo cohibida de saber más sobre la niña. se sentía completamente inferior en un montón de cosas. Era excelente con las cosas domésticas, era extremadamente linda, fuerte, optimista y tenía un par de grandes, además de firmes, tazas doble D. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué NO sentirse inferior?

"¿no has pensado en ser cazadora?" le pregunto artemisa sabiendo que un potencial así será muy bueno entre sus filas "podrías ser excelente desempeñándote en un lugar donde te sientas más cómoda con lo que haces" le propuso a la chica, mirándole a los ojos.

"ummmm" dijo mientras parecía pensarlo con una linda expresión "¡no!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los dobladillos de su falda corta "¡porque si soy cazadora, no poder estar con Naruto-sama!" termino con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que la diosa e tambalee un poco.

"podría tener problemas ahí" admitió Naruto un poco nervioso "debería de ser independiente de mí, yo podría desaparecer en cualquier momento" Artemisa asintió, ya de por si su cabeza era la más cotizada en el mundo sobrenatural. Es realmente una sorpresa que los dioses aun no estén tras su cabeza por ser una amenaza

"la oferta todavía sigue en pie por si cambias de opinión" la chica asintió sin saber a qué se refería, pero prefirió guardar silencio "por otra parte, me sorprende realmente que no sea tu concubina" resalto nuevamente haciendo que el rubio gruñera como un animal, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"¿oh? Que tu familia sea así no quiere decir que yo sea igual que ellos" respondió con una sonrisa petulante mientras seguía mimando a la chica, a la cual estaba dando de comer en la boca "en más de una ocasión me vi obligado a ir contra de ellos para proteger lo que ellos mismos intentaron resaltar como justo cuando intentan ir por encima de sus propias reglas" decía mientras pensaba en aquellas ocasiones en que dejaba de ser un simple asesino.

"lo sé" dijo artemisa asombrando a Zoe al saber este detalle "escuche de tus problemas con Ares y Zeus" Naruto simplemente sonrió mientras bebía algo por su cuenta "un par de actrices y una niña" el rubio asintió, recordando exactamente cómo fue que las cosas empezaron tornarse oscuras para Hollywood.

"desafiar el patriarca de los dioses en esos tiempos no me parecía ser la gran cosa y sigue sin serlo" dijo recordando como liberó de la ilusión a ese par de mujeres hermosas para que no cayeran en las garras del dios del rayo "y el hijo malcriado de estos en su forma humana no presenta ningún desafío" dijo recordando la pelea que tuvo con el dios de la guerra cuando este intento desatar su frustración con una adolecente que le faltaba un par de años para acabar la escuela.

"pero si Naruto salva a las mujeres, ¿Por qué sigues odiándolo?" pregunto Sally interrumpiendo en la conversación, haciendo que las miradas se dirigiesen hacia ella "no le encuentro sentido" se excusó mientras intentaba comprender a la diosa de la caza y a sus seguidoras.

"va más allá del odio, podría decirse que es un resentimiento" explico ella mirando directamente al Assasin "más que por ser hombre, no me gusta la forma en como hace las cosas" siguió con su explicación recordando todo lo que sucedía alrededor del misterioso asesino.

"¿su forma de hacer las cosas?" pregunto Sally sin entender qué clase de cosas superarían con creses el odio de la diosa de la luna. Tenía una breve idea, pero no esperaba que fuera tan grave, para ella su compañero solo era una persona que trabaja a tiempo parcial como una especie de espía.

"Naruto-sama y yo nos encargamos de desaparecer personas" dijo Laki mientras mordía con mucha felicidad una tostada "cuando nos contratan usualmente es para eso y luego de que cobramos, ¡también desaparecemos al cliente!" conto con mucha alegría y emoción, cosa que desequilibro a más de uno.

"más o menos lo que dijo laki" dijo con neutralidad el rubio, viendo como la chica pataleaba lentamente como si fuera una niña "en el mundo humano, usualmente dejamos vivos solo a quienes nos dejan trabajos de no mucha importancia o que no desbalancean el mundo y dejarnos al descubierto. De no ser así…puedes imaginarte el resto" la mujer humana sintió unas escalofriantes ganas de vomitar su desayuno, pero lo supo ocultar muy bien.

"no hay honor en su trabajo" gruño artemisa mientras miraba con enojo al rubio "tu solo matas por matar, no por el placer de la batalla, no por justicia ni tampoco por lo que tú crees que es razonable. Simplemente matas por el simple hecho de liberar un alma al hades" el rubio simplemente le miro, sin negar ninguna de sus palabras.

"tengo mis razones y laki-chan tiene las suyas" respondió simplemente alzando los hombros "matar siempre va ser una forma de resolver problema muy ineficaz, pero rápida. Lo único que yo hago es saltarme algunos procesos. Para ellos solo será un piquete la cabeza y todo será oscuridad luego" la chica en sus piernas asintió con mucha energía, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su sensei.

"¡Naruto-sama! ¡acabo de recordar!" exclamo la chica mirando muy preocupada "¡se suponía que debíamos de eliminar una computadora maldita y un cabecilla de la mafia esta noche!" dijo mientras sacaba algo de su escote y se lo enseñaba al rubio. Todos vieron que lo que escondía era una Tablet.

"lo tendré en cuenta" dijo lentamente mientras se lo devolvía y la chica lo volvía a guardar entre sus grandes pechos "supongo que tendré que devolver la manzana hoy en la tarde y mi charla con Poseidón seria…" dijo pensando en su corto horario que ahora estaba mucho más apretado "¿crees que puedas hacer este trabajo por ti misma? Estoy un poco ocupado" admitió mientras se resignaba a dejarle el trabajo.

"¡puede confiar en mí, Naruto-sama!" respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras salía corriendo fuera del departamento, cerrando de un porrazo la puerta. Naruto simplemente se rio torpemente al ver como el florero se había roto de nuevo.

"¿devolverás la manzana?" pregunto artemisa muy consternada "¿sabes cuantos han intentado obtener solo una en su mano? Prácticamente es el sueño de todo mortal e incluso algunos olímpicos" usualmente la manzana no debería de otorgar nada a los dioses más allá de un subidón de poder sustancial. En los mortales se les concede la inmortalidad y con ayuda de un dios, el rango de dios menor al igual que hércules hiso alguna vez con sus propias manzanas.

"lo sé, pero yo no quiero vivir para siempre ni tampoco ser un dios" revelo mientras invocaba la manzana y la tenía en sus manos "soy un humano y me gustaría conservar ese rasgo que tanto me costó adquirir" una ceja se alzó en la diosa al escuchar ese último detalle, como si antes no hubiera sido humano "además, se lo prometí al dragón que se lo devolvería" termino con una sonrisa, desapareciendo la manzana de nuevo.

"yo iré con ustedes" dijo Zoe de repente, sorprendiendo al rubio por sus palabras osadas "necesito encontrarme con mis hermanas y con Ladón, necesito disculparme" termino recordando que en el pasado les había traicionado de una forma muy cruel cuando había confiado en un hombre por primera y última vez.

"¿ustedes?" pregunto Naruto sin entender a que se refería. Segundos después lo entendía mirando a Sally "oh no, ella no ira con nosotros" dijo totalmente convencido y cruzando los brazos "fue muy peligroso la primera vez, fue una suerte de que no le sucediera nada" termino sin querer escuchar ninguna sola palabra de nadie.

"¡oh vamos!" dijo la mujer humana mientras le zarandeaba intentando convencerlo "¡ya he ido otra vez! ¡es totalmente seguro!" dijo ella mientras miraba a la ninfa que antes vivía en ese lugar. Su esperanza fue destruida cuando la vieron sorber saliva y girar su cabeza a otro lado, desmintiendo su afirmación.

"no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme" dijo muy seguro de ello y procedió a tomar algo de su café. Fue entonces cuando la mujer humana ser acerco a su oído y empezó a susurrarle cosas que los demás, asombrosamente, no pudieron escuchar "oh, sigue hablando" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que aumentaba cada vez que la mujer decía algo "me parece un buen trato" admitió mientras levantaba una mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

Sally parecía completamente aterrada mientras levantaba su mano para responderle, quería ir, pero tampoco le gustaba lo que había prometido por ser parte de la aventura. Antes que pudiera retractarse, el rubio tomo su mano y la sujeto con fuerza "trato hecho" dijo soltándola, riéndose de forma siniestra que intento ocultar tras su taza "todo decidido entonces, prepárense para el viaje que tendrá de unos minutos nos dirigiremos a california" Zoe asintió y se fue del departamento mientras que Sally fue por sus cosas con lentitud y con cara preocupada, pensando en si realmente ha valido la pena.

De esta forma, los únicos que quedaron en la mesa era Artemisa y el asesino que estuvo buscando durante más de una década de su vida. Este mismo le miro de reojo sabiendo que su charla aún no había acabado "¿Por qué?" le pregunto de repente, atrayendo su atención "¿Por qué cuidar a un chico humano? Un niño sobre todo" pregunto con la más sincera curiosidad que había tenido en años.

Vio como la diosa dejo la taza y miro hacia esta misma, esperando que esta le de las respuestas a todas esas preguntas "no lo sé" admitió mientras tenía la bebida con ambas manos, mirando su reflejo en ella "¿recuerdas aquella noche? ¿la primera vez que nos vimos?" pregunto sabiendo perfectamente que el recordaba y así era.

"las palabras de esa mujer…me hicieron pensar, ¿Por qué?" pregunto a si misma recordando como la mujer dio su vida para dar a luz a un varón "más allá de una maternidad a secas, he sido simplemente una líder y figura de mujer para todas mis cazadoras, más una madre nunca intente ser, negándome la sola idea de que va saliera de mi…yo llamaba a eso ser una verdadera madre" explico mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por una frustración que intentaba despejar de su pecho.

"fue entonces cuando me encontré con el niño" dijo recordando como una tarde cualquiera, un niño harapiento se le acercó al verla ligeramente herida por una pelea con una bestia. Este se acercó con un poco de agua en un pequeño bote y lo dejo frente a ella, alejándose rápidamente "no era como otros machos que había conocido, era…diferente" dijo recordando que cada tarde, él iba a traerle incluso un poco de comida que encontraba por ahí y se iba corriendo con una sonrisa. Ella le respondías con furia, tirando la basura que traía en cada ocasión, pero poco a poco fue menguando.

"un día cualquiera…lo deje de ver" sus recuerdos vagaron a una tarde cualquiera donde el no apareció. Ella le busco con curiosidad solo para encontrarlo muerto mientras lobos devoraban sus entrañas, los cuales murieron con un par de flechas "yo…yo no supe que hacer" admitió mientras recordaba derramar lágrimas al verlo muerto ahí, con la comida que posiblemente era para ella.

"lo revivisteis, ¿cierto?" le pregunto sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, siendo confirmado segundos después por la diosa "ahora todo tiene sentido" dijo suspirando cansado "su alma se estaba degradando al ser revivido por segunda vez, tú lo condenaste a una no existencia" artemisa gruño ante sus palabras, sujetando con fuerza su taza de té.

La diosa recordó como de desesperada se sentido al saber que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Era un grito de su interior que le forzaba a tenerlo aun en el mundo y agradecerle por lo estúpido que había sido "lo lleve con mi hermano, quien junto a su hijo le dieron una segunda oportunidad. Yo cumplí mi parte y lo cuidé en secreto como si fuera una de mis cazadores" dijo recordando cómo le enseño al pequeño a cómo hablar, a poco cazar, a comunicarse…a ser humano.

"lo he cuidado casi por siete años y en todo ese tiempo descubrí lo que la mujer andaba diciendo, vi esperanza" admitió elevando sus ojos, mirándole directamente al asesino "un mundo donde no haya guerras, uno donde ya no teníamos que matar a los nuestros, uno donde no tuviéramos el temor de la muerte o una vida infeliz…ni discriminación, ni violencia…un futuro mejor" dijo recordando al pequeño niño "y todo…absolutamente todo empezaba con un grano de arena y una diferencia, él era esa diferencia" Naruto asintió a sus palabras, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba, era un padre después de todo.

"me vi rodeada de esos sueños y sensaciones, me di cuenta que estaba cambiando…ya no era una diosa ni tampoco una mujer orgullosa…era una madre que creía firmemente en que su hijo haría la diferencia" Artemisa soltó una pequeña sonrisa, recordando como su hijo sabía la historia de cada cazadora y tenía el ideal de que no vuelva a suceder, nunca más.

"Tiempo después me percate de que no mostraba signos de envejecimiento, se mantenía como un niño" dijo mostrando su preocupación al respecto "fue tarde cuando me di cuenta que empezaba a sufrir y su cuerpo se descomponía lentamente, estaba muriendo. Supongo que sabes el resto" Naruto asintió mientras se quedaba callado, tratando de absorber toda la información que había obtenido.

"has cambiado" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "veo que valoras más la vida y también empiezas a creer en un sueño que sabes que no se va a cumplir…te estas convirtiendo en humana" ella no lo negó, simplemente le miro "¿te arrepientes de haberlo conocido? ¿te arrepientes de dejar de pensar cómo diosa?" le pregunto intentando ir más profundo y obtener una respuesta.

Artemisa se mantuvo en silencio un momento, un momento de reflexión pero que termino cuando estrello su taza con fuerza en la mesa, haciéndola sonar "no lo hago" respondió con una sonrisa retadora, a lo cual el rubio le respondió de la misma manera "quiero hacer un cambio…y ahora tengo más de una razón para seguir luchando" dijo recordando a todas sus cazadoras que seguían confiando en ella "no pienso decepcionar a nadie" termino tomando el líquido de una sola vez, dejándola sobre la mesa y soltando un gemido de satisfacción.

"¿era licor?" pregunto completamente confundido al ver que su olfato fue engañado "no deberías de beber, todavía tienes una reunión a la cual asistir" artemisa elevo una ceja, cosa que hizo reír al rubio "oh, claro que se sobre la reunión de los dioses" revelo este mientras mostraba su sonrisa vanidosa "todavía tengo aliados en el olimpo" la diosa de la caza elevo una ceja, sabía que había oído esas mismas palabras en algún lugar.

"esto del ladrón del rayo es…preocupante" admitió la diosa recordando lo enojado que estaba su padre "si empiezan a discutir sobre quien es el hijo favorito de la abuela Rea, podría ser el fin de los estados unidos" Naruto solo rio nerviosamente al recordar la abuela de los olímpicos.

"eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo fue que le robaron el rayo al sujeto barbudo? "pregunto curioso sobre la verdad de lo sucedido. Aun cuando sabia la información que necesitaba, algunos detalles triviales estaban todavía ocultos, posiblemente por la poca importancia de ellos.

"padre dejo su rayo en el baño luego de retirarse con una diosa menor para darle un 'masaje especial' por ser el mejor dios" dijo algo molesta por el comportamiento de su padre con respecto a las mujeres. Además de tener un gatillo fácil, no le importaba en lo absoluto de abusar de su poder para meterse en los pantalones de cualquiera que tenga en la mira.

"y luego Sally no me cree" dijo riéndose al recordar como su sobre dramatismo de su relato resulto realmente ser una pura verdad. Vio como la diosa se levantó y parece lista para irse "bueno, supongo que nos veremos otro día" dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras se levantaba y limpiaba los trastes.

Artemisa simplemente e respondió con una sonrisa retadora "y cuando nos veamos, espero que juegues limpiamente porque yo voy a limpiar el piso contigo" él no sabía si lo dijo con buena intención o realmente estaba aprendiendo el doble sentido, pero como era una diosa virgen prefirió pensar en lo primero.

"okey, cuando quieras preciosa" le respondió con altanería, posiblemente soberbia. Sabía que ese tono no le gustaba a la diosa de la caza, pero ella sabe que le encanta burlarse a costa de su propio orgullo. Ella respondió con un gruñido y desapareció tras la puerta, cerrándola con ira.

Suspiro cansado al ver que su mañana no podía verse peor. Sus ideas se detuvieron cuando vieron a Sally en su habitación, lo cual cambiaron su idea solo un poco. Su expresión cansada se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa mientras caminaba lentamente detrás de ella, no era muy difícil, era un ninja.

"¡KYAAA!" grito de sorpresa Sally cuando sintió una forma palmada en su culo. Volvió rápidamente su mano dispuesto a cachetear a quien sea que haya tenido la gracia de faltarle el respeto, dicho golpe nunca llego pues fue sujetada con facilidad por su compañero rubio, quien la miraba muy divertido.

"espero que no olvides nuestro trato" sus palabras solo ocasionaron que se estremeciera al recordar que cosa dio a cambio de ir a la aventura "que por si no sabías es válido desde…" no termino pues la mano que le sujetaba la cintura la dejo libre solo para darle una segunda nalgada, haciendo que gritase como antes "…ahora y se culmina en la noche" le recordó mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa oscura "no te preocupes, seré gentil" termino mientras cerraba lentamente la puertas detrás de él, terminando en una risa malvada que podía escuchar la mujer.

Sally se quedó viendo la puerta durante un largo tiempo, sus pensamientos corriendo rápidamente para recordar cómo fue que llego hasta este punto. Suspiró cansada mientras lentamente bajaba sus manos y se frotaba las nalgas que posiblemente estén rojas por los golpes ligeros, que, si bien no dolieron, le daban una sensación a inseguridad por lo que estaba por suceder esta noche.

 **"¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?"**

* * *

 **"bienvenidos al jardín de las Hespérides…de nuevo"**

Naruto realizo la introducción nuevamente mientras salían del auto. Habían conducido desde la marca del hiraishin hasta el jardín porque no podía dar un salto hasta la marca en el jardín por lo pequeña que era. Teniendo tiempo para un paseo largo en su auto, prefirió ir por sí mismo antes de usar su hiraishin.

"¿podrías ayudarme a ver de nuevo? Solo veo el jardín normal" decía Sally al ver que incluso cuando podía ver a través de la niebla con cierta dificultad, aun no podía ver atreves de la barrera como los otros dos. El rubio suspiro mientras corría un poco de Chakra por su cuerpo, despejando la ilusión de la barrera "gracias" agradeció mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros en camino al árbol.

"creo que me adelantare" dijo el rubio deteniéndose al ver figuras escondidas entre los arboles de los alrededores "vinisteis para esto, ¿no?" le pregunto mirando a Zoe, quien asintió a sus palabras y se detuvo "saludalas de mi parte" fue lo único que dijo mientras se retiraba para hablar con el dragón.

Sally quien no entendía que sucedía también se quedó atrás con la cazadora, prefiriendo estar lo más lejos posible por si de repente inician una batalla y sea herida por algún ataque perdido. Era temeraria pero no estúpida.

De esta forma, Naruto subió la cima en busca de su encuentro con el dragón, quien al parecer le estaba esperando pues uno de sus grandes ojos estaba presente aun dentro de las ramas "Hola, Ladón" saludo este mirando como tenía la atención del dragón "he venido a devolverte la manzana tal cual lo prometí" de esta forma, lanzo la manzana lo más alto que pudo.

De pronto, un fuerte viento dirigió la manzana dorada hasta el árbol, quien rápidamente extendió partes pequeñas de sus ramas para adoptar la manzana como si nunca hubiese sido arrancada. Miro con cierta curiosidad el fenómeno, pues seguía sin encontrarle sentido a algunas cosas en este mundo.

Suspirando, empieza a retirarse para regresar con los demás e iniciar una charla con las demás ninfas de hespérides **"veo que has cumplido tu promesa, humano"** dijo el dragón sorprendiendo al rubio, pues lo detuvo antes que saliera del lugar **"me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, no todos los días alguien reprime la codicia de llegar a ser eterno"** converso este admirando un poco la renuencia del rubio por la inmortalidad.

"ya he tenido esta charla en la mañana y volveré a decirlo, no me interesa" dijo el rubio un poco aburrido por la misma conversación "la vida tiene que seguir su curso, lo que siempre termina en la muerte" termino su charla este mientras caminaba fuera del lugar nuevamente.

 **"La rueda de la vida"** interrumpió el dragón, deteniéndolo por sus palabras **"Toda vida que nace debe morir para que otra pueda nacer de sus cenizas. Las almas mueren y retornan al mundo, siempre en ignorancia a la rueda"** divago el dragón recordando sus años jóvenes de poderío e ignorancia.

"¿existe?" pregunto curioso pensando en que quizás el dragón mítico tenga las respuestas, mas este no respondió "ya veo" fue todo lo que se le ocurrió mientras suspiraba cansado, ahora tenía otra cosa que estar pensando en las noches.

 **"tengo una pregunta para ti, hijo de Gaia"** Naruto elevo una ceja por el sobrenombre, pero lo dejo pasar **"¿Por qué tienes el aura de un dios?"** pregunto dejando incrédulo al rubio quien volteo la mirada completamente para encararlo **"mejoro mi pregunta, ¿Por qué tienes el aura de un dios incompleto? No tienes la sangre de ellos corriendo en tus venas"** explico esté intentando saciar su sed de conocimiento como cualquier dragón.

"no se a lo que te refieres" dijo con un tono seco, intentando comprender las palabras del dragón "soy humano" incluso si su respuesta estuvo acompañada de muchas pruebas, poco a poco empezaba a dudar de su propia respuesta. Las palabras del dragón solo hicieron dudar más.

 **"Los dioses tienen un aura divina a su alrededor que les permite realizar milagros, poderes como los humanos les llaman"** dijo el viejo dragón mientras explicaba lo que sabía **"esa aura divina está acompañada de un equilibrio perfecto de un par de energías unidas por la misma naturaleza que los creo"** explicó este mientras levantaba una garra y la extendía lentamente para llegar al rubio **"solo hubo un humano que logro obtener ese poder de la misma naturaleza y logro volver de la misma muerte"** termino mientras tocaba su gran y larga garra en la cabeza del rubio, quien abrió los ojos al tener un pequeño recuerdo.

Frente a él, había una veja persona sentada en el suelo, meditando mientras los alrededores parecían pasar por varios cambios y estaciones **"los humanos lo conocen como Buda, fue el quien le dio el nombre conocido como Chakra el escuchar el susurro de la madre naturaleza"** la garra y el enorme brazo que se extendió, regreso lentamente a su cueva, donde se recostó.

"¿chakra?" se preguntó a si mismo recordando el mismo nombre en sus libros de historia y teología. Cuando llego al mundo, encontró que hubo algo similar a lo que se decía en su propio mundo, mas era demasiado vago y ahora entendía porque "la madre naturaleza le susurro el nombre, este solamente repitió" susurró sintiendo una extraña coincidencia en todo esto.

 **"Los dioses están completamente hechos de esta energía, carecen de un estado físico real, pero se mantiene en el mundo físico gracias a que construyen su propio cuerpo usando esta energía"** siguió explicando el dragón mientras cerraba los ojos **"monstruos, dioses, titanes, ninfas…todo ser sobrenatural está compuesto principalmente de esta energía, pero se nos dio esta forma gracias a la naturaleza con las que se nos fue idealizado"** Naruto asintió a sus palabras, empezando a entender todo esto del mundo sobrenatural.

"como los biju" divago recordando la investigación misma de orochimaru. Según años y años de estudio, descubrió la diferencia del Chakra de los biju con el de un humano promedio. Decía que la gran diferencia estaba en la gran cantidad de energía física con la que contaba, la cual era el doble comparada con la energía espiritual a la que estaba unida. Esta fue la razón por la cual los bijus tenían forma física y al morir, podían reconstruirse de la nada, al igual que los monstruos.

También era esta la razón por la cual su energía era tan venenosa para los seres humanos y para todos en general. Era tal la cantidad de energía física, que el cuerpo no soportaba tal cantidad y se quemaba como si hubiera tenido contacto con ácido. Colocándolo en porcentaje, el Chakra del biju estaba constituido de 30% energía espiritual y 70% energía física.

Pero al mismo tiempo, al reunir un poco de cada biju y juntarlo, podría superar esa disparidad, volviendo aquella energía en la más perfecta que se haya concretado jamás, superando con creces la de los humanos. Todo esto quedo en teoría por la falta de pruebas que tenía su investigación.

 **"tu posees algo similar a Buda, pareces tener energía divina"** dijo el dragón llamándole la atención **"pero no puedo llamarlo así, la energía divina es más…perfecta en cualquier ámbito posible"** pensó este mismo mientras intentaba encontrar algún detalle que resaltar **"tu energía divina está divida en la que posees en tu cuerpo y la que portas en tu ojo derecho"** Naruto abrió los ojos y rápidamente se cubrió el sharingan, aunque ya muy tarde **"veo que tenía razón"** dijo el dragón, abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

 **"aun así, está muy diluida como los semidioses, como una sombra de lo que antes fue"** divago nuevamente el dragón al no encontrar palabras humanas con las cuales expresarse, ya de por si era difícil hablar humano **"por lo menos ese es el caso de tu ojo derecho"** termino su explicación mientras guardaba silencio.

Naruto simplemente suspiro, demasiadas cosas para una mañana tranquila "buena charla, pero tengo que ir para ver si mis compañeras aún no han muerto o algo así" desestimo mientras se retiraba, pensando en qué clase de locura se habían involucrado esas dos.

 **"aguarda un momento"** le detuvo nuevamente el molesto dragón y el rubio ya se estaba impacientando **"conservas parte de la naturaleza en tu interior y la infundes con tu propia energía volviéndote uno con la naturaleza…como el dios Pan y Buda"** las palabras del dragón eran estúpidamente precisas y correctas.

"¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?" le pregunto sintiendo un atisbo de preocupación al toparse con alguien que fácilmente desvelaba secretos porque sí. Escucho una risa ligera del dragón, cosa que parecía mas a un vendaval por la fuerza del aire que se dirigía hacia él.

 **"dragones apreciamos el conocimiento tanto como ansiamos el poder"** dijo este mientras se acomodaba aún más dentro de su cueva de raíces **"para proteger el jardín sin moverse, se necesita mucha perspicacia y ser un radar andante. Puedo verte sin tener que mirar…esa es la razón por la cual me llaman el 'de las cien cabezas'"** ahora tenía mucho sentido todo.

"¿y? ¿Qué hay de malo en ser parte de la naturaleza?" pregunto mirando de reojo al dragón sintiendo la mirada sangrienta sobre él. De pronto, sintió como un terremoto sacudía la isla y tuvo que esquivar una larga y gruesa cola que estuvo a punto de matarle.

 **"¡serpientes! ¡te arrastras al igual que una sucia y asquerosa serpiente**!" rugió el dragón enojado y dejando salir su aversión a las serpientes **"¡tu energía imita a las de esas sucias y repugnantes criaturas!"** Naruto alzo una ceja, no entendiendo la aversión a una especie exactamente similar e incluso hermana.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Prácticamente los dragones son como serpientes con alas" no termino antes de esquivar otro golpe de su cola, la cual creo rápidamente un cañón de aire por la fuerza "además, se me fue enseñado por alguien que tenía un apego a ellas…si pudiera aprender de otra especie ya lo habría hecho" gruño enojado ante el descontrol de ira del dragón.

El dragón gruño enojado mientras un ligero rugido era escuchado **"serpientes primordiales son hermanos de los dragones, esas asquerosas criaturas nos traicionaron en época de guerra como malditos traidores, ¡no merecen piedad!"** gruño agitando su cola, destruyendo una enorme rama con mucha facilidad.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, podía entenderlo, pero al mismo tiempo era irrazonable "mira, te entiendo, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que sea la única forma en que me ponga en sintonía con la naturaleza" se intentó explicar para que la furia del dragón sea aplacada y no tuviera que pelear una batalla que posiblemente pierda.

El dragón se mantuvo en silencio antes de decir **"podrías empezar por adular una raza más…capaz y honorable, como nosotros"** dijo con un tono de vanidad como pocas veces había dicho **"mientras las serpientes se arrastran por el suelo y sobreviven traicionando. Nosotros conquistamos el cielo y la tierra, valoramos el poder, luchamos por misma causa de sobreponerse a otros…lo único que nos importa es la conquista"** describió el dragón mientras imágenes sobre dragones estaban sobre su cabeza como pequeños recuerdos.

"¿quieres que aprenda a ser un dragón?" pregunto confuso el rubio, más lo único que obtuvo fue el ligero asentimiento de Ladón "¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?" pregunto nuevamente pidiendo información al respecto al dragón que parecía totalmente dispuesto a dejar su rastro de serpiente de su sistema.

 **"El Camino del Dragón"** dijo este mismo mientras se acomodaba un poco entre su lugar **"esta es una ideología que nos hace a nosotros dragones. Si absorber estos pensamientos en tu ser, podrás ser uno con la naturaleza como si fueras un dragón"** decía ladón mientras miraba ahora con ambos ojos rojizos al rubio " **claro, esa ideología ha cambiado con el tiempo, depende mucho de cómo interpretes las palabras de un dragón" t** ermino mirando la decisión del rubio, quien parecía pensarlo seriamente.

"supongo que podría hacerlo" dijo entrecortadamente discutiendo si era o no una buena idea "creo que sería más fácil así de entrar en el modo sabio" eso era verdad, orochimaru era un buen maestro, pero no uno que podría ayudarle a entrar en la esencia del senjutsu, originando su problema del tiempo al absorber la energía de la naturaleza "¿por dónde empiezo?" pregunto con una sonrisa esperando su próximo gran reto, tenía mucho tiempo para esto.

De pronto escucho como la isla temblaba de nuevo y las ramas superiores se rompían como si el dragón intentara acomodarse de una manera que no lo hacía en años. Fue entonces cuando en el centro de la cueva, un brillo rojizo empezó a arder como si fuera una pequeña ascua. Acercándose con pasos calmados, se dio con la sorpresa de que era una espada anclada a un montón de huesos, parecía una hoguera.

 **"Cuando estés listo deberás de entrar a mi lugar, a La Cueva del Dragón donde será más fácil absorber la esencia misma de la palabra dragón"** dijo este dejando admirar el pequeño retaso de lugar que logro crear al apartarse solo un poco **"aquí yace la historia de mis antepasados que yo mismo he inscrito en el suelo. Medita las palabas y añádelas a tu ser, solo así encontraras el Camino del Dragón**" termino el dragón esperando alguna palabra del rubio.

Este mismo vio como todo el suelo estaba inscrito en runas antiguar nórdicas las cuales desprendían cierto brillo naranja. Se puso a pensar en cuanto tiempo tardaría aquí. Ya tenía experiencia en senjutsu, no tardaría más allá de dos días en esta nueva actualización. Pero todavía tenía dos compañeras a las cuales cuidar.

"tengo que conversar con mis compañeras, tengo que avisarles que nos quedaremos un par de días" el dragón asintió a sus palabras viéndolo marcharse lentamente "no tardare mucho" finalizo el rubio mientras caminaba fuera del lugar, esperando que sean tan comprensibles como esperaba a que fuesen.

Estuvo caminando un buen rato, intentando encontrarlas en todo el gran jardín que ahora parecía ser un bosque, lo cual le preocupo un poco. Lentamente se dirigió donde todavía podía sentir sus presencias, encontrando una pequeña casa de madera para su más grande sorpresa.

Al entrar, se tomó no solamente con sus compañeras, sino con cuatro mujeres más, a las cuales identifico como las hespérides. Vio que aquellas ninfas se sorprendieron con su llegada y al mismo tiempo se entusiasmaron, aquel entusiasmo se detuvo cuando Zoe las miro de mala manera.

"Naruto" escucho hablar a Sally quien mostraba una gran sonrisa "logre hacer que se reconciliaran luego de una profunda charla familiar, ¿no es genial?" dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa, ignorando la incredulidad del rubio.

"si…genial" fue lo único que pudo decir y miro a la cazadora para verificar si estaba en lo cierto, obteniendo una mirada con pena "¿Qué estabas estudiando antes de meterte con Poseidón y el cerdo de tu marido? ¿psicología?" pregunto curioso ante las habilidades que portaba la humana, ganando una afirmación "ya veo, buen trabajo entonces" dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba una manzana común.

"¿Qué hace un hombre aquí? ¿es tu novio?" pregunto una de las hespérides a Sally, quien se sonrojo y negó rotundamente "¿entonces es el tuyo, hermana?" pregunto otra ninfa, pero se ganó una buena jalada de cabellos por parte de su hermana "¡que cruel!" respondieron las cuatro al unísono al ver a su hermana molesta.

"estoy soltero, pero no tengo ganas de empezar una relación, muchas gracias" dijo con altanería esperando que eso los mantenga fuera de él "tengo que decirles un par de cosas" les dijo a sus compañeras, quienes le miraron un momento con curiosidad "nos quedaremos un par de días más, me quedare a entrenar con ladón" dijo sorprendiendo a ambas de la impresión.

"¡siiii! ¡pijamada!" gritaron las cuatro hespérides mientras abrazaban a Zoe y a Sally. La antes repudiada y cazadora se mostraba muy incómoda con el abrazo, más la mujer humana simplemente se rio de su rostro. Tenía que admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo reconciliándolas.

Mirando de reojo a la mujer humana, recordó algo muy divertido "Sally, ¿podrías hablar un momento a solas?" dijo mientras le llamaba con la mano, a lo que ella respondió con curiosidad y le siguió a un lugar diferente. Naruto simplemente buscaba un lugar donde pudiera estar sin necesidad de alzar mucho la voz y que tuviera cuatro muros.

Lo encontró, una especie de baño muy hermoso. De esta forma, ambos entraron a la gran habitación y Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de ella. sin que lo notara, había una marca negra que te extendía silenciosamente por la habitación.

Antes que Sally pudiera reaccionar, sintió una mano sobre su trasero el cual empezó a frotarlo y apretarlo. Rápidamente golpea la mano y se voltea bajando su falda y mirando con mucha vergüenza al rubio, quien tenía una sonrisa siniestra en el "no he golpeado, no todavía" fue su excusa mientras se acercaba lentamente a la mujer, quien retrocedía por cada paso que daba el rubio.

"¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" le grito todavía con el rostro totalmente rojo, intentando aparentar que estaba enojada con él. La habitación podrá ser grande, pero no infinita por lo que termino chocando su espalda contra la pared.

"¿no lo recuerdas?" le pregunto divertido mientras colocaba ambas manos en la pared a los lados de su cabeza "tu ofreciste esto por tu aventura…fue tu idea" dijo mientras bajaba su mano lentamente, como si pidiera permiso para tocar a pesar de no necesitarlo. Llego a sus nalgas y apretó haciendo que la mujer soltara un gemido involuntario "vaya, son firmes y más grandes de lo que me imagine" admitió mientras sentía como no podía tomar una nalga con una de sus manos que ya de por si eran grandes.

"¿recuerdas nuestro trato no?" preguntó nuevamente el rubio, deteniéndose en su toque "un día en el jardín, un día que yo tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo que me diera en gana con tu trasero" ella asintió mientras miraba con nerviosismo a lo que eso significaba "yo use uno de esos días hoy, lástima que no tendré la oportunidad de aprovecharlo" ella suspiro de alivio por eso, no tendría que cumplir con su palabra después de todo "pero nos quedaremos un par de días más, cuando volvamos a casa…tu yo estaremos muy ocupados" ella se quedó fría con esto, había olvidado ser más específica, había cavado su propia tumba.

"n-no" dijo ella sintiéndose cohibida y presa de sus propias palabras "y-yo" susurro estremeciéndose solo con imaginarse todo lo que ese abarca. El rubio simplemente se rio al verla en ese estado tan irrazonable. Una parte de ella no quería decir nada y ser sumisa, la otra quería gritar y trasformar esta promesa en algo divertido.

"¿crees que pueda disfrutar un poco más de este día? Como no vamos a tener una noche de castigo, quisiera algo rápido" dijo el rubio explicando su idea, cosa que Sally simplemente asintió. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que le había dado la vuelta y ahora miraba directamente a la pared "espero que esto te enseñe a no hacer tratos como este" dicho esto, rápidamente le da su primera nalgada, la cual resonó con algo de fuerza.

El primero, el segundo y el tercero, así consecutivamente iba contando en su cabeza cada vez que su mano chocaba contra su trasero. Sally tenia lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez por la vergüenza, pero no por el dolor, sino por las sensaciones placenteras que de alguna manera estaba causando los golpes. Tampoco es que fueran fuertes, de hecho, eran relativamente débiles ni dolían. Las nalgadas sonaban ruidosamente por tener grandes nalgas.

"admito ser un hombre de pechos" dijo el rubio mientras se detenía a frotar las nalgas mientras las estrujaba "pero tienes un bonito trasero aquí, en forma de corazón y todo" dijo impresionado mientras disfrutaba tener las esferas gordas en sus manos "supongo que esto atrajo a Poseidón en un primer lugar" ella bajo la cara con vergüenza. Aquí, teniendo algo intimo con su compañero rubio y este menciona a su ex pareja, era tan sucio como de alguna manera excitante.

Las nalgadas se detuvieron, pero fueron cambiadas por fuertes apretones y manoseos constantes. Sus piernas se estremecían cuando de vez en cuando su mano que bajaba por sus algas pasaba por el pasaje prominente entre ellas, tocando algo más privado. Estaba aguantando los gemidos, no quería que supiese que lo estaba disfrutando por más que sea obvio.

"¿qué pasa con el orgullo de mujer?" pregunto divertido al ver que se estaba mordiendo los labios para mantener su boca cerrada "si lo disfrutas solo entregate" dijo mientras alzaba una de sus manos y le daba una fuerte nalgada, cosa que le hiso chillar y tuviera que toparse la boca con sus manos "eres tan inocente" se burló el rubio mientras seguía en su afán de prodigar atención a su trasero.

(por falta de tiempo y permisos para escribir lemon, lo dejare por aquí entrecortado)

"me alegro que te haya gustado" dio Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras veía sus manos, la mitad estaba mojada y seguía chorreando. Le dio una mirada a Sally, quien se miraba muy cansada, respiraba con mucho esfuerzo y parecía que se recuperaba de un maratón "que dramática" se rio este mientras se acercaba al lavabo y se limpiaba las manos. Solía tomárselo como néctar, pero tiene un entrenamiento dragón por hacer.

"¿a-así s-será t-todos l-los d-días?" pregunto entrecortadamente mientras intentaba pararse y arreglarse un poco, más cayó de nuevo en el inodoro pues sus piernas se estremecían con fuerza. Toda su ropa interior estaba mojada y no tenía un repuesto, por lo que tendría que andar sin él hasta que regresen a casa.

"no lo sé, se supone que debo castigarte, no hacerte sentir bien" respondió con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a pararse, cosa que logro con dificultad "pero supongo que es lo mismo al fin y al cabo" concluyo mientras le daba otra nalgada, esta vez la mujer no pudo detener el gemido que dejo sus labios. Sally no pudo apoyarse por mucho tiempo y el rubio tuvo que ser su apoyo. este aprovecho la situación para inclinarse un poco y tomar ambas nalgas con sus manos, estrujándolas con fuerza "esto es mío durante dos días, estate preparada" termino mientras se alejaba de ella y se retiraba del baño.

Ella tuvo que caer en una de las paredes más cerca para no caer al piso. Estaba segura de que esto es lo que le esperaba por haber sido tan imprudente con sus propuestas, ahora tendría que soportar este "castigo" para que no volviera a cometer el mismo error. Sin que lo supiera, algo había cambiado y en vez de temer por los días que le siguen, empezó a desear que ya estén de regreso a casa.

 **Una idea que intentó borrar de su mente**

 **Continuara…  
Siguiente capítulo 10: Una noche con Laki, ¿ejercito titán?**

 **Este capítulo me ha quedado chico con todo lo que realmente quería colocar, por lo que seguiré en el siguiente capítulo. Iba a ser ese un especial pero realmente no puedo porque tiene información esencial en el desarrollo de la historia. El próximo capítulo será relativamente corto por esa razón, pura acción y adrenalina, así como misterios. El personaje principal será laki, no se preocupen, seguirá contribuyendo bastante en el argumento de la historia. Imaginen que el próximo capítulo sea un 9B pues cuenta lo sucedido de este capítulo, pero desde otro punto de vista. De hecho, el próximo capítulo será muy, MUY importante para lo que quiero plantear en realidad, por lo que sugeriría no perdérselo.**

 **Por otra parte, mi toma más controversial hasta la fecha, LEMON. Haber, esto es difícil y como podrán ver, no me baso en el Fanservice para construir una historia totalmente increíble, tampoco pienso opacar mi argumento colocando en cada capítulo esto. Estaba pensando en situaciones así, donde puede haber momentos cortos pero que simplemente no contribuyen en nada, mas este FIC NO se concentrara en eso.**

 **Por ello pido su autorización para escribir algo más…erótico. Cambiar el T por un M, por así decirlo. ¿Por qué pregunto? Porque es importante saber que prefieren los lectores, full trama o una trama lenta con algo de erotismo. Por si se preguntan, no…esto no dañara mi pareja central que tengo en mente. Se trata de un encuentro casual y consentido, no va a pasar algo serio y eso se demostrará todo el tiempo.**

 **Podrían dar su opinión sobre el tema, realmente agradecería mucho. Psdt 2: solo planeo hacerlo con Sally por el momento, las diosas o cualquiera que caiga en sobrenatural están fuera de cuestión. Probablemente luego del arco del rayo no vuelva a suceder con nadie que no sea relevante en la historia y si hay, simplemente será una mención.**

 **Dicho todo esto, gracias por leerlo y hasta el siguiente cap.**


	12. Chapter 10: Una Noche Alocada

**Un comentario me dio una idea muy interesante. Estaba planeado hacer un capitulo exclusivo de Laki…pero, a decir verdad, a la mayoría no le gustaría teniendo en cuenta que no es ni de Naruto ni del ladrón del rayo, así que se me ocurrió una idea gracias al comentario de: godseater28 _(gracias amigo)_**

 **La idea que se me ocurrió que la siguiente y era contar los puntos sucedidos del ladrón del rayo Canónico (pero con mi forma de contar las cosas) mientras sucesivamente cuento la de laki, así ambos se complementaran y no parecerá una historia diferente como temía en un principio.**

 **Por otro lado, creo (CREO) haber visto un comentario que decía sobre que no era necesario preguntar sobre si cambiar el Ranke ahora daré mi opinión sobre esto. Yo no tenía pensado colocar partes muy eróticas ni nada que sea para personas mayores (M), sería una historia que se centra más en la aventura, acción y misterio, eso fue lo que atrajo a todos mis actuales lectores quienes esperan eso mismo ya cansados de ver lo mismo y lo mismo en este fandom.**

 **Esos mismos lectores son los que tienen el derecho a decidir si cambiar el color de este fic a uno más maduro en comparación, donde pueda colocar un par de Lemons sin que cause indignación por haber mentido en mi descripción del fic, es por eso que pregunto primero, para cerciorarme si todos se sienten conformes sobre esto, porque realmente es opcional el lemon, por mí ni siquiera lo haría, no es importante en la historia. Por lo que no me importaría que respondan con un "no, simplemente sigue con la historia".**

 **Vuelvo a repetir por quinta vez, YA TENGO LA PAREJA. Si bien, me encanta la imaginación de la mayoría respecto a que el rubio se folle- "Enamore" de una diosa, eso no va a suceder. Primero porque no me imagino a Naruto teniendo una vida inmortal junto a una diosa, idealicé al personaje para que detestara la inmortalidad y se ha visto bastantes veces.**

 **Sobre Sally…dije que tendría sus momentos y ahora que tengo pase libre para un par de lemons…sí que habrá "acción" entre ellos dos (mucha acción y de la buena :3 ). Lamentablemente no será una pareja Real por la misma razón anterior, no es posible si quiero que Percy y Annabeth sean novios.**

 **Sé que los olímpicos, por ende los griegos y demás, eran súper incestuosos, todos lo saben :v. el problema es que esta historia ocurre en tiempo real, USA, Norteamérica…new York para ser más específicos (por ahora). Estoy ULTRA seguro de que el incesto no es legal en casi el 80% del mundo actual. Escuché rumores sobre Holanda y su legalización del incesto (Y LOLIS *-*), pero no estoy muy seguro.**

 **¿respondí todo? Yo creo que sí. Lamentablemente por tantos capítulos muy seguidos no he tenido tiempo de actualizar nada más, me he centrado tanto en este fic que me he olvidado de todos los demás, por lo que luego de este cap, creo que quedara en hiatus hasta que logre que mis demás fics logren el mismo avance que este (5 capítulos en menos de un mes, ¡madre mía! :o )**

* * *

 **The Mercenary: The Lightning Thief**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Una Noche Alocada.**

* * *

Era de noche, una noche muy oscura para ser una ciudad muy bulliciosa. Entre los ruidos de los carros y las sirenas de los policías, había una figura en la cima de una torre que tenía como objetivo un enorme edificio que lucía bastante moderno y elegante. La figura era absolutamente voluptuosa y no mostraba signos de ocultarlo, pues prácticamente no parecía vestir nada.

La figura traía el cabello largo y ondulado, también traía un antifaz de cristal el cual empezaba a brillar y analizar el edificio que tenía adelante. Poco a poco este empezó a acercarse y reveló la imagen que mostraba adelante.

"¡ya les dije que esa mujer era una bomba!" se rio un hombre rubio pálido mientras se reía junto a otros que estaban igual de bien vestidos que él, pues llevaban ternos, cada uno mostraba un estilo diferente "¡la perra sabia moverse bien!" termino riéndose a carcajadas junto a los demás.

La sala en donde se encontraban era de granito, un color metálico que hacia relucir los muebles blancos que había a su alrededor. También había zonas donde las plantas le daban un toque verde, lo suficiente como para sentir el entorno más realista y bello. Por otra parte, el grupo de hombres hacían un circulo hablando entre ellos y fumando tranquilamente.

No saben cuánto tiempo se estuvieron riendo entre su charla, pero segundos después, la risa muere cuando escuchan un ascensor subir hasta su piso "¿ah? No nos dijeron que subiría alguien" dijo uno de ellos sintiendo la tensión en el aire. Asiento junto a los demás y sacan sus armas que tenían ocultas entre sus ropas, andando sin preocupación por solo portar armas.

El elevador se abre y todos empiezan a disparar todas las municiones que tenían sin preocuparse de dañar el mismo ascensor. No tardaron mucho antes de detenerse y seguir con su camino. Abrieron los ojos cuando vieron que había uno de ellos dentro, estaba muerto con una gran incisión en el cuello y balas en su cuerpo.

"¡maldita sea!" gruño uno de ellos mientras se acercaba al cuerpo "¡es Dani!" les informo a los demás al reconocer a su compañero. Todos entraron en el ascensor solo para cerciorarse de que era este y así fue, pero tenía todo el rostro desfigurado por golpes.

El sonido del ascensor cerrándose no les informo del peligro, dejándolos atrapados en el pequeño lugar. Sonidos de golpes y huesos crujiendo, así como gritos de dolor eran escuchados dentro, nadie parecía ser capaces de hacer algo.

 **[Kekkai Sensen & Beyond OST 01 DARE TO SAY]**

Las puertas se abrieron con el típico sonido melódico. Un par de tacones eran escuchados como gotas de agua en el silencioso salón. Los pasos se alejaron de aquel pequeño lugar del cual salió una mano seguida de sangre extendiéndose por todo el lugar.

La persona quien parecía salir ilesa fue mostrada al fin, revelando ser la figura fuera de hace unos momentos. Se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos castaños ondulados y todavía traía el antifaz moderno en su rostro. Traía un traje de látex o posiblemente cuero negro, el cual torneaba sus deliciosas curvas femeninas.

La mujer busca en la habitación y encuentra un punto negro en el techo. Busca algo entre sus ropas y lanza un pequeño frasco de color azul, el cual choca contra aquel punto y una neblina azul se crea, resplandeciendo un segundo. Desde otro punto diferente, la cámara de seguridad que captaba a la mujer, se reinició durante un segundo mostrando el grupo de hombres de antes, riéndose como si nada. Ante esto, la atención vuelve a la mujer, quien sonríe con sus exquisitos labios gruesos pintados de un color rojizo, los cuales relamió al ver que se encontraba cerca.

Una puerta corrediza se deslizo hacia el techo, revelando un oscuro pasillo el cual mostraba una puerta muy sellada en la lejanía. La mujer sonríe nuevamente mientras saca de sus ropas otro pequeño frasco, el cual deja el líquido en su mano y lo llevaba frente a los labios, los cuales soplan con sensualidad haciendo que rápidamente se evaporice y cubra por completo la habitación.

Fue entonces que todo se pudo ver desde la vista del antifaz de la mujer. En el reflejo que mostraba, se podían ver rayos infrarrojos que significaban la alarma del lugar, así como algunas marcas extrañas en el suelo, techo y paredes.

La mujer camina con gracia y lentitud, movimiento sus caderas como si de un desfile de modas se tratara. Si alguien estuviera sus espaldas, tendría el honor de ver un espectáculo sumamente erótico al ver su trasero en forma de burbuja, perfectamente redondeado y jugoso.

La mujer se agacha esquivando con facilidad el láser por su cabeza y levanta las piernas esquivando otro por sus pies. Rápidamente hace movimientos de gimnasia para pasar entro otros obstáculos más difíciles, haciendo relucir sus grandes atributos todo el tiempo y sin dejar de perder la gracia felina que parecía poseer.

Simultáneamente las marcas antes invisibles en el suelo reaccionaron con su cercanía, aumentando la velocidad de los rayos infrarrojos, los cuales se movían de manera casi imposible en diferentes lugares. De alguna forma, la mujer pasa a través de todos ellos y logra caer con gracia al final del todo, colocando una mano sobre la puerta.

Sin embargo, el espectáculo se detuvo cuando la alarma fue encendida, terminando con su prueba de sigilo a lo que ella respondió con una expresión frustrada "¡alto ahí, puta!" escucho a sus espaldas mientras al mismo tiempo, el sonido de las armas cargadas se le eran dirigidas en su dirección.

Se volteó lentamente, elevando sus manos como si fuera descubierta por policías. Los hombres sonrieron como cerdos cuando la vieron ahí, indefensa con este traje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ingenuamente se acercaron al sentirse vencedores, mas no se dieron cuenta de las marcas invisibles en el suelo que con tanto afán la mujer intento evitar pisar.

El efecto fue instantáneo, los hombres se desintegraron en polvo y otros se electrocutaron hasta estallar. Los que no se habían movido intentaron disparar, pero retrocedieron pisando otra de esas marcas que eran minas en todo el suelo, muriendo de diferentes formas horrorosas.

Sin ningún enemigo frente a ella, la mujer vuelve a sonreír mientras chasquea los dedos, desapareciendo momentáneamente las minas en el suelo y se va del lugar sin dejar ningún rastro. La habitación se vuelve a encender y los rayos junto a las marcas vuelven a poblar el corredor. (fin del ost)

Fuera del lugar, nuevamente se mostraba a la mujer quien ahora estaba en lo alto de un edificio cualquiera, mirando el lugar donde hace unos minutos acaba de escapar. Quitándose el antifaz, mostraron unos profundos ojos color carmesí que brillaban con mucha emoción y lujuria.

 ** _"será más divertido de lo que imaginé"_**

* * *

 ** _(Iba a poner un opening aquí, si este mensaje sigue aquí es porque me olvide :v)_**

* * *

"entonces, ¿estamos tomando un autobús para dirigirnos a New Jersey?" pregunto Percy mientras veía a sus dos únicos amigos quienes parecían entender mejor todo esto de la búsqueda más que él. Estaba siendo acompañado por Annabeth y Grover, quienes también se mostraban un poco angustiados por todo esto.

" ** _Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha revelado"_** repitió Annabeth palabra por palabra, como si intentara desvelar el misterio de la profecía "nuestra primera pista seria el estado más cercano a donde estábamos, en todo caso será New Jersey" el adolecente asintió a sus palabras, encontrándole sentido a su explicación, no tenía que dudar de alguien tan inteligente y tan hermosa- solo inteligente.

"¿tendremos que enfrentar a un dios?" dijo incrédulo grover mientras se imaginaba solo estar frente a uno de ellos en una pelea. Fue entonces cuando recordó porque iban al oeste "no cualquier dios, ¡el dios de abajo!" dijo mucho más temeroso solo pensar en estar frente a los ojos del mismísimo dios de los muertos.

"bueno, enfrentar tiene bastantes significados" dijo Annabeth también sintiéndose un poco nerviosa al respecto "quizá solo debamos encararlo sobre el rayo, no creo que tengamos que pelear realmente con un dios" sus palabras no ayudaron mucho, pero era lo mejor que tenía para calmar la tensión en su pequeño grupo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Grover empezó a sentirse nervioso, un olor que no le agradaba empezó a llegar a su nariz y lo volvía cada vez más paranoico. El nerviosismo fue visto por sus compañeros, que buscaron discretamente cualquier cosa a su alrededor. De repente el autobús se detiene y logran subirse un trio de ancianas con ropas que logran cubrirle de todo el mundo.

Es cuando percy logra ver la mirada de una de esas ancianas, recordando que es la misma cosa que le ataco en la escuela y también ataco al padre de su amiga. Giro su mirada nerviosa a su compañera rubia, quien estaba sudando mientras su mano temblaba para llegar a una de sus armas camufladas en sus bolsillos. Girando al otro lado, encuentra a Grover estremeciéndose con miedo al saber que estaban en graves problemas.

"no se mantuvo mucho tiempo muerta" susurro Percy al recordarlas muy bien "dijisteis que se mantendrían así un par de años" recordó el adolecente su plática sobre los monstruos que tuvo con la hija de atenea, quien simplemente rodo los ojos como si fuera un tonto.

"te dije que, si tenías suerte, ¿no te bastó al verla luchar contra mi padre?" le recordó pues la misma furia se había materializado para luchar contra él y ahora estaba frente a ellos, tal vez motivadas aún más por venganza.

"¡son las tres! ¡ _Di immortales!_ " gimió el sátiro mientras veía como las tres se mantenían paradas ahí, aun cuando el autobús empezó a moverse con una velocidad promedio "¿Qué haremos?" pregunto aterrado esperando algún plan de acción por parte de su pequeño grupo de semidioses.

"está bien" dijo rápidamente Annabeth mientras recordaba lo poco que leyó de ellas en el bestiario de su padre "Las furias, los monstruos más tenaces y leales al inframundo, no hay ningún problema" se intentó convencer mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en alguna estrategia para salir de esta "simplemente saldremos por las ventanas" dio la idea mientras pensaba en que sería una buena y mejor opción que quedarse luchando.

Rápidamente el sátiro, quien era el más cercano a la ventana, intento abrir las ventanas, más lo único que logro era lastimarse las manos "¡no se abren!" susurro entre dientes mirando cada vez más nervioso cuando las ancianas avanzaban a paso lento.

Annabeth empezó a pensar en alguna forma de escapar, una salida trasera de igual forma no hubiera servido teniendo en cuenta que estaban cercanos a entrar a un túnel. Luchar no era una opción y escapar tampoco.

"creo…creo que tengo una idea" dijo ella mientras algo se le ocurrió en su brillante cerebro "escuchame, lo que las furias quieren es a ti por tu abrumador olor. Eres hijo de los tres grandes, es a ti a quien ellas andan buscando" mientras decía eso, le daba su gorro al adolecente "cuando todo sea oscuro, colocate la gorra y escapa de aquí, ellas irán tras de ti" termino su explicación mientras su mirada estaba dirigida completamente a las ancianas.

"pero, ¿ustedes?" pregunto con preocupación al saber que les dejaría por su propia cuenta con tres peligrosas criaturas. Por la expresión de sus rostros, sabía que era la mejor idea hasta ahora y prefirió no escuchar ninguna respuesta, esperando la tal oscuridad que pronto le daría la oportunidad.

Así fue la manera en como logro ser invisible gracias a la gorra de su compañera y paso lentamente entre ellas, sin llamar su atención en lo absoluto. Las tres ancianas finalmente llegaron a los otros y vieron con sorpresa que el niño había desaparecido "¡¿dónde está?!" gruñeron enojadas mientras miraban con ira a la semidiosa y el sátiro.

Los humanos alrededor no parecían entender lo que sucedía, pero de repente volvieron a la normalidad ignorando como las ancianas habían tomado su verdadera forma. Annabeth sudo profundamente mientras les miraba con suma seriedad.

"¡no está! ¡se ha ido!" le grito ignorando la mirada de los humanos que la tomaban por loca. Ella esperaba que sin la presencia de Percy las furias no tendrían alguna razón para atacarles. Para su suerte, parecía que realmente estaba funcionando.

"eso te hubiera servido de no tener un padre como el tuyo" dijo Alecto reconociendo a la niña como hija de aquel sujeto que la había asesinado con anterioridad "¡tomaremos nuestra venganza aun cuando el hijo de Poseidón no está entre ustedes!" chillaron con odio mientras sacudían sus armas para intentar atacarles.

Annabeth no lo pensados veces y sacó su arma encendiéndolas en llamas dispuesto a pelear una lucha que tenía las de perder. Sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos cuando el autobús empezó a perder estabilidad. Agudizando la vista noto que era el conductor el cual parecía estar luchando contra algo invisible por el control del vehículo, se trataba de Percy.

Antes que pidiera gritarle algo por la estupidez, las Furias se lanzaron al ataque. Logra bloquear un par de látigos, pero el tercero logra golpearla en el brazo, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Se recuperó rápido y ondeo sus cuchillas haciendo un rastro de fuego que hizo retroceder al trio monstruo.

Aprovecho el momento de confusión por las llamas y logro hacer un par de tajos en el cuerpo de dos furias, pero la tercera aprovecho ese instante para atacar con sus colmillos. Miró sorprendida como Grover entro en la batalla sosteniéndola como si su vida dependiera de ello, salvándole la vida.

"¡grover, agachate!" le grito mientras sacudía su arma y lo lanzaba a una de las furias, quien gruño de dolor al sentir las heridas con fugo a su alrededor. El sátiro que estaba en el suelo ve el arma en llamas ligeramente sorprendido, pero la toma y empala a la furia distraída por la espalda.

Ve sorprendido como la espada paso limpiamente por ella, potenciada por el fuego fue como cortar mantequilla. No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando una delas furias grito de ira al ver a su hermana muerta y lo golpeó fuertemente lanzándolo a distancia "¡grover!" grito angustiada la hija de atenea al ver a su amiga estar anonadado por el gran golpe.

Logra recuperar su cuchilla solo para bloquear una de las grandes garras de la furia, quien aulló de dolor por el fuego a su alrededor, retrocediendo para evitar más quemaduras. La sorpresa mayor fue dada justo en el momento adecuado cuando el autobús perdió el control y se volcó consecutivamente haciendo un caos dentro de este.

Finalmente, este se detiene cayendo a uno de sus lados, terminando todo destrozado y creando caos vehicular. El trio del campamento logra salir con muchos golpes y hematomas, pero vivos, al fin y al cabo. Respiraron agitados mientras veían su transporte.

El trio abrió los ojos cuando golpes eran escuchados todavía dentro del autobús junto a gruñidos de ira y dolor. Annabeth pensó que sería buena idea salir corriendo, pero vio con ojos grandes como un ruido muy familiar para ella empezó a ser escuchado. Abriendo los ojos, toma a sus heridos amigos mientras los arrastra como puede lo más lejos del bus.

Segundos después, el trasporte estalla en una gran explosión lanzándolos a distancia y estrellándolos contra algunos árboles. El trio logra levantarse con pocas fuerzas, mirando desamparados como el autobús se había convertido en una gran bola de fuego que iluminaba los alrededores.

"había personas ahí" susurro Percy mientras gruñía enfadado consigo mismo "¡maldición!" grito con ira sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos pues sabía que todos estaban muertos por su culpa. Ellos lo estarían si no fuera por Grover, quien uso su cuerpo más fuerte que el humano para cubrirlos de los golpes.

El sátiro tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y casi le costaba abrir los ojos, pero tenía la mirada gacha al recordar que solo pudo salvar a ambos. Annabeth por otro lado, veía el fuego con ojos desesperados mientras recordaba la charla con su padre. Sus manos temblorosas toman con fuerza sus armas y las vuelve a guardar.

"hay que irnos" dijo con un tono muerto mientras caminaba rumbo a los bosques "debemos seguir con nuestro camino y encontrar un lugar seguro" repitió mientras andaba con una ligera cojera, teniendo dificultades a la hora de caminar.

"pero todas nuestras cosas estaban ahí" dijo Grover mientras apenas podía hablar, su voz era como un hilo que se perdía en el aire "no tenemos nada con lo cual llegar a nuestro destino" dijo mientras se recostaba en un auto, sintiendo el dolor de todas sus heridas lentamente llevarlo a la inconciencia, mas usaba toda su fuerza mental para mantenerse despierto.

"no importa" dijo ella haciendo que el adolecente abriera los ojos por el tono muerto que tenía "tenemos que alejarnos lo más pronto posible del lugar, podrían llegar más de ellos en cualquier momento y nada de esto habrá valido la pena" termino todavía sin darle la cara a ninguno de los dos.

Percy logra levantarse y con lágrimas en los ojos toma con fuerza el hombro de su compañera "¿no importa? ¡¿no importa?!" repitió con mucha ira en su voz mientras intentaba hacer que le encare "¡han muerto muchas personas! ¡todo el bus estaba lleno de ellos! ¡¿Y dices que no importa?!" le gritó mientras usaba más fuerza en su mano.

De repente, la chica rubia voltea y aleja su mano con su propio brazo. Percy retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que estaba muy enojada y con todo el rostro lloroso "¡¿Qué quieres que te diga Jackson?! ¡¿Qué estuvo mal?! ¡¿Qué debí de pensarlo mejor?!" le cuestionó mientras usaba todo el aire en sus pulmones para desatar toda su culpa y frustración "¡lo sé! ¡sé que había muchas personas dentro del autobús! ¡LO SE! ¡NO TIENES PORQUE REPETÍRMELO!" gritó nuevamente haciendo que el adolecente bajara la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable al haber olvidado los sentimientos de su compañera.

De repente, sus miradas se sienten atraídas por el sonido característico de algo rompiéndose estruendosamente. Miran con miedo como una de las furias, casi simplotamente calcinada, salía del autobús con todo su cuerpo en llamas y caminando hacia ellos. El trio mira con miedo e intenta huir, pero apenas pueden correr sin sentir dolor en sus respectivos cuerpos.

"mueran…semidioses…malditos…" siseó la furia mientras se acercaba a los indefensos adolecentes, quienes se arrastraban por el suelo para evitar su muerte prematura "¡MUERAN! -" no terminó su amenaza antes de que algo lograra golpearle la frente y en cámara lenta, esta misma caía a sus espaldas producto del fuerte golpe "..i-imposible…" ella susurro con sus últimas fuerzas y ver como tenía un agujero en su cabeza, producto de una bala posiblemente.

Segundos después de caer al suelo, estallo en un polvo dorado que fue llevado por el viento. Los adolescentes vieron esto y se levantaron para ver las secuelas de toda su pequeña aventura que solo acaba de empezar.

Annabeth sintiendo la adrenalina salir de su sistema, rápidamente gira su mirada al chico que antes gritaba y procedió a rodearle con los brazos. Este mismo devolvió el abrazo mientras dejaba que lagrimas silenciosas cayeran por su rostro mirando como aquella chica tan fuerte que conoció en el campamento, ahora estaba llorando como una niña que tenía mucho miedo por todo lo que acaba de experimentar…cosa que también sentía él. Incluso el sátiro dejaba caer unas pequeñas lagrimas mirando el autobús en llamas y como las cenizas de las cosas eran consumidas para elevarse en el cielo, el cual finalmente había tomado un color oscuro

En la lejanía, casi al otro lado del todo, se veía una figura muy peculiar parada entre alguna clase de poste de alumbrado público. Esta traía un arma muy grande en su mano y dejo de apuntar prefiriendo no ver la escena tan patética enfrente. Giro su mirada hacia el cielo notando como el humo a kilómetros de distancia llamo la atención de muchos bomberos y policías quienes fueron alertados al respecto.

La figura femenina volvió a recordar a aquella adolecente y frunció el ceño, retirándose silenciosamente del lugar y desapareciendo en la nada mientras escupia un par de palabras.

 **"…Annabeth Chase…"**

* * *

 **"ya quedo"**

Fueron las palabras de la hija de Atenea mirando su obra frente a ella. Sus dos compañeros estaban vendados lo mejor que pudo con algo de ropa que todavía traía en su mochila, la cual misteriosamente apareció de repente sin ningún daño a pesar de la explosión. En su mochila le añadió algunas cosas de primeros auxilios, pero no tenía nada para aliviar el dolor.

"gracias Annabeth" agradeció el adolecente mientras descansaba en uno de los tantos árboles que actualmente hacían de refugio. A su lado estaba su amigo Grover, quien cayo inconsciente luego de que no pudiera soportarlo más "eres increíble" añadió mirando como ambos fueron curados por las artesanías sanadoras de la chica.

"mi padre me ensañaba cuando era niña" dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado "a veces cuando salíamos de viaje, me mostraba las diferentes maneras para remedios o ungüentos para todo tipo de situaciones" se tomó su tiempo mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su niñez "recuerdo que papá se hería a propósito para que fingiera que yo le curaba, salvándole la vida" una risa triste salió de sus labios, estremeciéndose al tener la idea de que podría ser su ultimo recuerdo bueno junto a su padre.

"suena como una gran persona a pesar de no aparentarlo" dijo riéndose ligeramente, pero se detuvo al ver que ella dejo de hacerlo "no quise decir nada malo solo…creo que es increíble" admitió mientras recordaba su lucha contra una criatura miles de veces más fuerte y poderosa a diferencia de ellos, que casi mueren por las furias.

"él es increíble" dijo mientras hundía su rostro entre sus rodillas "me gustaría verlo de nuevo, me gustaría que venga y nos salve a todos" dijo mientras tomaba el collar que todavía portaba con afán. Ella todavía portaba el kunai, realmente podía llamarle…pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrarle que podía con algo ella sola…este era su momento.

"¿cómo un héroe?" pregunto con cierta ironía al recordar que se supone que los semidioses sueñan alcanzar ese título y ahora ellos, como aspirantes a héroes, estarían siendo salvados por alguien que tenía las de no ser uno en lo absoluto.

"él siempre va a ser mi héroe" dijo ella riéndose entre dientes todavía ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas "lamento no habérselo dicho nunca y tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo" termino suspirando mientras esperaba que toda esta situación mejorara. Todavía estaba intentando olvidar lo que paso con las personas del autobús, se preguntaba como su padre podía soportar algo así durante toda su vida.

Percy asintió mientras se quedaba callado al no tener más ideas para una conversación. Fue entonces cuando recuerda una pregunta que siempre tenía en mente "oye, eres Annabeth Chase ¿cierto?" preguntó para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y así fue "pero tu padre es Uzumaki, si eres adoptada ¿Por qué llevas otro apellido?" pregunto totalmente confundido al respecto.

Vio por un momento la incomodidad de la chica y pensó que había cometido un error, fue demasiado pronto "Yo…en realidad ese es mi verdadero apellido" respondió dejándolo sorprendido un momento "Yo era hasta hace un buen tiempo Namikaze" ella decía recordando cuando solamente tenía siete años, al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, decidió explicarse mejor "el nombre que usa como humano es Naruto Namikaze, por ende, lleva ese mismo apellido" percy asintió mientras dejaba un largo 'ohhh' para hacerle saber que había entendido.

"todo esto de los mercenarios y asesinos sigue confundiéndome un poco" admitió con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa al respecto "mi mamá me conto" revelo de repente al notar como la mirada de la hija de atenea era más profunda en él. Su madre le había, estado mandando mensajes explicando su situación, pero por lo general no decía nada relevante.

Annabeth frunció el ceño al saber que la mamá de Percy sabía algo tan privado sobre ellos, le daba una muy mala espina "lo que sea" respondió girando los ojos "el punto es que mi padre busco a mi verdadera familia y la encontró, pero solo encontramos a los hermanos de mi padre además de mis verdaderos primeros" termino suspirando cansada el recordar todo lo sucedido, que era poco pues todavía era una niña pequeña.

"¿y tu padre biológico?" pregunto inocentemente el adolecente, más se retractó cuando vio la expresión de dolor que traía la chica "entonces…te quedaste con el apellido" dijo entre dientes esperando no haber arruinado esta conversación.

"fue idea de mi padre" revelo Annabeth de repente "dijo que era muy peligroso si tuviera algún indicio sobre él, pero que más tarde decidiría que nombre quisiera tener" decía recordando como su padre se lo explico casi en su primer día en High School "no entendía a que se refería en ese entonces, yo accedí solo porque pensaba que era lo mejor si no quería que mi padre resultara dañado" admitió con una risa tonta e irónica, pues siempre fue todo lo contrario.

"ya veo" dijo débilmente el adolecente mientras se imaginaba tener un padre así. Un extraño viento cruzo su espina dorsal solo imaginándose eso mismo "bueno yo…" dijo con cierta tristeza sin saber que contar, la mayoría de las cosas importantes todavía no las sabía "me gusta la comida azul…" revelo al no tener alguna idea de cómo continuar, terminando golpeándose el rostro por lo tonto que fue.

Annabeth suda ligeramente al ver la torpeza del chico, pero lo deja pasar "no te preocupes, a mi padre le gusta el ramen y suele comerlo cada día que puede" revelo como si tratara de consolarlo "comer comida azul no me parece nada extraño después de eso, estoy acostumbrada a cosas raras" admitió riéndose ligeramente y mirando el suelo, como lo hacía cuando era una niña en problemas.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el adolecente bajo la cabeza con un cierto rubor en su rostro. Era la primera vez en el que decía algo estúpido frente a una chica y esta no se reía de él por su torpeza, rápidamente el trauma anterior del autobús fue borrado de su sistema.

Apretó el puño mientras intentaba decir algo, más lo único que hizo fue balbucear cosas incoherentes "debemos de irnos dentro de poco" dijo de repente la chica rubia sorprendiéndolo, esta misma tenía una mano extendida y comprobaba el entorno "puede ser que llueva en cualquier momento" revelo mirando las nubes las cuales tenían cierta concentración.

De esta forma, la hija de atenea se logra poner de pie y camina hacia otra dirección "voy a por algunas ramas pequeñas, hare una pequeña fogata y usare un mantel para cubrinos de la lluvia por si Grover no logra despertarse" de esta forma ella abandona el lugar, perdiéndose en el bosque

Percy se quedó ahí, con palabras en la boca que no podía decirlas por más que se golpeaba el rostro una y otra vez. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ser más cercanos, para por lo menos ser un amigo para ella, ese era el primer paso. Se ocultó el rostro intentando no mostrar su frustración, además de cierta desilusión que sentía por sí mismo.

Mientras Grover abría los ojos a su lado, no noto ese enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo su amigo consigo mismo "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? -" no termino e decir algo antes que fuera golpeado por una mano, la cual era de Percy quien se había estirado de más al sentirse cada vez más frustrado al respecto. El efecto fue inmediato, el sátiro cayo inconsciente de nuevo.

El adolecente miro a su amigo nuevamente noqueado, sintiendo un sudor frio corriendo por su espalda al ver lo que acababa de hacer "¿acabo de escuchar a grover?" escucho una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo estremecer con fuerza. Girando rápidamente, nota que se trata la chica que le gusta-COMPAÑERA de aventura.

Percy simplemente sonrió nerviosamente mientras niega con la cabeza "Pfff ¿Grover?, él está bien" mintió mientras se reía nerviosamente intentando engañar a la chica "está bien" termino en un susurro mientras tragaba fuerte, todavía fingiendo seguridad con las pocas gotas de coraje que le quedaban.

"bueno" fue todo lo que dijo mientras dejaba los palos de madera en el suelo, todo con una expresión muy rara en su rostro "no preguntare mucho e imaginare que solo balbuceó dormido" dijo desestimando todo y volviendo a su trabajo de encender los trozos de madera.

Sin que lo supiera, el adolecente se limpió el sudor en su frente y respiro aliviado, un problema menos "eso me hace recordar" dijo de repente Annabeth, llamándole la atención "si Grover no se despierta para la mañana, tú lo tendrás que cargar" termino haciendo que el adolecente asintiera con mucha energía, sabiendo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

 **Un problema acaba y uno nuevo empieza.**

* * *

 **"que increíble fiesta"**

Dijo uno de los tantos hombres con ropas muy exclusivas mientras asentía con su cabeza, aprobando todo a su alrededor. Sus compañeros que estaban a su alrededor solo atinaron a sonreír mientras asentían a sus palabras.

El lugar parecía ser lo más alto de un edificio, pero el cual parecía absolutamente costoso y caro. En aquel mismo lugar hacia una fiesta donde personas poderosas parecían estar invitadas por las costosas cosas que traían, así como la gracia con la cual hablaban. Así como ellos tenían su pequeño espacio de elegancia, fuera de la gran habitación había un gran lugar al aire libre. En conclusión, era un muy costoso penthouses.

Aquella sección al aire libre contaba con una gran piscina y todos andaban con sus respectivos trajes de baño. La mayoría tenia cuerpos delgados, otros robustos e incluso había algunos muy atléticos. Todos los hombres tenían a una o dos mujeres en los brazos, disfrutando la fiesta como cualquier otra. La mayoría bebía o estaba besando profundamente a una de las tantas mujeres que había.

"Anthony" gimió una mujer rubia en los brazos de un hombre de mediana edad, quien tenía una sonrisa altanera mientras estrujaba su trasero bien formado "eres todo un pillo" dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se acercaba a besarlo, cosa que respondió de buena gana.

"espero que les esté gustando la fiesta, mis buenas perras" dijo al separarse de la rubia y girar para plantear sus labios en otra mujer que estaba pegada a su cuerpo, empujando sus senos contra él "todo lo que el dinero puede comprar" gruño mientras sentía su erección ser frotada por las tersas manos de las mujeres.

El bullicio del lugar fue detenido, casi como si un silencio total hubiera gobernado toda la fiesta. Aquel hombre que decía ser el anfitrión de la fiesta se separa de ambas mujeres solo para saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Este abre los ojos cuando se ve lo que tenía frente a él.

Una mujer absolutamente voluptuosa, con un gran trasero que no era necesario verle para saber que existía, un par de senos que se mantenían firmes aun cuando la gravedad todavía existía. Su bello rostro estaba cubierto por un par de lentes de sol, los cuales se quitó para luego colocarlo en su prominente escote. Estaba vestida con un escaso traje de baño negro. Esta se sentó al borde de la piscina mientras se quitaba los tacones altos y sumergía sus pies en el agua.

Aquella mujer atraía la atención de absolutamente todos los varones en el lugar, quienes estaban perdidos en su mirada rojiza tan sexi que prácticamente les daba erecciones solo con verla. Su cabello rubio tan brillante y largo despertaba en la mayoría un ansia por sumergir su rostro en ellos y olerla. Sus labios eran carnosos, lo suficiente como para soñar besarlos durante mucho tiempo.

Ella sonrió al ver que había atraído la atención de todos los hombres y miraba con ojos divertidos a todos. fue entonces cuando parpadea lentamente enseñando el maquillaje sobre los ojos que solo resaltaban más su sensualidad. De esta forma, ella toma una pequeña copa de algún licor y lo bebe lentamente, relamiéndose los labios carmesíes para dar un espectáculo a todo el mundo.

Aquella invitación no paso desapercibida por nadie, mucho menos por el mismo jefe del lugar. rápidamente hizo a un lado a las mujeres hermosas que traía e corto camino lo más rápido que podía para llegar hasta la mujer y sentarse a su lado "nunca te había visto por aquí" admitió mientras veía su prominente escote descaradamente.

La mujer sonrió al llamarle la atención y solo atino a enseñar más de forma sugerente "lo siento, tuve que remplazar a una amiga, una lástima que no haya podido venir" dijo con una voz que hizo estremecer al hombre. El sujeto solo atino a sonreír mientras se limpiaba la baba que parecía estar saliendo de sus labios "estoy interesada en saber más sobre…ti" dijo con una sonrisa sexi mientras tocaba su pecho desnudo con una de sus uñas.

La sonrisa en el hombre aumento más mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica. Noto que era muy bajita, era una cabeza más grande que ella y eso solo le hacía sentir más excitado 'esta perra será muy apretada' pensó solo imaginarse la noche que tendrán hoy "parece ser que no dormiré hoy" se burló mientras apretaba mucho más la cintura, acercándola tanto que prácticamente todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba recostado en él y no mostraba signos de renuencia.

"¿Por qué no empezamos con una bebida primero?" pregunto mientras se restregaba con el sujeto, haciéndolo suspirar por la cercana de su respiración sobre su cuerpo "me ayudaría a estar más…caliente" termino con una pequeña risa, una seductora y prometedora risa.

Rápidamente el sujeto chasquea los dedos y llama a por un tipo de los alrededores "tu, traedme la mejor bebida que tengas, ¡ahora!" ordenó con mucho afán esperando que la chica es sus brazos no se desanimara por la rapidez de las cosas. Aun si se desanimaba, no tendría otra opción que atraparla y violarla más tarde, pero no sería igual.

En poco tiempo uno de los camareros logra traer algo en una copa muy hermosa, la cual entrego a ña señorita quien lo tomo con una gran cantidad de emoción "oh, se ve estupendo" admitió mientras tomaba poco a poco. De pronto, miro de reojo al sujeto con una sexi mirada "¿no quisieras un poco?" pregunto mientras tomaba un poco más y enseñaba el líquido en sus labios.

No lo pensó dos veces y juntó sus labios con la ardiente mujer. El beso fue apasionante, brusco, pero al mismo tiempo ardiente. Luego de un tiempo, ambos se separaron dejando un rastro de saliva entre ellos. La mirada perpleja y perdida del hombre lo decía todo, fue la mejor experiencia de un beso que jamás hubiera tenido.

La mujer se rio de su expresión y se pone de pie, tomando sus tacones y se retiraba lentamente "¡oye! ¡¿a dónde vas?!" pregunto y exigió el hombre mostrando su erección en su ropa de baño. Realmente desataba que todo esto quedara así, casi podía sentir sus paredes al redor de su miembro esta noche, más parece que no se va a cumplir como el esperaba.

La mujer sonríe y se inclina hacia su oído "las mujeres necesitamos preparanos para el banquete nocturno, eso si queremos sentirnos…satisfechas" respondió mientras se giraba y se iba, moviendo sus caderas prominentemente. El hombre la vio con un rubor pesado en su rostro, al verla irse posiblemente al baño para prepararse para la noche que tendrían.

Mientras tanto, la mujer se retiraba, pero la sonrisa en su rostro muere, mostrando ahora seriedad y hasta desagrado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, mas no intenta mostrarlo por lo que se vuelve a colocar los lentes de sol mientras se dirigía a salir del lugar.

La mujer se internó en el edificio, el cual contaba con paredes completamente blancas y un largo pasillo conectados a otros. Con una sonrisa se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, revelando que su cabello rubio en realidad era una peluca y su color natural era el castaño.

 **[Kekkai Sensen OST - Snap Out]**

Lentamente saca de sus senos una pequeña tableta de cristal, la cual aparecen números y letras, así como fotos. Ella acerca la tableta a su boca y cerrá los labios en la tarjeta de cristal. Al separarse de esto y verlo de lejos, mostro que rápidamente empezó a mostrar el perfil de aquel hombre que beso con anterioridad, mostrando al final de todo, una oración que dice: ADN conseguido.

La sonrisa en la mujer aumenta mientas se dirige rápidamente a algún sitio en especial entre los pasillos. Un par de hombres armados salen de la nada y apuntan sin disparar. Ella sonríe mientras esquiva las balas con mucha gracia y habilidad, terminando por desarmar a ambos y simultáneamente obtiene sus pistolas, con los cuales asesta un disparo mortal en sus cabezas.

Lentamente la mujer cruza una puerta y dobla una esquina. Se escucha el grito de hombres gritando a que se detuviese, mas todos los gritos fueron silenciados luego de una corta batalla donde se escucharon golpes, crujidos y balas que los ultimaron. La escena vuelve a la misma mujer, quien pasa tranquilamente entre los hombres ya muertos bajo sus pies, pisándolo con sus tacones sin importarle que hace heridas por la aguja de estas.

"¡usted no puede estar aquí!" fue el grito de un hombre sentado frente a todas las pantallas que tenía en frente. La mujer simplemente se acercó y le dio una patada en la cara, dándole un revés lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo a volar y estrellarse con una de las paredes.

La mujer se sienta con elegancia y saca la tarjeta de antes, deslizándola sobre una de las partes del computador gigante. Rápidamente las luces cambian a una verde abriendo ventanas que antes no podía ingresar siquiera el mismo guardia. Todas las pantallas se oscurecen mostrando una infinidad de carpetas.

La mujer rápidamente teclea y mueve archivos a una velocidad increíble, haciendo un filtrado tan rápido que sorprendería incluso a unos pocos eruditos. Sonríe cuando ve los archivos abiertos frente a ella, pero muestra curiosidad sobre uno de ellos "ejercito…titán" lee cuidadosamente el texto en griego antiguo, fue lo único que podía leer del archivo pues no era tan diestra en ese idioma tan olvidado.

Vuelve a buscar cosas similares y empieza descubriendo grandes planos, dinero, montos increíbles de dinero. Rápidamente saca una tarjeta de memoria el cual era una de sus colgantes en los oídos y empieza a guardar todo lo que cree que era importante. una vez obtenido todo esto, sonrió mientras saca la tarjeta de memoria y empieza a teclear algunos cuantos botones más.

De pronto, todo el edificio se queda sin energía, alertando a todos los presentes del lugar. ella mira con una enorme sonrisa mientras daba un par de pasos en reversa, notando como los claves de los alrededores empezaron a moverse como si estuvieran vivos.

Rápidamente empieza a correr fuera del lugar mirando un pequeño reloj que tenía en su mano, el cual empezó a contar disminuyendo rápidamente, le quedaban un par de minutos.

En ese poco tiempo llega al mismo corredor de los rayos infrarrojos en el que estuvo la vez pasada. Pero ve con una sonrisa como de los diminutos pasajes de ventilación salen cables los cuales empiezan a dirigirse en su contra y a veces forman una enorme telaraña cubiertas de rayos.

Con mucha rapidez logra hacerse paso entre ellas, usando su gran destreza casi olímpica para abrirse un lugar entre las pequeñas aberturas que tenía cada obstáculo. Ve como el contador estaba a punto de llegar a cero por lo que acelero el paso. Desde la lejanía, ve como la puerta empieza a cerrarse lentamente, diciéndole que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Usando un ultima impulso, se ve lanzada hacia la entrada la cual ya estaba por cerrarse. Todos los cables de los alrededores se dirigen al unísono para atraparle, más la mujer logra entrar en el último segundo, rozando las puertas y la puerta logra distanciarlas de los diferentes cables malditos.

Aun así, eleva su mirada sonriente a la enorme criatura que tenía adelante. Este parecía un gran demonio hecho de carne, sangre y cableados los cuales la unían con una pequeña computadora antigua. La criatura ruge con todas sus fuerzas mientras intenta liberarse de las diferentes ataduras tecnológicas que la unían al piso, cual si fueran cadenas.

La mujer ve que estaba en problemas, pero seguía mostrando la misma sonrisa de superioridad y calma. De pronto, la bestia se detiene cuando siente algo diferente. El edificio pronto fue consumido por muchas explosiones en los diferentes pisos. Todas las explosiones tenían algo en común y era que estaban distribuidas de tal forma que, al estallar, creaban un pilar blanco que se elevaba al cielo.

El monstruo sentía como todo su cuerpo empezó a doler y gritaba por esa misma razón. La mujer aprovecha ese mismo momento mientras sacaba su último haz bajo la manga. Ella corre con mucha rapidez hacia el monstruo y se desliza esquivando una de sus grandes patas, para luego subirse en su cola y disparar contra la cabeza, más las balas solo la traspasaban como si fuera un fantasma.

Sin embargo, las balas no estaban dirigidas hacia el monstruo en específico, sino a una de los tantos tubos que había en la habitación. Para la satisfacción de la mujer, de los tubos sale una gran cantidad de agua que quema literalmente al mosntruo, haciéndolo retroceder.

Fue en ese momento que los pilares de luz sobre el cielo forman un gran circulo mágico y absorbe el humo amarillento de las explosiones, las cuales reúne en un solo lugar y lanza un potente rayo a todo lo que tenía bajo el. La marca donde había logrado dirigir al monstruo era justo esa misma recta donde el rayo iba a caer, traspasando muros y logrando caer al monstruo quien chillo de dolor y estallo en cenizas.

La mujer mira todo el desastre que causo y se aleja con una gran sonrisa, presiona uno de los botones de su reloj y se retira moviendo las caderas. Tiempo después, el edifico fue consumido por mas explosiones estallando todos los pisos al mismo tiempo, dejándolo completamente en ruinas.

Mientras tanto, ya muy lejos del lugar el hombre que flirteaba con ella y la beso, estaba en una limosina viendo como su edificio había estallado en la nada, gruñendo enojado al ver todo el espectáculo "¡MALDITA SEA!" grita enojado al ver como todo en lo que trabajo había sido eliminado en cuestión de segundos.

Esa misma limosina estaba en la mirada de un fisil o un francotirador. En aquel mismo edificio de antes, se encontraba la mujer en la cima del todo apuntándole con un arma pesada la cual estaba muy bien escondida en una de las baldosas del suelo. la mujer sonríe y aprieta el gatillo, disparando la gran bala.

Aquel disparo viaja rápidamente por el aire, pasando por diferentes cosas irrelevantes y rozando incluso a personas de edificios bajos, logra pasar entre otro edificio con una ventana y al final llega a la calle, donde encontró a la limosina. Aquel sujeto voltea la mirada presintiendo el peligro y mira como la bala pasa a través de las ventanas posteriores y cruza la limosina perfectamente antes de chocar contra algo que no esperaba, el motor.

Fuera de la limosina, una enorme explosión se originó, haciendo que el vehículo vuele sobre el piso y se vuelque muchas veces antes de consumirse en el fuego. Desde la posición más elevado la mujer sonríe al ver que había dado justo en el blanco. Aquella mujer deja de observar la mira y enseña su rostro completo, el cual tenía una expresión de satisfacción casi siniestra en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo sexi y sensual. Todo esto era iluminado por la enorme luna a sus espaldas.

Ella se ríe ligeramente mientras deja escapar un gemido sexi y se lleva los dedos a los labios, lamiéndoselos al ver como había logrado cumplir con su trabajo y logro disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo. (ost end)

 ** _"…Kuruppo…"_**

* * *

 ** _Por si no saben qué significa eso de arriba, es la onomatopeya para cacarear :v_**

* * *

La puerta de una habitación a oscuras es abierta y la luz es encendida de pronto. La persona que entra mira el lugar, notando que se trata de una pequeña habitación de un estilo oriental. Se ve los pies de la mujer, los cuales se desprenden de sus molestos tacones y los lanza a distancia.

Aquella mujer deja caer un par de prendas al suelo, una chamarra y ropa de baño muy ligera. Esta misma eleva la mirada, mirando su bello rostro en el espejo de enfrente. Lentamente empieza a limpiarse la cara. El maquillaje desaparece de sus parpados, el labial es retirado dejando su color natural.

Entra a la ducha y se da un largo baño relajante, saliendo renovada y con un largo suspiro de satisfacción al dejar todas las impurezas de una noche de trabajo. Esta misma empieza a peinarse durante un largo tiempo esperando que el aire haga su trabajo y se secara naturalmente.

Llega a su habitación y termina por secarse lo último que sería su cabello con una toalla que tenía a la mano, volviéndolo a peinar por segunda vez mientras usa una secadora de cabello para eliminar la humedad. Tira la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo a distancia y abre su armario, descubriendo un traje de sirvienta muy revelador.

Se viste con él en poco tiempo y vuelve su mirada al espejo gigante que tenía en su habitación, revelando que se trataba de laki, ahora con su vestimenta de Maid, la cual no desprendía el aura sexi y sensual de antes, sino todo lo contrario, una agradable sensación a ingenuidad, infantilismo y pureza.

La ahora chica sonríe al ver que volvía a ser una niña cuando se quitaba el maquillaje del rostro y mostraba la sonrisa tonta que le costaba fingir. Con una sonrisa, corre como una niña por los pasillos llegando al lugar donde realmente quería estar, el departamento de su maestro.

Logra entrar y se dirige a la habitación, buscando inalcanzablemente algo entre sus cosas en el suelo. Al no encontrarlo, busca por todas partes antes de encontrarlo en la lavandería, deteniéndose y alzándolo con suma calma. Se trataba de un par de bóxer, posiblemente usados.

Lentamente vuelve a la habitación y se recuesta n la cama de su maestro, colocando el bóxer en su rostro se queda profundamente dormida, teniendo una buena paga por una noche que sin duda fue demasiado cansado. Entre sueños, respiro hondo todo el ahora de la ropa interior y sonrió.

 **Había valido la pena**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Iba a poner un Ending aquí y si no lo puse es porque me dio flojera o posiblemente lo olvide :v_**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿sorprendente? Me esforcé mucho la verdad y me gustaría que me dijeran al respecto. Como dije anteriormente, PUEDE QUE este sea el último capítulo antes de entrar en hiatus. Todavía necesito terminarme el ladrón del rayo y actualizar mis demás fics.**

 **De todas maneras, esto no es del todo seguro debido a que nunca hago caso a mis propias palabras, por lo que, si no actualizo en un buen tiempo, ya saben por qué.**

 **Muchas gracias a todo mundo, realmente agradezco cada comentario y nos veremos cuando publique un nuevo cap :D**


	13. Chapter 11: La Guerra ha Comenzado

Vamos a otro preguntas, respuestas y agradecimientos especiales.

Me gustaría decir que no me esperaba que alguien viera a través de mi obra y viera lo que realmente quiero hacer en esta parte de la trama. **123** fue tu comentario el cual dio justo en el blanco, eso es lo que realmente quiero hacer para el Ladrón del rayo. Estuve pensando en cómo unir argumentos de ambas series y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. Hacer que algo importante suceda y Naruto sea visto finalmente como una GRAN amenaza.

Por otra parte, sé que la ruta que tomaron los hijos de los semidioses está muy gastada, prácticamente todos copian y pegan la parte del libro original y le cambian ciertas cosas o le añaden el personaje Naruto y ya está. Pero lo que quiero hacer es una reinvención y creo haber demostrado mi punto, tiene un punto de vista más oscuro (un autobús repleto de personas, todos muertos por culpa de los semidioses y las furias).

 **godseater28** lamentablemente para ti y para la gran mayoría, lo que quiero hacer de este fic es anclarlo lo más próximo a la realidad. El incesto sigue siendo inmoral y en un lugar como USA que es donde se desarrolla esta parte de la historia (además del 80% del mundo) está penado por la ley. (psdt: incesto no es solamente hijo-madre, hermano-hermana. Sino también padre-hija, nieto-abuela, cuñado-cuñada, sobrino-tía, primo-prima. No lo digo yo, lo dice la ley :v) (psdt2: si tiene hermana Naruko, pero es malvada o tiene ideas muy adversas que rayan en la maldad :v)

¿Por qué hago que la gran mayoría de chicas se enamoren de él? Súper fácil…se le llama salseo (o así le llamo yo). La interacción entre personas se vuelve más diversa, no solamente son amigos sino hay algo más en el medio el cual hace las cosas más complicadas, ese complicado…esa situación que puede que te haga reír o te haga llorar o te ponga tenso…eso se llama salseo. Vuelve el desarrollo de personajes más complicado además de más vivo, pues permite saber la reacción de sus personalidades frente a una problemática, en este caso el amor. En algunos casos te sentirás partidario de una chica, y al ver el resultado ODIARAS o AMARAS las cosas como quedaron, siempre es así y es inevitable.

Sobre los lemons innecesarios y mi razón de colocarlos…realmente no es necesario porque no contribuye en nada la historia, después de todo la armé sin necesidad de ello pues en un principio no tenía idea de que iba a colocar algo de tal magnitud aquí. Mi razón para colocarlos es esa misma… ** _estoy aburrido_**. A veces dejo que mi imaginación me lleve lejos y pues…termino escribiendo algo así.

 ** _¿Qué hago con esos lemons? ¿los borro? ¿los publico_**? Esa es mi duda, después de todo es un trabajo que, a pesar de haber salido de la nada, sigue siendo trabajo y no me gustaría dejarlo olvidado ahí como si nunca hubiera existido **(como mis miles de manuscritos :v).** Por ello pregunté si debía o no colocarlos, ya ese no es mi problema si deciden o no, después de todo lo único que cambiare son los nombres y luego lo publicare en otra página para adultos.

Naruto X Atenea no porque la chica es una diosa y virgen, no piensa de esa manera, no han pasado el suficiente tiempo para que ocurra algo, ¿Qué se supone que suceda? Sé que soy un dios aquí y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, pero tampoco quiero crear algo que se salga completamente de ambas obras.

 **Lo único que intento es crear un mundo donde ambos mundos (Naruto y Olimpians/mundo real) puedan coexistir y tengan sentido que así sea. No están solo porque se me dio la gana y ya está. NO, todo…TODO tiene su lógica, tiene su razón de porque es así. Yo ARMÉ esta historia para que funcione como piezas de engranajes, todo funciona de la misma manera y se desarrolla tal cual.**

 **Todavía no se nota la diferencia, recién es el comienzo. La verdadera historia empieza luego de los sucesos del ladrón del rayo, eso es lo único de lo que estoy verdaderamente seguro. Dicho esto y asegurándome que no hay más preguntas, con el cap :D**

* * *

 **The Mercenary: The Lightning Thief**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** _La Guerra ha Comenzado_

* * *

La primera imagen que se vio fue a Naruto meditando en la completa oscuridad. Nada había a su lado salvo una pequeña hoguera el cual iluminaba un poco su imagen. Mientras meditaba, varios signos o símbolos en el suelo empezaron a titilar en la completa nada, desprendiendo un brillo único en cada uno.

Aquel brillo se desprendió como luciérnagas, pequeñas brasas espirituales que se elevaron sobre él y poco a poco tomaron formas. Se trataban de pequeñas figuras de dragones los cuales parecían luchar entre sí o simplemente rodear por todo el lugar como si fuera su espacio.

Poco a poco las figuras empezaron a dirigirse a un solo lugar, se trataba de la pequeña hoguera. Aquel poco fuego con el que empezó, tomo las formas astrales de los dragones y los uso para avivar sus propias llamas, encendiéndolo con un brillo dorado el cual se extendió como un pilar por todo el lugar.

De la misma forma, un sombreado purpura casi negro empezó a formarse alrededor de sus ojos, así como las mismas marcas negras del suelo se marcaron en el torso y cuello del rubio. Abrió los parpadeos lentamente antes de mostrar un par de ojos dorados y rasgados, los cuales tomaron una forma casi draconiana por el poder que parecía mostrar solo con la mirada.

De esta manera, se levantó lentamente mirando el espacio sin fin de oscuridad. Extiende uno de sus brazos y adopta una postura de lucha muy singular. De la misma forma empezó dando puñetazos y patadas al aire, probando su nuevo poder. inconscientemente sus manos y pies empezaron a rodearse por un manto trasparente de energía verdosa la cual simulaba ser un par de garras y patas.

Poco a poco su cabello empezó a crecer ligeramente, volviéndose más puntiagudo de lo que era. Las marcas por otro lado parecían tatuajes negros y solo le hacían parecerse más rudo. Acabando su exposición de nuevas artes marciales, termina la demostración con un fuerte golpe al suelo, el cual no ocasiona una explosión como esperaba, sino que hace crecer una pequeña flor brillante en medio de todo el mar de oscuridad.

De pronto, un terremoto sacude todo el lugar y la luz se muestra como una puerta al final del pasillo. Viendo la luz en la lejanía, regresa su mirada hacia el cielo notando una gran cantidad de ojos rojos que le miraban desde la altura. Asintiendo le da la espalda mientras salía del lugar. Lo único que se pudo ver fue la hoguera que se apagaba lentamente antes de desaparecer cuando lo último haz de luz se le fue privado.

 **"Lograsteis dominar el Camino del Dragón más rápido de lo que me hubiera imaginado, estoy impresionado"** escucho a sus espaldas mientras el dragón volvía a acomodarse mejor en su lugar ahora más grande **"incluso hicisteis una nueva clase de técnica marcial"** recordó Ladón al ver su ultimo día de entrenamiento.

"fusioné el Aikido, Hapkido, Satsujinken y la técnica marcial de un amigo para crear un estilo de pelea que se adaptase a este nuevo senjutsu" dijo recordando a sus amigos Uchiha que le ayudaron a entrenar en el pasado, sin duda fue una de las mejores cosas que pudieron haber hecho por él.

" ** _Dragon Interceptor_ " **Naruto alzo una ceja ante las palabras del dragón **"creo que deberías de llamarlo así, suena mucho mejor que el tan usado Dragon's fist"** el rubio no pudo evitar asentir a sus palabras, sonaba demasiado convincente para el además de recordarle al verdadero estilo de pelea de sus amigos, el Uchiha interceptor.

* * *

Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack - M-8 Start [Temen-Ni-Gru Dive]

* * *

Naruto asintió mientras caminaba a uno de los extremos de la gran isla flotante y miró el precipicio gigante del cual no podía ver un fin, sin duda era una caída con una muerte asegurada **"ah, eso de ahí"** dijo el dragón como si no fuera la gran cosa **"es un pasaje directo a una sección del infierno, la más peligrosa de ellas"** decía mientras seguía intentando encontrar el mejor lugar para dormir **"no encontraras peor calvario nunca, ahí están todas las criaturas de diferentes panteones pues es el único lugar del infierno que conecta a todas las demás, podrías decirle el limite político de las tierras de hades"** era como una clase de prueba o sugerencia que le daba el dragón, no estaba muy seguro.

Cerrando los ojos, vuelve a entrar en modo sabio usando una de sus reservas en su interior. Se forma una sonrisa en su rostro ante las posibilidades que podría haber con su nuevo estado que dejaba en nada al anterior. Mirando hacia abajo en el precipicio, solo tenía una idea descabellada, loca y totalmente suicida.

El dragón se dio cuenta de ella y negó con la cabeza al verlo saltar sin dudar hacia el precipicio **"idiota"** dijo mientras se volvía a recostar, esperando el fin del chico que había gastado sus últimos días aquí para nada.

El rubio caía a gran velocidad sin miedo alguno más allá de una gran sonrisa "¡esto es increíble!" grito mientras sentía cruzar la barrera y todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. De pronto fue atacado por algunas cosas que parecían ser murciélagos gigantes.

Rápidamente sus manos vuelven a cubrirse del manto de Chakra senjustu y ataca a todos con gran rapidez. Nadie parecía poder tocarlo con la facilidad con la que esquivaba cada embestida y devolvía los ataques con golpes que literalmente los volvía polvo.

Más y más monstruos voladores salen en su dirección en un intento por matarle, algunos incluso disparaban cosas desde su boca y lograba protegerse de ellas usando a sus compañeros como escudo. De esta forma caía rápidamente antes de ver como un par de gigantes criaturas similares a ballenas parecían hacer de escudo de carne para que se estrellé contra ellos.

Matando a los últimos que le quedaban, rápidamente empieza a girar sobre su propio eje imitando nuevamente a una cierra. Con el nuevo senjutsu mejorado, incluso su intento de cierra se le fue dado un borde brillante producto del manto de Chakra alrededor de su pierna.

Así fue como pasó limpiamente a través de todos los gigantes enemigos partiéndolos literalmente a la mitad, convirtiéndolos instantáneamente en polvo. La cierra humana se abrió mostrando al rubio quien caía como un cometa hacia el infierno mismo. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que prácticamente no mostraba miedo alguno.

Finalmente ve el suelo a una terrible distancia y empieza a cargar su puño reuniendo todo el poder que tiene. Debajo de él, se mostraban una gran cantidad de monstruos esperándole, como si lo desafiaran a que peleara contra ellos. Finalmente, el cometa choca contra el suelo, ocasionando una enorme explosión que incluso elevo el agua del fondo del todo, demostrando que el piso en realidad era agua. (ost END)

La gran concentración de agua que se elevó cayo nuevamente sobre el suelo firme, formando olas gigantescas que se extendieron por todo el lugar. Cuando todo se empezó a calmar y lo único que quedaba eran las gotas de agua que faltaban, se mostró como un rubio salía a flote mirando el cielo negro.

Mientras se recuperaba del cansancio, nota que el agua a su alrededor no era agua, sino sangre, mas no parecía manchar sus ropas o se comportaba de la misma manera que el agua normal. De manera cansada, logra colocarse de pie sobre el gua usando su Chakra y empieza a examinar aún más detalladamente su alrededor.

Noto con cierta curiosidad como había columnas, estatuas y algunas edificaciones griegas antiguas, todas rotas o destruidas. También por otros lados encontraba estructuras de otros estilos, como los romanos o los nórdicos, incluso algunos egipcios más el que se mantenía en mejor estado y en abundancia eran los griegos.

No percibió ningún enemigo, aquel ataque anterior fue tan destructivo que prácticamente erradico a todos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano todos volverían al mismo sitio, pues la gran mayoría usa este lugar para restituirse. Fue en ese entonces cunado noto que no podía usar el hiraishin para teletransportarse de nuevo al jardín, posiblemente por estar en otra dimensión.

"genial, atrapado en el infierno" decía con tono aburrido mientras intentaba pensar en alguna forma de regresar. Aun así, a pesar de saber que no había nadie a su alrededor, tenía una perturbadora sensación de que era observado. Aun con senjutsu no podía entender de donde venía aquella extraña sensación, era como si viniera de todos lados, pero de ninguno al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, tuvo que esquivar algo que posiblemente le hubiera arrancado la cabeza si no se hubiera hecho a un lado justo a tiempo. Volvió su atención hacia ese borrón oscuro y escamoso solo para darse cuenta de que era aun pequeño dragón, quien se detuvo sobrevolando frente a él.

"¡papá me ha dicho que te buscara!" dijo con un tono muy infantil mientras aleteaba con cierta fuerza "¡papá dice que eres un idiota y que eres un maldito lunático!" repitió ignorante de todo lo que significaba eso, siempre con ese tono feliz que un niño tendría.

"¿crees ser capaz de ayudarme a salir?" preguntó un poco dudoso si el niño tendrías las cualidades para su huida, al verlo asentir, simplemente fue con ello "bien, agradezco tu ayuda" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, más se vio sorprendido cuando el niño dragón lo embistió y empezó a arrastrarlo lo más rápido que podían hacia la superficie, rompiendo la barrera del cielo con facilidad.

Vio con cierta dificultad como la oscuridad empezó a desaparecer, remplazándolo con aquel ambiente natural que proporcionaba el jardín de las hespérides. Pronto vio a lo lejos la isla flotante que cada vez se hacía más grande. Cuando finalmente vio que habían llegado, el pequeño dragón se excedió y se llevaron metros más arriba de lo que deberían, teniendo que saltar y caer con gracia al suelo.

Extendiendo los brazos, logro atrapar al dragón pequeño quien cayó al perder el control de su cuerpo, el cual le saludo al darle una larga lamita en el rostro, babeándolo "es bueno estar de regreso" admitió mientras dejaba al niño en el suelo y caminaba de regreso al árbol.

 **"es increíble que estés de una pieza, impresionante"** admitió el dragón mientras ambos se acercaban **"¿Cómo fue tu visita al infierno de los monstruos? ¿terrorífico?"** preguntó el dragón sabiendo perfectamente que no era del agrado de ningún ser vivo.

"más que terrorífico fue muy curioso e interesante" admitió recordando las edificaciones que encontró por ahí "¿Qué clase de lugar es ese? Pregunto más para sí mismo que para el dragón que aparentemente tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el mundo en el que ahora residía.

 **"también se le suele llamar Cementerio de Panteones"** revelo el dragón haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja por sus palabras **"cuando los dioses son completamente olvidados, la energía con la que están compuestos vagan por el cosmos y regresan a donde pertenecen, a la tierra. Pero sus conciencias y todo lo que representaban fueron borrados de este mundo mortal, trasladándolos a lo que tu acabas de ver"** Naruto asintió recordando que la gran mayoría de las edificaciones, a pesar de tener un estilo que podía alinear, no las reconocía por más que intentara forzar su gran mente.

El rubio sintió como la energía natural dejaba su cuerpo, el manto de Chakra sobre sus manos y pies desaparecieron, así como los demás detalles en su cuerpo "me siento más fresco y tengo una mejor alineación con la naturaleza" admitió mientras levantaba una de sus manos, logrando moldear externamente energía pura de los alrededores, la cual lanzo al suelo y arbustos crecían sin control hasta formar un gran helecho.

 **"es porque ahora estas en sintonía con tu animal interior, ahora tu alma es similar a la de un dragón en todo su esplendor. No solamente estas intentando imitar el animal, tu eres el animal"** dijo el dragón orgulloso de ver a otra especie adoptar las mismas costumbres y pensamientos que las de su raza.

Naruto asintió mientras miraba serio el suelo. recuerda que, en medio de sus entrenamientos, sentía como la energía natural lograba tomar forma humanoide y se colocaba frente a él, de hecho, formaban dos personas. La primera era exactamente igual a él y se fusiono consigo mismo, logrando entrar en modo sabio, la segunda tenia forma de mujer y se quedaba viéndole, como si tuviera una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 **"estoy seguro de que aquella mujer era la madre naturaleza"** dijo el dragón recordando aquella extraña escena que presencio por sí mismo. Nunca antes había visto algo similar y podría ser lo que sucedió con Buda en sus tiempos, el mismo regalo dorado.

"¿hablas de Gaia?" pregunto un poco confundido al respecto, más ganó una negativa por su parte "¿no? ¿Qué intentas decirme?" dijo sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría...o simplemente no quería saber y prefería la ignorancia, pues aquella sensación ya la había sentido antes.

 **"La madre naturaleza es universal, como el cosmos o el mismo caos"** intento explicar el dragón mirándole directamente a los ojos **"en todos los panteones los mismos dioses se repiten una y otra vez, formando homólogos casi idénticos. Los griegos y romanos son el mejor ejemplo"** el rubio asintió recordando las palabras de hera sobre su homóloga romana a quien también tubo la dicha de conocer.

 **"Sin embargo, la madre naturaleza es una sola. Puede tener representaciones o varios nombres, pero todas son una y una son todas. Todo es ella y ella son todos"** explico lo mejor que pudo viendo la forma pensante del rubio **"de la misma manera, a quien tu llamas Urano no es ni de lejos a la forma en como los griegos le representaron"** revelo el dragón haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos de la impresión.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto nuevamente al ver que posiblemente podía acercarse finalmente a una verdad que le había estado acosando un buen tiempo. Durante bastante tiempo espero encontrarse con Gaia, mas no pudo siquiera encontrar una mísera pista. Todos decían que estaba dormida, nadie decía por qué o el cómo.

 **"mientras que la madre naturaleza, Gaia como los humanos le dicen, representa el reino físico. Urano representa realmente el mundo espiritual"** explico el dragón haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos por la impresión, sonaba exactamente igual que la composición de la **vida "el mundo de las ideas de platón, aquel iluminado que logro ver por unos minutos cuando llego al zenit de su propia razón y simultáneamente lo perdió todo segundos después. El mundo inmaterial, intangible o como ustedes los humanos quieran llamarle, esos son sus verdaderos dominios"** terminó su revelación mientras dejaba que la mente del rubio procese todo esto.

 **"creo…yo creo que tienes un poco de ese poder"** Naruto alzo los ojos, mirándole directamente al dragón **"no estoy muy seguro, pero es lo mejor que tengo en estos momentos"** admitió un poco avergonzado al tener que basarse en suposiciones en vez de un razonamiento verdaderamente real.

"no sé a qué te refieres. Si realmente tengo una parte de ese poder, estoy más alineado a Gaia que a Urano" se intentó explicar el rubio. La verdad sobre su energía radicaba en esa misma oración, todo en su ser era literalmente energía física. Su Chakra era más Yang y ahora se volvía aún mas de ese lado con la anergia natural circulando por su cuerpo. No olvidar la cosecha del Chakra del Kyuubi.

 **"como dije, es una suposición, no tiene que ser verdad"** se defendió el dragón al ver la poca creencia en sus palabras del rubio, aunque no podía culparlo **"tu ojo derecho…tu ojo derecho es la clave"** Naruto se mira por un segundo, convocando un kunai y levantándolo para verse en el reflejo, encendiendo el sharingan **"no sé cómo funciona, pero el ojo humano no está diseñado para que se tiña de rojo y tenga comas negras que se mueven. Tengo esa misma sensación de no existencia proviniendo de él, como si no fuera de este mundo"** Naruto suspiro cansado, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

¿Qué era realmente el sharingan? ¿era realmente un ojo mágico como todo el mundo pensaba? Nadie lo sabía y su maestro estaba obsesionado con él. No importa cuando lo intentó, biológicamente hablando es un ojo común y corriente, pero al recibir Chakra se convertía automáticamente en el sharingan.

¿había algo especial realmente en el clan Uchiha? Eso era lo único que sabían que era cierto, ellos eran especiales. Teóricamente hablando, el sharingan no debería de existir. Incluso el Byakugan tiene más sentido físico, pues realmente son de ese color y fuerzan el cerebro para trabajar. El sharingan simplemente es un ojo espiritual, no es parte de este mundo.

Recuerda que Itachi le hablaba poco a casi nada sobre alguna tablilla antigua de los Uchiha, así como la información secreta que en ella se escondía la cual no podía ser entendida a menos de poseer el Sharingan. De lo poco que conto, el sharingan en las manos equivocadas podía deformar la realidad, haciendo que lo no real…se volviera real.

Tsukuyomi era el mejor ejemplo que cualquiera podría dar, pues permitía deformar la realidad y el tiempo para el afectado por la ilusión. Una ilusión que raya tanto en la no existencia, así como modificar el tiempo dentro del cerebro, por lo tanto, en lo real.

 **"no estoy muy seguro de ello y puede que me equivoque, pero aquella migaja o sombra de lo que queda en tu ojo derecho podría tratarse de una pieza importante de ello, tenlo en cuenta"** Naruto asintió a sus palabras sabiendo perfectamente que el dragón le había dejado con una pregunta en su mente, ¿Cuánto falta por descubrir sobre si mismo?

"fue una conversación muy…interesante" admitió mientras suspiraba y desactivaba el sharingan "pero ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que estuve aquí, creo que ya es hora de volver al mundo real" admitió sabiendo que posiblemente Sally y Zoe ya estuvieran cansada de sus hermanas las hespérides "fue un placer, Ladón" se despidió formalmente mientras se retiraba, el dragón volvía a dormir.

Entonces sintió como un par de dientes lee mordían su brazo. Él lo reconoció como el pequeño dragón que le ayudo del lugar, quien no lo mordía con mala intención. Vio con cierto interés como este, al haber logrado obtener su atención, corre por algo y volvé con un rollo en su boca.

El dragón lo suelta y lo desliza por el suelo, mostrando que era una hoja delgada de oro, el cual parecía más a un espejo "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto con curiosidad al ver tan extraño objeto que por alguna razón hacía del pequeño dragón muy feliz.

"dragones de la misma familia se ayudan entre ellos, ¡somos familia!" dijo el pequeño dragón mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, persiguiendo su larga cola. Su explicación no fue entendida por el rubio quien seguía intentando resolver el misterio de la hoja.

 **"es un contrato"** dijo ladón abriendo los ojos al ver que su hijo le había entregado algo sagrado de la familia **"este mismo te permite convocarnos en una batalla o en cualquier situación en la que te encuentres y necesites de nuestro poder, incluso a mí"** revelo el dragón haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos, pues le sonaba terriblemente familiar.

"¿Por qué harían algo así?" pregunto confundido al ver el rollo dorado "no le encuentro ningún sentido en lo absoluto, dragones luchan contra dragones siempre" exclamo mirando a Ladón, quien simplemente rodo los ojos y extendía una garra, a la cual se subió su pequeño hijo.

 **"no hay nada más importante para un dragón que el poder y la conquista, acepto la familia"** explicó el dragón mientras veía a su hijo jugar con su enorme garra **"El clan es primero, si alguien del clan es atacado, todos atacamos"** Naruto asintió, ahora tenía mucho sentido para él **"en un principio llegue a tener más de 30 hijos. Mis hijos tuvieron hijos, estos tuvieron más hijos y así consecutivamente hasta formar un enorme clan"** le informó con cuantos posiblemente estaría tratando si firmara el contrato **"Hera cuida de ellos en un pequeño terreno en el inframundo"** terminó su explicación mientras suspiraba cansado al ver a su hijo intentando hacerle daño a su garra.

"¿el inframundo?" pregunto mientras pensaba en lo que anteriormente había pasado "los dragones tienen el poder de traspasar dimensiones, ¿así fue como me sacaron de ahí?" pregunto solamente para confirmar, el pequeño dragón asintió mientras le daba un cabezazo a la garra "ya entiendo" termino cerrando los ojos "quisiera firmar el contrato" dijo seriamente mirando a los ojos rojizos.

 **"solo tienes que dejar tu sangre en el pergamino y escribir con ella tu marca que te nombrara como uno de los nuestros"** Naruto asintió a sus palabras y precedió a hacerlo. Cuando firmaba el contrato, noto que esta absorbió su sangre, brillando n dorado. Rápidamente se hace una gran herida en su muñeca, chorreando mucha con la cual escribió una enorme runa en el pergamino **"está hecho"** concluyo el dragón al ver como el brillo se debilitaba y solo la runa quedaba en el papel **"desde ahora eres familia, nunca lo olvides"** termino cerrando los ojos, durmiendo profundamente.

Despidiéndose finalmente del pequeño dragón, deja el árbol e las hespérides y baja por el pequeño puente colgante hasta el jardín inferior. Secretamente se preguntaba todas esas dudas que surgían en su cabeza, sin duda tenía mucho más por investigar y una gran duda que necesitaba ser respondida.

Llega sin darse cuenta a la casa de las ninfas y abre la puerta para ver como es que iban juntas. Una de sus cejas se retuerce y fuerza una sonrisa al ver lo que estaban haciendo. Cuatro mujeres, entre las cuales estaba Zoe y Sally junto a dos ninfas de las hespérides estaban jugando Twister mientras la última hermana manipulaba el tablero.

"veo que se divierten" dijo con un sudor en su frente mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes. Su voz atrae la atención de todas y caen sobre el suelo, formando una pequeña torre de cuerpos femeninos. Ve como se recuperan y empiezan a levantarse algo adoloridas.

"Naruto, llegasteis" dijo Sally mientras parecía intentar mantenerse parada, mas no lo lograba "creo que he perdido parte de mi estabilidad" admitió mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de tambalearse de un lado a otro. Naruto suspira mientras le tomaba el hombro con una mano y con el otro golpea su espalda, sonando un fuerte crujido.

"¿mejor?" pregunto casi inexpresivamente ganando una afirmación de su parte "que bien, ahora… ¿Qué tal los últimos días?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón más próximo y bebía de un té que encontró por ahí.

"fue increíble, pero creo que sería lo mejor irnos" dijo rápidamente Zoe mientras parecía tomar sus cosas, haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja por su rapidez "He desaparecido un buen tiempo y no creo que a Lady Artemisa le vaya a gustar" se excusó mientras lograba obtener todo y se encontraba lista para irse.

"awww, todavía no se vayan" dijo una de las hermanas mientras tomaban los brazos de zoe y Sally "ha sido divertido, ¡no nos hemos divertido en tanto tiempo" admitieron mientras recordaban lo solas que se sentían al vivir en un jardín al cual solo van los desaventurados.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Naruto divertido al ver las expresiones de las mujeres, sobre todo la de Sally "mi compañera humana suplicaba por regresar, un par de días mas no hará daño" se rio mientras tomaba el té con calma, más una mano golpeo la taza y esta cayó al suelo "eso fue cruel e irrespetuoso" regaño el rubio al ver que la cazadora había logrado lanzar su bebida.

"¡no hay tiempo! ¡debemos de volver!" le grito mientras prácticamente le ordenaba a que se movieran. Naruto alzo una ceja al entender finalmente lo que ocurría, ella no soportaba a sus hermanas. Girando su mirada, observó a cada una y noto lo posiblemente molestas y odiosas que podrían ser.

"muy bien, puedes irte sola" eso ultimo detuvo a zoe, quien volvió su mirada hacia el "Artemisa te busca a ti, tu eres la que quiere irse de aquí, no yo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y se colocaba al lado de Sally "se supone que debo protegerla, este es el lugar más seguro que existe, creo que nos quedaremos hasta que descubran el ladrón del rayo" dijo mientras miraba a Sally, esperando que asienta.

La mujer de cabellos castaños sudo profundamente mientras intentaba negar sus palabras, quería irse de aquí por muchas razones y lo que hacía su compañero secretamente era una de tantas. No sabe cómo, pero el frotaba su trasero frente a todas las presentes y ninguna parecía notarlo, como si estuvieran bajo una ilusión que evitaba que lo viese.

"y-yo c-creo q-que" tartamudeo mientras intentaba decir que preferiría irse a casa, más un fuerte apretón en su nalga casi hace que gima frente a todas y lo aguanto como pudo "y-yo…q-quedarme" dijo débilmente mientras siente como la mano dejó de apretar con fuerza y solo la manoseaba ligeramente.

"¿ves? No tenemos ningún problema en quedarnos" dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras desliza su mano entre la raja entre las nalgas de la mujer, quien seguía aguantando los gemidos mordiéndose sus labios "además, ellas no parecen tener ningún problema" dijo señalando a sus hermanas, quienes simplemente sonrieron y parecían muy felices en tener compañía.

Zoe se quedó callada un momento, pues no tenía forma en cómo hacer que se fueran en grupo. Aunque tenía razón, no era realmente necesario salir todos, solo ella. de esta forma, mira a todos unos momentos y sale del lugar, dejando la habitación silenciosa.

"emmm, necesito hablar un tiempo a solas con mi amiga, ¿se puede?" pregunto Naruto a las ninfas, quienes ladearon la cabeza sin comprender. Vieron como detrás de él, la humana negaba con la cabeza y suplicaba para que negaran. Aun así, ellas no lo entendieron y simplemente asintieron "gracias" agradeció con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la arrastro hasta una habitación.

Sally chilla por la sorpresa cuando fue lanzada a una cama, a la cual callo sorpresivamente. Mirando todas partes, noto que era su recamara donde había pasado los días junto a la cazadora "aquí es donde dormías, ¿eh?" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras olía el entorno.

Vio como lentamente el rubio se acerca a la cama y se sienta, suspirando de alivio al finalmente sentarse en algo cómodo "pareces cansado" dijo ella notando como parecía relajarse al cerrar los ojos. El asintió mientras se quedaba ahí, pensando en las cosas. Ella al ver que no tenía ninguna mala intención, se sienta a su lado mirando la habitación vaciá.

"solo necesito relajarme un poco" admitió mientras miraba algo en específico, algo en la puerta de la habitación "necesito un par de bolas de estrés" Sally alzo una ceja ante sus palabras, no entendiendo el doble dignificado.

La mujer humana sigue su mirada atentamente hacia la puerta, notando una delgada línea negra que dividía la habitación "¿sabes qué es eso?" le pregunto el rubio, ella negó con la cabeza "es un sello del vacío, permite aislar de cualquier ruido, golpe una habitación completa" explico con calma a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza "lo puse cuando entre a tu habitación" termino mientras seguía mirando la puerta.

Sally mira cuidadosamente, pensando en porque su compañero haría algo como eso. ella no logra entender antes de sentir una mano alrededor de su cintura. La verdad le golpea en la cara y se siente como la peor tonta de la historia, la cual cayo en la trampa más obvia del mundo.

Antes del acercamiento normal que esperaba, fue sorprendida cuando la levanto con facilidad y la extendió en sus rodillas, como el de un padre cuando castiga con nalgadas a sus hijos "has sido una chica mala, muy mala" dijo con una siniestra diversión mientras frotaba su gordo culo.

Ella grito audiblemente cuando el primer golpe cayo en su culo "me encanta como tiemblan" admitió mientras daba varios golpes seguidos "pero este es un castigo, debes de sufrir" dijo seriamente mientras levantaba su falda, mostrando sus nalgas desnudas. De esta manera, empieza a golpear con mucha fuerza sus nalgas, haciendo ruidos audibles en la habitación.

No sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ella se estremecía al sentir el placer por su cuerpo, incluso tenía una pequeña línea de baba en su labio "¿oh?" escucho decir al rubio quien deslizaba su mano por la raja entre sus gordas nalgas "¿te has mojado? ¿por golpearte?" se burló el mientras colocaba más fuerza al revisar esa parte, hundiendo un par de dedos en su apretado coño.

"¡noooo!" gime prolongadamente mientras siente un placer inimaginable recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara más jugos "e-esto n-no e-era parte del trato" tartamudeo mirándole a los ojos, los cuales tenían ciertas lágrimas en ellos. Naruto lo piensa un momento antes de asentir, soltándola.

"tienes razón, no era parte del trato" admite mientras la desliza fuera y la deja sobre la cama "ni siquiera dije que este era uno de esos días que me debías, aun no quiero usar eso" ella simplemente se quedó escuchando, sorprendida al ver que todo lo que acababa de pasar, no disminuía su propuesta.

"p-pero p-pienso q-que e-esto-" "¿Qué acabo de usar uno de mis días?" le interrumpió mirándole divertido, a lo que ella asintió "claro que no, sino hubiera sido más rudo" se rio de su cara, la cual estaba muy frustrada y enojada "para tu mala suerte o buena, Laki-chan me ha mandado un mensaje" dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba seriamente su celular "dice tener mucha información importante y necesito verificar" Sally se preguntaba si era otra broma, pero al sentir esa aura de seriedad que tenía, sabía que no lo era.

"¿volveremos?" pregunto esperanzada, sabiendo las consecuencias de quedarse más tiempo. el rubio lo piensa un momento antes de asentir de mala gana "que alivio" dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras sentía su vida regresar a su cuerpo. Pensó por un momento que el rubio intentaría burlarse de ella, más lo vio todavía muy preocupado, por lo que también ella se preocupó.

 **Solo espera que las cosas no sean tan malas**

* * *

"que malo eres" se quejó Sally mientras le miraba de mala gana al rubio, quien simplemente traía una pequeña sonrisa "me hicisteis que me disculpara con ellas y tuviera que soportar sus largos lloriqueos para sentirme mal" como se iban a ir del jardín, no podían dejar olvidadas a las hespérides y ella fue la encargada de hacerles saber que tendrían un cambio de planes

"tu querías ir ¿no?" le respondió este haciendo que lograra callarse "mientras no puedes pelear o hacer cosas similares, lo único que te queda es ayudar en estas pequeñas cosas triviales que a fin de cuentas siempre termina siendo importantes" ella simplemente suspiro asintiendo. Tenía razón, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudar.

De esta forma llegaron a su departamento al cual entraron solo para ver a una persona familiar "hey, Laki-chan" saludo con la mano mientras que Sally hacia lo mismo. La chica les saludo de una manera más exuberante, con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

"¡Naruto-sama! ¡Sally-san! ¡buenas noches!" saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras corría un par de pasos hacia atrás y empezaba a aplaudir "¡qué bueno que llegaron! ¡estaba tan sola!" Naruto simplemente se rio mientras entraba a su lugar junto a su compañera. Tiempo después, todos estaban sentados y acomodados bebiendo un poco de té "¿Por qué demoraron tanto?" pregunto curiosa mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

"oh por nada, cosas de mayores" se rio el rubio antes de sentir un golpe en su hombro. La verdad era que fueron a una tienda de lencería para comprarle ropa interior a la mujer humana…ropa interior más sexi, pero, sobre todo, una que se puede romper con facilidad.

"ohhhh" asintió la chica entendiendo las cosas, aunque para la vista de Sally no parece que lo hubiera entendido "¿quiere que vaya por las cosas o prefiere el informe en privado?" pregunto con sus antenitas de cabello vibrando por una orden.

El rubio lo pensó un poco, intentando saber si era correcto decir aquella información frente a la humana. Dejo su taza en la mesa, miro con seriedad a Laki "traedme las cosas, confió en ella" la chica asintió mientras corría a su habitación para tomar todo lo necesario para el informe.

Sally vio como la chica en traje de Maid salió apresuradamente del lugar, causando mas malestar en su interior "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué toda esta atmosfera?" pregunto ligeramente asustada ante lo que estaba por averiguar. Miro por un momento a su compañero rubio, quien le miraba con cierta duda antes de gemir en cansancio.

"mira, mi trabajo no es fácil, tampoco es de lo más alucinante que existe, tiene sus altos y bajos" dijo sin sentido aparente mientras pensaba en las cosas "Hemos estado investigando el mundo humano durante un tiempo, descubrimos que lo paranormal ha tenido contacto con este desde no hace mucho tiempo" dijo mientras dejaba que la información sea procesada por la mujer.

"nuestro deber es eliminar todas esas incongruencias, debemos de eliminar cualquier lazo que una lo paranormal con lo normal. De otro caso, la magia de este mundo se perdería y entraríamos en una guerra sin fin" ella trago duro pues entendía finalmente el motivo de todos esos asesinatos. Quienes sabían mucho, desaparecen, tan simple como es eso.

"sin embargo, habíamos tenido informes o pistas sobre un panteón que estaba teniendo demasiada cercanía humana el último año, supongo que dentro de un tiempo te darás cuenta" justo en ese momento llega Laki con una esfera redonda y una tarjeta de memoria "gracias Laki-chan" dijo mientras lo dejaba en la mesa y colocada la tarjeta en un puerto que tenía la esfera.

De pronto la esfera empezó a proyectar una pared de luz, como si de una pantalla se tratase. Vio con cierta a sombro como realmente se trataba de una pantalla cuando le empezó a mostrar imágenes. Vio como la gran proyección mostro una incontable cantidad de archivos solo para abrir cinco en total. Ella lo leyó con cuidado descubriendo algo importante "¿griego antiguo?" pregunto confundida mientras miraba al rubio.

"es peor de lo que me imagine" admitió mientras suspiraba cansado ante los documentos que leía "Princesa de Andrómeda" leyó cuidadosamente los planos de un navío totalmente personalizado para el ataque y defensa. Probablemente sea un moderno barco de guerra por las especificaciones que traía.

"estuve traduciéndolo y creo que una gran organización de humanos está financiando la guerra contra los griegos" dijo Laki en medio del todo, más seria de lo normal "lo único que pude descubrir es que Anthony Burton no es ni de lejos uno de los cabecillas del proyecto de financiación, simplemente es una herramienta" Naruto asintió, era muy extraño que un ladrón de calle de repente se vuelva un poderoso empresario de la mafia.

"¿los humanos apoyan la guerra contra los griegos?" Pregunto incrédulo Sally sin entender los documentos, pero las imágenes le daban cierta idea de que los planos eran realmente una clase de crucero turístico gigante "¿Por qué?" pregunto totalmente confundida sin entender las razones para esto.

"humanos siempre temerán lo que crean que es peligroso para ellos, si tienen el poder de destruirlos mucho mejor" dio Naruto mientras miraba los documentos "están tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad, hacer que se pelean entre ellos para así acabarlos cuando sea el momento adecuado…" soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio un par de iniciales al final del documento y con lo que acaba de decir, se dio cuenta al fin "señoras, creo saber contra quien nos estamos enfrentando" dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el sillón y miraba el techo con cansancio.

Sally ladeo la cabeza mientras que Laki suspiro algo cansada "¿otra nación de nuevo Naruto-sama?" pregunto algo cansada de estar enfrentando poderosos grupos de poder, siempre terminaban mal o con alguna explosión de un misil nuclear que desfavorecían su increíble cabellera.

"es otra nación de nuevo" dijo con una pequeña sonría mientras asentía "de hecho, es alguien que ya hemos enfrentado antes, parece que no aprenden la lección" sus palabras hicieron pensar a su aprendiz quien respondió golpeándose la cara, solo había alguien tan loco y desquiciado que iniciaría una campaña contra los mismos dioses.

Naruto se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana más grande, abriendo las cortinas para ver todo el espectáculo nocturno. Sally se acerca a él y mira el exterior, lo cual no era nada nuevo "¿ves esto? Pronto será un campo de guerra" le informo haciendo que abriera los ojos en shock "los humanos del lugar ya han elegido un bando, el bando que está más cerca de ganar" termino mientras observaba en silencio la ciudad no tan tranquila.

Sally simplemente se quedó ahí, pensando en que debería de hacer o pensar, si debería de haber sabido esto o vivir su vida en ignorancia. Cada pregunta que se hacía solo le llevaba a más preguntas, o respuestas que terminaban por hacerle pensar sobre su propio mundo. Miro con dificultad a su compañero rubio, quien simplemente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

 **"…la segunda guerra olímpica…"**

* * *

"… **ha comenzado…"**

Fueron las palabras de un hombre rubio ligeramente mayor, quien se reía entre dientes mientras tenía una gran ciudad en ruinas bajo sus pies. A su lado estaban una mujer se cabellos rojos vestidos en un elegante kimono y a sus espaldas, había un par de adolecentes vestidos con un traje ninja que solo les daba una paraciencia más tétrica.

"quien lo diría" dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba "una retirada táctica" dijo mirando como la ciudad ahora estaba completamente vaciá y eso no le gustaba "me esperaba más de la líder de la resistencia, Hinata Hyuga" dijo con un tono muy venenoso notando como su lindo jardín había sido despoblado.

"me pregunto como hizo para hacerles entrar en razón" se preguntó el hombre viendo como todo el lugar estaba envuelto en fuego y cenizas "me asegure de que todos ellos sean leales a mí, ¿Cómo pudo vencerme una niña usando palabras?" se rio entre dientes mientras se cubría el rostro "¡no es divertido!" grito muy enojado mientras agitaba su brazo, destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad.

La mujer de cabellos carmesíes veía como su esposo empezó a respirar agitadamente, tal vez por sobre esforzarse demasiado. Kushina negó con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda "que paisaje más triste, un jardín sin fertilizante…es una pena" admitió ella mientras tomaba uno de los hombros del rubio "creo que es hora de reclamar sus patéticas vidas, hemos dejado de jugar" dijo ella mirándole directamente, con una mirada casi siniestra en ella.

El rubio le miro un momento antes de asentir "ciertamente, hemos dejado de jugar a ser los buenos" admitió mientras volvía su atención a toda la ciudad de Konoha "es hora de despertar" dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos y todo el lugar empezó a temblar.

Toda la ciudad de Konoha fue arrasada sin dejar espacio de nada. Todas las antiguas casas fueron reducidas a polvo mientras nuevas edificaciones se levantaban. La torre donde estaban se destruyó completamente mientras era remplazado por una casi veinte veces más grande, hecha de piedra y con un estilo medioevo o incluso antiguo. Esta torre se elevó hasta casi alcanzar el cielo mismo.

"no te sobre esfuerces querido" dijo la mujer al ver como su esposo tenía grandes cantidades de sangre saliendo de su boca "no queremos que nuestros cuerpos mueran antes de completar nuestro plan, ¿oh no?" pregunto con un tono divertido, haciendo que el rubio bufara molesto "hijos míos, vayan por las bestias y asegúrense de que estén completamente domesticadas para usarlas contra la patética resistencia" Los dos adolescentes rubios asintieron mientras se arrodillaron frente a su madre.

"como usted diga, Ooka-sama" dijeron ambos sintiendo sus manos acariciando su cabeza, la cual fue dejada y ella se retiró lentamente hacia sus nuevos aposentos. Los adolescentes veían a su padre, quien no parecía tener ningún rastro de dolor a pesar de todavía presentar rastros de sangre en su labio.

"cuando inicie la guerra y los destruyamos a todos, quiero que la capturen" dijo el rubio mirando el infinito fondo que se presentaba frente a él. este mismo regreso su mirada fría a sus hijos, quienes esperaban nuevas órdenes "quiero viva a Hinata Hyuga" sus hijos asintieron sin más.

"¿tiene que ver con nuestro hermano perdido?" pregunto Naruko, todavía con la mirada gacha y sin sentimientos. Su pregunta logra atrapar la atención de su padre y también de su hermano gemelo, quien gruña al escuchar sobre su hermano mayor.

"tu podrías decir que, si" respondió el padre todavía sin verles a los dos "sin embargo, esto se tornó un poco más personal" admitió al sentir mucho enojo al saber que la estúpida niña había logrado arruinar un par de planes que tenía para los humanos de su ciudad.

Los adolecentes asintieron mientras se desvanecieron en la nada, sabiendo perfectamente que su padre no estaba con los ánimos para hablar. Este mismo se quedó esperando alguna clase de señal, como si estuviera pensando en algo que lo mantendría ocupado. Fue entonces cuando abre los ojos al sentir algo…o a alguien vagando cerca de su territorio.

De pronto muestra una gran sonrisa cuando logra identificar a esa persona "el hijo prodigo" reconoció al tener una breve imagen de verlo desde algún punto en la altura, lo veía en estado Senjutsu y parado sobre un mar de sangre "se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes, mucho más fuerte de lo que había soñado alcanzar" reconoció mientras podía sentir su increíble poder.

Cerro la conexión con el infierno mientras se preguntaba cómo proceder ahora. Recordó entonces, que todavía había sucesos ocurriendo en el otro mundo. Con una sonrisa, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer en sus aposentos, teniendo una excelente vista de su hermosa esposa.

"vienes a por un poco de diversión o por nuestros planes, si no es para ninguno de ambos te quiero fuera" dijo con una sonrisa lúdica, incitándole al mover ligeramente las caderas. El rubio parpadeo mientras negaba con la cabeza. La mujer frunció el ceño antes de que su esposo alzara una de sus manos, lanzándole un pequeño rayo de luz a su cabeza.

"se ha vuelto fuerte" le informo el rubio al ver como su mujer estaba totalmente impresionada con los recuerdos que tenía "tal cual ambos estábamos esperando" el veía que su esposa estaba muy emocionada, posiblemente al sentir su apego hacia ella.

"mi bebé, ¡mi bebé!" dijo muy emocionada mientras abrazaba al rubio y le miraba con mucha emoción "me ha aceptado, ¡ha aceptado su poder!" le dijo mientras recordaba el aura de poder que parecía mostrar. Ella vio como una energía dorada en su vientre empezaba a fusionarse con la energía verde, haciendo que su aura dorada tenga un resplandor verdoso a su alrededor.

"parece que así es" dijo riéndose al sentir un orgullo como ningún otro corriendo por su ser "parce ser que soy el único al cual todavía no acepta del todo. Es como aquella ves que su primera palabra fuera tu nombre" dijo algo desganado al recordar ese mínimo hecho que definió a quien le tenía más apego "es inevitable, es la reencarnación del sol blanco después de todo" dijo recordando que todo esto no era una terrible coincidencia.

La mujer asintió mientras pensaba en algunas cosas, abriendo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo "una aventura" susurro atrayendo la atención de su esposo "que tal una aventura…una aventura para que descubra la luna negra" le dio la idea, como si realmente fuera una buena opción.

El rubio parecía pensarlo seriamente, como si realmente fuera una buena idea "no es una mala opción, una búsqueda de la luna negra podría ayudarlo a aceptar mis poderes" admitió repasando sus planes anteriores "¿no crees que podría ser peligroso? Ya de por sí, es un comodín" le pregunto sabiendo que se estaban jugando una grande.

La mujer de cabellos carmesíes simplemente se rio en su cara "esto es un juego, ¡un juego!" repitió mientras se carcajeaba sin control, haciendo reír a su esposo "no me importa perder o ganar, ¡lo importante es divertirse!" le hizo recordar haciendo que este suspirara y asintiera.

"tienes razón, esto es solamente un juego" dijo negando con la cabeza "parece ser que me estaba convirtiendo en humano, casi me importa la dominación universal" admitió divertido mientras escucha a su esposa reírse de él "supongo que no estaría mal haciendo planes a futuros, parece ser que nuestro hijo vendrá más pronto de lo que pensábamos" dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda, atrayendo su atención.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto la mujer mientras terminaba de desvestirse, enseñando todas sus curvas estúpidamente blancas. El rubio mayor simplemente sonrió mientras se arrancaba sus ropas y terminaba igual de desnudo. Este simplemente respondió rodeando su cintura y atrapándola en un beso largo además de excitante. Se separaron y él le miro a los ojos.

 **"creo haber hallado una forma de traerlo de regreso"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Me gustaría decirles muchas cosas, pero ando un poco ocupado. Lo único que pido son comentarios largos, me gusta leer comentarios (como a cualquier escritor) para seguir mejorando. Por otra parte, estaría muy agradecido si me dijeran partes del Ladrón del rayo, necesito más material con el cual escribir o darme una idea de lo que tendría que escribir.**

 **Por otra parte, mi pregunta del millón… ¿quieren que el próximo capítulo sea FULL LEMON o sea un LEMON corto y con historia corta en él. Después de todo, puedo hacer dos capítulos completos de LEMON y dejarlos para más tarde mientras avanzo con la historia.**

 **Me explico (elegi si desean elegir una de ellas) (C para quienes no quieren nada y solo avance con la historia :v)  
A) Dos capítulos de historia y argumento, le sigue un lemon. Luego dos capítulos de historia más y le sigue el ultimo lemon. (intercalado)  
B) Dos capítulos en donde la mitad será lemon y la otra será Historia argumental. (mesclado)**

 **AQUÍ MI GRAN PREGUNTA, no sé cómo lo tomaran, pero espero que me comenten sus opciones al respecto, realmente les agradecería un montón. Dicho y hecho todo esto, me despido de todos has el siguiente capítulo. De su gran amigo, OMEGA :v**


	14. Chapter 12: Deber de un Asesino(M)

**No tengo mucho que agregar más allá el error que cometí (ayer para mí, hace unos días si subo esto luego de un par de días). Mi hermano el gracioso había subido uno de mis manuscritos sobre la ficha técnica de Naruto, la cual dice toda su información personal, así como estados pasado, presente y futuro.**

 **Por otro lado, vi un comentario que decía no entender y yo me estado preguntando, ¿Qué cosa no entendió? Me parece (a mi parecer) haber descrito todo y explicado tan minuciosamente posible para que todos puedan entender. No lo sé, me pareció muy curioso la verdad. Si tienen dudas o haya cosas que no entiendan, por favor, no duden en preguntar. Mientras pueda resolver sus dudas sin contar hechos futuros (spoilers) entonces creo poder responderles. He leído más comentarios preguntando diferentes cosas, pero lamentablemente no puedo responder por esa misma razón, seria Spoiler.**

 **Eso me recuerda, solo habrá dos capítulos con lemons, no pienso colocar ninguno más porque la saga de the Lightning thief ya está por acabar y con ello su relación de amistad/guardián con Sally acabará. Le quedan 3 o cuatro capítulos máximos. Si agrego la batalla suprema contra Ares…yo creo que incluso podría tardar un par de capítulos más, aunque también podría resumirlo todo en un GRAN capitulo, ya lo hecho antes y tenía como 14K palabras, una bestialidad.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo. Pregunten si tienen dudas, comenten y les pareció interesante, opinen si algo no les gusto o les gustaría que esté, finalmente dejen comentarios largos, me gusta leerlos :D**

 **Actualizacion de nota (25/03/18): Esto fue escrito desde cero y en una Tablet, mi PC esta...malograda, por asi decirlo. Se recomienda mucha mucha tolerancia y discrecion.**

* * *

The Mercenary: The Lightning Thief

* * *

Chapter 12: Deber de un Asesino

* * *

 **"que aburrido"**

Fueron las palabras que se escucharon como un eco por toda la habitación. Aquel lugar era completamente hecho a partir de metal sólido, teniendo inscripciones en todos sitios como si de señales se trataran, parecía una clase de sitio súper moderno o tecnológico. En esa misma habitación cercana a la puerta principal, estaban dos sujetos armados hasta los dientes.

"lo sé" respondido uno de ellos mientras dejaba caer un arma muy pesada "esperaba algo más por estar trabajando para el maldito Gobierno" gruño este mientras se intentaba rascar el rostro, pero la máscara le impedía "¿Qué pasa con estos estúpidos uniformes? ¿acaso sirven de algo?" pregunto molesto mientras intentaba rascarse alguna parte de su cuerpo.

El soldado de al lado simplemente suspiro al ver el estado de su compañero "son chalecos blindados, hay municiones alrededor de tu cuerpo, el casco completo te permite ver en la oscuridad y la máscara es por si algún gas sale de esa habitación" dijo señalándole lo que había detrás de las puertas "admito que es muy fastidioso y pesado" dijo al sentir las mismas ganas de rascarse, el sudor por el calor de las ropas y el peso que tenía.

"recuérdame porque estoy haciendo esto" le dijo intentando recordar sus razones para estar de guardia "ah, no lo necesito, acabo de recordar" dijo con un agrio saber de boca. Como todos en este maldito lugar, habían sido convencidos para servir a la patria.

Documentos, medicinas, ayuda monetaria fueron algunas de las cosas que obtenían por estar aquí. La mayoría eran indocumentados a los cuales se les dijo que dejaría de ser así si ayudaban, la otra mayoría eran personas que lo hacían por dinero y otros se le prometió hallar alguna cura para sus familiares.

"¿Por qué esos nerds ayudan a esta porquería?" Preguntó al recordar a los científicos que estaban trabajando día y noche para completar lo que sea que estaban completando "no creo que todo el dinero del mundo valga la pena si vives en este maldito basurero" maldijo mientras miraba las paredes de metal, realmente era un calvario vivir aquí.

Su compañero parecía estar pensando, mas racionalmente que el "escuché rumores de que están siendo chantajeados por alguna cosa atroz que cometieron, otros dicen que tienen a sus familias en la mira y otros simplemente lo hacen por el amor a la ciencia" se rio con la última parte, algo que su compañero no tardó en reaccionar y se rio más fuerte que él.

La risa murió luego de un par de minutos, volviendo al frio silencio de antes "no vale la pena esta mierda" concluyó el soldado tirando su arma a un lado "si estamos encerrados en un maldito bunker nuclear y hacemos algo que para la sociedad no existe...es porque es malo" dijo al notar que todas habían sido conducidas a una especie de laboratorio secreto.

Su compañero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado y se mantuvo en la puerta "lamentablemente para ti, yo no lo hago por dinero" dijo mientras suspiraba y sacaba algo entre sus ropas, tirándoselo a distancia "mi hija tiene un cáncer muy especial, ella está en el borde de la muerte" conto mientras miraba el arma en sus manos "no tengo los medios para asegurar su bienestar, me prometieron que la ayudarían" termino mientras recordaba en silencio como le mantenían informado del estado de su hija.

Su compañero se mantuvo en silencio, regreso y tomo su posición llamando la atención del soldado. Este le miro durante un momento, solo para entender sus acciones "no lo hago por ti o por tu lloriqueo de mierda, simplemente no me dejaran irme así como así" conto mientras se rio entre dientes, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

Su compañero parpadeo ante sus palabras y se rio junto a él "bastardo gilipollas" se rio mientras tomaba su arma y volvía a su posición normal. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que un guardia se acercara al pasillo y viniera en su dirección "¡eh! ¡tú! ¡este sitio está restringido! ¡vuelve a tu posición!" le grito sabiendo que nadie debería de pasar por aquí a menos de que tenga órdenes superiores.

Este guardia seguía caminando, mas parecía hacerlo sin equilibrio y medio moribundo. Los soldados se miraron entre ellos sin entender que sucedían y tomaron sus armas esperando lo peor. aquel soldado medio extraño elevo una mano y cayo de porrazo al suelo, empezando a extender un charco de sangre.

La conmoción por eso fue grande y los soldados vieron como traía una especie de estaca negra en su espalda, atravesando un pulmón directamente. Antes que pudieran reaccionar y encender la alarma de alerta, una figura negra apareció entre ellos asestando un par de cuchillas en sus pechos, traspasando fácilmente sus blindajes.

Este mismo no se molestó en quitar sus armas de su cuerpo y siguió su camino, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad en ambos. El soldado se quita el casco y mira a su compañero, quien aparecía haber muerto con la foto de su hija en sus manos. Con una furia abismal, toma su arma y apunta con lo último de fuerzas a aquel extraño "¡BASTARDO!" gritó mientras aprieta el gatillo, disparando a quemarropa al asesino de su amigo.

Aquel extraño envuelto en una capa totalmente negra, saca una de sus manos cubiertas por cuero negro y atrapa rápidamente todas las balas que fueron disparadas en su contra, dejándolos caer al poco tiempo cuando se le acabaron las municiones. Vio la expresión en shock de aquel soldado y simplemente elevo una de sus manos, enseñando uno de las balas que tomo. Con uno de sus pulgares, lanza la bala con mucha fuerza en la frente del sujeto, que, a pesar de no haber tenido tanta fuerza como una pistola normal, fue capaz de romper su cráneo y quedarse incrustado en él, dejándolo inconsciente.

Aquel sujeto traía una media mascara extraña, solo dejando libre su boca y mentón. Por otra parte, aquella mascara mostraba diseños similares a un animal, zorro para ser exactos y mostraba un par de pupilas azules en ellos. Este mismo logra llegar a la puerta y la toca, viendo que tenía un buen espesor y no era de un metal convencional.

Llevando una de sus manos a su frente, mira la puerta con cierta seriedad "Laki, ¿tienes la forma de cómo entrar?" preguntó el sujeto mientras miraba la puerta totalmente sellada desde dentro hasta fuera.

"lamento decirle que no Naruto-sama" dijo la chica identificando al asesino de negro, quien resultaba ser el rubio de toda la vida "este código es imposible de procesar, casi ni siquiera entiendo lo que veo ante mis ojos" el simplemente asintió, estaban tratando con un proyecto de escala nacional, debían de esperarse algo así.

"no te preocupes" desestimo el rubio mientras tocaba la puerta con calma "intentamos hacer esto en las sombras, como asesinos" dijo este mientras abría lentamente los ojos, mostrando un par de pupilas doradas y rasgadas "parece ser que tendremos que usar el plan B" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando una buena noche de acción.

Una alarma sonó finalmente, dando a toda la alerta de que estaban siendo atacados. Desde el otro lado de las puertas empezaron a agruparse guardias dispuestos a salir y acabar con la vida de quienes osaban a invadir este lugar. mas retrocedieron cuando escucharon crujir la puerta, pareciera que estaba siendo golpeada desde el otro lado

Pokémon Generations - Battle! Magma Leader Maxie [HQ]

La puerta entonces, sede ante los golpes y salen disparadas hacia el frente, destruyendo las filas de enemigos y al mismo tiempo barriendo con ellos como si de una ola se tratase. Sin dar tiempo a respiros, desde el humo de la explosión sale el extraño en negro y usando un kunai en cada mano, mata a todos los que quedaban usando cortes devastadores.

Del mismo modo, varios más salen en su búsqueda disparando contra él a quemarropa y este se defiende usando sus armas, reflejando cada disparado casi a la perfección y esquivando unas cuantas, todo al mismo tiempo. Parecía realmente imparable al pasar por todas esas balas y esquivarlas usando una destreza sobrehumana. Todo esto era visto desde las cámaras de seguridad en lo alto del todo, los cuales estaban siendo destruidas por objetos negros pequeños.

"el intruso acaba de entrar a la sección 1ª" dijo un guardia mientras le daba una tableta a un hombre trajeado "ya están listos los preparativos, es hora de ponerlo a salvo vicepresidente" dijo este mientras señalaba con unos cuantos más donde debían de salir. A las afueras este vio guardias, pero vestían algo muy diferente.

"ya era hora" gruño molesto mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación "no podemos dejar que este lugar caiga en manos de ese bastardo, ¡no dejen huellas!" grito a todo mundo, los cuales asintieron saludando como oficiales. Todos los soldados salieron corriendo para cumplir las órdenes.

Regresando a Naruto, este se encontraba luchando contra unos tipos que lucían armaduras gigantes, todas impulsadas por alguna clase de líquido azul que se mantenían conectados a la armadura por medio de tubos. Al ver esto el mercenario rápidamente corta aquellos tubos y ocasiona que cada uno se salga de control y estalle segundos después. Al regresar la mirada al resto se encontró con un pequeño pelotón de estos mismos, así como torretas que le tenían en la mira.

Aquel hombre salió acompañado de un pequeño ejército de soldados, todos vestían trajes diferentes. Aquella era una armadura metálica la cual parecía cubrir completamente su cuerpo (como los de Halo). Todos parecían llevar a aquel hombre a una especie de helicóptero de trasporte militar de doble hélice el cual no era el único, había cientos más que también estaban despegando y huían a toda velocidad.

Mientras el hombre mayor se retiraba, vio a una mujer junto a unos cuantos soldados más, pero ellos no traían armas. No le dijo ninguna sola palabra, simplemente asintió y se fue del lugar, dejándola ahí junto a todos los demás. La mujer vio cómo se retiraban y simplemente mostro una sonrisa siniestra.

Finalmente, el enmascarado llega al lugar y solo se encuentra con la vista de aquel pequeño pelotón. Alzo la vista solo para encontrarse con la fuga de sus actuales presas y salta intentando trepar por las paredes para alcanzarlos, más se ve detenido por una espada que fue lanzada en su dirección, la cual tuvo que desviar y caer al suelo nuevamente.

"vaya, no me esperaba menos del Assassin" dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba junto a todos los demás, quienes tenían espadas en vez de armas de fuego "sería una pena realmente que murieses por algo así" dijo ella mientras se reía ligeramente.

El enmascarado se tardó un momento antes de reconocer las firmas de energía "¿hija de ares?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras sentía la familiaridad de aquella energía con la de los chicos en el campamento. Estaba sorprendido por los años que tiene, la cual posiblemente sea igual que la suya, no muchos semidioses llegaban a la edad adulta, menos si no tienen protección especial.

"así es, soy hija de ares" confirmo ello mientras se acercaba a pasos calmados "todos a mi lado son hijos de algún dios del cual no saben nada" informo un poco más mientras materializaba una espada de la nada "todos apoyamos a una misma causa…poder" admitieron mientras ella saco a relucir una espada muy peculiar, pues esta tenía un diseño muy tecnológico en ella.

El asesino simplemente suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza "no importa lo que salga de tu boca, lo único que quieren es venganza por alguna razón estúpida" dijo mientras sacaba una de sus armas desde las mangas "te daré una razón verdadera para buscar venganza" dijo con una voz tétrica mientras miraba a todos por igual, quienes esperaban de esta sea una batalla grandiosa.

De esta manera, el grupo alista armas y corre para acabar con la vida de aquel que llamaban un monstruo, mientras este respondía de igual manera, pero parecía que se desvanecía por la velocidad de sus fintas. Finalmente chocan espadas y un largo sonido de carne cortada se escucha, la batalla había comenzado.

Una vista cansada y borrosa mira como alguien parecía recibir una gran cantidad de cortes, saliendo línea tras línea de sangre antes de que sus trajes se rompan como cascaron y caiga al suelo, completamente inerte.

Se escuchaba como la escena de la batalla había caído en un silencio muy siniestro, lo suficiente como para que se escucharan las pisadas de aquel tipo que acababa por matar a todos. La hija de ares era la única sobreviviente y era porque cayo inconsciente producto de un buen golpe en el estómago.

Intento arrastrarse fuera del lugar, mas fue detenida cuando su cabello largo fue sujetado con fuerza y la hizo levantar. Miro con ira al enmascarado, quien le miraba fríamente mientras la tenía ahí, indefensa "ahora, ¿tienes una verdadera razón para odiar?" le pregunto sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, cosa que fue contestado por un escupitajo de sangre "me agrada esa actitud" admitió mientras caminaba hacia otro lado, todavía con sus cabellos sujetados.

Usando más fuerza, logra hacer que se pare completamente y que grite de dolor. Seguidamente le da un golpe en el estómago para que se callase y coloca un kunai sobre su garganta "hablemos como personas civilizadas, teniendo en cuenta que intentaste matarme y yo a ti" dijo calmadamente mientras presionaba el kunai "dime todo lo que sabes sobre esto" interrogo mientras esperaba una buena respuesta.

La mujer se quedó cayada y solo respondió con una sonrisa, enseñando los dientes ensangrentados "espero que hayas venido por una desilusión" dijo incógnitamente mientras miraba a lo largo y ancho del lugar "porque eso es lo que mereces, bestia" dijo mientras le escupía por segunda vez.

Elevó una ceja ante su comentario y antes de usar el Sharingan para obtener la información a la fuerza, pudo ver como las luces se volvían rojas "¡se ha activado la autodestrucción del lugar!" escucho la voz de Laki en su oído, claramente histérica por como van las cosas.

"¡idiota!" le grita el rubio mientras le propinaba otro fuerte golpe en el estómago "¡nadie aquí está muerto! ¡todavía están vivos!" le gritó mirándole con ojos enfurecidos, recordando que solo algunos estaban muertos. Había hecho cortes y atravesado partes superficiales, lo suficiente como para no causar una muerte instantánea y solo una muerte fingida.

Por otro lado, con el equipo médico adecuado todos podían vivir. "¡los científicos están encerrados en sus laboratorios! ¡la alarma de seguridad todavía está encendida!" le recordó, pues cuando se activaba la alarma de seguridad, los científicos son escoltados hasta los laboratorios hasta que el invasor sea neutralizado. La mujer parecía sorprendida por la revelación, por lo que simplemente la tiro a un lado y corrió por intentar detener esta brutalidad.

"¡Laki! ¡detén esto! ¡ahora!" ordeno mientras rompía tantas puertas pudiera, dejando libre a todos los que todavía estaban encerrados, quienes salieron corriendo por el miedo. Escucho como su aprendiz empezó a teclear cada vez más rápido, pero los ruidos que escuchaban no era alentadores "¡maldita sea!" gruño al ver como todo el lugar iba a estallar en cuestión de segundos.

Finalmente llego a la sala de control y conecto su celular en el "¡Laki hazlo ahora!" grito esperando que al tener la computadora central ella tuviera más oportunidades. Negó con ira al ver que estaba completamente encriptado y que incluso el no podía entenderlo '¿Quién ha hecho esto?' se preguntó a si mismo al ver el diseño tan complejo que tenía, similar a un laberinto.

"¡no puedo hacerlo!" grito su aprendiz mientras se escuchaba un gran sonido de negación "¡estaba programado para estallar desde el principio!" ahora tenía sentido del porque todos estaban armados en las afueras del bunker, los estaban esperando "¡salga de ahí pronto! ¡es una detonación nuclear!" parecía que el gobierno se tomaba en serio cuando decían 'sin huellas'

Al ver que las alarmas se detuvieron, notó que se le había acabado el tiempo. Tomó su celular y desapareció tras un brillo blanco. Mientras que, en la zona de despegue, todavía se encontraba la hija de ares viendo a sus compañeros ahí, inconscientes. Dejo salir una pequeña lagrima mientras la explosión la consumía, junto a todos los demás.

Ya fuera del lugar, a unos miles de cientos de kilómetros fuera, se encontraba el enmascarado quien caminaba fuera del lugar. Fue entonces cuando un gran terremoto sacudió todo a su paso, mas no hubo ningún cambio posible que pueda describir, fue una explosión controlada y perfecta…nadie nunca sabrá que bajo tierra hubo aquel bunker militar.

El terremoto duro un par de segundos más antes de que todo fuera silencio y calma. El rubio veía con ojos muertos aquel lugar, sabiendo perfectamente que todos pudieron haberse salvado "Recuperé una copia de seguridad, tengo todo lo que necesitamos" escucho en su oído la voz de Laki, no parecía la misma niña emocionada de antes "Naruto-sama…" susurro un poco preocupada por el estado de su maestro.

"estoy bien Laki" dijo mientras veía sobre su hombro, aquel lugar que ya no existía. Recordó las palabras de aquel buen hombre que lo hacia todo esto por su hija, la cual estaba muerta desde un inicio y se le mantuvieron en secreto para que siguiera apoyando como carne de cañón "…es solo…un día de trabajo normal…" terminó susurrando mientras caminaba de regreso, mirando la luna sobre su cabeza.

Busca entre sus ropas algo, revelando ser una billetera. En ella se muestran tres imágenes, la primera es de una niña rubia, quien sonríe a la cámara, la segunda es de la misma chica rubia, solo que ahora es adolecente. La tercera y última es un pequeño dibujo traslucido, el cual mostraba un niño ligeramente grande y una niña, los dos tomados de la mano bajo un árbol. Lleva las imágenes a su rostro y las vuelve a guardar mientras se perdía en el desierto junto a unas últimas palabras en forma de eco.

 **"…hazlo por ella…"**

* * *

El rubio llego a su casa, con cierto aire de olvido a su alrededor, como si realmente no quisiera ver a nadie. Se quita la máscara y la capa a su alrededor, tirándola a un lado sin ganas. De la misma forma se desnuda mientras intenta llegar al baño, donde entro a la ducha y la enciende esperando que de esta forma se relajara.

No sabe cuándo tiempo estuvo ahí, pero debió de ser un buen rato ya que sus manos estaban ligeramente arrugadas. La cierra con calma mientras deja salir un suspiro. Abre las puertas y se mira al espejo, notando el humor de malos amigos que traía y no podía cambiar.

Por un momento ve su celular y ve el día en el que estaban, notando que habían trascurrido muchos desde entonces. Solo quedaban cinco días para el solsticio de verano 'me pregunto cómo estará Annabeth' pensó mientras se imaginaba un par de posibles escenarios. Todavía tenía ese medio de no poder verla nunca y fallar una vez más, todavía controlable.

Era estúpidamente tarde, el cielo era completamente oscuro, se había tomado su tiempo en volver, necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas para poder tener la mente limpia y libre de pensamientos erróneos…aunque también ayudo la gran cantidad de ramen que comió durante la madrugada. Con una toalla sobre su cintura para ocultar sus partes intimas, sale a su habitación en busca de sus cosas.

En ella encuentra a Sally, quien se sonroja profundamente al verlo desnudo "hola" dijo con dificultad mientras miraba a otro lado "ayer…no te vi en todo el día" dijo recordando que desde que se levantó no lo había visto ni una sola vez "y…vi esto en el suelo" dijo enseñando sus ropas ensangrentadas "pensé en que debía de limpiarlas…" dijo mientras su voz se perdía de a poco al ver que su compañero no parecía estar interesado en la conversación.

Este se acercó lentamente y tomo sus cosas, llamando la atención de la mujer, segundos después ella retrocede con miedo al ver que las ropas se encendieron y se volvieron cenizas, las cuales se fueron por las ventanas abiertas "te sugiero que te laves las manos con mucho jabón" le dijo mientras se retiraba y tomaba otra toalla sobre su cabello "no quiero que huelas a sangre" su rostro se volvió azul y ella asintió, saliendo lentamente hacia el baño.

De esta forma se empezó a cambiar tan calmadamente como sea posible y finalmente se recostó sobre su cama, mirando el techo. Luego de un par de minutos, Sally se acercó a la habitación y miro desde la puerta, mirándole con cierta preocupación "Laki está...afuera" le informo mientras le miraba en ese estado tan melancólico "dice que es importante" Naruto simplemente asintió, mirando con seriedad el techo.

Ella se acercó lentamente, sentándose al lado de la cama, pero aun así no loro llamar su atención. Quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada, sobre todo cuando no entendía que había ocurrido para que este así.

"sabes…sabes esa sensación de cuando eres…has hecho cosas erróneas e intentas hacerlas bien… ¿pero vuelves a fallar?" le pregunto mientras miraba el techo, siempre enfocado en sus ideas "intenté hacer las cosas bien…realmente lo intenté y me enfrasque en ello" dijo recordando como había tratado todo un día completo en averiguar sobre todo mundo dentro de las instalaciones "tengo esa rara sensación de que todo lo que he hecho…ha sido en vano" termino mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba olvidar ese hecho.

Cada cosa que intentaba hacer bien siempre ha resultado así…y le da miedo. ¿Qué sucedería si también fallara en proteger a su hija? ¿Qué sucedería si al final no puede proteger lo que ama? ¿Qué sucede sí…falla nuevamente? Conforme va pasando el tiempo y los intentos…esa duda se hacía cada vez más en una realidad…era un presagio de que iba a fallar no importa cuanto lo intente.

"nada se hace en vano" dijo la mujer mientras jugaba con sus manos "simplemente con hacerlo e intentarlo…y que pueda seguir levantándose incluso si ha vuelto a fallar…yo creo que eso vale mucho" dijo dándole una corta mirada, pero este seguía sin verla "eso es lo que hacen los héroes" repitió nuevamente haciéndole recordar cuando era un niño.

"héroes no existen" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que el sueño lo llevase a otro sitio mucho más agradable "no importa cuando lo intentes, uno nunca puede ser un héroe si no has salvado lo más importante…" dijo mientras dejaba salir un largo y pesimista suspiro "mirame…yo hace tiempo intente ser uno y fallé en el intento…me he convertido en un asesino…este podrido mundo me ha hecho así" dijo mientras apretaba uno de sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo la impotencia que sentía envolviéndolo y entumeciendo su razón para seguir viviendo.

"pero sigue de pie, ¿no?" preguntó Sally mientras seguía mirando sus manos "usted sigue intentando incluso cuando su mente ya se ha dado por vencido, inconscientemente sigue caminando para convertirse en uno" entonces le dio una mirada, una corta mirada que eta vez si fue correspondida "si ha llegado tan lejos, ¿Por qué detenerse ahora?" le pregunto manteniendo la mirada en él.

La miro durante un momento, cerró los ojos y puso su atención en el techo de nuevo. Suspiro al darse cuenta que no tenía respuesta real para esa pregunta "¿Por qué abandonaste esos estudios de psicología? Me parece que eres muy buena y tirarlo todo por una aventura me parece muy estúpido" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y enseñaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sally sonrió antes de tener una pequeña coloración en sus mejillas "era una niña tonta…creo que tuve que pensarlo mejor" admitió muy avergonzada al admitir que había cometido un error "quizá no debí de enfrascarme tanto en la aventura" volvió a admitir su problema sobre el ansia de peligro que existía en ella.

Se levantó sin problemas de la cama, sabiendo que el corto tiempo de platica había acabado "te esperare a fuera con Laki para hablar sobre…lo que sea que estaban haciendo anoche" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, la cual fue cerrada de golpe. Miro con cierta confusión como se cerró por sí misma, notando algo singular en ella "no me lo estoy creyendo" dijo chocando su frente sobre la puerta al ver que estaba atrapada nuevamente.

No fue sorpresivo esta ves sentir un par de manos sobre su cintura, envolviéndola, aunque si se estremeció cuando sintió su respiración sobre su cuello "¿no te importaría una aventura más?" le pregunto mientras deslizaba lentamente sus labios sobre su cuello, besándolos lentamente.

Ella iba a responder antes de sentir algo duro contra sus nalgas, abrió los ojos cuando sintió el grosor "e-es enorme" gimió mientras temblaba ligeramente al sentirlo demasiado cerca. No sabe porque justo esa mañana se le dio por usar leggins y una camiseta muy corta.

El rubio sonrió al sentir su ego sentirse satisfecho con sus palabras "sin ropa interior" dijo al sentir la humedad traspasar sus ropas e incluso humedecer las suyas "es bueno saber que ya estabas lista para esto" dijo mientras seguía besando su cuello, enfocado únicamente en disfrutar este momento.

Sally solo gemía mientras se retorcía en su poderoso agarre, no importa lo que haga no podía librarse, intento escabullirse, pero solo logró hacer que el poderoso miembro sea devorado por sus nalgas, haciendo gruñir al rubio "¿quieres que te folle las nalgas? Nunca lo había hecho" admitió un poco emocionado por hacer cosas nuevas y tenga el permiso para hacerlo.

Ella negó con fuerza mientras intentaba sacar su mimbro de ahí, haciendo todo lo contrario. Su respiración se entrecorto cuando un par de manos vagaron debajo de la camiseta y llegaron a sus pechos, apretándolos con fuerza. Gimió audiblemente al sentir como prodigaba atención a sus pezones, ya duros como una roca.

Fue justo en ese momento que el rubio la tiro a un lado, separándose de ella. Giró su mirada, intentando saber el paro brusco de todo esto, más fue arrinconada contra la puerta "escuchame, Sally Jackson" dijo su nombre completo mientras seguía besando su cuello "tenemos un lazo muy particular…somos amigos, ¿no?" ella asintió, pero se estremeció al sentir sus manos sobre su cintura "y como amigos…supongo que puedo ser honesto contigo, ¿no?" ella asintió de nuevo, sintiendo sus manos vagar hasta sus nalgas.

Gimió mientras sentía sus manos apretando su trasero totalmente expuesto por el tipo de ropa que traía "ya que tu trasero es mío…me gustaría proponerte algo muy…osado" dijo mientras la levantaba desde su trasero, ella fue guiada por su instinto y rodeo la cintura del rubio con sus piernas. Jadeo cuando sintió la poderosa erección contra su parte más íntima, haciendo que se estremezca de placer.

"te gustaría ser mi-" no terminó antes de que la misma mujer lo atrapara en un salvaje beso, donde no se quedó atrás y también devoro su boca con mucha habilidad. Se separaron tiempo después y ella jadeaba con fuerza "oh, ni siquiera he terminado de proponértelo" se rio mientras besaba su cuello, dejando grandes marcas en él.

"quieres que sea tu puta, ¿no?" su declaración le detuvo un momento, haciendo que elevara su mirada y parpadee totalmente perplejo. Ella simplemente le sonrió, usando sus manos para acariciarle el rostro "no soy estúpida, soy una mujer y madre, ¿crees que no se diferenciar?" pregunto riéndose de el por la expresión que traía

"yo no iba a decir puta" admitió mientras apretaba las nalgas gordas "iba a decir que seamos amigos con derechos" dijo riéndose entre dientes al ver la expresión ligeramente divertida de la mujer "pero si tú quieres ser mi puta, por mi está bien" dijo con una sonrisa depredadora y se acercaba lentamente hasta su cuello "pero de ser así, debes saber que yo soy muy rudo" termino mientras le mordía el cuello.

Ella grito de placer y sus piernas temblaron, incapaz de siquiera pensar en porque el ligero dolor le hacía sentir tan excitada "t-tomare el r-riesgo de m-mis a-acciones" dijo difícilmente mientras intentaba regresar la mirada astuta, pero fallaba miserablemente.

De repente, el rubio la suelta completamente, haciendo que caiga al suelo de porrazo y sobre su culo "¡ay!" chillo de dolor mientras se levantaba y se frotaba el trasero "¡qué te pasa!" le grito muy enojada al sentir como su existan se desvanecía siendo suplantado por el de un dolor profundo.

El rubio simplemente tomo su mejilla y la beso, un beso largo y apasionante antes de separarse "Ya que eres mía hasta el solsticio, realmente me gustaría usarte como una ramera, así como tú lo deseas, pero…" dijo rodando los ojos y riéndose "si es consensuado pierde su gracia" dijo mientras se reía al ver la expresión completamente roja de la mujer.

"¡idiota!" grito con lágrimas de vergüenza en su rostro, el rubio simplemente la atrapo desde la cintura, sintiendo los golpes de la mujer sobre su pecho "eres un estúpido patán sexi" dijo mientras se reía ligeramente aun con lágrimas sobre su rostro. Él no sabía si ella siempre fue esa clase de mujer sumisa y que le gustaba tener relaciones así de raras.

"eres una mujer muy interesante Sally Jackson" dijo mientras le daba otro corto beso en los labios "gracias por tu apoyo" dijo mientras se separaba y le daba una sonrisa sincera, la primera que le había mostrado en mucho tiempo dejando sin palabras a la mujer.

Así se separaron y se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando la nada. Sally finalmente se siente incómoda y decide hacer la pregunta del millón "y…s-sobre lo de tener sexo" dijo tartamudeando y mirando el suelo con vergüenza. Jamás en su vida habría pensado que estaría mendigando por una noche de pasión.

"no sabía que eras tan pervertida" se burló el rubio mirando como el rostro rojo de la mujer seguía aumentando "descuida, tomaremos las cosas con calma…a menos que estés muy necesitada" dijo mientras se acercaba y olía detenidamente "ciertamente hueles a un revoltijo de hormonas y apestas a mujer necesitada" declaro haciendo que Sally se ocultara el rostro por la vergüenza "sabes…tengo una idea" dijo mientras la besa nuevamente…realmente le gustaba besarla por alguna extraña razón.

Antes que la mujer de cabellos castaños se diera cuenta, ya estaba en la cama de nuevo, con las piernas rodeando la cintura del rubio mientras ambos se besaban. Esto era muy diferente a lo anterior, se sentía…como si ambos fueran pareja. La forma en como la besaba o la tocaba hacían que un extraño sentimiento surja en su interior.

Durante el beso largo y excitante, el empezó a quitarle la ropa y en pocos segundos lo logro. El rubio se quitó su ropa interior y mostro su intimidante miembro, nueve pulgadas y un grosor que le daba algo de miedo. Este mismo noto eso y se rio ligeramente "tranquila, esto es mi manera de darte las gracias" dijo mientras besaba su cuello y la hacía gemir de placer "dejame hacer que te sientas bien" susurró mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo.

Sus labios encontraron los senos, un par de senos modestos de copa C a los cuales les dedico mucha atención. mientras masajeaba y piñizcaba el peso de uno de los senos, el otro se encontraba en la boca del rubio, quien parecía realmente conforme con lo que veía. Sally gemía ruidosamente al sentir los labios contra sus pezones sorbiendo con mucha pasión. Este mismo iba cambiando de pezón cada un par de segundos.

Una de sus manos dejo su seno y bajaba lentamente por sus cuervas, levantando una de sus piernas para tomar su gran y jugoso trasero. Ella podía sentir su gran y grueso pene moverse por su pequeño coño, frotando contra su clítoris aumentando mucho más su placer ya existente. Sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves, aun así, temía que por un error de cálculos entrara en ella de golpe, algo que dentro de sí misma empezaba a esperar con muchas ansias.

Sin embargo, lentamente empezó a descender con lentitud, dejando largos y jugosos besos alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos finalmente al darse cuenta que sus piernas lentamente estaban siendo levantadas hasta estar sobre los hombros del rubio, quien además este le miraba a los ojos entre sus piernas, sus ojos le decían todo.

Ella asintió y vio como inclino su rostro, hundiéndose entre sus pliegues. Abrió los ojos en shock, gritando orgásmicamente al sentir su lengua saboreando su dulce coño con mucha habilidad, tocaba explícitamente cada punto erótico entre sus partes íntimas. Casi como si fuera instinto, bajó sus manos y toma la cabeza de su compañero hundiéndola más profundamente en ella.

Naruto escuchaba sus gemidos dramáticos y no pudo evitar reír en su mente, era como si esto fuera completamente nuevo para ella. Sacudiendo mentalmente, decide tomar un enfoque más brusco a todo esto. Rápidamente la toma desprevenida y le da la vuelta, empujando su cabeza contra la cama y con el culo al aire.

"mierda" dijo mientras tomaba su culo con ambas manos, apretando las jugosas mejillas "¿Cómo lo tienes tan grande y en tan buena forma?" le pregunto a pesar de saber que no obtendría respuesta alguna. Desciendo hasta mirar directamente su culo y hunde el rostro, sorbiendo sus pliegues con ferocidad.

Ella seguía gimiendo ruidosamente, sus piernas se estremecían mientras intentaba soportar todo el placer que le provocaba. De repente grito más fuerte cuando sintió un par de dedos grueso penetrar su coño mas no se detuvo solo ahí, sino que rápidamente empezó a bombear furiosamente. Una gran cantidad de jugos empezó a resonar al chocar contra sus dedos junto al sonido de sorbidos que producían sus labios.

"¡no! ¡no más!" grito Sally al sentir como sus jugos empezaron a deslizarse por sus piernas a chorros, tal vez manchando las manos del rubio "¡ME CORRO!" fue su último grito mientras gemía como una loca del sexo, dejando salir grandes chorros de su semen de mujer.

Naruto abrió la boca lo más grande que podía y bebió la mayor cantidad de jugos de la mujer, mas había otros chorros que cayeron directamente a la cama "no sabía que corrías tanto" dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa mientras se levantaba y seguía jugando con su culo "debes haber tenido mucha frustración contenida" parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención.

Sacando su mirada de su culo, cosa muy difícil de hacer, le vio el rostro y no pudo mirar más incrédulo posible, ella estaba desmayada. Gruño frustrado al ver que no había soportado siquiera el juego previo, todavía podía sentir su dureza sin ánimos de detenerse, necesitaba entrar en ella.

Elevo una ceja cuando se le ocurrió una idea, una macabra idea. Lentamente empezó a darle vuelta, lo suficiente como para tener su cabeza al lado y vio como estaba profundamente dormida "follarla dormida" murmuro mientras miraba y pensaba si podía hacerlo. Este era uno de sus grandes fantasías eróticas que siempre tuvo en mente, más nunca tuvo la oportunidad de realizarlas.

Lo pensó un minuto antes de sentir su polla doler por atención "técnicamente ella dijo que quería ser mi puta" susurro mientras presionaba su polla en sus labios, gimiendo ligeramente al sentir los labios rozando la cabeza de su pena "y su culo sigue perteneciéndome" fue la última línea que dijo para que una sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro.

Tomando la cabeza de la mujer con ambas manos, hundía lentamente su polla en su garganta. Miro ligeramente sorprendido la facilidad con la que lo hacía y su habilidad parar sorber en un estado dormido, le dio más confianza para hacerlo a su modo. Con a la nueva confianza, dejo de ser suave y hundió con fuerza más de su polla, logrando llegar a la garganta.

"joder" gruño al sentir como los labios sorbían con fuerza su polla y la garganta hacia un excelente masaje. Por un momento sus ojos se volvieron rojizos y miro nuevamente a la mujer dormida, a la cual quito gran parte de su polla y embistió con brutalidad, gimiendo ruidosamente.

Esto era algo nuevo para él, tener ese poder sobre una mujer, dominarla como una ramera y al mismo tiempo hacerlo en contra de su voluntad…o algo así. Sus últimos temores se desvanecieron cuando ella gimió con la polla en su garganta y vio cómo su coño soltó mas jugos, diciéndole claramente que le gustaba.

La razón fue tirada a una esquina y solo quedaba la lujuria primordial. Sujetando con fuerza su cabeza, empieza a follar su boca con brutalidad, usando cada gramo de fuerza en sus caderas para hundir en ella las ultimas pulgadas que quedaban fuera. Aun así, no lograba hacerlo y empezaba a molestarlo.

Cambia de posición y ahora estaban en un curioso 69, con la diferencia en que ella estaba abajo, desmayada. Sin esperar un segundo más, Hunde su gorda polla en su garganta y gruñe al ver que había logrado entrar gran parte de él de una sola vez. La posición en la que estaban era tan perfecta que hacía de su garganta un conducto recto, uno que no mostraba impedimentos cuando de follar se trataba.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a follarla con abandono, como un matillo neumático. La brutalidad con la que bombeaba en su boca hacía que la cama se estremeciera y crujiera. Sus manos estaban a los lados de su cabeza y lo usaba para follar su boca, finalmente usándolo para presionar lo más que podía sobre su ingle, pudiendo hacer que tomase las últimas pulgadas que quedaban.

Ruge como un animal enloquecido cuando siente la nariz de su compañera sobre sus grandes bolas, editándolo más de lo que antes estaba. Rápidamente dirige sus manos a sus pechos, tomándolos como asideros mientras embestía sobre su garganta, amasándolos y estrujándolos con mucha fuerza.

"¡mierda!" logra gruñir cuando siente una familiar sensación sobre sus bolas "¡tomalo todo!" gritó mientras se corría en su garganta, pero no dejaba de embestir, bombeando su semen directamente hasta su estómago. Aun quedando chorros por disparar, sale de su garganta y dispara sobre su cara y tetas, ensuciando su imagen con la mescla blanca que chorreaba de su pene.

Respiro agitadamente intentando regularizar su pulso. Eso fue el sexo más intenso hasta la fecha, tal vez por haber cumplido una fantasía sexual. Lentamente se colocó a su lado y miro la cara manchada de su amiga, riendo al ver el desastre que había hecho "bueno, la hubiera follado si no se hubiese desmayado, es su culpa" se intenta convencer al ver su coño necesitado que brillaba por los jugos en él.

Ve que su polla estaba sucia y volvé a sonreír cuando una nueva idea cruzo su mente. Tomando la cabeza de la mujer con una de sus manos, la gira para hacer que tomase la cabeza de su polla "chupalo nena" dijo mientras le veía sorber y limpiar con su lengua, incluso cuando estaba desmayada "eso, eres una buena perra" jamás había hablado de esta manera, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando vio que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpio, se retira de mala gana y se levanta, usando los restos de la ropa de Sally para limpiar el resto de saliva sobre su polla además de usarla para limpiar a la misma dueña. Al ver que su trabajo estaba hecho, logra vestir su bóxer y una bata normal. Antes de salir le da una ligera mirada y nota como ella se había dado la vuelta, enseñando su jugoso culo, incitándole a quedarse más tiempo.

Suspira frutado al saber que no podía quedarse aun cuando quería y debía de entender problemas del mundo real, mas eso no impidió que le azotara un par de veces, disfrutando de ver como sus mejillas se estremecían con sus golpes "espero que despiertes para cuando regrese, incluso así, tomare lo que me pertenece incluso si no tengo tu aprobación" dijo con sus pupilas enrojecidas usando más fuerza para azotarla, haciendo un sonido en seco que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

De esta forma, el dejo la habitación cerrándola tras de él, caminando lentamente hasta la sala del departamento. Incluso cuando no quería aceptarlo, ese corto momento ayudo a disipar algunas cosas de su mente, el estrés por todo lo sucedido había desaparecido y podía pensar más despejadamente que antes, posiblemente fue buena idea "recompensar" a Sally por su ayuda anterior, pues recibió más ayuda de la que dio.

Finalmente llego a la sala y vio sentada ahí, a su segunda discípula. Se veía muy concentrada observando archivos en una Tablet, esa expresión concentrada era realmente lindo. Sabía perfectamente que ella no era así, que ella era más madura de lo que aparentaba, mas no dijo nada al respecto, ella tiene sus secretos, él tiene los suyos.

"Laki-chan" también, ella era segunda mujer con al cual usaba esa clase de honoríficos cariñosos, realmente él tenía mucho aprecio "lo siento por hacerte esperar, tenía problemas de autoestima" dijo riéndose entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el uno de los sillones cercanos.

"no se preocupe Naruto-sama, de hecho, esperaba que se demorara mucho más" este mismo levanto una ceja por sus palabras "usualmente tiene sexo como dos o tres horas" un suave rubor se extendió por el rostro serio del rubio, mas simplemente giro sus ojos y se recostó aún más en el sillón.

"tú sabes que no me gusta que hables así" regaño el rubio mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, esto no intimido en nada a la chica quien le ignoro olímpicamente "te enseñe mejor" termino mientras obtenía una segunda Tablet que la chica le había lanzado, revisándolo con ojos muy cuidadosos.

"lo sé" dijo mientras leía rápidamente los documentos dentro del dispositivo "y estoy agradecida por eso" Naruto elevo la mirada, dejando los documentos por un lado mirándola directamente "no tenía oportunidades, no tenía un futuro, gracias a usted soy todo lo que soy ahora" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que contagio al rubio.

"no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo quien debería de darte las gracias" dijo el rubio haciendo que la chica castaña dejara de leer por un minuto "necesitaba recordar que es ser un maestro, ha sido divertido" dijo entre dientes volviendo a su dedicada tarea de procesar información.

Laki le miro un momento antes de regresar a su trabajo, más suspiro luego "supongo que ya podemos empezar" dijo dándole una mirada a su maestro, quien asintió. Ella saco algo entre sus pechos, siendo una esfera azul que arrojo a una mesa en el centro de la habitación, extendiendo rápidamente una enorme pantalla holográfica.

"¿esto es todo?" preguntó Naruto viendo los documentos uno por uno "es lo mismo que encontrasteis en el edificio del mafioso con mucha suerte" dijo recordando aquella misión de su discípula de la cual recopilaron información sobre el bunker militar.

"lo sé, pero es lo único que he podido descifrar" dijo con el rostro fruncido mientras intentaba todo por descifrar mas, pero simplemente le daba error "pensé en que tal vez podía ayudarme, pero por lo poco que he visto, esto está fuera de nuestros niveles" Naruto asintió, era estúpidamente complejo.

"tengo una idea de cómo progresar" dijo mientras miraba el código complejo de lo que tenía en mano "esto es sin duda alguna, una cosa de dédalo" la chica abrió los ojos, reconociendo el nombre de aquel sujeto "solo él es capaz de entender su propia creación, tenemos que forzarle a descifrar esto" ella asintió entendiendo que estaba intentando decirle.

"¿Por qué dédalo ayudaría a los humanos?" pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños mientras pensaba en alguna razón para hacer todo esto "no encuentro forma alguna de verlo apoyando de esta manera" admitió mientras volvía su atención a su maestro, quien también estaba pensando.

"creo que esta de lado de Cronos" dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos a su aprendiz, quien le miro con cierta incredulidad "¿Qué? No es tan difícil imaginarse quién es el autor de todo esto, es Cronos obviamente" dijo rodando los ojos al ver que su compañera de trabajo no parecía llevar la conversación.

"entonces…cronos trabaja junto a los humanos" dijo débilmente mientras intentaba procesar toda la información, parece todo tan surrealista que era difícil siquiera imaginarse algo así.

"yo no diría que trabaja junto a ellos, más bien los está utilizando" dijo de repente el rubio abriendo un archivo en especial, una donde estaba un chico rubio y una marca en su ojo "junto a los semidioses, creo que tiene todo el escenario posible para abrumar a los dioses olímpicos, la balanza está a su favor" termino el rubio cerrando sus ojos, pensando en diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo.

"pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntó ella sin entender nada "Los dioses controlan este territorio, es imposible que algo se les escape de las manos" dijo sabiendo perfectamente el territorio y dominio de los dioses. Apolo, sobre todo, era quien tenía la habilidad y el poder para verlo todo no importa que tan bien se oculte.

"Puede que estén operando fuera de los Estados Unidos, de esa forma escapan de la vista de Apolo" Ella iba a decir algo, pero se quedó sin palabras al escuchar su explicación "sin embargo, estarían invadiendo territorio de otro dios…a menos que tengan alguna clase de alianza para permitirle operar en su territorio" dijo mientras abría un mapamundi y pensaba en donde posiblemente tendrían una base militar. Estados unidos siempre se ha caracterizado por tener diferentes bases ocultas alrededor del mundo, no sería una sorpresa saber que se encuentran en india o en regiones orientales.

"no se preocupe, yo iré a por Dédalo para conseguir la información" dijo Laki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "prometo estar aquí para mañana en la noche, no pienso decepcionarlo" Naruto no sabe como responder y solo asintió. La vio dejando la habitación lentamente y sentía que debía de decir algo.

"¡laki! ¡espera!" la detuvo antes que se marche, haciendo que mirara algo sorprendida "hay…hay algo que he intentado entregarte hace mucho tiempo" dijo mientras sacaba su billetera y buscaba algo entre ellos, encontrando una hoja doblada la cual lentamente empezó a desdoblar para enseñarla.

Terminando de desdoblarlo, se lo entrega a la chica que la toma con algo de curiosidad y la lee con cierta curiosidad. Ve con una sonrisa triste como ella abra los ojos en shock mirando el contenido en la hoja "lo tenía desde que te di el cuchillo de oro, siempre me discutía si debió o no entregártelo, pero…" dijo arrastrando las palabras y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Veía como ella estaba llorando, manchando la hoja de papel con sus lágrimas, las cuales intentaba contener, pero no podía. Él se estremecía con fuerza mientras lloraba casi con dolor. Con los ojos derramando lágrimas, vuelve a leer la hoja para ver si su visión no la engañan y no fue así, era un acta de adopción.

"no lamento muchas cosas en mi vida, sin embargo, las que si lamento suele carcomer mi conciencia durante toda mi vida" siguió el rubio mientras la rodaba con sus brazos y le daba un tierno abrazo "esta es una de ellas, lamento no haberte adoptado cuando eras solo una pequeña niña que buscaba ayuda" ella seguía de la misma forma, solo que ahora lloraba en su hombro.

"temía en que no pudiera guiarte, temía en que no pudiera soportar la carga de ciudad a dos niñas…lamento mucho haber sido un gilipolla en ese entonces pues realmente temía en que no pudiera protegerte ni a ti ni a Annabeth" vio como sus músculos se tensaron cuando escucho el nombre de su hija, más lo dejo pasar.

"dígame una cosa" dijo de repente ella, con un tono roto y triste en su ser "si me hubiera encontrado antes que Annabeth, ¿yo sería su única hija?" Naruto arrugo el ceño con sus palabras. Ella había fácilmente atravesado sus palabras para ver la triste realidad, ella había sido entrenada solo con el propósito de proteger a su hija.

Lo pensó un momento, sabiendo lo estúpido que había sido en su momento. Usar a una pequeña niña para asegurar la vida de otra, ¿Por qué había sido tremendo imbécil? "si te digo de todo corazón, posiblemente si" admitió de mala gana, sabiendo desde el fondo de su corazón que, de haber encontrado a ella primero, Annabeth jamás subiera sido parte de su vida.

El motivo de todo esto es por el potencial entre las dos, mientras que Annabeth tenía el potencial de un semidiós, Laki la superaba por mucho por su ingenio en batalla, reflejos, habilidad, destreza, TODO. No era simplemente el entrenamiento, lo único que hizo fue sacar su verdadero potencial…el cual no tenía límites. La poca moral, su falta de sentimientos durante la pelea y su habilidad monstruosa era suficiente como para catalogarla como la mejor asesina de todos los tiempos.

Desde un punto de vista muy siniestro, no confiaba del todo en su hija y eso le llevo a buscar a un guardián, alguien que se encargara de cuidarla cuando él desaparezca o no se encuentre cerca, fue esa la única razón por la cual hizo de Laki su discípula. Si fuera todo lo contrario y Laki sea su primera hija, estaba seguro de no necesitar a Annabeth para el mismo trabajo.

Incluso en términos de orgullo, aun cuando se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, estaba más orgulloso de ella que de su hija Annabeth. El orgullo que sentía en su interior era inmenso, pues ella se crio sola y mejoró por si misma mostrando un potencial envidiable, algo que su hija Annabeth no podía siquiera a aspirar incluso con su ayuda emocional. Sabía perfectamente que Laki sabia eso, no era tan difícil de ver a través de sus ojos y temía que eso fuera así, pero no podía hacer nada para negarlo.

Lo único que lo une a Annabeth son lazos emocionales, lazos que el tiempo los volvió indispensables, transformándola en su prioridad. Si Laki hubiera tenido la misma suerte que ella…seguramente sería la más grande arma de matar que este mundo hubiera aspirado a encontrar. Se rio amargadamente al verlo analizar todo esto de una manera tan fría y nauseabunda, era un monstruo.

Vio como la castaña se quitó las lágrimas lentamente, intentando no mostrar su rostro, pero segundos después, lo levanto enseñando una enorme sonrisa en ella "Yo he soñado por esto desde que era una niña, desde que pensé en que mostrando de lo que era capaz, usted me consideraría como su hija" Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiéndose nuevamente lo peor del mundo.

"sé que decirte que desde un principio te vi como tal, es una mentira" dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados "pero ahora, ahora las cosas han cambiado" dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y levantaba el papel junto a ellos "tú eres un Namikaze de corazón y siempre lo serás, eres parte de mi familia" dicho esto, levanto su puño y se hizo una herida en la muñeca, comenzando a sangrar en cantidad "y si tú lo deseas, serás un Namikaze en cuerpo y sangre" dijo totalmente serio, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella, para que vea la herida sangrar.

Esto era una especie de ritual de las naciones elementales. Cuando un clan adoptaba a un miembro que no era parte de los suyos, iniciaba un ritual de sangre para que estos sean finalmente parte de los suyos. El integrante no cambiaba en nada físicamente, pero los civiles podían usar Chakra sin entrenamiento y adoptaban las habilidades curiosas del clan. El clan Namikaze no tenía ninguna variabilidad, simplemente tenían un buen intelecto, pero los Uzumakis…los Uzumakis eran especiales.

Una vitalidad más fuerte, un cuerpo más fuerte y libre, grandes cantidades de Chakra y una compresión sobre la realidad alucinante, ese era el clan hermano de los Senjus. Incluso si tenía sangre Namikaze corriendo por sus venas, la dominante siempre será la Uzumaki y es esa la que trasmitirá a sus futuros descendientes.

Laki le miro un momento antes de extender la hoja, comenzando a doblarla, elevando una ceja en el rubio "lamento decirle que…no puedo hacer esto" dijo mientras guardaba la hoja, limpiándose las ultimas lágrimas "lo único que nesitaba escuchar era que me consideraba una hija, mi sueño ya está cumplido…no necesito esto, no aun" terminó, procediendo a guardar la hoja entre sus ropas.

Naruto le miró durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de suspirar y agitar su brazo, mostrando que la herida ya estaba cerrada "que se le va a ser, es tu decisión" una parte de él realmente quería hacerla su hija biológica, quería sentir el orgullo de gritar al mundo que su hija era la mejor, vitoreando por sus diferentes logros "recuerda que las puertas siempre van a estar abiertas, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos si decides cambiar de opinión" dijo volviendo a abrazarla, esta vez jugueteando como si se tratara de una niña.

Ella negó con una adorable sonrisa "ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido" dijo entre risitas disfrutando el apego emocional que estaban teniendo. Los dos se eran entre dientes mientras giraban sobre sí mismos como si fueran pingüinos. Algo común entre ellos dos eran las pendejadas que solían hacer de vez en cuando, infantilismos que no les molestaban en mostrar al público.

Se separaron y se miraron durante un momento, Naruto coloca por última vez su mano sobre su hombro, sujetando con algo de fuerza "ve con cuidado, hija mía…" dijo con sinceridad en sus ojos, con algo de miedo en sus ojos "no te sacrifiques por la misión, solo…vuelve con vida" dijo mientras la dejaba ir, haciendo una señal de saludo como si fuera un comandante.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por los ojos de la chica y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Lentamente se puso en posición y devolvió el saludo con ojos llorosos y una enorme sonrisa.

 **"¡fuerte y claro! ¡Naruto-sama!"**

Naruto vio con una sonrisa orgullosa como la chica se iba corriendo fuera del lugar, yendo a toda prisa para prepararse para su misión más emocionada que nunca. Era la primera vez que no fingía preocupación o la adulaba solo para que cumpla con sus órdenes al pie de la letra sin importarle que su vida corría riesgo.

Sentía la presión de la paternidad golpeándole la cara, diciéndole que no le dejara ir, era muy peligroso. Aun así, era su maestro ante todo y ella era su discípula, debía de confiar en sus sorprendes habilidades de las cuales estaba tan orgulloso. Suspiro pesadamente al sentir todos sus músculos tensos y cansados, sin duda eran demasiadas emociones para una noche.

Camino lentamente hasta la cocina y usando un pequeño imán, pegó algo en la refrigeradora. Miro con una sonrisa cariñosa como se trataba de una foto muy antigua del junto a la no tan pequeña niña, sonriendo a la cámara con su sonrisa tan característica.

"quien diría que se convertiría en mi segunda razón para seguir luchando en este mundo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba a descansar un rato. 'Itachi tenía razón, no importa que cosas sucedan, siempre conseguirás una o más razones para levantarte cada mañana' pensó con una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su frio compañero.

Todavía sentía su cuerpo tensarse, necesitaba alguna clase de masaje o forma de quitarse el peso del estrés de encima. Al abrir su puerta, vio la figura de una mujer en su cama, haciendo que se detuviera por un minuto. Camino con cuidado para estar en su cama, Sally estaba a espaldas y no mostraba signos de levantarse.

Lentamente tomo una de sus grandes mejillas, apretándolos con fuerza haciendo que la mujer gima "tal vez esto es lo que necesito" dijo pensándolo un momento si tenía o no las agallas para realizar un par de fantasías sexuales más "un par de grandes y jugosas bolas anti estrés" terminó mostrando una sonrisa al ver como su miembro viril empezó a hincharse hasta alcanzar su tamaño completo.

Sin nada más en mente, rápidamente la coloca en cuatro de nuevo y ve como su gran polla está entre las mejillas del culo de la mujer. Se estremeció y jadeo al sentir como ella apretó su polla con las mejillas, atrapándolo entre los montículos de carne. No sabía si estaba todavía dormía y dudaba seriamente si esto lo hacía inconsciente.

La respiración le decía que estaba dormida al igual que los latidos de su corazón, cosa que saco una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomando su cintura con una mano, saco su polla de su trasero y empezó a alinearlo a su raja, preparándose para "violarla" en su estado inconsciente.

Elevo una ceja al ver la entrada trasera, la cual parecía pedir atención a gritos. Por lo poco que sabe, ella era virgen en esa entrada y el nunca había probado follar anal a ninguna mujer, haciendo que crezca su reciente curiosidad. Tomando un poco de jugo que goteaba de su coño, logra engrasar su polla dándole un brillo muy erótico antes de apuntar al esfínter anal.

Contando mentalmente, reúne toda la fuerza que tenía en sobra la cadera de la mujer y embiste con furia, sin importarle que podría hacer daño. Todo su pene ingreso de golpe, abriendo las paredes de sus intestinos con dificultad y logrando hacer que su ingle chocara contra sus grandes nalgas causando un aplauso muy estruendoso.

Giró su vista sorprendida para verle el rostro a Sally un momento, viendo con incredulidad que seguía dormida, pero con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. La expresión dormida y las paredes apretando estúpidamente su pene fueron todo para él. Fuera de la habitación se escuchaban jadeos y gruñidos animales, todos tenía un tono puramente masculino y varonil.

Los gruñidos eran acompañados por el sonido característico de la carne chocando entre sí de manera furiosa y brutal. El sonido del sexo animal acaba con un gran rugido de parte del rubio, quien parecía haber llegado al climax. Se escuchó silencio durante un par de segundos antes de que el sonido del sexo se reanudara.

 **"¡segunda ronda nena! ¡me asegurare de que tus intestinos estén llenos de esperma para cuando despiertes!"**

 **Ella tendría una agradable sorpresa en la mañana**

* * *

La puerta de una habitación a oscuras se abrió y una silueta extendió una mano para encender la luz. Ya con la habitación iluminada, se muestra que se trataba de laki, quien cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y caminaba lentamente hasta su cama. Cae de porrazo sobre ella y oculta su cara éntrelas frazadas.

Se quedó un minuto de esa forma entes de sentarse en ella y pensar en todo lo sucedido. Lentamente saco la hoja que traía y la miro con ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo una gran cantidad de emociones correr por sus venas. Con una pequeña sonrisa, la vuelve a doblar y la guarda.

"es muy tarde Naruto-sama" susurró mientras salía fuera de la cama y empezaba a desvestirse "…10 años tarde" dijo con un tono tétrico mientras mostraba si escultural cuerpo voluptuoso y delgado, teniendo un pequeño kunai en sus manos. De esta forma, lanza el kunai hacia una pared, acertando algo pegado al muro.

"no me detendré hasta que haya acabado con todo lo que significas, todo lo que vales y demostrar al mundo que soy superior a ti en todos los aspectos" dijo mirando donde el kunai había logrado atravesar "porque tú no eres nada y serás olvidada como una escoria, una inútil que solo puede suspirar a lamerme los pies" dicho esto, empezó a retirarse al baño, donde desapareció tras una cortina blanca.

Dando un enfoque mejor al kunai lanzado, se vio que había acertado perfectamente a la fotografía de una adolecente rubia, la cual sonreía a la cámara. La imagen estaba en perfectas condiciones salvo el kunai que había atravesado su frente y otra en el pecho. Había mas imágenes de la misma chica en diferentes situaciones, pero esa era la única donde estaba en tamaño completo. Debajo de la imagen, mostraba el nombre de la chica que parecía estar escrito en letras doradas.

 **"Annabeth Chease"**

 **Fue el nombre que se pudo leer y se dijo con mucho resentimiento.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Lamento decirles que es lo mejor que he podido escribir en Tablet. Me faltaban algunas cosas para terminarlo, pero lamentablemente es poco lo que pude hacer y puedo hacer por el momento. Mi PC "petó" literalmente y no puedo usarla hasta que la mande a arreglar, todas mis notas y capítulos entrantes estaban ahí, recuperarlos ahora es mi prioridad.**

 **Por estos y muchos más problemas técnicos, lamento decirles que no podré subir capitulo hasta que logre encontrar los capítulos que siguen. Yo tenía todo escrito hasta terminar The Lightning Thief, la cual concluye con la batalla con Ares de dos o tres capítulos muy largos.**

 **Este capítulo es una REINVENCIÓN, realmente no es lo capitulo que yo tenía planeado publicar. Se supone que en este hablo sobre algo súper importante y era sobre el lugar donde Cronos estaba operando en un principio, lamento haberles entregado algo como esto, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.**

 **Ya me he equivocado con un Fic sobre estos problemas, no he querido repetirlos así que escribí uno de cero en vez de buscar un manuscrito que no tiene nada que ver. Eso sería todo, lamento teneros que hacerles esperar hasta que solucione mis problemas, espero que le siga gustando este fic hasta entonces. Comenten que les pareció :D**

 **Psdt: esto del LEMON mesclado es muy confuso y trabajoso para mí. Es difícil interconectar tanto la historia como el LEMON en uno solo, para mi es difícil al menos. Estoy más acostumbrado de escribir un capitulo enteramente erótico, como si fuera un relleno o un especial, logra darles un toque más ordenado a las cosas para mi gusto, pero…el lector es quien tiene la razón supongo.**

 **PASDT2: el próximo capítulo tiene el ULTIMO LEMON que colocare en este FIC. Lamentablemente lo que sigue es un Cannon puramente serio y no puedo colocar algo como esto sin romper el dramatismo. Siguen tiempos oscuros como quien dice. Además, Sally es la única chica que he pensado que puede tener esta clase de relación con el Protagonista rubio, no veo teniendo la misma relación de "amigos con derecho" con nadie más, es puramente especial entre ellos.**

 **Omega triste se despide, espero que me esperen hasta mi tan ansiado regreso :'v**


	15. Chapter 13: Genosha (Parte 1)

**Haber, sé que esto puede molestar a algunos, pero el lemon que estaba previsto para este capítulo tal cual lo dije hace unas semanas no saldrá debido a problemas técnicos. Actualmente mi PC esta fuera de servicio y todos mis archivos todavía están ahí. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que el lemon y mis capítulos también estaban ahí.**

 **Por ahora estoy intentando arreglar mi computadora más que cualquier otra cosa, pero la fuente de poder se "quemo" junto con algunas cositas más que tendré que cambiar (dinero y más dinero), por lo que ahora me veo obligado escribir en Tablet (Véase, RYUO, uno de mis fanfics más recientes escritos a Tablet :'v).**

 **No es igual que escribir en computadora, usualmente me demoro solo 4 horas seguidas escribir un buen cap y me tomo cierto tiempo para limpiar defectos. En Tablet me demoro una semana completa solo un capitulo ordinario y mucho más en limpiar desperfectos, por lo que pueden ver mi renuencia a seguir escribiendo bajo esta plataforma.**

 **¡Pero estamos de suerte! Por alguna razón que desconozco, había guardado medio capítulo de lo que seguía en Mega, por lo que me siento muy feliz en Actualizar algo finalmente. Viendo como está escrito y cuantas palabras son, recuerdo que este era muy largo así que como tengo la mitad del cap, cuando todo esté resuelto podré colocar el que sigue :D**

 **Dicho todo esto, disfruten del capitulo :D**

 **PSDT TODO PODEROSO :v –Me olvide colocar el Opening y acabo de darme cuenta indagando entre mis archivos antiguos, por lo que lo colocare aquí con un ligero cambio :D**

* * *

 **LEMON PROMETIDO –** _información al final del capítulo_ **.** Nuevo Proyecto: **_"THE MERCENARY: LEMON"_**

* * *

 **The Mercenary: Lightning Thief**

* * *

 _Opening (Naruto vs Ares ver.): PEACE SIGN (Boku no hero academia op 2)_

* * *

 **[cover]**

La imagen comienza con una mujer de cabellos azules largos mirando el cielo, ella extendió su mano e intento alcanzar el sol con él. Lentamente la imagen se deformo mostrando que alguien más imitaba esa misma acción y se trataba de Naruto, quien cerro su puño con fuerza.

Así ambos, como un reflejo de sí mismo, se quedó mirando el cielo esperando que su sueño se pueda volver realidad.

 **[itsuka bokura no ue o suresure ni  
toorisugiteitta ano hikouki o]**  
 **[fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru  
imi mo nai no ni naze ka]**

Todo empezó con un lindo recuerdo. Naruto de niño mientras parecía perseguir a una niña de cabellos azules en un pequeño estanque, pero en un descuido se tropieza y cae, haciendo que la niña se riese de él. Jugando como venganza, lanza un poco de agua a la niña quien pierde el equilibrio y cae en el agua, terminando con ambos riéndose a carcajadas por su torpeza.

 **[fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni  
tada tsuyokunaritai to negatteta]**

Ahora era el presente, parecía estar teniendo otra salida de amigos con Sally. Estaban hablando muy amenamente cuando un grupo de adolescentes, en el cual estaba su hija, pasaron corriendo ignorando su presencia. El rubio se quedó incrédulo cuando vio que su hija corría arrastrando de la mano a un chico, quien, por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar en el paraíso.

 **[sono tame ni hitsuyou na yuuki o  
sagashimotometeita]**

Ambos adultos se miran con una sonrisa, pero Naruto saca un Kunai el cual brilla amenazante. Segundos después estaba forcejeando con la mujer pues ella no le dejaba ir a despellejar a su hijo.

 **[zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru to shite]**

La imagen cambio de golpe, tornándose oscura y sangrienta. Fueron dos imágenes manchadas en sangre. La primera mostraba un cielo negro y una luna roja, iluminando la silueta de 7 enormes bestias que parecían tener colas detrás de ellos. La segunda mostraba a muchos cadáveres de ninjas en el suelo. Seguidamente se ilumina mostrando el rostro de una mujer, quien miraba con tristeza el escenario.

 **[sore ga itsu no hi ka boku no mae ni arawareru to shite]**

La misma mujer parecía estar sentada en un árbol lleno de vida y flores por doquier. Pero fuera del rango de las flores, había una gran cantidad de cuerpos muertos que se extendían por miles hasta perderse en la lejanía. La mujer escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, llorando amargamente sin poder soportar la vista ni el dolor

 **[tada isshun]**

Aquí se mostraban dos imágenes manchadas en sangre. La primera era una imagen del rubio en la noche, completamente manchado en sangre parado sobre varios cuerpos en el suelo

 **[kono isshun]**

La segunda imagen mostraba al mismo rubio en rodillas mientras gritaba al cielo con su cuerpo bañado en sangre de alguien que tenía en brazos.

 **[iki ga dekiru nara]**

Ambos recuerdos se despejaron y mostraron a Naruto, quien suspiro con tristeza para luego agachar la cabeza, dejando caer lágrimas de sangre. El árbol en el que estaba se encontraba completamente muerto.

 **[dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro o]**

Ambos de repente elevaron la mirada pues un suave resplandor frente a ellos logró llamar su atención. Limpiándose las lágrimas, ambos golpean el piso al unísono, levantándose y corriendo hacia la luz.

 _[3:24]_  
 **[mou ichido]**

Todo parecía tenerse mientras el rubio abría los ojos mostrando sus ojos dorados con la pupila rasgada expulsando gran poder.

 **[tooku e ike tooku e ike to  
boku no naka de dare ka ga utau  
dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni]**

Naruto se lanzó a toda velocidad formando grandes olas en el agua por sus fuertes pasos mientras hacía sellos de manos y lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego que iban en dirección de un hombre, quien las esquivaba hábilmente e intento atacar al rubio con una espada, la cual fue detenida por un kunai y una corta pelea empezó.

Seguidamente empezó a materializar espadas y las lanzaba en forma de proyectiles en contra del rubio, quien se deslizaba por el agua esquivando los cientos de armas y se acercó lo suficiente como para conectar un puño en el rostro de su contrincante, pero este también logro golpearle en la cara.

 **[itsudatte me o harashita kimi ga nido to  
kanashimanai you ni waraeru  
sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta]**

Mientras recibían el golpe, tanto Naruto y Ares fueron cubiertos por un manto plateado y rojizo respectivamente. En ese momento ambos salieron disparados del mar y comenzaron a luchar en el aire asemejándose a dos cometas, los cuales chocaban consecutivamente sin retroceder.

Justo en el último choque, el aura se disipo un poco mostrando a Naruto con un nuevo aspecto, quien tenía un enorme Rasengan en mano y muchos otros detrás de su espalda. De la misma forma, Ares portaba una espada con aspecto divino mientras que detrás suyo había numerosas espadas fijando su mira en el rubio. Esta escena parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo

 **[saraba kakagero piisu sain  
korogatteiku sutoorii o]**

Naruto entonces parecía estar nuevamente en el inframundo, en este había una enorme torre donde se encontraba su familia riéndose de él. Peldaños más abajo se encontraba una enorme silueta con una sonrisa del mal, un poco más abajo se encontraba Luke, quien miraba con una sonrisa retadora. Al mismo nivel que él se encontraba Ares, quien tenía los ojos nublados y fue envuelto en un resplandor rojo, convirtiéndose en su forma divina.

 **[Kimi to mirai o nusumi egaku  
Hineri no nai sutoorii o]**

Aun con el cuerpo magullado y con un claro cansancio en su aspecto, él extiende una de sus manos mostrando su palma. Segundos después fue envuelto por un aura plateada mostrando su nueva trasformación y finalmente fue consumido por un brillo dorado, haciendo que simultáneamente un sol blanco se muestre en su palma.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Genosha (Parte 1)

* * *

 **"¡Alguien! ¡necesito ayuda!"**

Fue la voz que se escuchó de una mujer el cual llamo la atención de un grupo pequeño de hombres armados y con trajes militares. El lugar parecía ser una instalación futurista y muy moderna con una falta de iluminación muy notable. Los hombres escucharon el llamado y empezaron a correr rápidamente por si se trataba de una emergencia.

Abrieron una puerta corrediza y se quedaron pasmados al ver a una mujer, quien parecía estar intentando entrar en uno de sus uniformes, pero era demasiado pequeño y sus enormes pechos solo se acentuaban aún más. La mujer vio que habían llegado y mostro una tímida sonrisa "parece ser que no puedo usarlo, ¿podrían ayudarme?" pidió con voz tierna haciendo que los pantalones de todos se sintieran muy apretados.

"con gusto" dijo uno que pensó más rápido que los demás e intento usar su fuerza para cerrar el cierre, pero no pudo. Frustrado, toma uno de sus enormes pechos para que encajara, pero solo hizo que la mujer soltara un gemido erótico. Al ver que eso le gustaba decidió seguir amasándolos, sintiendo su erección crecer con solo tocar tremendos malvaviscos.

"oh, parece que quieres ayudarme con otra cosa" dijo con una sonrisa lujuria mientras tomaba una de sus manos libres y la colocaba sobre su culo en forma de burbuja "¿quieres?" pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Al sentir ambas manos sobre su trasero, sonrió y le quito el casco para darle el beso más apasionante y erótico que haya experimentado.

Todos los demás se quedaron embobados mirando la escena y algunos incluso se frotaban el bulto en sus pantalones. La mujer deja de besarlo y mira hacia todos los demás, enseñando una sonrisa muy sexi "oh vaya, todos parecen tener ganas de ayudarme, ¿quieren ayudarme también?" dijo mientras movía su trasero en círculos, hipnotizando a todos y haciendo que se acercasen.

Así tres de los más audaces se acercaron y tomaron uno de sus pechos mientras los demás simplemente la desvestían con rapidez, para empezar la diversión "eso es nena, maldita zorra tetona" gruño quien tomaba sus pechos. Todos los demás había logrado rodearlos y se encontraban masturbándose viendo la escena.

"alto" dijo deteniéndolos a todos antes que lograran quitarle los pantalones "me gustaría hacerlo en un lugar donde haya menos…publico" dijo mirando una de las cámaras en el techo "si cumplen este favor, podrían invitar a otros más" dijo con un tono sexi y se lamia los labios con sensualidad.

Los Hombres se miraron entre sí, parecían estar discutiendo algo antes de sonreír, asintiendo sus palabras. No tardaron mucho y la escoltaron hasta el centro de mando de la zona oeste. La puerta se abrió y mostro muchas computadoras que dirigían aquel lugar. la sala de mando se llenó rápidamente de muchos guardias, algunos incluso no eran del escuadrón de hace un momento.

"que te parece el lugar" dijo uno quien parecía ser el que estaba a cargo de la sala de mandos "este es el único lugar donde no hay cámaras de seguridad" dijo el guardia de mayor nivel mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus labios, apretando también sus grandes senos "maldita sea, jamás he visto una perra tan tetona como tú" admitió mientras se relamía los labios sintiendo el sabor dulce de la saliva de la mujer.

"me parece increíble" dijo acercándose a su oreja lentamente "es el lugar perfecto para hacer cosas malas sin que nos llamen la atención" dijo sensualmente lamiendo la oreja del tipo, haciendo que se estremezca de placer. Girando su vista, el último hombre desnudo entró, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Todos los hombres se encontraban desnudos y sus ropas lo habían dejado afuera del lugar para que no olieran a la orgia que estaban a punto de tener.

Antes que el hombre pudiera decir algo más, vio como ella tomo su casco y lo estaba observando con mucho detenimiento "¿oh? ¿eres alguna clase de capitán?" pregunto curiosa por la forma diferente que tria. El hombre se recuperó rápidamente y asintió orgulloso "eso es increíble, siempre quise acostarme con un capitán, puede que sea usted quien tome mi trasero por primera vez" las palabras de la mujer hicieron que el hombre mostrara la sonrisa de todo un ganador.

Sin embargo, antes que se acercara a ella, sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía y no de placer. Abrió los ojos cuando empezó a convulsionarse y espuma blanca empezó a ser expulsada por su boca. El hombre entonces recordó que, durante el beso, había algo que metió a su boca, como una clase de píldora.

Lo último que vio fue como la mujer se colocaba el único casco antigás del lugar y dejaba caer algo que saco del collar que traía, haciendo una explosión de humo verdoso. Todos los hombres intentaron salir del lugar, pero el único que tenía la contraseña era el capitán de los guardias, quien acababa de morir. Lentamente todos empezaron a morir por el gas venenoso bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

Ella rápidamente se acercó al guardia general y le arranco un ojo. Lentamente se acercó a la tableta de operaciones y mostro la retina por el escáner, dándole completo control, sobre todo. Presionando unos botones, encendió la ambientación y esparció el veneno letal por los conductos de ventilación fuera del lugar.

De pronto, una enorme sombra se alzó detrás de ella e intento embestir con toda su fuerza. Ella, sin el mayor esfuerzo, esquiva el gancho derecho y tomando el brazo del tipo, lo rompe con una llave, arrojándolo al suelo. El sujeto estaba gritando de dolor, pero fue silenciado con una poderosa pisada en su garganta, la cual lo mato finalmente.

"malditos insectos" dijo con repulsión mientras veía la sangre manchar el suelo "eso fue por haberme llamado zorra" recordando que fue el hombre que tomo sus pechos bruscamente. Sintiendo su ira y asco aumentar, patea el cuerpo muerto estrellándolo contra una pared.

Arreglándose un poco la ropa, va hacia la computadora de control y empieza a teclear todo rápidamente. En la imagen que se mostraba de la isla, unas de las tantas barreras cayeron silenciosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Un pitido se escuchó en su oído y sonrió cuando su plan estaba yendo a la perfección.

 **"muy bien hecho laki"** escucho en su oído la voz de su padre hablando con mucho orgullo **"eso fue sorprendente hija mía, sabía que podía confiar en ti"** admitió la voz del hombre del micrófono haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de la mujer.

"lamento haber tardado cuatro días en infiltrarme, no pensé que tardaría tanto" dijo recordando el tiempo que le costó hacerse con identidades nuevas y llegar a este lugar, además de averiguar todo sobre el "he desmantelado la barrera de comunicación y datos, ahora le enviare todo lo que estuve investigando sobre la isla" dijo mientras tecleaba algo rápidamente y se veía una carpeta siendo enviada vía datos.

 **"¿bromeas? Cuatro días de infiltración ha sido toda una proeza, yo hubiera demorado un par de días más"** admitió la voz del hombre tras la llamada **"sin duda ser una mujer trae ciertas ventajas"** un suave rubor apareció en las mejillas de Laki, quien parecía avergonzada por sus palabras.

"no soy esa clase de mujer Naruto-sama" el identificado simplemente se rio de sus palabras sabiendo de lo avergonzada que estaba por sus métodos poco ortodoxos que usaba para convencer a cualquiera "aún sigo siendo virgen por si no sabe" dijo con un tono molesto al pensar que su padre piense en que era una ramera cualquiera.

 **"lo sé y prefiero que se mantenga así hasta el matrimonio** " el rubor de la mujer se extendió por todo su rostro mientras intentaba concentrarse en realizar sus deberes, pero su padre siempre lograba hacer que perdiera la concentración **"por cierto, ¿Cuándo comienza el plan? Estoy listo cariño"** dijo totalmente seguro y se escuchaba algo distorsionado.

"dame un par de minutos más, necesito averiguar todo lo que pueda de este sitio antes de decirte cómo proceder" se escuchó un 'de acuerdo' del otro lugar por lo que concluyó que tendría tiempo hasta entonces. Aquellas palabras solo le hicieron rememorar lo que hace una semana exacta había sucedido.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 ** _"lo siento por hacerte esperar de nuevo"_**

 _Fue la voz algo cansada de su padre mientras caminaba hacia la sala vestido solamente de una bata, tomo asiento en el típico sillón de todos los días y le miró fijamente "estaba preocupado cariño, pensé en que te había pasado algo" admitió muy preocupado por el estado de laki cuando salió a aquella misión._

 _"no se preocupe Naruto-sama, fue fácil" dijo con cierta vanidad mientras le mostraba una sonrisa "por otro lado, no espere que siguiera con Sally-san" dijo con una mirada aguda "por lo que podía oler, han estado toda la mañana en ello" dijo mirándole a los ojos a un nervioso Naruto, quien miraba con cierta pena._

 _"yo no lo llamaría que 'hemos' estado" dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras para sí mismo "ella se desmaya cada una ronda y permanece dormida el resto de ellas, lleva dormida desde la mañana" Laki soltó un largo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _"ignorare eso" Naruto asintió agradeciendo su comprensión sobre el tema "averigüé todo lo que quería de dédalo, realmente logró descifrar esto y también fue quien creo todo el código del bunker militar USA" Naruto cerró los ojos entendiendo que el significado de todo esto._

 _"¿lo mataste como te enseñe?" pregunto mirándole con mucha seriedad "él no debe de recordar tu rostro, tampoco de lo que hablaron" dijo sabiendo que cuando se vuelva al mundo humano, él sin duda les informaría a cronos sobre él y laki._

 _"hai" asintió Laki recordando la forma especial de matar seres inmortales para que no recordasen nada horas antes de su muerte "esto es lo que hallé al descifrar el código" dijo lanzando una esfera que volvió a presentar la pantalla holográfica "no creerá lo que han estado haciendo durante los últimos 30 años" dijo con un tono alto siniestro para su propio bien_

 _Naruto entrecerró los ojos y empezó a rápidamente leer todo lo que podía. Al terminar abre los ojos en shock y caer sobre su sillón, totalmente incrédulo de lo que había estado leyendo y solo era la mitad de todo el archivo "…qué demonios es todo esto…" susurró mientras seguía revisando archivo tras archivo, imagen tras imagen "¡¿qué demonios es todo esto?!" gritó con ira corriendo por su sangre al ver cada documento que leía._

 _Laki bajo la mirada, un poco triste por el comportamiento de su maestro y no era para más. Lo que estaba viendo era posiblemente la cosa más horrorosa y asquerosa que jamás haya visto en su vida como mortal "los humanos lo llaman…" dijo mientras abría otro más grande, donde mostraba la imagen de una enorme isla._

 ** _"La Isla de Genosha"_**

 _Naruto mira la isla con grandes ojos, no sabía ni siquiera que decir ante tamaña calamidad. Regreso su mirada a su hija quien parecía tomar un largo suspiro para continuar "como usted había estado leyendo, esta isla fue construida para realizar el plan conocido como **Demigod Proyect"** dijo mientras abría un par de archivos más y enseñaba a una gran cantidad de niños._

 _"El proyecto fue escrito a finales de la segunda guerra mundial, donde la presencia de los dioses se volvió muy notable durante la guerra. Pero el proyecto estuvo congelado durante muchos años hasta que hace 30 años entró en acción bajo la mirada del actual vicepresidente de los Estados unidos, que en ese entonces solo era un ministro" dicho esto se mostró la imagen del vicepresidente en una de sus tantas charlas diplomáticas._

 _"El proyecto consiste en armar un ejército de soldados semidioses, no importa cómo o porque, simplemente es tenerlos bajo su poder. Dicho proyecto les permitía recolectar a los hijos de los dioses antes que los sátiros llegasen, arrebatándoles de sus familias o simplemente matando a quien estaba a cargo. Muchos de ellos se convirtieron en huérfanos a la fuerza" informó la chica mientras enseñaba las salas donde había una gran cantidad de bebes._

 _"El primer paso del proyecto era la recolección de semidioses, el segundo paso era crear los suyos propios" dicho esto, una imagen apareció en la pantalla, mostrando a mujeres atadas bajo bastantes cables o tubos muy extraños._

 _"Teóricamente hablando, un semidiós es mitad hombre, mitad dios. Bajo estos mismos contextos el hijo de dos semidioses debería de resultar en otro semidiós. Bajo estos términos estuvieron investigando las diferentes formas de llegar a ese punto y lo consiguieron vía fecundación in vitro. Muchas de esas mujeres simplemente son como ganado de cria" se mostró más imágenes de las interminables salas de experimentación._

 _"el último paso del proceso era crear al soldado perfecto. Una teoría que habían desarrollado durante la creación de más semidioses era que podían ser más poderosos se dejaban su lado humano, o añadían algo más. Durante estas investigaciones, se decidió mal formar su lado humano por uno de monstruo" se mostró un corto video de un niño cubierto por una masa de carne nauseabunda, que pronto creo tentáculos y empezó a gritar de dolor antes de explotar en sangre "esos son los resultados hasta ahora" dijo un poco asqueada y con un tono verde en su rostro al tener de cerca la pantalla._

 _"maldita sea" gruñó el rubio al ver imagen tras imagen de todo lo relatado "sabía que debía de matarlos a todos en su momento, sentía que algo estaba pasando y lo ignoré" dijo enojado consigo mismo por haber tenido algo de piedad en el pasado "era cuestión de tiempo antes que esto de los 'hijos semidioses' se saldría de control" admitió el rubio mirando los diferentes documentos que había._

 _"la isla se encuentra ubicada en una de las tantas islas en el triángulo de las bermudas, el lugar perfecto fuera de la vista de los dioses y de todo el mundo en general" Naruto asintió a sus palabras, sin duda era el lugar perfecto "está muy bien fortificada, está hecho especialmente para repelerlo a usted o cualquier dios" chasqueó la lengua al ver esto, pues eso significa que tienen alguna clase de impedimento o una barrera._

 _Naruto se tomó un tiempo mientras revisaba entre las fortificaciones y noto un extraño archivo, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro "vaya, parece que te me adelantaste" La chica asintió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado._

 _"estuve buscando los laboratorios donde se realizan los experimentos sobre los semidioses, no lo hallé" dijo con el ceño fruncido "sin embargo, descubrí donde podríamos obtener toda la información que nos falta" dijo mientras la esfera dejaba de proyectar la pantalla y mostraba un holograma a escala de la isla._

 _"primer paso, buscar toda la Intel posible" susurró el rubio al verla indagar tan bien entre todo el desastre de información "te he entrenado bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como había estado siguiendo los pasos perfectos para no cometer ningún error en la misión._

 _Con una pequeña sonrisa, Laki sigue explicando su plan "en la isla hay cuatro sectores, diferentes ubicados en lados diferentes de la isla" después de decir esto, cuatro puntos exactos mostraron imágenes frente a él "Primero sería el puerto de Genosha, lugar donde se dedican a exportar las armas y demás cosas fuera de la isla, ese sería su punto de entrada" el rubio asintió a sus palabras mientras seguía observando y escuchando su presentación_

 _"Seguidamente de ello, se dirigirá rápidamente a la base principal" se mostró la imagen de una pequeña ciudad muy bien vigilada e iluminada, parecía más residencial "usted ira rápidamente y hará el mayor destrozo posible en la ciudad llamando todo el fuego enemigo hasta su dirección" Naruto sonrió ante sus palabras, sonaba demasiado fácil._

 _"con la distracción por su llegada, yo podría entrar sin dificultad a la base del sur donde se encuentra la sala de operaciones que vigila el exterior y el interior de la isla, desmantelare los escudos y también le abriré paso hasta su siguiente punto" dicho esto, mostro la imagen de una base con muchas fortificaciones y seguridad aún más que la base principal._

 _"esta es la Fábrica de Armamento militar" la imagen mostraba una moderna fabrica donde estaban ensamblando armaduras mucho más sofisticadas que le toco pelear en el bunker "no se mucho al respecto y no hay información sobre ello. Pero para que la entrada este tan resguardada por la base del sur debe de haber algo más que una simple fábrica de chucherías" si no había información, era simplemente porque algo grande se estaba cocinando ahí._

 _"Una vez destruida la fábrica, tendré el control de las cuatro computadoras de vigilancia en los cuatro puntos cardinales, abriéndonos paso hasta el último nivel y nuestro objetivo principal" en la cima de toda la isla, se podía observar una construcción extremadamente grande y sin precedentes "ese es el cerebro de toda la isla, la computadora central" mostró la imagen algo desenfocada de una enorme sala de control._

 _"como la ubicación del laboratorio y la prisión de los semidioses es desconocida, planeas usar la computadora central para averiguar las coordenadas" pensó en voz alta el rubio al ver el porqué de todo este complicado plan "bien pensado" ella asintió mientras seguía tecleando algo._

 _Naruto vio con ojos agudos la imagen bien detallada de un monstruo compuesto de carne y maquinaria "a esto fue lo que me enfrente en aquella misión del matón" dijo recordando su misión nocturna "creo…yo creo que esto es solo un error y lo que tanto resguardan en la fábrica se tratan de más cosas iguales" termino mientras cerraba todo y la esfera se apagaba._

 _"¿dices que están tratando de crear monstruos artificiales?" preguntó el rubio a su aprendiz, quien asintió lentamente "no es tan descabellado, podría ser algo a lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos y tenemos que estar preparados para todo" dicho esto, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y asintieron._

 _"me infiltraré en la Isla, enviaré un mensaje cuando esté lista" Naruto asintió seriamente pero no por eso podía dejar de sentir orgullo por su aprendiz, realmente era increíble. Laki empezó a retirarse antes de voltear con una enorme sonrisa "trátela con cuidado Naruto-sama, ella sigue siendo humana" dijo riéndose entre dientes mientras salía rápidamente del lugar._

 _Un rubor se extendió por el rostro del rubio antes que se riera a carcajadas por la broma de su segunda hija "esta pequeña mocosa…piensa en que puede jugar conmigo" dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación y miro a Sally dormir "bueno, estoy enojado y alguien tiene que pagar por los platos rotos" susurró cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 ** _"lástima que será tu trasero quien lo pague"_**

* * *

 **"fue una semana muy bien invertida"**

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras recordaba lo ocupado que había sido mientras esperaba la llamada de su aprendiz para comenzar el plan. Como dijo anteriormente, tenía que desquitarse con alguien y lamentablemente ese alguien seria el trasero de su amiga. Fue una semana entre sexo consensuado y no consensuado, había valido la pena.

 **"Naruto-sama"** escucho en su oído, devolviéndolo a la realidad **"¿puede olvidarse del sexo con Sally-san por un minuto? Estamos a punto de realizar una importante misión"** le regaño su discípula haciendo que riera nerviosamente.

"lo siento, mi mal" se rio entre dientes mientras volteaba rápidamente una especie de timón y giraba rápidamente. Viéndolo más alejado, estaba conduciendo un Jet de guerra como si se tratase de un juguete por los giros y vueltas que hacía "qué bueno que tome este jet prestado" susurró mientras se dirigía a las coordenadas de su hija "estoy a punto de llegar a los estados unidos, tres minutos para disminuir la velocidad y entrar en zona del triángulo" advirtió con tono de mando mientras se concentraba en mantener la velocidad equilibrada.

 **"muy bien, estoy a punto de acabar y le mandare las ultimas coordenadas de donde aterrizar"** dijo la chica mientras se tomaba su tiempo en algunas cosas menos **"eso me recuerda, ¿a qué se refiere con aterrizar?** " pregunto con una ceja levantada intentando saber los planes de su padre.

"no te preocupes, ya lo veras cuando lo haga" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras escuchaba el silencio del otro lado. Sabía que Laki estaba desconfiando de él, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa que tenía preparado.

Espero un momento cuando de repente escucho un pitido en su oído **"¡listo Naruto-sama, es el momento**!" Laki dio la señal y justo a tiempo, pues estaba a segundos de llegar a la isla. Desacelerando lo máximo que podía, vio la isla y definitivamente tenía el escudo activado. Ni siquiera preguntaron por la identificación e inmediatamente empezaron a disparar desde la lejanía.

Con una habilidad desconocida para el manejo, Naruto logró esquivar los diferentes proyectiles más se le hacía difícil con la artillería antiaérea que lo perseguía sin descanso. La barrera cayo durante un segundo, suficiente para dejarlo entrar y perder los proyectiles.

Sin perder tiempo, enciende el asiento eyector y deja el Jet en caída libre hacia toda la artillería pesada que le esperaba en la isla, barriendo todo con una enorme explosión que logró llamar la atención de todo mundo "¿en qué parte de la misión era llamar la atención de todos?" preguntó con cierta pena mientras caía sin paracaídas hacia la isla.

 **"no importa"** dijo Laki mientras se le escuchaba correr **"con la confusión ahora puedo movilizarme por todo el lugar sin llamar mucho la atención, siga con el plan Naruto-sama"** El rubio asintió mirando con seriedad la caída mortal.

"entendido, te espero en la computadora central" Terminó mientras cancelaba la llamada y veía como artillería era disparada contra él, por muy raro que sea "¿Por qué no pueden entender que estas cosas no funcionan contra mí?" preguntó divertido mientras esquivaba los misiles, los cuales usaba para frenar su caída.

Logró estar parado en uno de los tantos misiles y parecía domarlo, dirigiéndolo rápidamente hacia los incautos soldados que, al ver que se acercaba, corrieron alarmados, pero no fueron capaces de esquivar la explosión. Naruto cayó con gracia al suelo y no lo pensó dos veces, echando a correr a toda velocidad por el enorme agujero que había hecho.

"me dirijo hacia la sala de control de La ciudad" dijo mientras bloqueaba todos los disparos de balas en su contra usando una espada corta que saco de los sellos en sus palmas "no hay nada extraño por ahora" informó este, escuchando una breve respuesta lo cual le indicaba seguir su camino.

Matando rápidamente a todos los que podía, llega sin mayores problemas hacia su objetivo, cerrando la puerta al entrar y accediendo rápidamente a los controles de la computadora "listo, chip remoto activado" dijo saliendo del asiento y preparándose para seguir su camino, pero sus habilidades shinobi le obligaron girar su cabeza, evitando una especie de látigo dirigido a su cabeza, el cual dobló la puerta de seguridad.

Volteando, abre los ojos cuando mira a su enemigo "No puede ser" susurra viendo como una silueta humana forzaba sus piernas para caminar "Lo han logrado" gruñe enojadamente, sosteniendo su espada con mucha fuerza. De repente, la conexión que tenía con su estudiante se pierde, llamando su atención.

"P-por favor" se escucha una distorsionada voz de un adolecente desesperado "Máteme" suplicó este, enseñando su figura por completo. Naruto vio ligeramente asqueado como el cuerpo del chico había sido remplazado por tejidos retorcidos y simulaban ser sus músculos, lo único que quedaba de humano en él sería su corazón visible y sobresaliente "¡Ya no puedo con este dolor!" gritó desesperadamente, enloqueciendo y sacando forzosamente de su espalda un par de patas de araña junto a un par de tentáculos.

"mierda" maldijo Naruto mientras esquivaba con habilidad los golpes de aquellas extremidades nuevas "es rápido" dice mientras observa como los ataques aumentaban su precisión y rapidez. Perdió su concentración un minuto y recibió un golpe de lleno del tentáculo ensangrentado, haciendo que chocase con la pared metálica "¡y muy fuerte!" dice mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de sus labios.

Cuando iba a atacar, una imagen paso por su cabeza, se trataba de aquella vez en el otro bunker militar, dudando si debía matar a alguien inocente "¡Naruto-sama!" escucha en su oído, llamándole la atención "¡no son humanos! ¡recuerde! ¡no son humanos!" remarcó su aprendiz "¡tampoco tienen salvación! ¡no dude en matarlos!" dijo mientras se escuchaba disparos provenientes de su auricular.

Abrio los ojos ligeramente cuando vio como el chico transformado vio a los demás guardias, quienes temieron por su apare ciencia y sus intenciones. Aquel semidiós se lanzó contra los guardias, desmembrándolos y devorándolos con un hambre feroz, buscando una cura para su dolor.

Al ver el estado enloquecido del joven, forma puño en ambas manos, sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer "lo sé" dijo resignado, desapareciendo por un momento, acabando arriba del chico monstruo, cortando su cabeza con un corte limpio "Pero no me gusta" dijo mientras sacudía su arma, esparciendo la sangre por el suelo limpiándola.

"¡Naruto-sama! ¡no son los únicos!" escuchó en su oído la noticia "¡están por toda la isla! ¡todos los experimentos han sido liberados!" el rubio miró sorprendido un momento, corriendo para verlo con sus propios ojos. Saliendo del edificio, se subió a lo más alto para ver la situación.

Sus ojos distinguieron una lucha en tierra firme, se trataban de los guardias que tenían como intención matarle defendiéndose de cinco o cuatro semidioses modificados, e iban perdiendo "es una masacre" dice el rubio viendo como los soldados eran consumidos o eran destruidos de una forma muy macabra.

"No lo sé, todavía no estoy segura de quien ha hecho esto" dijo Laki seriamente mientras lidiaba con un par de semidioses, matándolos de un tiro limpio, centrándose en la computadora "pero definitivamente fue sorpresivo, actualmente están intentando evacuar a los más poderosos del lugar" dijo en la sala de control de la zona de vigilancia, viendo como hombres trajeados salían con una gran cantidad de guardias y se subían a un helicóptero militar.

"Cierra la barrera" dijo Naruto con un tono frio, mirando la destrucción bajo sus pies "Morirán junto a los frutos de su trabajo, un capitán muere con su barco" terminó la llamada, concentrándose una vez más en el plan. No paso mucho tiempo en poder ver a lo lejos un punto flotante que intentaba salir de la isla, pero la barrera se formó nuevamente, chocando estrepitosamente y consumiéndose en llamas, cayendo al mar.

"está hecho" dijo Laki, sacándose el sudor de su frente "Hay otro grupo aquí, están refugiados en el último helicóptero militar" dijo la chica viendo como los guardias disparaban a quemarropa, intentando defender a hombres muy importantes, quienes todavía estaban en el helicóptero, refugiados.

Antes que el rubio pudiese decir algo, vio un avión pequeño muy peculiar en la cima del mayor edificio, uno que estaba siendo escalado por mas semidioses corrompidos "Laki, hay más aquí" dijo mientras usaba unos prismáticos modernos, logrando identificar a las personas "Es el Vicepresidente de los estados unidos" dijo al verlo claramente, al igual que su información que era proyectada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salta del edificio y comenzá a cruzar por la ciudad como el ninja que era, en dirección a la torre más alta "Naruto-sama, su trasporte es…extraño" escuchó en su oído mientras lidiaba con unos corrompidos corriendo por una pared "Parece que tiene una barrera a su alrededor que puede traspasar la barrera de la isla" informó ella, escuchándose como si corriese apresuradamente al igual que él.

"Ya sabemos quién liberó a estos monstruos" susurró Naruto mientras cortaba un par de cabezas más y partía a la mitad a otros más "alguien que se toma con calma las cosas y tiene un trasporte especial, siempre es el culpable" dijo mientras veía de cerca la torre, saltando a las paredes de vidrio y subiendo por él.

Durante su camino a la cima, se topó con más semidioses corruptos, quienes se pegaban a las paredes con su carne putrefacta. Sin embargo, sobre encima de ellos, había un par de helicópteros militares quienes aparecieron de repente, disparando a quemarropa. Naruto se protegió lo mejor que pudo, pero los vidrios fueron destruidos, obligándole a internarse en el edificio "¡Maldita sea!" maldijo el rubio, viendo como los helicópteros apuntaban hacia él, disparando misiles.

No lo pensó dos veces, corriendo hacia las ventanas rotas, saltando hacia uno de los helicópteros. Una gran explosión ocurrió dentro del edificio, quien se estremeció con fuerza por el impacto de los misiles. Mientras tanto, uno de los vehículos voladores fue destruido por Naruto, el cual asestó un golpe mortal al conductor, saltando al siguiente repitiendo el proceso.

"¡esto es una locura!" escuchó a su estudiante de nuevo, quien parecía pelear usando armas de fuego de los soldados caídos "¿Cuántos chicos han usado para sus experimentos?" se escuchó ligeramente perturbada, corriendo mientras disparaba a mas trasformados.

Naruto no respondió, corriendo con una cólera justiciera nacida de sus experiencias y aquel grito de dolor que los muertos dejaban atrás. Aquel ninja se veía como un borrón negro que subía indetenible un enorme edificio, al cual casi llegaba a su cima.

En aquel helipuerto, finalmente el Vicepresidente veía con buenos ojos como un grupo de ingenieros tenían algo en sus manos, cargándolo en conjunto hacia el vehículo aéreo "perfecto, todo va según el plan" dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos, mirando a sus acompañantes que asintieron a sus palabras "hora de irnos" dijo mientras veía como los ingenieros terminaron de hacer su trabajo.

Con un chasquido de dedos dl vicepresidente, los guardias asintieron, disparando a quemarropa a todo aquel que se moviese, acabando con tanto ingenieros y científicos por igual. Con una sonrisa, el hombre de cabellos blancos se preparaba para subir junto a su guardia, pero una explosión sacudió el lugar "¡¿qué sucede?!" gritó asustado por la explosión que hizo que sus pies temblaran.

Antes que el guardia pudiese contestar, un arma blanca atravesó su pecho, matándolo instantáneamente. El vicepresidente de los estados unidos vio con sorpresa al shinobi sobre su Jet privado, mirando a todos fríamente "¡Matadlo!" gritó molesto, señalando a sus guardias hacia él ninja.

Sin embargo, todos cayeron muertos por diversos kunais lanzados a sus cabezas. El hombre peliblanco vio esto y grupo volviendo su mirada al shinobi, mas solo atino a reír, apuntando su pistola hacia él. Naruto estaba harto de jugar, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo "es el fin…Señor vicepresidente" dijo con mucho odio, acerándose lentamente hacia el hombre.

Este seguia riéndose, con sangre en saliendo por su boca "no assassin, esto aún no ha acabado" dijo mirándole divertido, sacando algo de sus ropas. Para ligera sorpresa del rubio, saco una espada de bronce celestial "esto ya ha comenzado y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo" dijo divertido, corriendo junto a un grito de guerra para matarle.

Naruto desvió cada ataque con facilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado "es el estilo de Quiron" dijo recordando el campamento mestizo "muy interesante" dijo con frialdad, bloqueando su espada y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que rebotase en una de las paredes.

"Soy un veterano del campamento…viví ahí tres años de mi vida" dijo riéndose mientras tose sangre de su boca "fue ahí donde conocí a mi verdadero Dios" dijo riéndose entre dientes, como un lunático "¿no lo entiendes? este mundo esta corrompido, necesitamos un pastor que nos guie hacia la salvación, necesitamos a un verdadero dios" Naruto alzó una ceja por sus palabras.

Riéndose un poco más, el hombre se puso de pie nuevamente "Mi dios me dijo que soy su adalit y que USA debe ser quien lidere el mundo, para salvarlos de la imperfección, todo esto siguiendo las enseñanzas de nuestro único y verdadero dios" dijo mirando al cielo, como si este le mirase desde ahí "¡¿acaso no lo ves?! ¡¿acaso no sientes su amor?!" dijo con una locura siega, una que perturbo un poco al rubio.

El rubio suspiró cansado "Hasta hace unos momentos…yo sentía odio hacia ti" dijo con una mirada oscura, desapareciendo de su mirada, haciendo que el peliblanco abriera los ojos al sentir un gran dolor en su pecho "…ahora solo siento pena" terminó el rubio, susurrándole al oído, atravesándole su espada más profundo en el pecho.

La sonrisa en el peliblanco no parecía desaparecer, a pesar de la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de sus labios "no importa si muero…yo ya cumplí la voluntad de nuestro señor" dijo riendo, sintiendo como su conciencia se desvanecía "moriré como su salvador, como el mesías que ayudó al todopoderoso a salvarnos de nosotros mismos" con su último aliento, dijo sus últimas palabras "Yo iré al paraíso, a ti solo….te espera el infierno" dijo moribundo, muriendo en el suelo que se llenó de su sangre junto a todos los que le siguieron.

Mirando al vicepresidente, Naruto toca su oreja llamando a su aprendiz "Laki…" dijo mientras miraba el caos que ahora era la ciudad de la isla, como si viese el fin del mundo, una visión del futuro "Estamos en problemas…" dijo mientras recordaba el gran creyente que era aquel hombre, que creía ciegamente en una mentira tan notable, como si fuera la edad media o la antigüedad.

 **"…Estados Unidos…"**

Sus palabras resonaban en el aire, mientras miles de personas escuchaban en una gran plaza las palabras de un hombre vestido con ropas muy formales, quien parecía conmoverlos a todos, mostrando una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Sin embargo, detrás de aquella sonrisa, se encontraba una silueta demoniaca junto a una sonrisa malvada, quien extendía sus garras, viviéndose en cada persona hasta llegar a su cabeza, nublando sus ojos y haciendo que gritase con mucha emoción.

 **"Está siendo tomada"**

* * *

END

* * *

AVISO SUPER URGENTE. Lo sé, el capítulo se ha tardado una eternidad, lo es y lo siento mucho, pero muchas cosas han sucedido desde entonces. Ante todo, me gustaría decirles que actualizare muy seguido, hasta terminar el fic al cual ya le quedan unos capítulos más, hasta la lucha contra Ares y el Epilogo.

Más importante aún, EL LEMON PROMETIDO. No quería hacerme tanta bola con eso y, escuchando los comentarios anteriores, ya no subiré lemon a este fic. Tenían razón, es difícil mantener un asunto serio cuando algo así se te mete en la cabeza, ahora lo entiendo mejor.

Sin embargo, me gustaría intentar algo y seria dividir las partes más…subidas de todo, así no dañando el argumento de este fic. Por ello, hare otro (alternativo) Fic donde coloque TODO EL LEMON que debería tener este fic y no será subido, empezando por esa "semana" junto a Sally (7 capítulos en total).

¿Qué quiero lograr? Bueno, de esta forma dividiré a quienes están interesados por el lemon en una parte y a los que solo quieren leer la Cool historia de Naruto, por lo que dejo a decisión de todos de si leerse mi cochinada, retorcida, asquerosa y muy extremo lemon.

Hablando del fic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar su poderoso comentario, hasta la otra :D

 **PASDT SOBRE EL LEMON:** el nuevo fic se llamara **_THE MERCENARY: LEMON._** El primer capitulo de este fic vendra con **una continuacion de lo visto al final del capitulo 12** , ya que ahi comienza el dia 0. Esperen con ansias esta nueva adición, el primer capítulo ya está escrito y lo subiré dentro de la próxima semana a no más tardar :D

COMENTEN sobre esta nueva idea y apóyenla si quieren que el nuevo fic sea publicado pronto o que no lo sea, prefiriendo un nuevo capítulo del Fic original.


End file.
